


Learning to Love

by obsessedwithstabler, PrettySin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Blow Jobs, Complete, Dean Sculpts Metal, Everybody switches, M/M, Mentions of abuse not between the boys, Non-sexual cuddling, Novaks are rich, Sam's a good boy for Gabriel, Spanking, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 145,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySin/pseuds/PrettySin
Summary: Dean Winchester would do anything for his younger brother- even if Sam would rather he stay out of it. When Sam gets a bad grade, Dean heads to the college, only to confront the wrong Professor Novak about it. Castiel's been burned before, but something about the green-eyed artist pulls him deeper. As Gabriel reels from the feelings that he has for one of the best students in his class, his world is rocked further when the Winchesters invite the Novaks to Christmas.





	1. The Wrong Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was written as an RP- there are probably some errors, as I'm definitely NOT a mechanic, and only watched a belt be changed. Also, the college stuff isn't exact, so please be willing to let it go with a bit of a laugh. 
> 
> The work is complete, and I will post a chapter every Friday.

Dean stepped in the shower, working to scrub the scent of the garage from his skin- he honestly didn't mind the grease too much, but he was supposed to be meeting a potential client for his welding business and knew that those who didn't work in a garage didn't often like it. He paused mid-scrub of his body. Not that he was nasty- he liked being clean, he just wasn't a fanatic about it. 

Damn, he was spending too much time alone if he was going back to edit his inner musings. His lips quirked as he reached for more of his body wash. Sammy was going to come by for dinner later and catch him up on what was going on in college. 

Finishing off his shower, Dean debated stroking one off but decided not to at the last moment. He didn't know how early this Milton guy was going to be, and he was determined to be on time.

He dried off before he headed to get dressed- this was a fancy lobby in a law firm, and he wanted something to do with Lady Justice. He already had a bunch of ideas swirling through his mind as he slipped into his neat blue suit. He'd gotten it on sale when Garth’d needed him to dress up for- what the hell was that again?

Grabbing his keys and wallet, then his portfolio, he headed for Baby. He hummed as he started the Impala, smiling. He had more important things to concentrate on.

 

XXXXX

 

When he had a break between classes, Sam grabbed lunch and sat down, pulling his phone out. He had seen Dean before class but he knew Dean had a huge interview and he was dying to know how it went.

Dean pulled his tie free, undoing the first few buttons on his shirt before he heard his phone rang. He couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face as he heard Sam's ring tone. "Sammy- you will never guess how much I'm being paid to make a ten-foot statue!"

Sam cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "You got the job? I'm so proud of you, De!"

"Hell yeah, right? What about you? I know that you had an essay or something with that Novak bastard." Relaxing in Baby's front seat, Dean reminded himself not to jump the gun until he was paid- then he could celebrate.

"Oh yeah. I have to hand it in after lunch. I think I should get an A on it."

"Damn right, Sammy. Tell you what, I'll take you out for a nice steak dinner after. You just let me know when. I'm going to get some of the metals around since I don't start at the garage until tomorrow." And he figured after he got paid, he'd get Sammy a new computer. They'd just gotten some refurbished thing before, and lord knew how long it'd last.

"I'll always take you up on a good steak dinner," Sam laughed.

Smirking, Dean pushed his hair back. He knew his little, giant of a brother far too well to assume that he wouldn't order something leafy and green as well. "And, of course, a salad for you."

"That sounds absolutely awesome. I'm proud of you, Dean. I gotta go eat and get to class, but I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure thing, Sammy. See you." Dean hung up the phone, leaving Sam to face the rest of the day.

Sam smiled and slipped his phone into his pocket. After wolfing down his lunch, he grabbed his backpack and headed off to class.

Sitting on top of his desk, Gabriel Novak made a note on a paper in front of him, his brow furrowed as he did so. He'd been teaching at the college for two and a half years after his predecessor had insisted on telling two gay students that they were mentally ill. It'd been a huge blow-up, but it'd worked out very well for himself.

Unwrapping a lollipop from the Bougie candy shop in town, Gabriel swirled it on his tongue, the corner of his mouth kicking up in amusement. Freud would have a field day with him, but then again, the old perv would with about anyone.

Taking a breath, he looked back at the essays in front of him, making a mark.

Sam came in a few minutes early, as usual, and smiled at his professor. "Hey, Professor Novak." He went to his desk to pull his paper out of his backpack.

"Do you have your essay, Winchester?" Gabriel set down the papers in his lap onto his desk as he watched the tall man.

"Yes, sir." Sam finally found his paper and brought it over to his professor.

Looking over the essay, Gabriel glanced back up at Sam through his lashes. "Sam, why did you pick this topic? Out of what you were given, what drew you to this?"

Sam shuffled his feet a little. "I just think that some television shows purposefully lead viewers on with the promise of a queer couple eventually becoming canon within the show, but never actually delivering. Why should heterosexuals have all of the portrayals in shows and movies? Why are queer couples only ever token, or never fully realized?"

Pursing his lips a little, Gabriel read through the paper a bit before he handed it back to Sam. "Do it again. Be firm- I like the topic, but you're not grabbing your reader. This doesn't live up to what I know that you can do. That first paper of yours- I know that you can do better."

Surprised and a little disappointed, Sam nodded and took the paperback. "Yes, sir." He retreated back to his seat.

Damn it, now he felt like he'd kicked a puppy. He went to say something to the tall younger man, but a group of the students entered. Hopefully, he'd get a chance to talk to him later. Gabriel popped his candy back in his mouth, then took a breath. He couldn't get lost concentrating on his giant of a student's muscles or multifaceted blue eyes.

"All right, you lot- so we're nearly halfway there with the Psychology of Sex and Human Relationships. We're not blushing every time I say the word sex..." 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Sam got home a little after five. Since he only worked at the diner three days a week, he had plenty of time to do coursework at home. He could hear Dean down the hall and he sighed as he dropped his backpack. "Dean?"

Dean poked his head out of his bedroom, his brow furrowing as he heard Sam's tone. That was not the excited younger brother he'd expected to come in, galloping like a moose. "What's wrong, Sam?"

He threw himself down onto the couch. "I can't celebrate tonight. Professor Novak is making me rewrite my paper."

A scowl wound itself between Dean's brows, and he moved over to his brother's side. "You're fucking joking, right? You busted your ass on that paper."

"I know. He said it didn't grab readers." Sam opened his backpack and pulled the paper out. "I'm sorry to flake. But you should go and have a good time!"

Eyeing his brother for a long moment, Dean nodded. "I'll bring you something back, all right?" Right after he ripped this Professor Novak a new one."I'll be back later, all right?"

"I'll be here. Bring me back something good?"

"You know it." Dean reached over, messing up his hair. "You kick ass, you know that, right?"

"I try." Sam leaned into his brother's hand for a moment before he spread out his papers and began trying to improve the paper.

Patting Sam's shoulder, Dean headed for the car. He was heading off to college, already making a note to himself of the Professor's name. Novak. "Damn straight, Sammy." 

 

XXXXX

 

"And please do not forget about the test Monday," Professor Novak called out as his students rose from their desks. There was a wave of groans and half-assents, as he anticipated.

Dean slipped into the door, his green eyes bright as he spotted the dark haired man standing at the front of the class. He stepped out of the way, allowing the flow of students to stampede from the room before he headed towards the front of the class. "Novak."

The professor turned at his name, his eyes squinting. "Yes? Can I help you?"

The shocking blue of the Professor's eyes damn near had Dean starring, but it wasn't fucking about that. "Look, I'm here because of my younger brother- he busted his ass for weeks on that paper, and you're just going to tell him it's not good enough? He needs to rewrite it?" Shaking his head, Dean placed his hands on his hips. "It's a pretty shitty thing, considering that I know despite everything, you're his favorite professor."

To the point where Dean'd teased him about having a crush on the man, but Sam'd been quick to deny it. Actually... Dean could see why he would be... Shaking himself, Dean focused on the man in front of him.

Tilting his head slightly, Novak continued to stare at the other man. "And who might your brother be, Mr....?"

"Winchester- and I'm talking about my brother Sam. He's about six and a half feet of ridiculousness tall, shaggy hair, blue eyes? A huge nerd, though you wouldn't think it." Shit. This guy's voice... Sam hadn't mentioned that. How that fuck...? And that head tilted... Dean moved to a few feet in front of the professor, next to his desk.

“To begin with, I expect high-quality work from all of my students. If I request a rewrite, it is to help them improve, as well as bring up their grade. Secondly, I do not indulge in any family members speaking on a student’s behalf. If a student has an issue, I only address it if the student brings it to me themselves.” His voice was low and gravelly. “Finally, Mr. Winchester, I do not have a student by the name of Sam Winchester.”

Dean felt his cheeks heat as he was taken to task by the older man. His lips parted as he got ready to reply only to freeze as he heard the last line. "Look, Professor, I don't normally make a habit of speaking up for my brother when it comes to his education- he's the one who has gone to college, but..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Sam told me that his professor was Professor Novak, I had students direct me to you..." Hell, now he was half babbling, and damn if he could help it.

Novak leaned his hip against his desk. “I suppose they gave no indication that I am not the only Professor Novak at this school?”

"Oh hell." Now he was definitely blushing as mortification rolled through him. "No, they didn't. Look, I'm sorry." His brother was going to be mortified.  
He snorted softly, shaking his head as he looked at the professor, trying not to check him out. "Any chance that I can get you to not mention this to the other Professor Novak?"

“Since the other professor Novak is my brother, that is rather unlikely.”

Well, at least it wasn't his wife. "To be fair, I'd tell my brother too, except Sam doesn't know I'm here. I saw his face when he told me your brother- who I now know exists- told him to redo his essay and jumped into big brother mode rather than thinking about him being a grown man working on going to college to save the world." Taking a deep breath, Dean let it out slowly. "I'll stop wasting your time, Professor."

“Dean, wait.”

Turning back around, Dean blinked at the man. "Yeah?" He shouldn't be so damn distracted by his name in his voice.

“My brother is...unique. If he asked Sam to rewrite his paper, it’s because he sees a great deal of potential in Sam. Not for any negative reason.”

"Well... I can't complain about that. Sam's the smartest person that I know." Biting his lower lip, Dean smiled after a moment, slowly pulling the full lip free. Hell, he'd given him shit about it on homework when he'd known Sam was just getting it done versus putting in his A game.

“Then I will save you any embarrassment and not mention this to my brother.” A tiny smile tugged at Novak’s lips.

Hell. Dean, you can't just hit on the guy after coming into his hall- it's a lecture hall, he's pretty certain- and just... "Look, I don't suppose you'd let me buy you a beer to make up for this?"

“I appreciate the offer, but I will have to decline.” Novak began gathering his files. “I hope your brother has an enjoyable semester.”

"Oh. Yeah. You too." Nodding, Dean stepped back, tearing his eyes away from the professor and heading towards the door. You too? You too what, Dean? Damn. He was so far out of his league it didn't matter anyway- and probably as straight as all hell. Deciding that he was done in humiliating himself, even in the name of his brother, the elder Winchester hurried towards the car.

"Jesus, Cas, that's why I teach Psychology of Sex and Human Relationships and you teach Physics, and Literature." Gabriel stood up from the last row in the back, smirking as he shook his head. He'd walked in behind his favorite student's brother, not that he'd noticed, and was too entertained not to take a seat. "He was staring at you from the moment he laid eyes on you."

Castiel slung his bag over his shoulder. “I highly doubt that,” he said dryly.

"...He asked you out, dumb ass. That little lip bite thing? The way he trailed his eyes over you?" Rolling his eyes, Gabriel shook his head. "Seriously. He wanted the professor to teach him all that he knows on his desk. I mean, a bit ew, given that I was watching, but seriously, man."

“I think you’ve seen too many poorly made pornography movies.” Castiel shook his head at his brother.

"...Castiel, I literally teach this. Maybe you could try listening to me." Stubborn bastard. Of course, their entire family was that way, so it wasn't like it was a surprise.

“How about we discuss this brother that Dean is so valiantly defending? This Sam?”

"Sam's a damn good student, one of the best that I've had. He used a passive voice in his essay, and I know he can be damn passionate when he truly believes in something. I've seen it when he put a little misogynistic prick in his place before I could even open my mouth." Shrugging a bit, Gabriel's lips quirked as he watched his brother. "Unfortunately, he's also fucking gorgeous."

Castiel’s face fell. “Gabe, you know you can’t date a student.”

"And I've got no plans to. I enjoy eating and having a place to live too much to do so." Damn it. Even if he did get himself off at night, thinking about Sam bending him over his desk. He knew his newest fantasy would be Sam having a more... impassioned... reaction to being made to redo his paper. 

"Still, it's a shame you didn't get Winchester's number. He seems like a good guy," he added, watching his taller brother.

“It would be unprofessional, to say the least,” Castiel said softly as they left the classroom.

"Why? He's not a student. He's related to one, but we had Davies have that with that Brit guy- what's his face- Ketch, who has that creepy Harry Potter wanna-be brother- thought he'd go to Oxford, but is settling for Standford?" Gabriel smirked, nudging him. "It'd be good for you."

“I’m not ready,” Castiel said with an air of finality. “I’m going for a run. I’ll see you at dinner.”

"Yeah." Gabriel nodded, watching his brother for a moment. "Take it easy, okay? I'm going to grade the rest of those papers."

Castiel nodded, feeling a little guilty as he walked away from his brother.

Gabriel patted his brother's shoulder, giving it a squeeze before he headed out for a long night of grading papers.

 

XXXX

 

Later that evening, Sam was still working on his paper when Dean came home. “Hey, Dean. Did you bring dinner? I’m starved.”

"Of course I did." Setting down take out boxes from Texas Roadhouse, Dean looked at his brother. "How's it coming?"

“It’s coming.” Sam opened his box and groaned happily. “But I’m totally taking a break. This steak looks incredible.”

"Deal." Grabbing them each a fork, knife and a beer, Dean sat down next to him. "So what are you thinking about the next draft?"

“I’ve been thinking...maybe he didn’t like the way I used the passive voice. Or maybe I’m just not passionate enough in my argument.”

"Well, if you're thinking that, maybe that's what he wants from you." Dean tilted his head at him, trying not to think about the other Novak.

“Maybe.” Sam cut a piece of his steak and bit into it. “This is amazing.”

"I figured that you deserved it. I got you a salad, and there is pie for dessert." Digging into his own dinner, Dean watched his brother for a moment. "So when was the last time that you had a date?"

Sam had to think about that for a minute. “A few months ago, I guess.”

Cracking open his beer, Dean nodded as he watched him. "Yeah, I honestly can't remember. I've been so focused on work... I think it was that Lisa chick."

"Why are you thinking about it?" Sam took another bite of his steak.

"Eh. Just saw someone earlier." And no way was Dean going to confess to the fact that he'd gone down to the college. He shoved a bite of steak into his mouth so he didn't have to say anything else.

Sam's curiosity piqued. "Oh? That's awesome, Dean."

Damn it. "No, not really, Sammy. Pretty sure I creeped him out." Thankfully, he wasn't going to have to worry about seeing the professor again. It wasn't like they ran in the same circles. Dean was a grease monkey, he had little chance of running into Professor Novak.

His brother's face fell. "Well, then he's a jerk and you deserve better."

"Nah, Sam... he's just straight." Dean shrugged, reaching over to pat his shoulder. "So tell me about this class of yours?

"It's just an interesting class. You'd think we would only talk about sex, but Professor Novak really likes to talk about human interaction."

"...I'm not being sarcastic, that actually sounds interesting." He'd definitely been sarcastic before when he was listening to Sam talk about some other course on law, but... mostly because he was his big brother.

"You know, you could always sit in on class sometime. I think you'd love it."

"Oh, nah. I'm going to be busy with this welding project, anyway." Dean shrugged, grabbing his notebook, then flipped to a sketch, showing it to Sam. The Lady Justice was elegant and lovely, blindfolded with her scales held even and aloft and her sword in her hand at her side.

Sam inhaled sharply. “That’s gorgeous, Dean.”

"I just hope that Milton likes it as much as you do. He is intense, and..." Dean shrugged, going back to his food. "I really should concentrate on getting that done before I worry about taking blue eyes out for a beer."

“I’m proud of you.” Sam resumed eating his dinner.

Rolling his eyes, Dean cut up his steak, then set the knife aside. "Seriously, you're going to college and you're kicking ass. You're what, a 3.9?"

“Something like that. But it’s only because I don’t have to work so much and I can study until my eyes bleed,” Sam glanced at Dean, “Thanks to you.”

Dean shrugged, taking a bite of his food. "You're my brother." There wasn't anything else to it- and he couldn't see why there should be.

“Still, I’m lucky to have you. I don’t say it enough.”

Watching him for a moment, Dean sighed, then hugged him. "Chick flick moments, man... but I'm glad that I have you too."

Sam gladly returned the hug. “You know you love chick flicks, jerk.”

"Eh, bitch." He smirked, then messed up Sam's hair. "Eat up. You've got an essay to write."

“Mm-hmm.” Sam pulled away and resumed eating his steak.

XXXX

 

Sam busted his ass on the rewrite of his paper. Two days later, on Friday morning, he walked into class looking a little nervous. “Professor Novak?”

Gabriel looked up from where he was sitting at his desk, tossing his glasses onto the desk. A lock of hair fell into his face, and he brushed it away only for it to fall back as he looked up at Sam. "Sam- don't you think at this point we can call each other by our first names?" Hell. He could hear Castiel in his mind, screaming at him. Danger- too close, fraternizing!

He gave a little shake of his head and held his paper out. “I finished my rewrite.”

Reaching out, Gabriel took the paper before sliding his glasses back on. His brow furrowed as he read it, going through the document in silence as Sam stood there.

Sam shifted slightly, a little worried. _Please don’t hate it_ , he thought.

Finishing it, Gabriel looked up at him with a grin. "That, Sam, is exactly what I was talking about. You engage your reader, and you're evoking emotions- I actually cared about what  
you were discussing. That's an amazing job." He looked at the paper, tossing it on his desk. "I knew that you could do it."

The young man relaxed considerably and nodded. “Thank you.”

Gabriel stood, taking his glasses off. "That's the quality I'm expecting to see from you for the rest of this course. I know there's not a ton left until you're on to bigger and brighter things than my little class, but I'm going to hold you to it. I expect to see that amount of passion in everything that you're doing."

“I like this class,” Sam insisted, relaxing a little more. “I was telling my brother about it last night.”

Grabbing his coffee, the professor hid his smirk by sipping it. "Oh? What'd you tell your brother?"

“Just that he should sit in on the class sometime. Studying human interaction is fascinating.” Color rose in his cheeks. “And your passion for the subject really holds my attention.”

Eyeing the color rising under Sam's tanned skin, Gabriel forced himself not to lick his lips. He was not allowed to pounce his student, no matter how much he wanted to feel the younger man's brawny body against his own, pressing him into his desk. "Is that so? I'm thrilled that you're that engaged in the class.   
If your brother wants to sit in, providing that he's over eighteen, he's more than welcome."

Sam nodded eagerly. “Dean is twenty-six. He practically raised me, actually.”

Damn, he was too cute. Shaking his head a little, Gabriel forced himself to push away the desire that he had for him. He was a professor. "Well, then he's definitely welcome to sit in. Actually, your paper fits in perfectly with next week's topic of sexuality in the media. With your permission, I'd like to include it in the lesson." He shrugged a little, then held the paper up. "You should get him to come- if I have your permission, of course."

Sam’s eyes went wide. “Really? You think it’s that good?”

"Really, it is. That's why I told you that what you submitted to me before wasn't good enough. I knew that you could do more." Gabriel cleared his throat, sipping his coffee again. "You needed to take charge, which is what you did." He wasn't even trying and he was digging himself a deeper hole.

“Wow.” Sam shoved his hands through his messy locks. “I mean...I’d be honored.”

"I'm glad, Sam." Gabriel nodded at him. "Definitely have your brother come, then." There. It wasn't that hard to behave. Besides, a sweet little thing like Sam? He wasn't going to be interested in his professor.

“I will. I’ll get him to come.” Sam grinned widely and took his seat.

More students started to file in, and Gabriel moved to make sure what he'd had displayed on the board was the right thing for the lesson. Of course, it was, he was damn good at his job and believed in planning ahead of time.

Sam settled in his seat and pulled out his notebook, still grinning. He thought the world of professor Novak and getting his positive acclaim had him ready to burst.

Smirking, Charlie leaned over in her chair, nudging him. "How's that crush going, Sam?" She motioned to the professor, then glanced at her giant of a friend. She'd been teasing him since day one in the class when he'd been so into the lesson, he hadn't heard her talking to him.

Sam narrowed his eyes. “Charlie...”

"Am I wrong?" She raised a brow at him, then glanced at the shorter professor. "I guess he's attractive if you're into that, but you're more of a sapiosexual. And you've got it for his professor voice." She was careful to keep her voice quiet so they wouldn't be overheard.

“I prefer demisexual. Why are we discussing this now?” He whispered back, taking care not to glance toward the professor.

She waved a hand, then patted him. "The pair aren't mutually exclusive, are they? And you're just glowing after getting here early after informing me that I couldn't come force you to help me with my newest fiasco in art because you were rewriting your paper."

“Well, I’m glad I did rewrite the paper. Professor Novak wants to use it in his lecture next week.” Sam couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Seriously?" Charlie gasped the word a bit louder than she meant, her lips parting before she hugged him tightly. "Holy- that is so awesome! 10 points to Ravenclaw!"

Sam gladly squeezed her in return. “Shh. I don’t want to tell anyone but you and Dean.”

"Oh, I will behave, but seriously! That is amazing!" She bounced in her seat, grabbing her Hermione pen before looking to the front of the class as Professor Novak started the lesson.

After class, Sam shoved his stuff into his backpack. “Wanna grab lunch, Charlie?”

"Sure thing- how did Dean's interview go?" She slid her stuff into her bag, then slung it over her shoulder.

“It went great! He got the job and I’m so proud of him!”

"Hells yeah!" Charlie clapped her hands together, dancing a bit. "That is amazing! I should buy you bitches pizza."

Sam laughed as they left the class. “He showed me his plans for the sculpture and it looks incredible.”

"Dude, I wish that I had even part of his talent. And he makes it out of car stuff!" She shook her head, patting Sam.

They linked arms and began walking to the cafeteria across campus. “He’s really incredible. And this could lead to more sales.”

"Hey, it makes sense to me." Charlie grinned, following her too tall best friend, despite his efforts to slow down, his long legs made him a bit faster. "So... if a student had a crush on a faculty member…"

“I don’t know any student who does,” Sam replied lightly.

"I wasn't talking about you." Charlie's cheeks heated, and she bit her lower lip as she looked up at him.

Sam’s eyes widened in understanding. “Who is it? Is it your art teacher? The blonde?”

Charlie ducked her head for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. "Call me Glinda, "sparkling femme blonde…"

“Are you going to ask her out after your class is over?”

Charlie sighed, then shook her head as she tugged her arm away. "No... I... there's no way, man. She's not…"

“Not what?”

"Gay, for one. I saw her kissing a man, so single is the other. I'm just... arg, I don't know why I said anything." Huffing, she crouched down to tie her shoe.

“Maybe she’s bi?” Sam suggested hopefully. “And you know relationships don’t last forever.”

"And sometimes they do." Charlie shook her head, looking at him as her fingers worked the string. "You're always so hopeful." It was adorably sickening…

“I try.” He waited patiently for her to stand upright again.

Straightening, Charlie slipped her arm through his again. "It's easier to concentrate on fixing you up than my issues, but since you are resistant... maybe we can find someone for Dean. He hasn't dated in a while."

“He’s focused on work right now, not that I blame him.”

"You Winchesters are stubborn." Charlie crossed her eyes at him before letting it go.

“And you’re my favorite dork.” He playfully ruffled her hair.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Stepping back from the Honda that Dean had just done an oil change on, Dean sighed. He was going to have to get back to working on the statue- was craving it, actually, but damn if Bobby hadn't asked him to do him a favor. He could just picture how he was going to shape the metal, the spark and heat as he welded it... Hearing the bell in the front office, Dean washed his hands, then grabbed his clipboard, heading to see who it was.

When he reached the front office just before closing, he was surprised to see Professor Novak.

Castiel also looked surprised. “Hello, Dean.”

"Professor Novak..." Damn. Dean cleared his throat, "Welcome to Singer's Automotive. What can I help you with?"

“My car is making a distressing sound, and this place has excellent reviews.”

"That's because we're damn good and take pride in our work." A distressing sound. That was... vague. "What sort of car is it, and what's the sound?"

“It’s a Prius, and I’m not sure I can replicate the sound. May I show you?”

A Prius. That figured a bit, honestly. The sort of car that an academic man would pick to be reasonable and green. "Sure thing. What's the year?" Dean came back around the desk, moving to follow the other man.

“2014,” Cas handed Dean his keys and ran his hands through his hair.

Taking the keys, Dean looked at him, his lips quirking. "I'll be gentle, I promise. My car's my Baby." He moved, fitting his long frame into the driver's seat and placed his big boot on the brake before starting the car.

Immediately the sound started and Castiel frowned deeply. “There it is.”

Nodding, Dean listened for several seconds, then up at the older man. "It sounds like your serpentine belt- I'm going to pull your car into the garage and get a better look at it, okay?"

“Whatever you need to do.” Castiel nodded eagerly.

Dean considered a moment before he looked at the professor. "Hop in, Teach. I want to show you what you need to know about this- it's not a huge repair, so you don't need to worry, all right?" That, and given the hour, the waiting room wasn't going to be open. It was exactly two minutes past when he'd be allowed to wait there.

The other man looked uncertain. “Are you sure?”

"Look, it's past hours, technically. I can't let you in the waiting room, they're going to wax the floors tonight because they're- hell, that doesn't matter, but they're going to get started. I'm free, I can fix your car, and you'll be fine watching. I might even be able to get you a chair." Dean assured him, rubbing the back of his neck. "So I'll just pull the car into the garage, check the belt, check the tensioner, and get you fixed up and on your way."

Relaxing, Cas nodded and got into the car. Dean drove it into the shop and Castiel got back out. “I appreciate this greatly.”

After turning off the car, Dean popped the hood. He could do this. Cars... they weren't complicated like professors with gorgeous eyes. "Eh, I get worrying about your car. I promise, she'll be purring like a kitten by the time I'm done." He leaned down to check the belt, wincing a bit internally as he saw it. 

Deciding to distract the professor while he worked, Dean started the process of getting it changed out. "So what do you teach, Professor Novak?"

“I teach physics and literature. I would say that literature is my passion.” He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully.

"I can understand that. I had to help Sammy with Physics a couple of time in high school, and it doesn't grab me the way a story does." He pulled the old belt free, then carried it over to the teacher. "See how it's not worn evenly? It's actually about to break here."

“I see.” Cas studied the belt intently. “So a new belt is required.”

"Mmhm. I've got one, though. You're lucky. It can mess up a lot of things. The one I changed last week, the guy tried to outlast the noise by cranking the radio and it damaged the engine." Dean tried not to get sucked into the intensity that was the other man. Hell, he didn't even know his first name. He was a customer. "There's a pocket knife over there on the desk next to the sketch pad- the black binder. Can you grab it for me while I grab your new belt?"

"Of course." Cas went over to the desk and found Dean's pocket knife. Then he brought it back to Dean.

Dean grabbed the new belt, before taking the knife. "Thanks, man." He shot him a grin, tucking it into a pocket, "I knew that I would forget it." From there, he made a quick job of opening the belt and started the job of getting it installed.

Cas watched in fascination, his eyes filled with curiosity.

Dean looked up at him, then carefully explained step by step what he was doing and why. It was a bit like he was teaching Sammy again, really. "There, Professor. All done." Dean patted the car, then turned to meet the other man's gaze.

The older man looked relieved. “Really? That was all?”

"That's all." He grinned a bit, unable to help himself as he took in the relieved expression on the professor's face. "Honestly, these belts should be checked every oil change, and after sixty to one hundred thousand miles, be replaced."

“I really appreciate you fitting me in.” Cas pulled out a check. “How much do I owe you?”

Dean checked the belt price, then quoted the number to the professor. He wasn't going to worry about the labor price. "It's no problem. You didn't rat me out to your brother, so yeah... Hell, Sammy's paper is even getting used in the next lesson plan. Sammy's dragging me into class."

“That’s fantastic!” Cas quickly wrote Dean a check for $800, knowing that was far more than what the belt cost.

Dean blinked at the check, freezing as he saw the amount. "I can't take that. That's…"

“Of course you can. I’d like you to be my regular mechanic.” Cas tucked the check into Dean’s hand.

"Professor, I can't-" Dean's fingers wrapped around his fingers.

“Of course you can. And if you don’t, I can find your brother and give him the check.”

"Look, even if you're a return customer, I can't... and that's hardly... Sam's not part of this." Dean bit his lip, staring at him. "That's too much money for a belt."

Grumbling, Cas quickly shoved the check into the pocket of Dean’s shirt. “Thank you for your work.”

Dean put his hands on his hips, counting for a long moment before he relaxed, pulling out his card and handing it to the other man. "If you insist on paying me that much, here's my card. If your Prius needs saving again- honestly, you should call next week get it in for a tuneup." And he didn’t need to cash the check just because he had it.

"I can do that." Cas gladly took the proffered card and tucked it into his wallet. "And about the other day… I hope I didn't offend you when I turned down your offer for coffee."

Shrugging, Dean hoped that it came off as casual. For some reason, he had none of his usual game around this man. "Nah, man, it's fine. If you're not feeling it, you're not."

"It's not you," he said quickly. "My last relationship was..." He ran his hand through his hair, unsure of why he was telling Dean this. "It was emotionally and physically abusive. Since it ended, I've been rather reluctant to date anyone."

"Ah, hell, man... that's shit. I'm sorry." Dean shook his head, feeling himself tense a little at the thought of the other man being hurt. "Look, I can't blame you for that at all. I'd like to be your friend at least."

Cas looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. I'm not a douche." Laughing softly, Dean shook his head. "You're a smart guy, and you have a very dry sense of humor. I mean, the stuff I read is more popular lit, sci-fi, fantasy stuff than what you teach probably, but you'll at least get it when I make a Vonnegut joke. Sammy hated him after reading Slaughterhouse Five in school."

“I suppose I can see why. I enjoy Vonnegut.” He smiled shyly.

"There... though I'm going to have to insist on knowing your first name. Calling my friend 'Professor' is a little bit too like Doctor for me, and your Prius may be blue, but it's not the box I'm looking for." All right, so that was mixing fandoms, but it worked for him.

He had to laugh at that. “Please, call me Castiel.”

"Castiel?" Dean grinned a little at the name, thrilled to have made the other man laugh. "I like it- well, not that my opinion matters, but it fits you."

“My parents were quite religious. My brother, Gabriel, likes to call me Cassie, despite my insistence he not.”

"Mm... you're not a Cassie- I dated a girl named that actually. She was- well... out of my league. That being said, I might call you Cas. Castiel's a mouthful." His lips quirked and he smirked a little as he realized Castiel was the younger brother. "And Sammy doesn't like me calling him that at this point, but I figured, I basically raised the kid, so... I'm allowed."

“Gabe has a similar viewpoint. I have no opposition to Cas.”

"Well, that's good at least." Dean checked his watch, then decided that he had time to hang out for a bit if the older man was willing. "So do you want to grab a friendly coffee? I'd say beer, but I've got welding to do later, and it's best done sober."

“I’d love some tea,” Cas replied agreeably.

"There's a place called Opus that's pretty good- or do you have a recommendation?" Dean would have suggested his apartment but didn't want to give him any weird ideas that he was pushing him.

"I've never tried Opus. I think that would be fine." Cas smiled at Dean. "Should I meet you there, or would you like to drive together?"

"Well... your car'll be safe here. I can drive us in my Baby." Besides Sam, the '67 Impala was one of the things that he was most proud of, keeping it in top shape. "If you're all right with that?"

He nodded. "That would be fine."

"Give me a few, and I will be ready to go." Dean shot him a grin, then headed to get the finished up with the garage so that he could go.

Cas nodded and sat down in the closest chair to wait for Dean.

Not wanting to embarrass the gorgeous professor, Dean changed into a clean shirt and scrubbed up. He tucked the check into his wallet, planning on cashing it exactly never before he rejoined Castiel. "Ready?"

"Ready." Cas stood up and followed Dean out of the garage.

Heading over to his Baby, Dean glanced at Castiel from the corner of his eye, curious as to his reaction.

Cas inhaled softly as he looked at the car. "Beautiful…"

Dean grinned, unable to help himself. "She's my Baby. I rebuilt her." He slid his hand over the hood, almost like a caress.

"She's stunning. How long have you had her?"

"Since I was eighteen or so. She was my Dad's. He got her when he and my Mom were getting together." Dean explained, his smile slipping a bit as he mentioned them.

"You sound like you really love your car." He cast a look over his shoulder, clearly disgusted. "My car is good on gas mileage, but it is a toy."

"I do- so you drive your car for the mileage, not the love?" Hell, he was going to be an awesome friend, at least, even if he wasn't interested in Dean. "What would be your dream car?"

He shrugged. "You know, I'm not certain. I love your Impala, however."

Well, he'd consider sharing that with his spouse if he got married, but he was more likely to fix up a car for Ca- Dean cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heat. "She's definitely beautiful. Let's go get that coffee?"

"I'm all set." Cas slid into the Impala's front seat and closed the door behind himself.

Dean started the Impala, starting the short drive over to Opus. "The guy who runs this place, Garth, is a bit goofy, but he's nice. He and I met a few years ago when Sammy first started college."

"Is Sam enjoying his classes?"

"He is. He's in his nerdy little heaven, especially since your brother is using that paper in his lesson." He paused, glancing at Castiel. "He's just enraptured by how he teaches. Mind you, his next favorite class is a poli-sci thing..."

“That is fantastic. So many students are here simply because their parents are forcing them to be.”

"That's not something that I had to worry about with Sammy. I told him he could do what he wanted, and he was worried I'd- well, he was in like eighth grade, not like the idea of him being a lawyer." 

Laughing a little at the memory, Dean shook his head. "He didn't change his mind, though. I was just working on saving up and getting him as many scholarships as possible."

“You sound like you really care about your brother. He’s lucky to have you.”

"Well... yeah. He's too tall, and wears his hair too long, but... he's my brother." Dean shrugged, parking for the car next to Opus.

“I understand. My brother is ridiculous and likes to prank me, but I suppose I love him anyway.”

Dean laughed softly, nudging Castiel with a grin. The sulking look on his face just made him want to see him smile. "That's a brother thing- so long as he doesn't do it in a mean manner... yeah. It's all fun and games. Sammy and I did a prank war once, it was great- until he glued my hand to my beer." He'd, of course, been sweet and innocent.

Cas finally smiled as they walked into the shop. “Gabriel pretended I didn’t exist for an entire summer.”

"Seriously?" Staring at Castiel for a moment, Dean shook his head only to be caught into a giant hug by Garth. 

"Dean! It's been a while! I thought that you'd left me for that coffee place up the road..." Garth told him, shaking his head.

Cas looked surprised and curious. “Hello.”

Dean patted Garth's back, laughing as he pulled away from the hug. "Hey, Garth- and you know I'd never do that. Garth, this is-"

"Really, Dean, you fox!" Garth winked slyly at Dean, though it was a poor job of it. 

"My friend, Castiel." Dean finished.

Garth stuck his hand out to Cas. “Nice to meet you, Cas!”

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Garth.”

"He'd like a tea- do you want anything specific? Earl Grey, Chai, herbal, green, oolong...?" Dean asked Castiel, moving behind the counter to get his coffee while Garth shook his hand.

“An herbal tea would be delicious, Garth.” 

“You got it.” Garth went back around the counter.

Dean moved to look over the pastry selection, then glanced at the Professor. "Anything look good?"

“I usually don’t eat many sweets, but today I think I’ll try this strawberry rhubarb pie.”

"Man after my own heart..." Dean licked his lips as he looked at the pie, the look nearly lascivious. "You want me to dish it up, Garth?"

"You already did your coffee- you realize that you don't work here anymore, right?" Amused, Garth pointed to a chair. "Sit down, idjit."

Cas looked thoroughly amused as he sat down with Dean. “You really like pie, hmm?”

"Mm. Pie is the best food in existence." Dean set his coffee on the stable, then sat down with the other man. "I can't think of anything better."

“I have never tried strawberry rhubarb, but it sounded intriguing.”

"It's one of my favorites- Strawberries are delicious... and the rhubarb just sets it off." His green eyes were shining happily as he talked. Hell, pie was his favorite, who was he kidding.

“I also enjoy strawberries. I don’t eat a lot of pie, but my brother could eat two or three a day.”

Sipping his coffee, Dean watched as Garth brought over their food. "Thanks, Garth. This is delicious looking." He leaned down, inhaling the scent of the pie.

Cas hesitated before imitating Dean. “That smells incredible...”

"Mmm... definitely." Grabbing his fork, Dean took his first bite, making sure to get whipped cream on the bite.

Cas followed suit and picked up his fork. After getting a generous bite, he lifted it to his lips and made a soft sound. “Mm.”

Well hell. Castiel appreciated cars, pie, sounded like- Dean cut off the thought. He refused to be one of those guys who bitched about being friend zoned or whatever. Castiel was a genuinely interesting man with his own merit, no matter how fucking sexy he was. "So what do you do for fun?"

"I enjoy reading, attending concerts, and playing my piano."

"Yeah, you've got the hands for piano- what sort of concerts?" Dean sipped his coffee, an easy smile on his lips.

"All kinds. Classical, blues, and occasionally rock and roll." Cas took another bite of his pie, humming in pleasure.

"I am mostly rock and roll, but I can get behind any music as long as it has feeling behind it." Dean mused, then took another bite of his own pie.

"Your turn. What do you do in your spare time?"

"Well... I take scrap metal and I make statues from it. That, and I draw." Dean felt his cheeks heat as he carefully took another bite of his pie.

 

"So you're an artist?"

"Well... Sammy says so." Dean cleared his throat a bit, shrugging as he pulled up his phone, sliding it over to show Castiel some of his statues.

Cas's eyes widened as he looked at the pictures. "Dean, these are incredible."

Dean grinned at him, absolutely sure he was blushing now. It made his freckles stand out, but... Castiel- _Cas_ thought that he was incredible. "Thanks. I've been hired to work on a Lady Justice for a big law firm. I'm scared out of my pants about it not being good enough but…"

"I cannot imagine it would not be good enough, even though I've only seen these few pictures. You are wonderfully talented."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean leaned back into his chair. "It means a lot that you'd say that. Seriously. Most of the people that I've heard from are related to me, or might as well be." 

"Yes, he's that blind," Garth told Castiel, shaking his head as he looked at them. "He doesn't take care of himse-" He went to say more when he found himself cut off by customers.

Cas furrowed his brow. “Dean, you should practice self-care.”

"Garth's just... I do take care of myself, I just apparently don't do it to his standards. I mean, yeah, I could exercise more, but..." Fumbling, Dean took a bite of his food, cutting himself off. Damn it, Garth...

"He seems to care a great deal about you."

Chewing slowly, Dean swallowed and licked his lips. "Garth... he's like family. He's weird, but he's our weirdo." Shaking his head, Dean looked over at his friend who was chattering away with the kid, sparring a word or two with his mom

"I have a handful of friends, but my work keeps me so busy..."

"Well, now you've got one more." Dean nudged the professor a bit, then relaxed back into his chair to finish off his pie.

Pleased, Cas relaxed as well and ate another bite of pie.

Dean pulled his eyes away from where Castiel's lips pursed around his fork. "So your work keeps you busy a lot? I get that."

"Mm-hmm. I also do a lot of research, and I make time to run every day."

"Running? Without something that's chasing you?" Dean pressed a hand to his chest, showing off his muscles through his Henley without trying as he feigned shock. "I did that once with Sammy."

Cas laughed softly. "I enjoy running. It helps me expend excess energy."

"You probably even eat salads." Tsking softly, Dean shot him a grin. "Seems like this friendship might end up being good for me. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

The older man furrowed his brow. "Why is that?"

Sighing heavily, Dean shook his head, though his green eyes were mischievous. "I'm seeing running in my future."

He laughed and sipped at his tea. "Bold of you to assume I would invite you."

"Audentes Fortuna iuvat, Castiel." Sipping his coffee, Dean shot him a sure smirk, the Latin proverb rolling easily off of his tongue. Fortune favors the bold- one of the few things he’d liked when helping Sammy study the language.

"It certainly does." Cas returned Dean's smirk and finished his last bite of pie.

"Damn good pie, right?" He was going to be in so much trouble... He was saved, thankfully, by his phone buzzing with Sam's text tone.

“Absolutely mouth-watering.”

Dean swallowed hard, then read Sam's text. "I'm glad you think so. Apparently, your brother is having my brother stay late after class so that Sam can have some influence on his lesson plan- he wants to make sure Sam's entirely all right with it."

“That’s Gabe. He’s also a bit of a perfectionist.”

"And you're not?" Dean raised a brow at Castiel, remembering the neatness of his little car.

“Didn’t say I wasn’t.”

"This is true." Dean looked up at Garth. "What do I owe you?"

"I'm not letting you or your friend pay, Dean," Garth told him firmly, shaking his head. "You're-"

"Yeah, yeah..." Dean stole a hug from the other man, sneaking money into his pocket with deft fingers that he didn't even feel.

Cas was also hugged by Garth, and when they walked to Dean’s car, he laughed. “I like him.”

Dean grinned at Castiel, patting his shoulder. "He's great. He grows on you like a fungus."

"That's certainly...descriptive."

"Eh, I've been told that I'm the same way. I blame Jo." Climbing into the car, Dean waited for the professor who was just his friend, and not a crush at all to climb into the car. He figured if he said it enough, and focused on work... it might eventually be less of a lie.

Cas slid into the seat and closed his door. "I enjoyed that a great deal, Dean."

"I'm glad," Sliding the key into the ignition, Dean started the car. "Be careful, though- Garth'll addict you to things you didn't know existed, like a pistachio rose latte."

"And how does that taste?"

"You'll just have to try it next time you come. It's surprisingly delicious." Buckling in, Dean started the car.

They drove back to the garage, making idle chit chat. Cas was surprised by how much he enjoyed just talking about the weather and Dean's brother.

By the time they'd reached the garage, Dean had firmly talked himself into a friend headspace. All it'd taken was using his father's voice. "So you need to call me next week, set up a time to come in so that I can give your Prius a tune-up, all right?" He wasn’t sure who Castiel’s current mechanic was but he was going to make sure that it was in good shape for him.

"Of course." Cas opened the door. "And I'll ask Gabriel how Sam does with the presentation."

"Mm. I'm sure he'll be amazing." Climbing out of the car, Dean looked at him. "Hell, if I have time, maybe I'll pop in on one of your classes."

"You are certainly welcome to. I think you might enjoy it."

"Eh, it might be out of my range." He laughed softly, shaking his head. "I mean, is there a required reading that I should do to be able to follow along better?"

"No, but you can always ask me questions."

Dean pushed his hair back, considering for a moment. "All right, that works."

Cas reluctantly got out of the car. "I really look forward to seeing you in class."

"No problem, Professor. I definitely look forward to it." He just had to work on the Milton statue around his garage shifts, Sammy's  
class, and everything else.

Cas smiled and got into his Prius, only pausing briefly before he started the car and drove away.

Dean took a deep breath, then headed to work on the statue. He had a new friend, and he was determined to not mess that up just because he was attracted to Castiel.


	2. Good Student

Chapter Two

 

Gabriel took a deep breath as he looked at his brother over his morning coffee. He took a deep, looking at his notes that he planned on going over with Sam the gorgeous student. Fuck. There wasn't enough coffee for this. Wistfully, he thought back to the days before he was a professor where he'd smoke a joint to calm down. Shit. "So what was with the text yesterday in a panic over the Prius?"

 

“It was making horrific noises. Thankfully I found a mechanic who was able to see me immediately.”

 

"I bet that cost you my first niece and nephew." Gabriel shook his head, frowning at the idea that Castiel might have been taken for a ride.

 

“Not at all. The mechanic is the brother of one of your students. Sam Winchester.”

 

Gabriel choked a little as he swallowed, then coughed. "Ah, well... that's... I'm glad. His brother seemed like a trustworthy sort, even if he was trying to get in your pants."

 

Cas shook his head, his smile fading. “I explained to Dean why I’m reluctant to date. He is very understanding and would like us to be friends.”

 

"Seriously? That's... surprisingly not douchey." Nodding, Gabriel reached over, patting his brother. "I'm sorry, Cas. I'm just... pent up. I've been... well, hell, with class and everything, and Sam's paper being integrated into the lesson, I'm…"

 

“I know, Gabe.” Cas finished his fruit and patted Gabe’s shoulder. “You’re doing a great job, though.”

 

Not really. His brother would give him that disapproving scowl if he had any idea what he was thinking. "I don't know, Cas, I really don't. I'm just... it's not appropriate. I'm looking forward to class ending."

 

“Because of your attraction to Sam?”

 

"Yeah." Gabriel snorted softly, standing to pace around the room a bit. "Cas, he's a student. He's how much younger than me? I hold power over him and his education. It's not appropriate- I'm not even going to go into what the hell it says about me psych wise that I'd..." He sighed, pacing back over to his brother.

 

“He’s six years younger than you. It would be inappropriate now, but once the class ends...”

 

"After class ends he can just... move on with his life. I'll be that weird professor, and that's... that's the way it should be." Fuck knew Kali would agree. He'd been damn near useless, he'd been told as much, and he couldn't blame her.

 

“Shouldn’t you at least consult Sam before making a decision that affects you both?”

 

"He's not affected now, so he's not part of it, is he?" Hell. Gabriel scrubbed a hand over his face as he realized he'd snapped at his brother. "Sorry, I just... he's not. He's a student right now. I'm the one who is being inappropriate, and as tempting as he is, I'm not…" Despite how very easy it could be. Gabriel had seen that in other teachers, other professors with their students.... knew how many people could be... but Sam Winchester deserved more.

 

Cas sighed softly. “Alright, Gabe. I’ll stop.” He picked up his dirty dishes and took them to the sink to wash them.

 

"Cas, no..." Gabriel growled at himself, following his brother. "You're fine. I'm just..."

 

“I know. Tonight, why don’t we put off class work and just order pizza and watch a movie?”

 

"Slacking off is normally my job isn't it?" Gabriel bumped the taller man's shoulder smiling a bit. "So Dean-o's going to be your friend? That'll be nice."

 

“I’m quite pleased. He and I went out for coffee and pie last night.”

 

Blinking, Gabriel raised a brow at his brother. "You did? And he was just acting like a friend?"

 

“He was. I really enjoy his company.”

 

"Hm. See? Reasons not to try and date Sam. It'd be awkward as hell for your friend." Shrugging, Gabriel sighed, glancing at the time.

 

Cas rolled his eyes as he washed and dried his dishes. “I think you’re just making excuses now.”

 

"Nah. It's logic. Besides, we have... how long left of the semester?" Gabriel shrugged, taking the dishes and putting them away as Castiel finished.

 

“Only two months. And according to Dean, Sam is very taken with you.”

 

"He's excited about the class," Gabriel corrected as they finished.

 

“No. He doesn’t talk about the class. He talks about you.”

 

"So you went out for pie?" Maybe he was a jerk, but he hadn't seen Castiel excited about a... friend, or anything else in forever... and frankly, he didn't want to think about Sam.

 

“Yes. We went down to this little diner. Apparently, Dean used to work there and everyone who is still employed is very fond of him.”

 

"That's always a good sign. Where does he work now? I have to get my car a tune up." Gabriel smirked a bit. It would be a good thing to question the elder Winchester's intentions, anyway.

 

“The Singer Garage. The owner is a surrogate father to both Dean and Sam.”

 

"Mm. I'll have to call." His brow furrowed as he thought about their deadbeat of a father. "So what happened to their parents that they'd need a surrogate father?"

 

“I’m not certain,” Cas admitted as they put the last dish away. “Dean mentioned their mother passed away when they were young.”

 

"Oh. That's..." Nodding slowly, Gabriel pushed his hair back. "That's shitty. I'll have to be careful when I talk to them."

 

“That may be wise. Dean was reluctant to talk about it in detail, understandably.” And the last thing that he wanted to do was upset Sam... he'd seen him upset once, talking to Charlie in low, hushed voices, and Gabriel had deliberately stalled starting class just so he could get himself under control. He had no idea what'd upset the tall man, but... he'd wanted to kill it, which probably was not a healthy reaction.

 

Cas dried his hands off and grabbed his lunch for the day. "I need to get to class. But think about what I said."

 

Grabbing his coffee thermos and lunch, Gabriel gave his brother a bit of a look. "Fine, fine... I will." And add up all of the ways it'd endanger the job that he loved.

 

They locked up the apartment and headed down to the college.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Sam, as usual, was already in his seat when Gabe arrived. He was looking over note cards, his brow furrowed and the tip of his tongue sticking out slightly.

 

Gabriel had despite his intentions not to, stopped and bought Sam a coffee. "Breathe, Sam." He proffered the cup to him, a reassuring smile on his face.

 

Sam looked up, his eyes filled with gratitude as he took the coffee. "Thank you, professor."

 

"You're welcome- why don't you tell me what had you looking like that at your cards?" Gabriel moved to set down his things at his desk. He'd left the bulk of it in his office, thankfully.

 

"I'm just really nervous and excited about this." Sam sipped at the coffee and let out a soft groan.

 

Blinking, Gabriel swallowed hard. Focus. Job. Student. Professor. Not hot sexy trope in porn. This is real life. "Don't be nervous, definitely be excited. You're amazing, capable, and one of my best students. You've got this."

 

Sam's mouth fell slightly open. "I'm one of your best students?"

 

Giving him a slightly disbelieving look, Gabriel shook his head. "Sam, who else have I asked to help with a presentation this year? Hannah." And he'd been worried about that. Hannah was smart, and she had a backbone, but it'd been on domestic violence and sexuality. He'd had a few douchebags that he'd outright been infuriated with when he'd let a couple of the students miss the lesson because of trigger warnings. One had ended up in tears listening to her. "I'm a picky bastard."

 

"I know. that's why I'm so surprised."

 

"...Well, be less so. You have a thirst for knowledge- and not just that, but you want to understand the material. You engage in class." Gabriel sipped his coffee, stopping himself from going on extolling Sam's virtues.

 

"I just want to be a good student," Sam responded shyly.

 

"Well, goal achieved. You don't have to worry about that." Patting Sam's shoulder, Gabriel smiled at him, despite his immediate belief that it wasn't a good idea. Now he knew what his heated skin felt like through the fabric, the muscle... "So when is your brother coming?"

 

Sam brightened at the mention of his brother. "De is already here. He said he wanted to see someone on campus, but he'll be right back."

 

"Mm..." To tell him or not to... "He actually saved my brother's little Prius yesterday from what I heard." Sipping his coffee, Gabriel tilted his head at Sam. "So what's your brother like?"

 

Sam blinked in confusion. "Dean is the best. He's working like crazy to help me pay for school, so I don't have to work as much at the diner."

 

Well, damn. Gabriel shook his head, laughing a little at himself. He wasn't allowed to just swoop in and solve Sam's problems, and honestly... Castiel would probably be attracted to that savior bit in Dean. 

 

"I meant as a person, does he love sweets, caffeine addict, sports? Is he into art or more of a reader?"

 

"He loves his car and pie. He would probably sell his soul for a slice of cherry pie."

 

"And what would you sell your soul for?" Gabriel asked before he could stop himself. Damn it. "I would sell my soul for something that you can probably guess." Damn it, that sounded almost like flirting.

 

Sam shrugged, blushing slightly. "I don't know."

 

"What you would sell yours for?" Unwrapping a lollipop, Gabriel sucked it for a moment.

 

"Maybe to pay off my loans and finish school debt free," he laughed.

 

"...Pretending that you have just won the lotto and have no debt, then what?" What an idiotic question, Gabriel could have smacked himself for that. Of course, a student would think of their overwhelming debt first.

 

“Well… I would buy Dean a house and give him some money so he didn’t have to work for a while. Then I would bust my ass and get into law school.”

 

"Somehow, Sam... I'm not surprised." Patting his shoulder, Gabriel pointed to the old fashioned blackboard he'd insisted stay at the front of the classroom. "Now, it's time to get your name on the board." He smirked a bit. "If you are old enough to remember what those are."

 

Sam rolled his eyes and rose up to his full six-foot-four-inch height. "I know what chalk is, old man," he teased.

 

"Old, am I?" Gabriel smirked at him rather than taking a step back like he was sure many people did when confronted by Sam's height. "How old do you think I am, Sam?"

 

Sam's brow furrowed. "Thirty-six?"

 

"I'm thirty, Sam. Graduated early because I'm very lucky and had a family that could afford tutors, then busted my ass through college." Gabriel shrugged, moving to get his notes together for class.

 

Sam started to say something else, but other classmates started to trickle in and he retreated back to his seat.

 

Charlie bounced in, pulling Dean along by his sleeve. "Sam, look who I found! He was coming out of the other Novak's classroom!"

 

"Charlie... you realize that I am capable of walking under my own power, right?" Dean smirked, shaking his head as the little redhead pulled him. He'd gone into Cas's classroom, telling the other professor that he'd be sitting in on his class after he finished with Sam's only for a few students with obvious crushes to come in with a herd of questions.

 

Sam brightened as he saw his brother and best friend. "You guys are right on time!"

 

Dean reached out, patting his brother on the back. "No way was I going to miss this. You've been busting your ass on it." 

 

"Definitely! Are you excited? I bet you are- I think I'd vomit if I was in your spot, though." Charlie made a face, shaking her head as she hugged him.

 

"Yeah, I'm nervous. And I might throw up after," he confessed to Charlie.

 

"You'll be fine, Sam- just pretend it's just Charlie and me," Dean told him, then blinked as a shorter blondish man joined them.

 

"You're going to be fine, Sam." Gabriel looked at Dean, then held out his hand. "I'm Professor Gabriel Novak."

 

Shaking his hand, Dean offered him a smile. "Dean Winchester. I'm looking forward to seeing your class- I know it's abnormal for family to sit in, but-"

 

Waving a hand Gabriel shot him a grin. "I'm fine with people who want to learn."

 

Thrilled, Sam suddenly felt far less nervous. Charlie, Dean, and Professor Novak believed in him. He could do this. He could do this.

 

"Go ahead and take Sam's usual seat- he can take the TA chair over here if he wants," Gabriel told Dean, watching as the bow-legged man folded himself into the seat. 

 

Charlie grinned at her friend. "You've got this!" She had already set up her camera to record it so they could watch it later.

 

Sam obediently sat down in the TA seat, still excited.

 

Gabriel greeted his class as they came in, starting the class much like he normally did. "Now... most of you should know Sam Winchester, who is going to be helping me with today's lesson."

 

Everyone murmured their assent and Sam gave an uncertain little wave.

 

Dean grinned at his brother, shooting him a thumbs up. "You got this." He mouthed, watching him closely. Sam, of course, was going to be fantastic.

 

Sam smiled at his big brother and nodded.

 

Class, thankfully went off without a hitch. Dean was pretty sure he was going to have hearing loss from the note that Charlie hit before she pounced his brother in a hug.

 

Gabriel watched as most of the students left, finishing off his coffee. Damn. He was good. "You could always teach, Sam. Instead of law."

 

Sam let Charlie out of the squeezy hug he was giving her. "No, I don't think I'd make a good teacher."

 

"What makes you say that? You did a fantastic job today." Sam had shown a real passion for the topic and answered questions as needed. He'd had control of the class, which wasn't always easy.

 

Dean grinned, excited for his brother. Gabriel, as he had been told to call the Professor was much different than his own brother. It was fascinating.

 

"Thank you." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Gabriel waved it off before looking at Dean. "You should head to class, Dean. The Professor is fairly strict about punctuality." He winked, amused as Dean stood, hugging Sam tight before heading out. 

 

"Honestly, though... it is something to consider," Gabriel told Sam, leaning over his desk to grab a paper.

 

"Maybe. I really want to be a lawyer." Sam grabbed his things and began sticking them in his backpack.

 

"What draws you to law so much?" Clearing his throat, Gabriel handed Sam a paper for a scholarship through the Milton law firm. All right, maybe it was cheating, but he could make it happen, and it'd make Sam's life a hell of a lot easier.

 

"That is a very long story." Sam leaned against his desk as he held the folded piece of paper. "I wouldn't want to take up your time."

 

"I've got more than enough time, Sam. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." Checking the time, Gabriel shot him a grin, leaning against his own desk. "It's a free period for me."

 

Sam's smile faded slightly. "Would it change your opinion of me?"

 

Damn. What'd happened to him that made him worry that Gabriel would think poorly of him? Then again, Gabriel was trying not to be happy that his opinion mattered at all. He was his teacher. Of course, it did. "I sincerely doubt much could make me think anything bad about you, Sam."

 

Nodding, Sam sat down on his desk. "I've wanted to be a lawyer forever. Specifically a lawyer for children and families."

 

Gabriel sat down on his desk, nodding as he watched him. He didn't want to interrupt him, so he gave him space to talk.

 

"My mom died when I was a baby. I never knew her. And her death...it screwed up my dad, to say the least." He let out a bitter chuckle. "I told you Dean raised me. My earliest memories are of Dean making me dinner, Dean putting me to bed, and Dean waking me up."

 

Feeling his jaw tense, Gabriel's brow furrowed. "I can understand that. I raised Cas- er... the other Novak professor."

 

"You did?" Sam couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

 

"I did. Our father... he's got four sons. Michael and Luke from his first marriage, Cas and I from his second... and I'm not sure what number he's on now. He got fixed, at least, so he wouldn't have more accidents." Gabriel's lips twisted into a sardonic smirk. "Mike and Luke went with their mother and Cas and I... our mother was so strung out..." He trailed off, pushing his hair back. "This is about you, though."

 

Sam nodded, but he was certainly feeling closer to the professor. "My dad was screwed up, and eventually our uncle took us in." He carefully glossed over some of the more upsetting points of how Dean had paid for their food and lights.

 

"I'm glad for that, at least. I'm sorry that you and Dean went through that... our family is from money, so it wasn't ever a question, but..." He shrugged, then hesitated for a moment before he pulled out one of his cards, scrawling his number on the back. "In case you ever need to talk. I know how it is with..." He trailed off, holding it out to Sam.

 

Sam shyly took the card. "Thank you." He finally looked at the paper he was holding. "So what is this?"

 

"Well, if you open it, it has words..." The professor told him with a teasing smile. It was for those who sought to be law students specifically, or rather, people just like Sam.

 

Chuckling, Sam unfolded the paper. As he read the first few lines, his eyes widened. "Wh-What..."

 

"It's a scholarship- you need to fill out the form, write the essay and what not, but I'm sure that you can do it. The Milton Foundation is specifically looking for students like you." And he would make damn sure that Sam got it. He deserved it, as did his brother. It would pay for his schooling, supplies, and give a bit extra for help.

 

"Whoa." Sam eagerly grabbed a pen and began filling out the application. He wasn't certain he would win anything, but he had to try.

 

"You will, of course, be getting my recommendation." Gabriel went to sip his coffee, then pouted at the cup as he realized that it was empty.

 

"Really? Thank you!"

 

"Did you doubt it?" Honestly, if Sam was his, he'd be working every day to instill confidence in him, and making sure that he was as happy as possible... but he wasn't. And he wouldn't be, Gabriel corrected himself harshly, no matter how much he wanted him to be. "You deserve it, Sam."

 

Amazed, Sam just shook his head as he finished filling out the application. "I'll write the essay tonight. I can't believe this!"

 

"Believe it. You'll hear back about two weeks after you've submitted it." Because if he instantly just announced that Sam'd gotten it, it'd be a bit obvious that he'd been the one behind it. "Good luck, not that you're going to need it."

 

"Thank you." Sam carefully tucked the application away into his backpack. "I need everything I can get."

 

"That's enough of a scholarship that you wouldn't have to worry for a while," Gabriel assured him with a smile.

 

“It is.” Sam slung his bag over his shoulder. “It would be so cool to take a few days off from the diner now and then.”

 

"Mm. It'd be good for you. Stress isn't healthy for anyone." Moving to start organizing his desk, Gabriel took a breath.

 

"Thank you, Professor..." Sam paused for a moment. "Gabe."

 

Looking up, Gabriel's amber gaze met Sam's, and he felt himself smiling at being called Gabe. "You're very welcome, Sam."

 

Feeling giddy, Sam practically skipped out of the classroom.

 

XXXXX

 

Dean was tense as he was walked through the students further into the class. He didn't want to sit in the far back, but he didn't want to steal any student's seats either. He looked at the front of the class, catching Castiel's eyes as he bit his lip.

 

Cas shot him a reassuring smile as he waited patiently for the rest of his students to trickle in.

 

Unable to help himself, Dean smiled back at him before sitting down, grabbing a notebook and pen out of one of Sam's old bags. He'd taken notes during Sam's lecture, and now... he really wanted to get something from Cas's class, even  
if he wasn't actually a student.

 

When it was time for class to begin, Cas quietly shut the door and returned to his spot standing in front of the class. 

 

All of the students around Dean seemed to sit up a little straighter and lean in as Cas began to speak.

 

Fuck. Dean licked his lips, making notes as he listened to Castiel. That damn voice of his was trouble, but he soon found himself drawn into the lesson.

 

Everyone else seemed just as enthralled, and the two-hour lecture flew by.

 

Packing up his things, Dean decided that he wasn't going to think about his college career that never was. He'd had a taste of it, and it didn't matter. He was doing his dream job already. Besides, Sammy was the person who needed school. He grinned as he approached the Professor as the class left. "You're good, entirely different from Gabriel, but you... you pull people in."

 

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas replied genuinely. “I greatly enjoy teaching this class. And I’m glad you were here.”

 

"I definitely appreciated you letting me sit in. I haven't done anything like this since I dropped out..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little self-conscious. That was definitely a reason they were better off friends. He was a high school drop out with a GED, not someone educated like Cas was.

 

“You are welcome in my classes any time. I’m very pleased you enjoyed it.”

 

"I'm pretty sure that your students might start wondering why the weird old guy gets to sit in for free while it costs them an arm and a leg." Dean paused, looking at Castiel. "Not that the price of college is your fault-"

 

“Dean, please don’t worry about it. Anytime you want to sit in on my class, you just need to show up.”

 

Dean couldn't stop the boyish grin, and he nodded. "When I get done with this sculpture, you can bet on me sitting in some."

 

“Wonderful. I have a couple of hours until my next class. Would you like to get a coffee?”

 

"Coffee would be amazing. Caffeine is about second to pie... well, other than Baby." Dean nudged him, nodding towards the door. "So where are we going?"

 

“Can we go back to the lovely diner you introduced me to?”

 

"Opus? Of course. I can drive." Dean pulled his keys from his pocket, glancing at the Professor as they walked. 

 

Cas smiled and waved at students who called out to him while they walked.

 

"Your students love you." Dean held open the door for Castiel as they reached it.

 

“I try to be a fair, consistent professor.”

 

"Well, you achieve it." Dean'd seen the way the students reacted to Castiel and the way that he reacted to his students. They loved learning from him, and Dean understood why. Hell, he couldn't wait for the chance to sit in again, if he got it. "I've never seen a teacher treat students like you do. it makes a difference." He paused, looking at Castiel, "Not that Gabriel's not... but…"

 

“I was able to accept a position teaching what I love. To me, it makes an enormous difference.”

 

"Mm... I suppose it does." Opening the door on the Impala, Dean stepped back so that Castiel could get in, then hurried around to his door. It wasn't a date, Winchester. Friends don't do that.

 

Cas was still smiling when Dean joined him in the car. “I’ll have to get a pie.”

 

Dean glanced over at him, returning his smile as he started the car. "What sort of pie? I'm not sure what they've got today."

 

“I’ll try anything.”

 

"Anything?" Raising a brow at him, Dean smirked a bit as he drove to Opus. "We'll have to see if Garth's being inventive today."

 

"Maybe he can make a specialty drink for me."

 

"I don't even doubt that. This time of year, he's going to be working on Christmas drinks." Garth always came up with ones that were supposed to be like Christmas at home. They tended to make Dean homesick, which was strange... he hadn't had a real home, not really until Bobby had stepped in to take them in. That first Christmas had been... beyond strange. A tree, Sammy talking about fertility symbols and pagan gods- Bobby had joined in on it, but there'd been presents... realizing Castiel had said something more, Dean glanced at him.

 

Cas smiled at Dean and nodded. "Are you excited about Christmas?"

 

"Oh... well... yeah, I guess." Dean bit his lower lip, then shrugged a bit. "I like getting to be around Sammy and Bobby... Garth if he stops in."

 

“That sounds wonderful. Gabe and I usually just have a small dinner together.”

 

Parking the car, Dean stared at Castiel, then shook his head. "No tree? Sam and I always buy a case of beer and decorate with Bobby."

 

The older man shrugged. “I always thought that if I met someone that I truly loved, I might decorate. Until then, it’s just the diner.”

 

"Well... you should join Sam and me... There's plenty of food. I tend to cook a bunch... Sam makes sides with me." What was he doing? He barely knew Castiel.... but it felt right.

 

“I wouldn’t want to intrude...”

 

"It wouldn't be, I promise. It's... we can make a thing of it. Decorating and stuff." He cleared his throat, biting his lower lip. Hell. It was supposed to be a time for friends and family, at least.

 

“Dean… I would really like that.” He had planned his usual holiday already: dinner with Gabe then getting completely drunk on his favorite wine. This sounded much better.

 

Dean shot him a warm grin, patting Castiel's knee. "Let's go in. Is Gabriel going to be cool with that?"

 

Cas looked thoughtful. "Would it be too much to invite him as well?" he asked shyly.

 

"Dude, he's invited too. I wouldn't just leave him alone at Christmas. It's..." He'd been there. No one deserved that. "So I'll talk to Bobby. We basically live there when Sam's on break anyway- the house is old and huge, so there are guest rooms unless you're not..." Dean trailed off, looking at Castiel.

 

"Oh, we couldn't impose for overnights." Cas shook his head.

 

Dean raised a brow, then shook his head. "Seriously, man... you were invited. That means it isn't an imposition." He just had to tell Bobby and Sammy that they were having a real Christmas... which would make Bobby happy.

 

"Well... I know Gabe would never turn down a turkey dinner…"

 

"Well, then I guess that you're coming." Dean shot him a grin, then climbed from the Impala. "Come on, Professor. We can hash out the details over coffee."

 

"That sounds ideal." Cas got out of the Impala and shut the door behind himself. Then he followed Dean into the Opus.

 

Dean pulled out his phone, quickly texting Sam and telling him about the invite. Looking up, he grinned at Garth. "Hey, man. How's the pie today?"

 

“Fabulous, as usual. And I see you brought your professor!”

 

"Not mine, Garth. We're just friends," Dean corrected him, moving to look over the various types of pie. Apparently, he was too obvious liking him... he'd tone it back or something.

 

Cas didn’t seem fazed, nor did he correct Garth. “What should I try today?”

 

“Hmm.” Garth went around back and returned with a pie. “This just came out of the oven fifteen minutes ago.”

 

Cas inhaled deeply and nodded. “It smells like I’m about to gain five pounds.”

 

"We will both have a piece, and surprise us with some holiday drinks, okay?" Dean fished out his wallet, paying for the food.

 

“You got it, guys.”

 

Cas smiled and followed Dean to a window seat. “I can’t wait for that pie.”

 

"It looks delicious. Garth is a genius when he is coming up with new recipes." Dean slipped off his jacket, hanging the worn leather on the back of high is chair before he sat down. "Bobby got me a baking recipe book for Christmas when I was 17- so I can follow recipes, but... I'm not like him."

 

“That’s okay. I am essentially the same way, but Gabriel is very talented in the kitchen.”

 

"Mm. He mentioned liking cooking when I met him earlier- I can't remember what brought it up, but yeah." Pushing his hair back, Dean leaned back and looked at Castiel. "I'm great at burgers, though, things like that."

 

“I would love to try one sometime. I know if I have to eat takeout Chinese one more time this month...” Castiel paused, “I must confess, I accidentally washed the last card that you gave me.”

 

"Chinese is good, but it's got limits..." Hell, Castiel wanted him to cook for him. Dean pulled one of his cards from his wallet, offering it to the Professor. "This is my cell number- well, not that I really have another unless you call the garage and ask for me."

 

Dean paused his face flushing a little."I mean, in case you want a burger." Ugh, he was so not smooth around Castiel. It was kind of pathetic, really. Anyone else, and he could be smooth as hell. 

 

Cas took the card and saved Dean’s number in his phone. Then he put the card in his wallet. “Thank you, Dean. You’re being so kind to me.”

 

Garth grinned as he came up to the pair of them, setting down a tray before serving them each their pieces of pie and their drinks. "Mocha Gingerbread lattes, gentlemen. What do you think?"

 

Dean's eyes widened as he saw the whipped cream topped drink, complete with chocolate curls. It completely distracted him. "Damn, Garth... this is amazing looking." And the pie...

 

Cas was nearly drooling himself. “You are a mastermind, Garth.”

 

"Mm. I'll expect your undying loyalty as a customer in return." Garth winked, then picked up his tray. "Enjoy!"

 

Dean grinned, sipping his latte with a happy sound. Damn... that was good.

 

Cas followed Dean and sipped his own latte. An expression of utter bliss appeared on his face. “Brilliance.”

 

"That is freaking awesome." Licking the whipped cream from his lips, Dean watched the older man for a moment. "So is there anything that you want to have included in the holidays?"

 

Cas looked at Dean curiously. “Such as?”

 

Blinking, Dean thought for a moment about things that they'd done as they started Christmas at Bobby's. It's been strange at first, being forced with much grumbling, only to shut up when he saw how enthused Sammy was about cutting down his own tree and putting it up in this old as hell stand of Bobby's that hadn't been used probably since his wife died... Bobby'd done his best to be a father when he didn't have to, forcing him to be a snot-nosed kid- his words, even when he didn't know what Dean'd done that definitely put him past that. 

 

"Drunken caroling? Cutting down your own tree? We do that every year... I mean, at this point, I'll probably be singing while I do the turkey and stuff like normal- erm... that's not a tradition so much as just…"

 

"I don't suppose Gabe and I have any traditions like that."

 

Dean shook his head, taking a bite of the pie. He considered as he chewed, then licked his lips. "Well, I guess we'll have to make some."

 

Cas once again looked hesitant. “I don’t want to disrupt your traditions.”

 

"Dude, Cas... stop. You were invited, and I don't want this to be a short term friendship. Holiday traditions are good things." Dean told him, pointing his fork at him.

 

Cas took a bite of his pie. “I agree. I’d like this to be a long term friendship. I suppose making new traditions would be nice.”

 

"Good." Taking another bite of his pie, Dean chewed it slowly, savoring in the flavors as they burst on his tongue. "Mmm... that's so fucking delicious." His lashes fluttered a bit in pleasure as he took another bite.

 

Cas inhaled softly, his eyes darkening as he tried not to focus on Dean’s lips. “It is,” he agreed lowly.

 

Licking his lips, Dean looked up, smiling at the other man. It was good to see another person enjoy pie as much as he did. Seriously, Sammy couldn't give two shits if it was pie or cake... Then again, he was going to have issues if Castiel's voice did that every time he had a slice of pie... It made Dean wonder what it'd sound like if Dean was to suck- friends didn't do that. He cut his thoughts off, giving up wondering why that admonishment was in John Winchester's voice. "I'll have to order one for Christmas if Garth'll do it."

 

“He’s very fond of you, so I’m certain he will. I’ll make sure to compensate him generously.”

 

"Compensate me generously?" Garth raised a brow at him as he stepped up to the table, smirking a little. "For what?"

 

Dean was mid-sip of his latte, then went to wipe the whipped cream from his lips.

 

“Dean would like some specialty pies for Christmas.” Cas gave Garth a smile. “Can you find the time to bake them?”

 

"Of course, but Dean's got to make that chocolate cherry pie he made up when he was working here. He is constantly telling me he can't make up-" 

 

"Garth, seriously, I told you, it was an accident the first time I made that. I wasn't paying attention. I was making that cocoa for that bossy lady and..." Dean trailed off, shrugging as he ate.

 

“And?” Cas pressed. “What happened?”

 

"And, it's a best seller. He made one of the most popular pies we have here." Garth told him as he watched Dean with a smirk. 

 

"Garth, it's..." Dean watched as Garth moved, going to grab Castiel a piece. "Not that big of a deal."

 

“Well, now I have to try it.” Cas looked excited as Garth returned with a slice of the promised pie.

 

Garth set it down in front of him. "Free of charge, of course." He glanced at Dean, "And you can have a piece when you admit to it being good."

 

"I never said that it wasn't good, Garth, it's just..." Dean shrugged, biting his lip as he watched Castiel cut off a bite of the pie.

 

The moan Cas let out was almost pornographic as the flavors burst on his tongue. “Oh...”

 

Dean's lips parted as he stared at him, his green eyes darkening. "Good?" He managed to say after a moment.

 

Garth's lips twitched as he looked between them. "You enjoy, I'll check in later." He hurried away so they wouldn't see his amusement. Denial- it wasn't just a river in Egypt.

 

After the delicious pie, Cas wiped his mouth clean and gave Dean an approving look. “I can’t express how delicious that was.”

 

"I think that you did with that moan." Dean teased him, trying to ignore the husky tone in his own voice. "I'm glad that you liked it."

 

“I truly did. Maybe you’ll have to make the desserts instead of Garth.”

 

"Well... if you'd like that, I can..." Dean bit his lower lip, then tilted his head. "Sammy said that testing is coming up. How much longer until you guys are on break? I know little to nothing about how those work with college."

 

“The last day of class is December 10th. Then there’s a week of exams, so everyone should be done by the 17th.”

 

Dean made a mental note of the dates. "Well, we normally decorate soon, so...maybe you, Gabe, and Sam can come over on a weekend to do that?"

 

“I certainly can, and I’m sure Gabriel will too.”

 

"Great. You have to be there to get the tree- and put the lights up, though we use the moose a lot for that." Dean sipped his latte, kind of shocked by how much he was looking forward to this.

 

Cas's brow furrowed. "You have a...moose?"

 

Dean paused, then grinned at Castiel. "The Moose is Sam. He just... is one. Bobby's friend started it."

 

Cas let out an indelicate snort. "Well, Sam is unusually tall."

 

"Mm. He is. I get called Squirrel and teases me about my bow legs." Dean added, grinning at Castiel's snort.

 

"Your legs are quite aesthetically pleasing. I do not know why this Crowley would mock them."

 

Dean blinked, tilting his head. "They aren't straight…"

 

"Neither are we and here we are."

 

Hell, he was blushing. "Yeah... true."

 

Cas looked amused as he finished his latte. "You make me laugh, Dean."

 

"Well, considering that I think that I'm amusing... That's a good thing." Dean finished his own, then gathered the plates and cups. "Just give me a second to put this in the kitchen and I will be right back."

 

"I'll be here," Cas assured him.

 

Dean shot him a grin then headed into the kitchen with the dishes.

 

He took care of them, getting them washed up only to jump as he saw Garth standing behind him. "... I'm getting you a bell."

 

Garth laughed and shrugged. "My mom says the same thing."

 

"Somehow, I am not surprised." Shaking his head, Dean raised a brow at him. "What was with the chocolate cherry pie?"

 

"Just felt a little crazy. Cas seemed to love it!"

 

"Cas did..." Eyeing the lanky man, Dean ran a hand through his hair. "We're friends."

 

Garth nodded obligingly. “For now.”

 

Somehow, Dean wasn't convinced. Yeah, Castiel had said some... things that had him thinking thoughts that a friend shouldn't be, but it wasn't changing. He wasn't going to push him. "Garth, he told me he wasn't interested in... that. So it's not..."

 

“Mm-hmm.” Garth set a few dirty dishes in the sink. “Why don’t you get out of here. I’ll see you two later.”

 

"See you, Garth." Dean nudged him on the shoulder, then headed back out to the dining room. Spotting Castiel, he smiled. "Ready to go, professor? I don't want you to be late for class."

 

Cas stood up, smiling. “I am ready. That was a wonderful little break.”

 

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Dean handed him a box containing another slice of the chocolate cherry pie before putting his leather jacket back on.

 

Cas held the small box and smiled brightly as he followed Dean out of the little diner.


	3. Self-Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but I had to put a break in somewhere, as the next chapter is 39 pages long.

Chapter three

 

Bobby raised a brow as he looked between Sam and Dean, his gaze settling on his eldest boy. "You invited... Professors to Christmas?"

 

"Bobby, it's... he's a friend. I mean, Castiel. Gabriel is Sam's Professor." Dean told him, sipping his beer.

 

Sam nodded eagerly. “Professor Novak is so smart and funny. And he’s the one who let me do that presentation.” He didn’t mention the scholarship, just in case it didn’t work out.

 

"Mm... Charlie showed me the video." And Bobby'd caught him staring at his son's ass on the video. "So he's not one of those creeps who sleeps with his students for A's, is he?"

 

Dean blinked, choking on his drink at Bobby's words.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “No, he’s not. Actually, some of my classmates think he’s an asshole because he’s such a hard grader.”

 

"Mm," Bobby grunted again, looking back at Dean. "So you're friend's with this Castiel?"

 

Nodding, Dean picked at the label. "Yeah. He's a nice guy. We're friends. He's a good guy." Awkward, and not smooth, Dean. He'd make a point not to check Castiel out while he was here.

 

“Castiel is awesome,” Sam gushed. “He’s one of the most popular professors at school.”

 

"And they don't really have a Christmas, Bobby. I just... they deserve a Christmas too." Dean told Bobby, clearing his throat.

 

Bobby watched the boys for a moment, then nodded. "All right, fine. We'll just get the pair of them settled in with plans... and more eggnog supplies."

 

Sam grinned. "Yes, eggnog!"

 

Bobby grabbed a pen and paper and started to make notes about what all they would need. "Dean, how is that statue of yours coming?"

 

"Good. They want a Christmas eve reveal, so..." he was going to have to work double time.

 

“You can get it done, Dean!” Sam insisted brightly.

 

"Well, I have a lot done on it. I will be working on it over the holidays, but..." Dean grinned, sipping his beer. "It's probably my favorite piece that I've done."

 

"I will have to see it before you install it at that lawyer's place," Bobby told him, inwardly thrilled that Dean had found something that made him happy. "Meet any men yet?"

 

The younger brother turned toward Dean curiously.

 

"What's that look for?" He moved to check the roast he had going in the crockpot.

 

“Well? Have you met any guys?”

 

"And I haven't." Being that he and Cas were just friends... he wasn't answering Bobby or his brother. 

 

"Sam said you met a guy with blue eyes the other day." Standing, Bobby got them each another beer.

 

“Oh, that’s Cas. He’s a professor at my school. I haven’t had him yet but I think I may next semester.”

 

"Castiel? Who is coming to Christmas?" Bobby raised a brow at Dean, whose ears he could see turning red.

 

"We're just friends." Stabbing a potato with a fork, he decided the dinner was ready and turned the crockpot to warm. "He isn't interested in anything more."

 

“Maybe he’ll change his mind,” Sam said chipperly. “You’d make a cute couple.”

 

"So would you and Gabriel," Dean returned with a smirk. He couldn't help it, as an older brother.

 

“Come on, De,” Sam sighed. “He’d never go for someone like me.”

 

"Sam, he was looking at your ass in that video so much that I caught him." Bobby handed him his new beer, then sat down.

 

Dean snickered a little. "I think that Moose is just his type."

 

The younger man shook his head sadly as he sipped at his soda.

 

"Are you interested in him, Sam?" Dean set down a plate in front of Sam and Bobby before grabbing his own.

 

“It doesn’t really matter.”

 

"You know, Sam, that's what I told myself about my wife." Picking up his fork, Bobby took a bite of the dinner, then thanked Dean.

 

Signing "You're welcome," at him, Dean took a bite of his food as he considered his brother. "You should see. He is coming here for Christmas."

 

“I know. But he’s a professor, Dean. And an author. There’s no way...”

 

"And you're pre-law at an Ivy league college, had 13 college credits by the time you graduated high school, won multiple achievements as well- and got how many scholarships? Oh, and you were the top of your class all the way through school." Dean told him firmly. "Just because he has those achievements with money to help, by the way, that helped him do so, doesn't make yours any damn less."

 

Bobby opened his mouth to say something, then settled for shrugging, "Your brother is right."

 

Sam pushed his food around with his fork. “Maybe.”

 

"Maybe." Dean rolled his eyes. "I bet by the time Christmas comes he has kissed you." If not fucked him. Ugh... "I'll put lube and rubbers in your stocking."

 

Huffing, Sam pushed his plate away and stood up.

 

"Damn it, Sam, sit and eat." Dean rolled his eyes. "Remember that you put them in my car when you thought I was with Benny." His best friend before he'd moved back home. Awkward much? "Look, I will stop."

 

Bobby sipped his beer, sighing. Brats, both of them.

 

Finally, Sam sat back down and reluctantly he resumed eating.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

"What do you mean, we are spending Christmas with the Winchesters?" Gabriel froze in pouring himself a scotch.

 

Cas looked up from the magazine he was flipping through. “Dean invited us to spend Christmas with him and Sam.”

 

"Cas, that is a disaster waiting to happen." Trapped in a house with Sam? Fuck... he was hard to resist now!

 

“Why? I thought you enjoyed Sam’s company.”

 

Gabriel eyed his brother for a moment, debating throwing something at him. "Well, given how much you enjoy Dean's, I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised. Still just friends?"

 

“Yes. I don’t want to saddle Dean with a mess like myself.”

 

"Mm. From what I've heard, Dean's a mess himself." Not that there was anything wrong with that, but Cas was a bit protective of his friends.

 

“But he wasn’t nearly killed by his ex,” Cas pointed out softly.

 

"Well, I am sorry, Cas... that doesn't mean you can't be with him. He must have his own demons." Gabriel told him softly.

 

“I know. I’m just...” He inhaled deeply and stared down at his hands. “I’m afraid.”

 

"What are you afraid of?" Gabriel moved over to his side, rubbing his shoulder.

 

“Of opening myself up again. Of getting hurt.”

 

"Well... you deserve to be happy, and you've smiled more about Dean than you have in a long time." Gabriel held out the tumbler of scotch to him.

 

Cas took the drink and sipped at it. “I’ve been having the nightmares again, Gabe.”

 

"How often?" Moving, Gabriel poured himself a drink. "You know that you can always talk to me."

 

“A couple of times a week. I didn’t want to worry you.”

 

"I want to worry about you, Cassie. You're my brother. That's how it works." Gabriel gave him a look, sipping his drink.

 

“That’s why you’re my favorite brother.” Cas looked down into his tumbler. “Thank you.”

 

Gabriel shook his head, pushing his hair back. "You don't need to thank me, Cas."

 

"But I want to." Cas leaned into his big brother's hand. He really was grateful for Gabe. Had it not been for his older brother, he very well might have died.

 

Gabriel sighed, hugging him close to him. "I love you, Cassie."

 

"Love you too, Gabe." He gladly returned his brother's hug. Gabe had never been one to shy away from affection, verbal or physical, and Cas was glad for it.

 

"Now... I think that you should talk to Dean. Just because I have talked with Sam, some, and..." he was sure that Dean would care for Cassie, not hurt him.

 

Cas nuzzled into his shoulder. "What did Sam say?"

 

Stroking his fingers through Castiel's hair, Gabriel shrugged. "He'd been the one raising the.. though he wants to be a lawyer specializing in family law because of it. Their uncle Bobby took them in."

 

"Bobby sounds like an amazing man. Like you."

 

"Mm. If you insist, Cassie." He smirked, patting his back. When he was younger, Gabriel would kiss his hair, holding him close as he tried to will his fear away, and the other sadness.

 

Cas finished his drink and yawned. "I think I'm going to clean up and get to bed," he murmured, trying not to think of any nightmares that might await him.

 

"Nope. Cuddle time tonight, Cassie."Gabriel stood. "Let me get the lights off."

 

A relieved smile appeared on Cas's face as Gabe shut off the lights. He could never express how grateful he was for his oldest brother. Gabe always seemed to know exactly what he needed.

 

Gabriel grinned at Castiel. "I love that you satisfy my need to cuddle."

 

"You're my brother, and I need them as well." Cas grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and the brothers made their way upstairs.

 

After cleaning up and changing into his favorite pajamas, Cas crawled into his enormous bed. Once Gabe joined him, he snuggled into his brother and yawned.

 

"Sleep sweet, Cassie. I'm right here, and I will be here when you get up." Gabriel kissed his hair, then snuggled him close as they fell asleep.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

 

The next time Sam had one of Gabe's classes, he stayed after everyone left. "Hey, Prof-." He stopped and corrected himself timidly. "Gabe?"

 

"Hey, Sam." Gabriel grabbed his coffee only to frown as he realized that it was empty. Setting it down he moved to face Sam.

 

"I was just wondering... Do you want to spend Christmas with my family?" he blurted out.

 

Gabriel grinned, a smirk dancing over his lips. "If I'm invited, I'd be agreeable."

 

Sam's jaw dropped. "Of course... I just didn't think you'd say yes. I mean... you're a professor."

 

"Well, yes, I am, but after this semester, I'm no longer your Professor. I'm just Gabriel Novak, who happens to be a PhD with a massive sweet tooth." Gabriel shrugged, then swore inwardly. Castiel had told him as much when he was trying to get him to think about dating Sam.

 

"Then what's your favorite dessert? I'll make sure we have it."

 

"Cake. I love the frosting." Hell. He was going to hell, because of the split-second vision of what he'd been doing with frosting to the student before him. It'd be worth it, but…

 

"I'll make you one," Sam said cheerfully. "I'm really glad you can come."

 

Gabriel swallowed, licking his lips. "Yeah, I am looking forward to it."

 

The young man grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Just thirteen days of class left," he said brightly.

 

Gabriel grinned, moving to grab his coffee. He needed a refill and a cold shower. "I look forward to it."

 

Sam's eyes darkened just slightly. "Me too, sir."

 

Gabriel taught a course on sex and psychology... damn if he didn't see it. His own brown eyes darkened as well, and he knew he was going to have trouble with Sam over Christmas.

 

And he was right!

 

XXXXXXXX


	4. After the Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a massively long chapter, like 14,783 words long or something haha. Enjoy!

Over the following two weeks, Gabriel could barely keep his eyes off of the younger man whenever Sam was in one of his classes. He had never had a problem with his self-control before and never had he dated a student. Sure, he considered it. But he never actually acted on those impulses. Fuck knew he’d had issues enough making excuses to get out of decorating. Watching Sam chop down a tree was NOT what he needed. He gave himself a minute shake of the head, getting back to work.

On the last day of class, Sam stayed behind after everyone else had finished their exams. Once the class was empty, he picked up his own exam and carried it to Gabe's desk.

Gabriel looked up from the paper in front of him, taking a breath as Sam approached. "How was it?" 

He would control himself, no matter how much he wanted Sam here on his desk. He just had to get through Sam handing his exam. As it was, he'd spent more time with Christmas related fantasies than he'd ever had before- he wasn't sure he was going to survive day one, let alone Christmas itself.

"It was fine." He slid the paper over to Gabe. "Would you mind grading it now?"

"I can do that..." Gabriel picked up his pen, forcing himself to focus on it while Sam watched him. Did Sam even know what he did to him?

Smiling, Sam sat back down and waited patiently for Gabe to finish.

A lock of Gabriel's blondish hair fell in his face as he corrected the paper before scrawling top marks on it, then logging the grade in his paperwork. "Full score. I don't know why I'm surprised." He stood, moving to hand the paper to Sam.

Sam gladly took the paper back, letting his fingers brush against Gabe's. "So you're no longer my professor."

"You're no longer my student," Gabriel nodded, ignoring the kinky voice in the back of his mind supplying how very much they'd enjoyed being his _professor_. 

Sam's eyes fell briefly to Gabe's lips. "So…"

"Yes, Sam." Fuck, he'd meant that to be a question, not a statement. Without that minor lift at the end making it a question, it just highlighted the slight deepening of his voice, making it sound more like a command.

A shiver went through the younger man. "Your eyes are beautiful."

"Are they? Do you know how distracting yours are?" Gabriel smirked, watching him closely. Damn. So much for behaving. There was something about Sam that just made it so very hard…

Suddenly Sam stepped back and grabbed his bag. "Can you leave now? Or do you have another exam after this?"

Gabriel blinked, watching him closely or a moment before he stepped back. "This was the last exam, actually. I just need to get the exams packed up so that I can grade them when I'm eating massive amounts of Christmas cookies."

Sam inhaled deeply and summoned all of his courage. "Can...will you go to dinner with me?"

"Dinner, hm? I'd like that. When are you thinking?" He didn't want to assume that Sam meant tonight, though he was hopeful. Besides... he was going to behave.

"Tonight?" The word was soft and timid.

Gabriel shot him a smile, moving to gather his things up. "Tonight, I'm yours. Is Professor after a day of testing good for you, or should I change? Then again, I'm assuming that you want me now... not later."

Sam turned bright red and gripped his backpack tighter. "You look fine," he blurted out.

"As do you. Now... did you drive, Sam, or would you prefer to ride with me?" Hell. He'd added the 'with me' almost like an afterthought, given how terrible it sounded. Clearly, it'd been far too long since he'd gotten laid... or at least since he'd seen Sam Winchester. Damn it. Dinner. He hadn't even said it was the date.

Gabriel grabbed his thing, slinging his coat on.

"I can ride with you if you don't mind." The smile Sam gave him was dazzling.

Gabriel bit his lip, smiling back at him, unable to resist. "That's fine- my car is a point of pride. Not as much as Castiel says that your brother's is, but I love her. Cherry's my girl."

Sam followed Gabe out of the room. "You named your car Cherry?"

"Well, my favorite is strawberry, but it doesn't fit her." Pulling his keys out, Gabriel grinned, glancing at Sam. "She's a classic Corvette."

"Whoa." When they reached Gabe's car, Sam's jaw dropped. "I love it!"

"Do you?" Grinning, Gabriel stroked a hand along the car's hood. "She's always been true to me. I was given her for my sixteenth birthday." His lips twisted a bit as he glanced at Sam. "I taught Castiel to drive her. Now he's driving a Prius. He won't let me get him anything prettier." It was too soon to talk about the crazy in the family that warranted having a classic car given to you.

"My car is a bit of a clunker, but we can't afford anything new. Uncle Bobby and Dean keep her running for me as much as they can."

"Well, you should hear about that scholarship any day now," Gabriel reassured him, unlocking the car. He opened the door, moving to open the door so that Sam could climb in.

Thanking him, Sam eased into the Corvette. He had to turn his long legs slightly but he was able to sit comfortably in the car.

"Sorry about the tight fit. I guess that there are perks to me being short." Gabriel told him with a grin, buckling into the car.

"it's okay," Sam assured him, smiling. "I know my legs are ridiculous."

"You're a bit ridiculously sized, but I like it." Gabriel shot him a grin, starting the car before pulling out of his spot.

Once they hit the road, Sam rolled down the window and relaxed. “Can’t believe I’m done with the semester.”

"One closer to getting done. Do you have next semester planned out, or...?" Gabriel glanced at him. "I know I'm looking forward to my break."

"Me too. And I have my next semester planned out." Sam glanced at Gabe. "I didn't take any classes with you."

"Is that so?" Gabriel's eyes stayed on the road despite his temptation to look at the giant sitting next to him.

"Yes. You're an incredible professor, but... I don't want any conflict in interest."

Gripping the steering wheel, Gabriel took a deep breath. He didn't want a conflict of interest... "And you are an amazing student but that doesn't mean that you have to stop learning from me. It just might not be in the classroom." Preferably, the bedroom…

The younger man smiled and let his head fall back against the headrest. "You know, Dean can't stop talking about Castiel."

"Is that so? Castiel enjoys his company." Gabriel smiled at the thought.

"I think they would make a good couple. Dean's just worried about going too fast."

"Well, Cas... he has his issues. Dean is doing just what he needs to do now to steal Cassie's heart." Gabriel made a mental note of Sam's words. "But Castiel doesn't play around, so..."

Sam pondered that for a moment. "What do you mean by that?"

"Dean should be serious if he wants something more with Castiel. I don't know Dean and I am assuming he is serious... I just... well...I am a bit overprotective of my brother. He... it was bad, Sam, but I don't want to break Cas's trust."Gabriel finally managed, stopping at a stop sign. "I'm not saying anything negative about your brother, so please don't think that."

"Dean's a good man," Sam said softly. "And I can tell he cares about Cas. He never would have asked him to our Christmas dinner if he wasn't thinking very seriously about him."

"Good. And now that I'm reassured, I think Dean will be good for him. I think you're right and that they'd be a good couple." Gabriel patted Sam's knee before he could stop himself.

A smile appeared on Sam's face. "So I wasn't wrong..." he said quietly. "You like me."

Gabriel bit his lower lip, turning towards the restaurant area. "I do. It was inappropriate as your Professor, but…"

"Now you're not my professor. My grades are in. I'm no longer your student."

"Correct. And how about you, Sam?" Gabriel raised a brow at him. Hell. He'd been called on it...

"I'm attracted to you." Sam swallowed hard. "But I'm not looking for a one night stand or anything."

"Good. I'm not either. I am very attracted to you, but one moment of intercourse isn't going to cut it for me."Gabriel parked the car in front of a row of restaurants. "I want to get to know you, and provided that things go well on this date and you feel the same, I want to start something serious."

Relief washed over Sam. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I've never been able to sleep with someone and just never see them again."

"Well, I plan on keeping you if you'll let me." Gabriel tilted his head watching him for a moment. "And I can understand that. I haven't had terrific luck with my past." Kali left, and... hell. It wasn't worth thinking of now.

"I'd just like to go slow." Sam reached out and shyly squeezed Gabe's hand. "I like you."

"And that is perfectly fine by me." Though he was going to cage his cock. Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand back. "You're calling the shots, Sam."

"Then...I'd like to get some dinner. And get to know you."

"Good thing that we're at a street with a bunch of places to eat... unless you have another establishment in mind." Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand reassuringly.

"Nope." They got out of the car and Sam stretched his long legs. "Let's find a place."

"What is your favorite food, Sam?" Gabriel adjusted the collar of his shirt, undoing the top button before he pulled his tie free to put in the car for now.

"Hmm. I love comfort food. Meatloaf, macaroni and cheese, things like that. A good steak is something I haven't had in ages."

"Well, my friend Baltazar runs a steak house right here," the Professor pointed, smiling. "Warning, he is a flirt but an amazing cook. Just never mention Titanic or the song to him, and you're golden."

The younger man laughed. "What does he have against Celine Dion?"

"I try not to find out. He hates that song, though." Gabriel opened the door for Sam, letting the taller man enter first.

Sam walked into the steak house and inhaled deeply. It smelled incredible and the place looked warm and inviting.

Gabriel grinned as he saw his friend talking to a lovely young couple. "Baltazar, how are you doing?"

Balthazar immediately looked up, a charming smile on his face. "Gabriel, darling, where have you been hiding?"

"Class, of course. It's finally over. This is Sam, my date for this evening." Gabriel smiled, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Balthazar looked him up and down before nodding approvingly. "Fantastic. Your booth is available. Go sit down and I'll bring out some drinks."

"Wonderful. Thank you, Balthazar." The older man inclined his head in thanks before heading to the booth.

Sam followed Gabe, smirking. "He seemed very... friendly."

Raising a brow at his smirk, Gabriel stopped at his booth, then slipped into his seat. "He is very... friendly." He deliberately used Sam's inflection when speaking.

Sam got comfortable in the booth and inhaled deeply. "This place smells incredible."

"It is, honestly. Balthazar opened while I was in college, and I fell in love with the place."Gabriel smiled at Sam's obvious enjoyment of the atmosphere.

"I can see why. It's comfortable and warm. I can't wait to taste the food."

"I hope that you didn't mind me claiming you. You are exactly Balthazar's type."

Sam glanced over his shoulder. "He's not my type."

Gabriel grinned a little, unable to help himself. "And what is?"

"Smart. Kind. Loyal. Understanding." Sam looked back to Gabriel. "I have to be emotionally and mentally attracted to someone before I can be physically attracted to them."

"Demisexual. That makes sense to me." Gabriel nodded, filing that away for later knowledge.

"Exactly. Most people don't understand... or they don't want to bother."

"Their loss. I'm not going to deny that I like sex, but as thrilling as that is..." The older man shrugged, his eyes on Sam. "It's not what I'm looking for. If it happens to be a part of it, fine, if that makes you feel any better."

"It does. I just want someone who cares about me and not just sex."

"Of course. You're an amazing man, Sam Winchester. I'm very much looking forward to getting to know you." He jumped at Balthazar came over to the table, two glasses in his hands. Well, maybe he was a bit too focused on Sam. Oops.

Balthazar set the glasses in front of the two. "Enjoy, gentlemen."

"Thanks, Balthazar." Gabriel took the menus that his friend was holding out as well.

"You're welcome, darling. Do you want your regular or are you going to peruse the menu with the gentleman here?"

"I'll peruse the menu, then I'm going to decide, of course, to have my usual, because as delicious as the food here is, it's going to leave me wanting it." Gabriel winked at Sam, flipping open the menu.

Sam also opened his menu. "I know I want a steak of some kind."

"Well, Gabriel will tell you that I definitely know my way around a piece of meat." Balthazar winked at him before smirking at Gabriel's look.

Sam snorted and nodded in approval. "That's good to know."

"Well, I'll let you gents have fun." Balthazar looked Sam over before leaving them to their menus.

As he walked away, Sam had to laugh. "He's just all kinds of trouble, isn't he?"

Gabriel grinned, loving that Sam was laughing. "He is. I've got some hysterical stories about him- including Castiel's twenty-first birthday."

"Oh, now that sounds like a story. Can you share?"

"I'm... a fairly active encourager with Castiel. He's had wine since I was legal and had it around- not that I got him drunk, but yeah. Anyway, he was determined that he could handle scotch, which he'd said was too hard to have before his twenty-first- some moral thing with him. So we went to a distillery." 

Gabriel sipped his drink, his amber eyes dancing. "Balthazar came along as moral support, though I'd think it was considerably more immoral. He got him a stripper."

Sam's eyes gleamed. "A male or female stripper?"

"Well, see... that's the thing... he didn't know which to do, so he hired a man and a woman." Gabriel pushed his hair back, "My little brother, of course, chose to talk to them through their dances, made the girl cry by telling her how worthwhile she was, and he was sure that her father loved her- then talked the man through a gay crisis with his boyfriend." He shook his head, his lips quirking. "Then, of course, to tell Balthazar that dancing was needed, as apparently the liquor does that to him..."

Sam threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, no..."

"Oh, yes. Keep in mind, our dear, darling parents insisted on dance. Castiel's very good at it but kept trying to teach drunken 'Balty' at that point. He ended the night by dancing with me, and falling asleep on my shoulder... except my darling baby brother is at least four inches taller than I am."

Laughing, Gabriel shook his head at the memory.

"Oh my God... you have to tell that story to Dean. He'd love it!"

Gabriel smirked a little as he thought of Dean's reaction. "If Cassie is trying to impress Dean, he might just kill me if I do."

"Well, we can't have that. I'd like you to stick around for a while."

"Well, that is my intention, so if that should come out at Christmas, I'm hiding behind you." Looking at his menu, Gabriel tried not to grin too much at the thought.

"They'd never see you," Sam said gleefully.

"You know... I'm not sure about how happy that makes you." Nudging Sam's thigh with his own, he laughed. To be fair, he loved how very tall Sam was- everything about him seemed big, and he knew that his heart was the same. Now, if only his cock was... but that wasn't the point tonight.

"Hey, you are perfectly proportional to me." The younger man waggled his eyebrows. "I'm just outrageously tall."

Grinning as Sam waggled his eyebrows, Gabriel looked him over slowly. "I happen to enjoy every outrageous inch of you."

Laughing, Sam closed his menu. "So...as cliche as it sounds, tell me more about you."

"What would you like to know? I'm thirty, I'm a sugar addict who used to have a smoking habit when I was in college who now replaces one oral fixation with another." He held up a lollipop from his pocket before tucking it away. "I love to make candy, and I'm a big fan of sappy romance, and that Ironic Justice series."

Sam nodded. "Any pets?"

"Sadly, Mozart died last spring, and I haven't had the heart to get another. He was my dog- I found him out in the snow, already old, and..." Gabriel shrugged, his brow furrowing a bit. "He was a damn good boy, though." He pulled out his phone, holding up a picture of Castiel and a large, gray in the face black dog.

"Aw..." Sam studied the picture intently. "He looks like he was the best dog."

"He really was. I taught him how to shake- he knew how to roll over, but he was old, so it... I didn't want him hurting for a treat." Gabriel explained, his brow furrowing.

"That's kind of you." Sam gently rested his hand on Gabe's arm. "I had a dog once. He was a retriever named Bones."

"I bet he was adorable." Gabriel laid his hand over Sam's, stroking his fingers over the back of his hand. "Tell me about him?"

"I was stupid. I was nine or ten and my dad disappeared again...so I ran away from home. I wound up in this abandoned shack and while I was scavenging for food, I found Bones. He was so sweet and I gave him the food I found..."

Hell, he'd have had a heart attack in Dean's shoes, not that he blamed Sam. He just knew how crazy it was with caring for your sibling. "So what happened?"

"Well...My dad found me about a week later. I remember...I remember Dean's face was all messed up."

"Oh. Fuck…" Gabriel stared at him, physically aching for the other man. "I'm sorry."

Sam swallowed hard. "Dad saw Bones and he..." A lump formed in his throat. "A couple of days later, Dean grabbed me and we made it to Bobby's."

Fuck it. Gabriel slid around the booth and pulled Sam into a hug. Words weren't enough sometimes, and he didn't have any.

Sam leaned into the older man and closed his eyes. "I didn't mean to cry on our first date…"

"Hush. Crying is a healthy thing." Gabriel stroked his hair gently, running his fingers through it.

He didn't rebuff the touch and instead leaned into it. "Thank you…"

"Any time, Sam. Seriously. Even if we end up as friends, I will be here for you to talk to or if you need a shoulder to cry on." Gabriel's voice was soft like it was when he held Castiel though his nightmares.

"That means a lot to me." Sam sniffled and dried his eyes, relishing in the embrace for a little longer. 

Then he straightened up again and smoothed his hair back into place.

"Castiel and I... our parents weren't cruel, just indifferent. There was money, staff to take care of us, but they couldn't be bothered to be there. It was a lot like growing up in a museum where appearances were everything. I'm their greatest disappointment, and Castiel... well, to them, I made him too soft, too human, and then he followed me into teaching. It's not good enough for them." Gabriel sipped his drink, letting the alcohol sit on his tongue for a moment before he swallowed.

"I was always a disappointment to my dad. But not to Dean. And not to Bobby. They're so proud of me and they tell me all the time."

"And damn right they are. You're an amazing man, Sam. You've done nothing but impress me from day one with your attitude, demeanor, the level of passion that you have for learning..." Gabriel shook his head as he watched Sam, his gaze intent. "Your father, clearly, is someone who would infuriate me and I hope to never meet." Or he might very well kill him. The bastard would deserve it.

“I hope you never will.” Sam wiped away tears from his cheeks. “Okay, let’s talk about something else. Anything else.”

"May I take your order?" A waitress asked, smiling at the pair of them. "Gabriel, if you get anything other than your usual, Balthazar says it's free."

"Mmhm. He's a jerk." Gabriel looked at the menu, then shrugged. "I'll take my usual steak, grilled veggies, baked potato, and my side salad."

“That sounds incredible. I’ll have the same.” Sam handed his menu to the waitress with a charming smile.

Gabriel handed his menu back, looking at Sam with a grin. "I had a feeling that you might enjoy that."

“Already have me figured out, huh?” Sam teased.

"I have seen you eating a lot of salads, and Charlie has teased you about it more than once." Gabriel shrugged, smiling. "You'd be surprised what we Professors see."

“Yeah?” Sam leaned a little closer. “What do you see?”

"I see Charlie passing you notes, the one about Glinda was entertaining... considering other facts that I know." Gabriel shrugged, looking Sam over. "I saw you talking about morning runs with her, which you had her go on with you- apparently, you are evil…"

He threw his head back and laughed. “If that makes me evil, so be it. I love my runs.”

"I'm not much of a runner, I confess. That being said, for the right company and sympathetic stride for shorter legs, I might be willing to try it." Gabriel told him, finishing his drink.

“I can certainly help with that. Running gives me a... a sense of peace. And it lets me clear my mind.”

Considering how in shape Sam was, Gabriel was going to need to up his regiment of workouts from some sit ups here and there with lifting books to something more active. He might be able to get in a shape that was less soft if Sam decided he wanted to go further. "See, running to me has been to keep up with Castiel- who likes running, by the way- and work."

“Don’t worry. I’ll go easy on you,” Sam teased lightly.

"Will you? I'm not sure if I trust you with that. I'll be panting. Sweaty, out of breath, and you... you would be amused."Gabriel shook his head, smirking a bit.

“Amused? Probably turned on,” Sam rumbled before he could stop himself.

"Now that, Sam... is a reason to go running." Gabriel bit his lip at the deepness in Sam's voice.

Smirking, Sam’s eyes wandered to Gabe’s bottom lip. “I’m going to get myself in trouble with you. I just know it.”

"I have to admit, I have thought that about you." And Sam eyeing his mouth like that... Gabriel licked his lips.

Sam seemed entranced. “I have a fantasy,” he confessed. “Regarding you and your desk.”

Fuck. And now he was getting hard. "I happen to have a similar fantasy. What's yours?" Thank God he hadn't known that little fact before then. They'd never have made it to the end of the semester. He bit his lower lip, his eyes dark.

“You bending me over your desk and punishing me for misbehaving in class.”

Gabriel swallowed hard, staring a bit at Sam before he managed to reply. "Damn, that's... something that I'd definitely be willing to do if you were willing."

“If this became something serious, I would love to.”

"Well, we'll see where it goes. I'm not going to rush to that, but I will admit to how very much I like that fantasy of yours." Gabriel cleared his throat, pushing his hair back from his face.

Pleased, Sam finished his drink. Thankfully refills came just a minute later and he kept looking at Gabe’s mouth.

Their dinner was delivered moments later, and Gabriel was a bit happy about the interruption. It took his mind off his cock. "Let me know what you think of it- I really hope that you enjoy it. Save room for dessert, though- they're the best part."

“Really? What are we having?” Sam asked as he unwrapped his fork.

Gabriel's eyes went to Sam, and he tilted his head a little, a smirk crossing his lips. "We'll be having the chocolate ganache tart with the fresh berries, tiramisu, and the almond lemon cake."

Sam let out a soft moan. “Sounds like heaven.”

"Mm... it does. Now, go ahead and try your dinner." And damn if that little moan- and Sam's willingness to let Gabriel order for him, that trust, didn't quicken the older man's pulse.

Nodding, Sam picked up his fork and knife and cut a little piece of his steak. Then he bit into it. His eyes closed and he let the flavors burst onto his tongue.

"What do you think, Sam?" Gabriel cut a bite off his own steak, watching the pleasure on Sam's face.

He swallowed the bite and immediately cut another. "It's the best steak I've ever had in my life."

"We'll have to come back often, then." Eating his own bite, Gabriel made a hum of pleasure.

The younger man hummed in agreement as he tried a bite of his vegetables.

Gabriel smiled, finding that he took a larger pleasure in sharing his favorite meal with Sam than he'd expected. Still, the food was delicious, and the conversation was easy between them as they ate. 

Gabriel finished about half, then set his plate to the side to be boxed up. "We will want to have room for dessert."

"True." Sam also set his plate aside. "I cannot wait to try everything."

"Me either- and I'm sure that you'll love it." Gabriel's lips quirked as he sipped his drink. "I normally limit myself to one dessert, but given that you're here to help, and that you bring out this urge for me to spoil you, I figured three would do- though Balthazar does love to surprise me at times."

"I can definitely see that." Sam took a sip of his water and grinned when the waitress returned with their desserts. "Thank you."

"Balthazar insisted on the chocolate cake as well," She told them with a smile before leaving them to eat.

Gabriel shook his head, amused as he watched Sam. "You can see that I'm going to want to spoil you?" he teased, unable to help himself. "Am I that obvious? Or is it Balty surprising me?"

“You are pretty indulgent so far,” Sam confirmed with a content smile. “But I can already see you would be a fantastic boyfriend.”

"As would you. I am going to do my best to make you happy." Gabriel told him, nudging the ganache towards him. "Dig in. Enjoy."

Sam's phone rang.

Sam glanced at his phone, ready to turn it off. But when he saw it was Dean, he looked apologetically at Gabe. "It's Dean. I'm so sorry."

"No, no- answer it." Gabriel put his fork down, sipping his drink. "It's your brother. I get it."

"Thank you." Sam brought the phone to his ear. "Hey, Dean. What's up?"

"Hey, Sammy. Where are you at? You've got a big envelope here from the Milton Scholarship." Dean told him, looking over the envelope. He grinned, holding the envelope up. What were the chances that he’d be making them a statue and Sammy’d get their scholarship?

Sam gasped and looked at Gabe. "He says I have an envelope from the scholarship foundation you had me apply to!"

"Really? That's great! I hope that you got it." Gabriel grinned at Sam, placing his hand on his arm. 

"Do you want me to open it, Sam? Or I can put it on the table for you." Dean looked the envelope over, intensely curious.

"No, open it," Sam urged. "I'm on a date and I won't be home until later. Open it."

"A date? With the guy who had you apply for the scholarship? Your Professor? Good for you." Dean couldn't help but tease him as he got the envelope open. "Dear Mr. Winchester... it is our great pleasure to inform you that you have been awarded the Milton Family Scholarship for Law students, to the amount of- Jesus, Sam! It says... Five hundred thousand! That's... "

"Five hundred thousand?" Sam choked out, nearly dropping his phone.

"I think I'm dreaming- holy shit, Sam. I am so damn proud of you. That's..." Dean cleared his throat, carefully tucking the paper away. "I'm putting it with your mail."

"That should cover the cost of college, at least." Gabriel beamed at Sam, patting his back.

"De, I have to go. I'll see you in a few hours. Love you." Sam hung up the phone and flung his arms around Gabe, hugging him tightly.

Gabriel hugged Sam close, inhaling his scent. "I'm thrilled for you, Sam."

"Thank you, Gabe. thank you," he babbled, nearly on the verge of tears. "Thank you."

"Shh... you don't have to thank me, Sam. I just made you aware of the Scholarship. It was all you." And that was the story Gabriel was sticking to. Sam was an amazing you man, and he deserved every opportunity to grow to his full potential.

"You don't understand...Dean's been working two, sometimes three jobs to help me. He gets mad when I take extra shifts at the diner. And Bobby… he's always trying to give me money."

"And now your family can relax some." Squeezing Sam tighter for a moment, Gabriel smiled at him. "You are an amazing student, you deserve this... and I will just have to spoil you to go along with it."

"How is this even real?" Sam marveled, still clutching Gabe. "It has to be a dream…"

"It isn't a dream, sweetness. It's real." Gabriel smoothed Sam's hair back from his face.

Sam leaned into his hand and closed his eyes. "I don't deserve it…"

Gabriel tugged a bit at his hair, not hard, but a bit of a chastisement. "You deserve everything, Sam."

He gave a little shake of his head. "But this means I can cut back at the diner and really focus on studying."

"Mmhm. Within reason. You are not going to overwork yourself in some manner of proving yourself worthy." Gabriel told him firmly.

"I'll try." He rested his forehead against Gabe's. "Maybe I can convince Dean to quit one of his jobs."

"We can ask Castiel to help with that. You Winchesters are stubborn." He smoothed Sam's hair again, enjoying the closeness.

"We are." He grinned ridiculously, ready to cry in relief and joy.

"That's why we will call in our secret weapon." Gabriel stroked his hand down Sam's muscled back.

Sam shivered and nodded. "Whoa…"

"Whoa? What's whoa, Sam?" He brought his hand back up, then repeated the motion.

"You know exactly what whoa is," Sam growled, his entire body vibrating.

"Is that so? And what if I want to hear you say it?" Fuck. Sam Winchester was going to be trouble, just like he'd thought. That growl... it went straight to his cock.

Huffing, Sam pulled away from Gabe, fighting to ignore how much tighter his pants suddenly were. "You're a tease and I'm going to eat my cake."

"I'm a bit of a tease, yes," Gabriel told him, picking up his fork. "I'm not cruel about it, though. Please, eat. The desserts are delicious."

"And they would be paired quite nicely with my dick," Sam grumbled.

"Mm... they would be. The chocolate ganache would be delicious, licking it from your skin, sliding with my lips as I swallowed your cock to the base..." Gabriel took a bite of the Ganache, making a pleased noise as he licked it from the fork.

Sam had to swallow hard as his pants became painfully tight. He took a bite of the ganache and savored it.

"Delicious, isn't it?" Gabriel stabbed a berry, trailing it through chocolate before nibbling it.

"It is," he agreed. "You made a fantastic choice."

"We have three others as well." Gabriel pulled over the cake, taking a bite of the rich chocolate and delicate mousse before moaning.

Sam's eyes narrowed and he wanted to reach out and run his finger over Gabe's lower lip. "Keep it up."

Licking a bit of mousse from the corner of his mouth, Gabriel smirked a bit. "Try it, Sam. I assure you, it's moan-worthy. Delicious and rich on your tongue."

Obediently Sam stuck his fork into the mousse and brought a bite to his mouth. "Oh, god…"

"Exactly, Sam. It's nearly as delicious as you." Gabriel sipped his drink, then pulled the almond cake over to them.

Sam swallowed another bite of the mousse before trying the almond cake. "It's good, but not as delicious as the mousse."

Nodding, Gabriel tried a bite of the cake before reaching for their last dessert. "I agree. Shall we try the tiramisu?"

"Yes." Sam took a sip of water, then he tried the tiramisu. "Mm…"

Taking a bite as well, Gabriel made a pleased noise, licking his lips after he swallowed. "This is delicious, but honestly, the ganache and mousse are my favorite."

"I think I agree." Sam grabbed the mousse and gleefully took another bite.

Fuck. A smudge on Sam's lower lip had Gabriel biting his own lower lip, resisting the urge to lick it away.

Sam looked at Gabe. "Thank you," he said warmly. "This is the best date."

"Any time, Sam." Gabriel swallowed hard, taking another bite of the ganache. He'd leave the least of the mousse to Sam.

Sam ate a few more bites of the mousse. He was still buzzing with excitement (and more arousal than he would let on), and he decided this was probably the best day ever.

Gabriel grabbed the check as it came out, giving them his card. "Thank you for tonight. This has been amazing," he told Sam, returning his attention to the tall man.

"No, thank you. I never...I never even thought you would agree to it."

"Why is that?" Gabriel finished his drink, watching him.

"Come on, Gabe. You're a professor! Not to mention an author and just an amazing human being." Sam shrugged. "I'm just me."

"You are an incredibly intelligent man with ambition to achieve your goals, as well as caring and funny." Shaking his head, Gabriel looked at Sam. "Not to mention, you are sexy as hell with it all combined."

"You think I'm sexy?"

"Sam, I have been sitting here, erect for most of dinner. You have a spot of mousse on your lower lip that I am dying to lick off, but I am behaving. You are utterly gorgeous, and that hair of yours..." Gabriel trailed off as the waitress came back with his card and began to box up their leftovers.

Sam blushed furiously, refusing to make eye contact with the waitress as he tried to gather his thoughts. Fuck.

She left shortly, and the older man looked back at Sam. "And that blush... does it go all over?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sam shot back.

"Oh, I definitely would." Gabriel shrugged, grinning as he grabbed the bag with the leftovers. "Shall we?"

“Let’s.” Sam walked alongside Gabe and as they passed Balthazar, he gave them an approving nod.

Gabriel waved at his friend before holding the door open for Sam. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Sam just smiled. "Not much. This was the greatest date," he reiterated. "Seriously."

"It is by far, the best date that I have ever been on. I can't wait to see what happens on the next." Gabriel paused, "That was a bit presumptuous, but..."

"Not at all. I'd love a second date," Sam assured him.

Damn that made him happier than he wanted to admit. "Terrific. Now... I am spending Christmas with a very attractive man and his family, but I am sure that we can plan around that…"

Laughing, Sam slung his arm around Gabe's shoulder. "Let me check my schedule, but I think it's doable."

Gabriel slipped his arm around Sam's waist, admiring the heat and strength of him. "Perfect."

"Today has been unbelievable. But I'm not ready to go home." He gave Gabe a sweet smile. "Want to just walk for a while?"

"Sounds great to me, just let me put the food in Cherry." Gabriel leaned up, kissing Sam's jaw.

Surprised, Sam twisted and hit his chin against Gabe's temple. "Shit!"

Gabriel laughed, rubbing at his head. "Sorry, I..." Damn. Sam's chin was hard.

Sam rubbed his chin and looked apologetically at Gabe. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I will be fine, just a bit of a headache," Gabriel assured him, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "That's what I get for kissing you without asking for consent first."

He brushed Gabe's hair back. "Gabe, I'm a tree. You have to let me know so I can... I don't know, bend over?"

"And I am short, so the combination is a bit dangerous." Though it was worth it for Sam to be touching his hair.

“Dangerous.” Sam leaned closer, placing a hand on Gabe’s back.

Gabriel felt his breath catch as he watched Sam, and he licked his lips, slipping his arms around Sam as he leaned closer to him. Dangerous, and extremely sexy.

Breathing deeply, Sam pulled Gabriel against his chest, then leaned down and lightly touched his lips to Gabe's.

Gabriel made a soft noise, kissing him back as his hand splayed over his back. Fuck. He was in heaven.

Thrilled that Gabe wasn't pulling away, Sam held him to his chest and deepened the kiss.

Kissing Sam back eagerly, Gabriel pushed a hand into his hair. He tasted sweet like the mousse, and the older man moaned.

Someone across the street let out a wolf whistle, effectively ruining the moment. Groaning softly, Sam pulled away and looked down at Gabriel.

Gabriel reluctantly opened his eyes, licking his lips. "Whoa," he teased, his lips a bit reddened from their kiss.

"Whoa would be right." Sam ran his hand through Gabe's hair.

"We should..." Do... something. They'd been going to do something, but what he wanted was to kiss him more.

Smiling tenderly, Sam kissed his forehead. Then he slid his hand into Gabe's and gave it a squeeze. "Come on."

Gabriel nodded, squeezing his hand. "I am yours to lead."

Sam gave him a sunny smile and after stopping quickly to put the food in the car, they began walking around the shop laden sidewalks.

"So do know what you want for Christmas?" Gabriel glanced up at him, trying to figure out something to get Sam and his family members.

Sam shrugged. "I try not to ask for stuff, even for Christmas. My family is already doing and sacrificing so much for me."

"Sam... I have a sneaking suspicion that your family would be rather annoyed to hear that." Gabriel squeezed his fingers. "I suppose that I could do something extravagant. A car…"

"No," Sam said with an emphatic shake of his head. "No car. I already have one."

"No car? Hm... A new computer, but I think that your Scholarship is going to pay for that." Gabriel shook his head, thinking.

Sam started grinning all over again. "A new computer is going to be amazing. Mine is more than ten years old."

"Soon enough." Gabriel laughed, watching him for a moment. Sam's phone wasn't in the best condition…

"Books," Sam finally answered. "I want books for Christmas."

"Sexy," Gabriel smirked a little, already plotting a bit. "That is always a good gift."

"I can never have enough books."

"This is very true." Gabriel squeezed his hand. "I concur.”

They continued to walk down the sidewalk, hand in hand and hips bumping occasionally. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Why's that?" Gabriel glanced up at him.

"The scholarship." He glanced at Gabriel. "You."

"I was a given with you." Sighing, Gabriel stroked his thumb over Sam's hand. "I swore to Castiel that it wasn't but... you're irresistible."

"I feel the same way about you." Sam kissed his temple. "I don't know how I got through the semester."

"I was constantly thinking about you and my desk."Gabriel looked up at him. "You can ask my brother about the rants that I had."

The younger man had to laugh. “I will. I want to hear all about it.”

"I know that I told him that you were too good for me. I said that I was too old for you, and the next day you asked my age." Gabriel laughed, rolling his eyes at himself.

“Definitely not too old for me, if my dick has anything to say about it.”

"As Castiel pointed out... I'm only six years older." He paused under a stop light, looking up at the younger man. "And my cock is in full agreeance."

“Well, great...” Sam gave his hand a squeeze.

Gabriel laughed softly, squeezing his hand. "That is my thought."

They crossed the street and came upon a bookstore. Sam looked at Gabe hopefully.

"Oh, we have to go in." Gabriel tugged at his hand, shooting him a happy grin.

Laughing, Sam eagerly walked into the bookstore with Gabe. He absolutely adored book stores and immediately he pulled Gabe toward the new release section.

Gabriel squeezed his hand, grinning as he saw a new racy romance novel. He picked it up, smirking. "Gabrielle was completely in love with her professor, despite him being a hard ass- it didn't hurt that his literal ass was completely perfect.

Sam'd been teaching at the college for years, and he'd never seen a student as captivating as Gabriel. How was he supposed to teach when all he could think about was her?" He laughed, holding the book out for Sam to take. All right, so he’d changed Gabrielle to Gabriel, but it was perfect!

Sam also laughed as he took the book. “You’re perfect.”

"Am I?" Laughing, Gabriel hugged him, then moved to grab a basket for them to put their books in. "I happen to think that you're rather perfect yourself."

Sam began perusing the books. “I’d like to have a tablet one day to store some books on. Ideally, I’d have room for all my books, but there are a lot that I wouldn’t mind just having on a tablet.”

"Honestly, I can say that I love my tablet. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love physical hard copies as well, but it's nice getting the chance to just immediately flip to another book in the series when you're really into it." A tablet. He'd get Sam the best that he could, and a phone as well.

“Exactly! Some of my books I have to have a hard copy of. Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, anything by Faulkner or Shakespeare...”

"Oh, you'll love the library Castiel and I share. We do have our private book collections in our room, mostly things that we each have a copy of. We're both a pair of nerds." He shook his head, his lips quirking as he listened to Sam. "And I, by the way, am a proud Hufflepuff."

The younger man had to laugh. “Hufflepuff. That certainly fits you.”

"Not that I disagree, but what makes you say that?" He smiled, tilting his head as he looked at a new mystery this was also by a romance author- sue him, he liked happy endings. "Also, what house do you consider yourself? I could see you in at least two of them."

“You’re adorable, loyal, friendly, and oh my god, the snacking.”

Unable to help himself, Gabriel burst out laughing. It was too hysterically on point. He grabbed onto Sam, supporting himself on his body.

His laughter was contagious and Sam grabbed him, laughing nearly as hard.

Gabriel laughed, squeezing his hand as he caught his breath against Sam's chest. "Best date ever..."

“I’m glad.” Sam kissed the top of his head. “And to answer your question, I’m a Gryffindor.”

"I would sort you as a Gryffinclaw. It would fit you." Smiling, Gabriel leaned against him for a moment before he straightened, grabbing one of the books that he'd been looking at and putting it into the basket.

“But that’s cheating,” Sam protested playfully.

"Well, gorgeous, I am willing to bend the rules." Gabriel poked his stomach, smirking. "You Ravenclaw sorts are sticklers."

Sam grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Hush, you Puff.”

"Hush, hm?" Damn. Sam grabbing his hand like that... "Yes, Sir."

Sam gave him another kiss and ruffled his hair. “Come on. It’s been forever since I’ve gotten to window shop.”

"Well, pick up whatever attracts your attention." Gabriel smoothed his hair from his face, giving him a playful glare for ruffling it.

“I wish. Like I said, window shopping. I should pick up my paycheck while I’m in town, though.”

"Sam..." Gabriel looked up at him, his words a dangerous purr, "Did I say that you were paying, or did I tell you to pick up what you were interested in."

A visible shudder went through the younger man. “You said to pick up… sir.”

"Correct, Sam. I want you to pick up what you wanted." Trailing his hand along Sam's back, Gabriel watched him closely. "Be good for me."

He nodded eagerly. “I do want to be good for you.”

"Then do as I told you. Pick out at least five."The professor knew from past conversations that Sam had a list of books to get a mile long.

“Yes, sir.” Sam went back to the shelf and began searching eagerly.

Fuck. He was in so much trouble... and God help him, he was eagerly chasing after it with Sam Winchester. He would have to think of a reward for him being good.

Sam selected a book, then moved to a section of classics. He quickly found Lord of the Flies and a copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s stone to replace his worn-out copy at home.

"Do you want the Harry Potter books with your house on them?" Gabriel pointed to the display.

Sam turned his head and looked longingly at the gorgeous collection. “Well...”

"Get it, Sam." Gabriel pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "If that is what you want, go for it."

He paused and looked down at Gabe. “Before I do... you know I’m not trying to date you because you have money... right?”

"If I thought that, Sam, I wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be trying to spoil you," Gabriel assured him, stroking his hand over his back again.

Relieved, Sam went ahead and picked up the set of books. “These are gorgeous.”

Holding out the basket, Gabriel let Sam place them inside."Rather like their new owner."

Blushing, Sam resumed searching through the shelves. He wound up with several more books and the first compendium of the Walking Dead comic book series.

Gabriel grabbed some books for himself, a few romances, a psychological study collection written by a fellow Professor, and a book of candy recipes.

Sam glanced over at the music section. “Do you mind if we look around the music section?”

"Of course not. What sort do you like?" Following Sam's gaze, Gabriel started in that direction. "I vary depending on my mood."

“So do I. Dean likes to tease me for my wildly eclectic tastes.”

Gabriel looked up at Sam, glancing around. "Well, what would you listen to right now?"

"Hmm..." Sam went over and plucked out a Billy Joel CD. "Billy Joel is always great to listen to."

Gabriel shot him a grin, "What's your favorite? Mine is _Don't go changing to try and please me  
You never let me down before  
Don't imagine you're too familiar  
And I don't see you anymore..." _ he sang to him, not feeling the least bit shy.

Sam lit up and leaned closer to Gabe. "I prefer..." He took a soft breath before he started to sing quietly.

_And every time I've held a rose  
It seems I only felt the thorns  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And so will you soon I suppose  
But if my silence made you leave  
Then that would be my worst mistake  
So I will share this room with you  
And you can have this heart to break_

"Sam... I want to kiss you." Gabriel told him, leaning closer. Hell... he couldn't be in love already... could he? He was at least falling, but that wasn't so bad…

Sam gently took the basket from Gabe’s hands and set it on the ground. Then he pulled Gabriel close.

Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam, leaning up to press a kiss to Sam's lips.

This time no one wolf whistled or interrupted, and Sam was thrilled.

Gabriel slid his tongue along Sam's lower lip, thrilled at the invent of technology that had most people ignoring CDs. He wanted to take his time kissing Sam, though, and that wouldn't be here.

Finally, they broke apart but Sam kept his hands on Gabe’s hips. “Whoa.”

"Definitely whoa." The Professor licked his lips, watching Sam closely. "I don't think that I will ever get used to that."

“Really? You like kissing me?”

A hint if a smirk danced on Gabriel's lips as he looked up at the younger man. "Sam... do you really have to ask that? I could spend hours kissing you, lamenting each time we paused to take a breath because it meant that your lips weren't against mine."

Sam shivered and played with Gabe’s hair. “I was told....I’m not a good kisser.”

"And whoever told you that has terrible taste in kisses. I love the way you kiss." Not too deep, not too wet, not choking- just perfect.

Sam looked relieved and he cradled Gabe’s face in his hands. “I love how you kiss, too.”

"Good. We'll have to spend more time kissing each other." Turning his head, Gabriel kissed his wrist softly.

“Is that a promise?”

"It definitely is." Gabriel stole a quick kiss then sighed. "We should keep picking out things for you, Sam. More kissing as a reward, of course." He winked at him, grinning.

Happiness bubbled up in Sam as he nodded. He turned and picked out another CD.

They shopped for a while more in the store- Gabriel ended up asking for them to hold their purchases up front as they gathered more. "So... I wanted you to know that I am not trying to buy your affection."

“I never thought you were.” Sam ducked his head and kissed Gabe’s cheek.

"Good." Grinning, Gabriel hugged him. "Let's check out? We can take the stuff to Cherry."

“Sounds perfect. I want to get home and see my award letter.” Sam became giddy all over again at the thought.

"Of course- I am very excited for you." Gabriel grinned, heading up front to pay for their purchases.

As they passed the game section, Sam couldn’t resist grabbing a puzzle and a little vinyl figure from his favorite show.

"Good, Sam," Gabriel told him, stroking a hand down his back. "Anything else that you want?"

“No, this is it.” He held his treasures to his chest.

"Good." Gabriel let him put his things on the counter to be scanned, paying for them with a swipe of his card before he started to gather the bags.

Sam gladly grabbed a handful of bags as well and wished the cashier a good day. Then they made their way back to Cherry. “I almost forgot. I still need to pick up my check before we leave... if you don’t mind.”

"Of course- we can do that." Unlocking the car, Gabriel opened the trunk so that he could deposit the bags in the trunk.

Sam placed his bags in the trunk as well. “I never really wanted to work at the diner, but it was the only place that would hire me and somewhat work with my hours.”

"Well, you can hand in your two weeks notice while you're there? Given that you have your scholarship." Gabriel was lucky that he hadn't ended up eating there every day, looking for Sam. "You can actually have a break before school starts."

Sam looked a little hesitant. “I’m going to cut back, but I’m not sure I’ll quit just yet. It’s my first job.”

"I can understand that. I got the wrong impression earlier when you were talking earlier. I am sorry for the confusion." Closing up Cherry and locking her, he reached to hold hands with Sam.

Sam gladly took his hand. “It’s okay. I want to cut way back. Less than twenty-nine hours a week. And if he can’t deal with it... then I’ll quit.”

"That makes sense. After you, gorgeous." Gabriel shot him a grin. He wasn't allowed to just keep Sammy from having to work, and he was an adult man with his own wants and needs. Gabriel couldn't take care of all of them.

Thrilled, Sam gave him a quick kiss and they began walking toward the rundown diner where Sam worked.

As the diner came into sight, Sam quietly hoped Zachariah wasn’t working. He just wanted to run in and grab his check.

Gabriel looked at Sam, his brow furrowing a little. "You all right, sweetness? You seem tense."

He put on his customer service smile. “I’m okay.”

Stopping in his tracks, Gabriel pulled Sam to a halt. "Do not lie to me, Sam. "

The mask slipped and Sam gripped Gabe’s hand tightly. “I’m just hoping my boss isn’t in there,” he confessed.

"Why is that?" Gabriel watched him closely, holding Sam's hand firmly.

“He’s...he’s not a terrible boss. He just makes me uncomfortable. I need to have thicker skin.”

"Anyone who says that to you deserves to be..." Gabriel cut off with a growl. "You do not need a thicker skin, Sam. You are an amazing, caring man." Shaking his head, Gabriel looked into the diner. "Always trust your gut."

He nodded and took a deep breath before opening the door. Ruby was at the register and he nodded to her. “Hey, Ruby. Can I get my check?”

“Sure thing, gorgeous.” Ruby bent over and grabbed a handful of checks. Then she began sorting through them for Sam.

Gabriel grabbed a menu, looking it over next to Sam.

"You ordering?" A waiter asked, his name tag read Inias.

Sam shook his head. “He’s with me, Inias. Thanks.”

Gabriel grinned up at Sam, "Does Dean order the pie?"

“Sometimes.” Sam had a strange look on his face.

A man came around behind ruby. Wearing a cheap suit and too much cologne, he smiled toothily at Sam. “Hey, Sam. Payday.”

Sam nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Immediately seeing Sam's change in behavior, Gabriel looked at the man. It was easy to see why he made Sam uneasy. He placed a supportive hand on Sam's back and put the menu down.

Zachariah snagged Sam’s check from Ruby’s hand. “I’m gonna need you to fill in tonight for James.”

Sam’s face fell. “I can’t. I have plans.”

“Oh?” He glanced at the envelope with Sam’s name on it. “Because if I remember right, today was your last day of exams.”

"And he is busy, unfortunately." Gabriel plucked the envelope from Zachariah's hands, pressing it into Sam's. "I do hope that you have a wonderful evening. Come on, Sam." He shot the older man a lethal smile.

“If you don’t come in tonight, don’t bother showing up Saturday,” Zachariah called after Sam.

Sam froze, clutching Gabe’s hand.

Looking up at Sam, Gabriel squeezed his hand. "If you want to work, I can sit here and read... but you don't have to work for him. Remember what you have at home." Fury raced through Gabriel, and he wanted nothing more than to clock the bastard... but he wouldn't, for Sam.

Sam looked back at Zachariah. “I quit.”

The older man turned red. “You can’t quit, Sam.” He came around the counter.

The young man tensed visibly. “I just did.”

Gabriel was about to take Sam out the door when he saw the pompous bastard reach for Sam. His fingers brushed Sam's shoulder before he found his wrist in Gabriel's iron fist. "Do not lay your hands on him." His jaw ticked and he looked at the other people working there enormously tempted to offer them each a grand to walk out too.

Zachariah’s face turned purple. “You little peon...”

"I will pay you each a grand to walk out of here right now on this piece of trash and guarantee you a job at Balthazar's," Gabriel told them, smirking at Zachariah. Fuck this asshole, seriously. Treating Sam like shit, indubitably his other employees as well- not while he was there. "And I would watch my language if I was you. It doesn't do well to talk down to your superiors." And Sam was superior in every way to this douche bag.

Ruby and Inias looked at each other and pulled off their aprons immediately.

A moment later, the cook came out of the back, moving over to Zachariah. "And you can go fuck yourself with your manipulations, shitty ass kitchen, and refusal to let me cook like I know how."

“I will destroy all of you!” Zachariah barked, but Ruby gave him the middle finger.

"All you're going to do is stroke yourself out. I've honestly never seen another person turn puce before. What a lovely shade, too." Gabriel waved at him, smirking. "Let's go, everyone and get your new money. I'm going to call Balthazar- can you give me or Sam your contact information so that I can get set up."

Inias looked at the angry man, shaking his head when he gathered his things before going to Sam's side. "I like him." He motioned to Gabriel.

Sam smiled softly. “So do I, Inias. I like him a lot.”

"Let's go, Sam." Gabriel blushed a bit, heading to the door. He was glad that Sam liked him, but he hadn't done this because of that. The bastard just deserved it, and no employee should be treated like that. 

Outside of the door, he passed his phone around so that everyone could put their contact information in as he got his bank to transfer the funds to their accounts.

Ruby gave Sam a grin. "Does this mean you're off the market?"

Sam looked at Gabe hopefully. "I like to think so."

"I am yours if you want me," Gabriel told Sam, running his hand over his shoulders to soothe them both. He still wanted to punch that pompous windbag…

"I do. I want you to be my boyfriend," he murmured.

"Then I am, and you're mine." Gabriel leaned up, kissing the corner of Sam's mouth, unable to stop the grin on his face.

"I do love the size difference..." Ruby mused to herself as she watched.

Sam kissed Gabe softly, threading his fingers through Gabe’s hair.

When they broke apart, Ruby looked a little bummed. “He’s a good kid,” she told Gabe. “And wait until you see him in a wet t-shirt.”

“Ruby!”

Gabriel laughed, then smirked up at Sam. "I'm looking forward to it." He winked at him, then looked over at the group of workers. "It was nice meeting everyone. You should hear from Balthazar shortly."

Inias hesitantly spoke up. “What about James, Alfie and Anna? Are they included too?”

Sam whipped his head in Gabe’s direction. “Alfie and Anna work the late shift. We can’t leave them out of this, Gabe.”

"Of course not. Do you know their numbers? We can get them set up as well." He looked over at Sam, loving the puppy dog look on his face. It was, as were many things about Sam, going to get him in trouble. "Balthazar is opening a new place, closer to the campus as well, so depending on what's easier for you, he'll get you set up."

“Anywhere is better than there.” Ruby pulled out her phone and gave Gabriel the numbers for the other two servers.

Gabriel put the numbers into his phone, then looked at Ruby. "Could you do me a favor and give them a call? Let them know what's going on so they aren't creeped out when they hear from me?"

“Of course. I’ll handle it.” Ruby took her phone back and began texting furiously.

"Great- please let me know if I can help with anything else." Gabriel tucked his own phone away, slipping an arm around Sam's waist.

Sam waved at his friends. “I’ll talk to you guys later.”

Ruby nodded and winked and Sam had to laugh at her antics.

Laughing, Gabriel waved at them as they headed back to Cherry. Castiel was going to tease the fuck out of him for his new boyfriend, and fuck if he wasn't looking forward to it. "So you've had a hell of a day." He grinned, nudging his hip against Sam's as they walked.

“I have. I just want to get my check deposited, go look at my award letter, kiss you some more and go to bed.”

"Well, we can do that." The idea of kissing Sam again sent a zing through him, and he firmly reminded himself that they were taking this slow. "Which bank do you use?" Unlocking the car, Gabriel opened the door for Sam before going around to get in.

Sam named a bank just a mile away and they drove to it. But when he tried to deposit the check, the teller looked uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, sir, but it seems this check has been canceled.”

Sam felt sick to his stomach. “What?”

Gabriel's hands fisted, and he looked at Sam. "Don't worry about it, Sam. I will be hiring a lawyer for the staff whom he is doing this to. He's a bastard." He looked over at the woman, wrote a check, then told her to deposit it. He'd blown more money than he normally did, but he had enough money from his family that he could have bought the restaurant itself, the bookstore and more and still not be hurting.

Sam almost argued with him, but one firm look from Gabriel made the words die on his lips. So he kissed his boyfriend, hoping to show his gratitude.

"Let's get you home, sweetness." Kissing him back, Gabriel shot him a smile when he saw Sam relax and decide to behave. "All right?

“Perfect.” Sam took his receipt and thanked the teller, then they headed out of the bank. Hand in hand, they began walking back to Gabe’s car.

Gabriel hummed softly as they climbed into the car, then buckled in. "When can I see you again? I know Castiel has been working on the details for the holidays with Dean."

“Well, I’m out of school and I’m no longer gainfully employed, so whenever you want,” he said brightly.

"When do you want me?" Gabriel started the car, realizing how his words could be taken after he said them. Figured. Oops.

“Anytime. Maybe...maybe we could have a picnic or something this weekend?”

"I'm yours. That sounds great." Gabriel backed out, then started driving. "I just realized that I have no idea where I am headed."

Sam laughed. “I can get my car later. I’ll give you directions to my house.”

"Shit- That's right. Are you sure? I don't mind taking you to it." Gabriel assured him.

“Nah. I can get it tomorrow,” Sam assured him.

"Well... if you are sure." Gabriel reached over, patting his thigh. "If you want, I can help with that?"

“Help with what, babe?”

"Getting the car? I feel a bit responsible for it getting left there." Damn if being called babe by Sam didn't make him just grin like an idiot. "And I like that."

Sam let out a breath. “Actually... I’m going to have to get Dean or uncle Bobby to get it. I couldn’t start it earlier.”

"Sam..." Gabriel looked over at him, sighing. That's it. He was calling Dean later.

“It’s okay, I promise. It does this once or twice a month. De can fix it.”

"I want you to have safe, reliable transportation. A car that does once or twice a month isn't that." Gabriel told him, shaking his head.

Sam shrugged. “It still runs...” sometimes.

"Sam... I am buying you a car." Gabriel shook his head, sure that Sam had added a mental addendum to his words.

“Gabe, no. That’s too much. I’ll get a decent car with my scholarship money.”

"It's not too much- and I don't want you to have to spend that kind of money when I've got it laying around in buckets. I could buy your whole family cars for Christmas and have money to do it again the next day." Gabriel placed a hand on Sam's knee. "Please? I'm not expecting anything for it. Even if you were to decide that you weren't interested in this after seeing me on a sugar high. I just want to make sure that you're safe…"

Sam’s heart melted and he laid his hand over Gabe’s. “Even if I say no, you’ll just find a way, won’t you?”

"...Pretty much. I was going to call Dean after getting the number from Castiel." At least Sam wasn't annoyed by it, but when it came to those he cared about, he was very protective.

"Nothing new," he said firmly. "Just reliable. Something that will survive until I graduate Stanford."

"Nothing new. Deal." He'd get Sam a classic that Dean could work on with ease without having to worry about a computer system to screw it up every time a sensor went bad. "Actually... what if I give you a car that I already own? You can pick- just not Cherry."

Sam looked thoughtful. "Actually, I think I'd prefer that. That way you don't have to spend a ton of money on me."

"Brilliant. What are you doing tomorrow, Sweetness? We can go and pick it out tomorrow." He squeezed Sam's knee, sure that he wouldn't pick the Lambo- too flashy for Sam. Then again, he was going to hear all about how Sam didn't want one of his cars because it was going to be far too much money.

"I'm free as a bird." Sam began playing with Gabe's fingers. "I'll tell Bobby he can scrap my car."

"Where am I going, gorgeous? I've just been driving aimlessly, talking to you." Smiling, Gabriel stroked his fingers along Sam's. "If you want, I can pay for Bobby to fix it up so that it can be donated to a shelter? A needy family?"

"That is a wonderful idea, but it would probably just be a burden on them. If a family can't afford a car, they would struggle with the repairs. I'm lucky cause I have Bobby and Dean." Sam thought for a minute. "But Bobby has some cars coming in that only need minor repairs. Maybe we could donate one of those?"

Gabriel squeezed his hand, grinning a little at him. "We can do that. I know very little about cars, so... outside of the mechanic that I have working on my cars." He stopped at a stop sign. "Sam... I could drive around for hours, gorgeous. Where's your house?"

"Shit." Sam laughed at his distracted mind. "Okay, take a right up here…"

Turning, Gabriel laughed with him, then put his hand back on Sam's knee, interlacing their fingers again.. "I happen to love driving around with you- I really wouldn't mind doing it, but I know that you wanted to see your scholarship."

"I do. I still can't believe I got it!"

"I am not surprised, honestly. You deserve it." Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand, stroking his thumb over it.

Beaming, Sam directed Gabe to his home just a short distance away. When they arrived, Gabe parked the car and Sam climbed out of the little Corvette. "Well, here's my home."

"It looks nice." Gabriel climbed out, moving to slip his arms around Sam.

Sam leaned into the embrace. "It's warm and I don't have to live on campus. Bobby has been amazing to us."

"Good. I will have to find a gift worthy of him." Reaching up, Gabriel ran his hand through Sam's hair, smiling at the silky feel. He'd been thinking about how it would feel for far too long.

Sam hummed in contentment and gave Gabe a squeeze. "Come on. Let's go inside." 

"Your family won't mind?" Gabriel slipped his hand into Sam's, squeezing it for a moment before they went to gather their purchases and food to bring inside.

"Nah. Bobby's very laid back. I'll tell you his favorite beer so you can bring some next time."

"Probably for the best. Does he like Scotch or whiskey?" Gabriel watched as he opened the door, then followed him inside.

"Definitely whiskey." Sam kicked off his shoes and lined them up against the wall. "De? Are you home?"

Seeing Sam removing his shoes, Gabriel did the same, looking around the well-loved house. He had their purchases in his hands. 

"Yeah, taking a quick break before I get back to welding." Dean walked into the room, blinking as he saw Gabriel standing there.

Sam hugged his big brother. "I was going to drive back, but my car gave me an issue. So Gabe gave me a ride. Where's my letter?" he demanded excitedly.

Dean laughed, hugging him back. "Your car is a POS, Sam. A dying POS. Your letter is on the table with the rest of your mail." He looked over at Gabriel, then moved to grab the bags from him.

"Thanks, De." Sam quickly retrieved the letter and opened it with shaking hands. As Dean had said, they had awarded him $500,000, and he nearly swallowed his tongue.

Relieved of his burdens, Gabriel moved to slip his arms around Sam's waist. "You all right, Sweetness?"

Dean deposited the bags in Sam's room, though he carried the food into the kitchen, eyeing the pair.

"I am," he said softly, rereading the award letter. "Dean, I quit the diner."

"About time. That boss is a douche bag and they have shitty pie." Dean looked over at Gabriel. "Your doing?"

"Sam makes his own decisions, of course," Gabriel smirked a bit, remembering Zachariah's infuriated color.

"Zachariah tried to make me work tonight. I told him I couldn't, and he said if I didn't I was fired. So I quit."

"Hell yeah." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. "I will drink to that. Anyone want a beer?"

"I have to drive, but I will take one next time," Gabriel told him, rubbing his hand over Sam's shoulders.

Sam looked at Gabe adoringly. “Gabe also bribed everyone to quit too.”

"...Wait, he bribed them to quit?" Dean's brow furrowed as he looked between the pair and the way that Gabriel was touching Sam. 

 

"I have a friend who needs more staff as he is opening a new restaurant." Gabriel gave a nonchalant shrug. 

“It was awesome, Dean. You should have seen Zachariah’s stupid face.”

"I wish that I'd been there. That guy's douchery is next level." Dean made a face, shaking his head.

"He turned puce." Gabriel shook his head, annoyance returning as he remembered him trying to touch Sam. He should have broken his wrist. "He will be hearing from my lawyer, representing the employees."

Sam’s face fell. “Yeah. When I went to cash my last check, he had canceled it.”

Dean's eyes narrowed in anger. "Want me to go-"

"The lawyer will handle it, I assure you, Dean-o." Gabriel patted his shoulder. "Don't you worry about it."

Sam held up the letter. “I think Gabe had the right idea. I want to have a real break for once. I’ll start job hunting after Christmas.”

"Balthazar will have a job for you as well if that is something that you would be interested in." Gabriel reached for the letter, then paused. "Do you mind if I read this?"

Sam nodded and handed Gabe the letter. “Working at Balthazar's restaurant would be really cool. I only have serving experience and it took forever to find the job working for Zachariah.”

"Well... the fine print here at the bottom offers employment opportunities with Milton," Gabriel told him, clearing his throat as he held the letter back out.

Dean raised an eyebrow at them, cracking open his beer.

“What?” Sam looked at the bottom of the letter. “But...I’m not qualified...”

"You could work as a receptionist or something. I don't know what they're thinking. You should call." Feeling Dean's eyes on him, he raised a brow back, making the elder Winchester snort softly.

“I can do that.” Sam held his letter to his chest. “Oh, Dean. I had to leave my car at the school. Can we tow it tomorrow?”

"You know that I will." Dean paused, pushing a hand through his hair, then rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know how much longer I can make it work."

“Well... we don’t have to worry about it for a few weeks, at least.” Sam didn’t want to say anything about the new car until he had keys in his hand.

"Dean, you are familiar with classic cars, right?" Gabriel asked after a moment. "I think that my mechanic is ripping me off, and..."

"Gabriel, if I am reading the body language right, you're family. I am very familiar with classic cars. I rebuilt the Impala and most of the guys at the shop come to me with questions," Dean told him. "Sam or Cas have my number."

Sam nodded eagerly and smiled at Gabe. “Dean is incredible with classic cars. Some people in town only trust him to work on their cars.”

"Well, we will have to talk later." Gabriel shot him a grin.

"Sure thing. I am a bit busy until the holidays are over, with a welding project-"

“Oh, you have to see it too, Gabe! It’s stunning,” Sam gushed.

"It's not done, Sammy." Dean rolled his eyes a bit, though his brother's obvious pride made him smile. 

"I would love to." Leaning against Sam, Gabriel tilted his head. "What is it?"

“It’s the Lady of Justice. Really, I can’t even describe it.” Sam held Gabe tight as he talked.

"Ah, yes. I think Cas mentioned that to me." Gabriel relaxed in Sam's arms.

Dean blinked. "He's talked about me?"

Gabriel smirked a little, seeing Dean blush. "Yes."

Sam squeezed Gabe. “And Gabe and I have decided to date… after he put my grades in, of course.”

"So you haven't kissed him yet?" Dean teased with a smirk.

Gabriel felt his cheeks heating, though he waited for Sam to respond.

“Actually, we have. I was trying to spare you the details,” Sam teased back.

"I figured that over Christmas I would see it at least once." Dean laughed, shaking his head. "I'm happy for you guys."

"I care about Sam, and I have assured him that I am serious about this," Gabriel told Dean, who held up a hand.

"Castiel has assured me that though you can be a dick, my words, not his, you're a good man."

“From what I’ve seen so far, he is.” Sam brushed Gabe’s hair back. “Oh! Dean, I have something for you.”

Gabriel blushed as he saw the look in Sam's eyes. "Oh?" 

Dean lowered his phone, grinning. "It's for the picture-wreath."

Gabriel smirked, kissing Sam's jaw.

Sam returned the kiss before grabbing one of the bags. He held it out to Dean. “Surprise.”

Dean blinked, taking the bag. "You didn't have to..." Opening it, he beamed as he saw the Led Zeppelin record his father had smashed in his last visit. He had just told Sam that he was clumsy since he'd thankfully been in school. He'd kept John's visits a secret. Sam didn't need to be hurt that he just wanted money.

“That’s the right one, right? There were a few, but I think that’s the one that broke.”

"It is. Thanks, Sammy." Realizing that there was something else in the bag, he pulled out a Vonnegut book. "This is... it's awesome."

Seeing how obviously Dean was touched by a book and a record from his brother, Gabriel resolved that he and Castiel were going to see to it that they got what they deserved.

Sam let go of Gabe to hug Dean. “You’re welcome, De.”

Dean hugged him tightly, holding him close for a minute. "You know... I might get him a step ladder for Christmas." He smirked, wanting to lighten the mood.

Sam snorted. “Hey, I love his height.”

Gabriel burst out laughing, shaking his head.

"Hey, I'm just saying, he goes to kiss you and you move wrong, he's going to get whacked," Dean told Sam, snickering.

"Hey, it already happened. I think we're good," the younger man joked.

Gabriel rubbed his temple, grinning. "He's s hard-headed."

“But I made it up to you.”

"Indeed you did. You were very good about it." He smirked a bit, alluding to the punishment fantasy and how he'd told him that he was good in the bookstore.

Chuckling, Sam kissed his forehead. His hand rested on the small of Gabe’s back.

Gabriel leaned against him, smiling. 

"Well... I am getting back to work. You two love birds have fun." Dean smirked, patting them.

"Thanks, De. I'll see you tonight."

Dean waved, heading out.

"He seems just the type that Cassie needs," Gabriel smirked, musing over the situation.

“Dean is a good man. He talks very highly of Castiel.”

"We will have to do a little matchmaking." Rubbing his chin, a wicked smile crossed his face.

“I don’t want to push them. They’ll figure it out.”

"I just meant that we should just let them be alone together," Gabriel told him.

Sam ruffled Gabe’s hair. “Hey, wanna see my room?”

Gabriel could almost hear a dramatic theme in the background, indicating danger ahead. "I would love to."

“Awesome.” Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him toward his upstairs bedroom.

Gabriel stared at his ass, unable to help himself- it was at the perfect level, and all that he could think about was him bending forward, spreading his cheeks and licking over his entrance. Damn.

They reached the top of the stairs and Sam opened his door. His room was warm and inviting, just like Sam. There was a full-size bed made with threadbare blankets, and an ancient laptop sat on a sturdy but shoddy desk. There were pictures everywhere of Sam and Dean, and one framed picture of a pretty blond holding a toddler and a newborn.

Gabriel looked around the room, then slipped his arms around Sam. "I feel like a teenager sneaking into my boyfriend's room."

"Me too." Sam brushed Gabe's hair back and kissed him sweetly.

Gabriel kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders. This brought their bodies tightly together. He could feel every ripple of muscle on Sam's chest.

Smiling against Gabe's lips, Sam ran his hands down Gabe's back and settled them on his ass.

Gasping into Sam's mouth, Gabriel tugged at his hair. "Is that how it's going to be?" He purred, nipping at his lower lip.

"I can't help myself," Sam whispered.

"I'm fine with whatever you want, sweetness." Gabriel kissed him, pulling him closer as he let his fingers slip down to cup his ass and pull him closer.

They kissed for a few more minutes before Sam pulled away. Looking a little self-conscious, he glanced around his room. "Well, it's not much, but it's home."

"I like it." Gabriel smoothed a hand soothingly down his back, moving to look more closely at the pictures. There were pictures of Sam, Dean and Bobby, Sam and Bobby, Sam and Dean, and countless pictures of Sam and different friends.

"Your family loves each other." The Professor smiled, looking back at him. "That's amazingly rare. I'm glad for you, Sam."

"I love them. They're why I work so hard in school. I want to make everyone proud of me."

"Well, Dean definitely is, and so is Bobby. You can see it in the pictures. I'm sure that I'll see it when I meet him." He looked at the size of the bed, then at Sam. "Aren't you about four feet too long?" He moved, hugging him. "We'll have to get creative if we ever share it."

Laughing, Sam gladly held Gabe close. "It's a bit small but I make it work. We just haven't had enough money for a few one."

Gabriel brushed his lips over Sam's jaw, making a soft noise. Maybe Santa could do something...

Sam leaned in for another kiss, pressing their bodies closer together. He could kiss this man for hours.

Making a soft noise, Gabriel shifted against him while stroking his hands over him.

Sam eventually managed to get Gabe over to the bed, and they continued to kiss as they sat on the mattress.

Gabriel moved so that he was more level with Sam, pushing his hand into his hair.

The younger man let out a soft moan. "That's good..."

"Is it, sweetness?" He nipped at her mouth, wanting to straddle him and get closer.

"Mm-hmm..." Sam snuggled closer and ran his hand down Gabe's back.

Straddling Sam's lap for a better angle, Gabriel pushed his hands through Sam's hair again. "Is this all right? Me here?"

A shudder went through Sam and his mind briefly short-circuited. He managed an affirmative sound before he resumed kissing Gabe.

Gasping against Sam's lips as he felt the shiver, Gabriel ran his hand down back, pressing closer.

Sam gave it a little while longer before reluctantly pulling away. "If we keep going..." He shook his head slightly. "I'm not ready to be..."

"What do you mean, sweetness?" Gabriel watched him closely, smoothing his hair. "I don't want to push you into anything."

Sam relaxed and rested his forehead against Gabe's. "Thank you."

"I want you to be able to tell me anything." Breathing in Sam's breath was intimate and warm against his face.

"That's a huge relief for me," he admitted, smoothing Gabe's hair back. "I want to, too."

"Good." Gabriel smiled, kissing Sam's wrist, inhaling his scent.

Sam stroked his cheek with his thumb. "In fact, I want to tell you something right now."

"What?" Gabriel tilted his head, a lock of hair falling across his brow.

"I want a dog. And when I graduate, I'm gonna get one. Might even get two."

"What sort? Or are you going to the pound?" Gabriel grinned, stroking his fingers over Sam's shoulders.

"I'll probably go to a rescue organization. I'd never buy a dog."

"Sexier by the moment." Gabriel laughed, kissing him softly.

Sam happily kissed him and stroked his skin. "When I graduate and I make money, I'm gonna take care of Dean and Bobby too."

Snuggling against his chest, Gabriel made a contented sound. "I can understand that. Keep in mind that I will be caring for you."

“I won’t object.” Sam rested his chin on the top of Gabe’s head.

"Good." Gabriel kissed his jaw, then nuzzled along his neck. "I want to be here as long as possible."

"Really?"

Frowning a little, Gabriel pulled back to meet his gaze. "Didn't I tell you that?"

"Maybe. It just amazes me."

He ran his hand through Sam's hair. "I am not dating you for the sake of it. I want to be with you with the intent of a future... if That's not too much."

"No, it's not too much. It's... comforting, actually."

Gabriel smiled, kissing him softly, snuggling against him. "Good."

Sam closed his eyes and held the older man. “I also want kids one day.”

"Me too. I always figured I'd adopt some kids who need a home." Gabriel snorted softly, letting his own eyes close as he relaxed in Sam's arms. "I don't feel the need to pass on my short stature."

“Same here. There are so many needy kids out there.”

"Exactly." Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's clavicle, inhaling his scent with each breath. He pulled back after a long moment, his eyes heavy. "I should go before I fall asleep here." A yawn overtook him, reminding him how very much work he'd been putting into the exams.

“Okay.” Sam reluctantly let him go. “What time should I be ready to go tomorrow?”

"I feel the same, Sweet. Your arms feel right around me." Gabriel kissed his jaw, then offered him a small smile. "What time is good for you, Sam?"

“I was thinking ten or eleven. That way we can both sleep in a little.”

"Ten and I'll buy you breakfast?" Gabriel offered, stroking Sam's face gently. He smiled as he felt the stubble against his fingertips.

“Heaven.” Sam pressed his face into Gabe’s hand.

Gabriel stroked his fingers over his face, kissing him gently, letting their lips slide gently over his before he very reluctantly pulled away. "Heaven's a good word for it."

Sam kissed Gabe’s forehead. “Come on. I’ll walk you out.”

Kissing his jaw, Gabriel sighed, climbing off of Sam. He stretched, willing life to come back into his legs as he stood there. "When was it that we were starting this holiday thing again?"

Sam chuckled. “When you gave your last exam today.”

Gabriel nudged him, "I was referring to the part where we were supposedly staying the night, according to Castiel- something about Dean didn't want us to miss anything Christmas related."

“Oh! Well... I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’d love to have you both here now. Let me text Dean.” He whipped out his phone.

A few moments later, Dean texted back, **It's fine by me if they want to come here now. Someone would have to sleep on the couch. I can sleep in Baby until I can get another bed made up- if Cas wants to crash in my bed. Sorry, I thought that I had longer.**

Sam showed Gabe the text. “I can get an air mattress and you can take my bed,” he offered Gabe.

"Or... if you trust me... I wouldn't mind sharing a bed." Gabriel told him, pushing his hair back as he watched Sam. "Hell, that's too soon. I'll take the air mattress." The Professor turned away from Sam's bed, trying to ignore the flush he felt on his cheeks. The last thing that he wanted to do was to push Sam away.

“How about this?” Sam hugged him close again. “I’ll get the air mattress ready. If either of us doesn’t feel comfortable in my bed, one of us can take the air mattress.”

"We can do that if you promise me that you'll say something the moment you feel uncomfortable." Gabriel turned, hugging him back. "Cas won't mind the couch."

“I promise.” They stood up and Sam guided him to the door. “Bring your stuff with you tomorrow. This is going to be a lot of fun.”

"I'll have Cas come with me if that's all right? Or he can set something up with Dean." Gabriel followed him to the door, kissing his jaw.

“Whatever Castiel is more comfortable with. He can come with you, or he can wait for Dean.”

"We'll have to ask him unless you think Dean's on it." Gabriel sighed, pushing his hair back. "I should head out."

“I know.” Sam kissed him once more. “I’ll see you in the morning. I like Belgian waffles.”

"Belgian waffles... we can do that." Winking Gabriel kissed him one last time before returning to Cherry.

Sam stood at the door and sadly watched him leave. How was it even possible to miss someone before they were even gone?


	5. Classic Charger

Gabriel headed into his apartment, humming to himself as he entered. "Cassie?"

Cas stuck his head out of the kitchen. “Hello, Gabriel. Did you enjoy your first date with Sam?”

Gabriel looked at his brother, smirking as he came in. "I did, smart ass." Kicking off his shoes, he took a breath before telling Castiel everything that had happened, from Sam making him grade his test to taking him to dinner, the diner, the bookstore…

By the end, Cas was nearly starry-eyed. “That sounded like a wonderful afternoon.”

"Doesn't it?" Gabriel sighed, hugging his brother. "Cas... Dean's working three jobs."

Cas tensed and his brow furrowed. “He is? I knew he was a mechanic...”

"Sam just told me earlier. Said something about Dean being able to quit one of his three jobs." Gabriel shoved a hand through his hair. "Their home is nice, it's... lived in but you can see how things are hard. I want to just... but I don't want to insult them."

“Of course not... do you already have some ideas?”

"Sam's bed is tiny. I want to replace it. I don't know- he's dying for a dog. I hate this. Not being able to just..." Sighing, Gabriel shook his head.

“You care about him. I can see that right now.” Cas squeezed his big brother. “The little amount of time I’ve spent with Dean… he’s very prideful. If he thinks it’s charity, he won’t take anything.”

Hugging him back, Gabriel sighed. "You suppose that he'll take help from me? I told him that I want to hire him to be my mechanic."

“See, that’s an excellent idea. Then you can pay him a decent wage and he won’t feel pressured to work three jobs.”

"If he's willing." His lips quirked, and he laughed. "Sam told me he felt better taking one of the cars that I already own." He couldn't wait to see Sam's reaction, honestly.

That made Cas laugh. “And you didn’t tell him that you only own classic cars, did you?”

"Well, no... but I did tell him all about Cherry. He seemed to like riding in her." Well, it wasn't like it was a lie, it was Sam who assumed that... but he'd apologize if he needed to.

“And I assume you’ve already thought about the fact that a classic car would be easier for Dean to maintain for Sam, correct?”

"Of course. I am sure that Dean could work on newer cars- after all, he fixed yours, but I don't want Sam to have to worry about it." Gabriel explained, shrugging.

Cas leaned into his big brother. "I'm sure Dean will love that."

"I am going over at ten tomorrow morning. I don't know your plans- do you want to ride over with me?" Gabriel smiled, cuddling him close. God, he could remember him being tiny. Poor Dean must have had a time of it with Sam so tall.

"That sounds wonderful." Cas closed his eyes. "Dean has been texting me. He seems really happy to have us visiting."

"He really seems to be. Sam is too. I didn't get a chance to meet Bobby yet, but he sounds great." Gabriel patted Castiel. "Were you about to eat, or are you tired?"

"I was about to order dinner. I think the semester finally caught up to me."

Gabriel laughed softly, patting his back. "You can do that or I can cook for you."

"Would you mind cooking for me?"

"I don't mind." Gabriel headed for the fridge, humming to himself. "Anything specific that you want?"

"Can you make stir fry?" Cas asked hopefully.

"Of course- That's not a problem." Gabriel pulled out chicken and the other things that he would need, humming to himself. It didn't take him long to get it going on the stove.

Cas curled up on the couch and turned an old movie on.

**So Sammy says that you're coming over tomorrow? Do you know what time?**

Cas smiled at his phone. **Gabe says we’re leaving tomorrow at 10.**

**Perfect. I am looking forward to seeing you.** Dean sent it, then swore softly to himself. That sounded friendly... he hoped.

His phone lit up again a few moments later. **I can’t wait to see you, either.**

Dean felt himself grinning like an idiot and told himself to calm down. **Apparently Gabriel and Sam are doing Belgian waffles for breakfast. What do you want? I just got the impression that they were going off to eat.**

**Surprise me?**

**One delicious Winchester breakfast coming right up**

Cas chuckled and set his phone down. Then he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Cassie? Dinner is ready." Gabriel called from the kitchen.

Yawning, Cas rubbed his eyes and stood up, ambling into the kitchen.

Gabriel pointed to the food waiting for him. He had a small bowl in front of himself.

Cas grinned and sat down. “You’re the best.”

"Nah, I am just your big brother." Gabriel shot him a smile before he dug into his food. Stir fry had been one of the first things that he'd been taught to cook by their kitchen staff, determined to be able to function in case of their parents Kicking them out.

The younger man took a bite and groaned happily. “Your stir fry is amazing. You should work in Balthazar’s restaurant.”

"Mm. He agrees, but it still isn't happening. I like warping influential young minds too much." Gabriel laughed a little. "So Dean isn't pushing you, is he?"

“Not at all.” Cas looked at his food thoughtfully. “It’s… very reassuring.”

"Good. I just want you to be happy." Reassuring... hopefully Dean could be patient with Castiel.

“I am.” He looked to Gabe. “What about you and Sam?”

"Sam is wanting to take it slow with intimacy, which is fine by me." Gabriel finished his food, then got up to take care of the dishes.

“I’m glad.” Cas ate all he could, then also cleaned his dishes.

"I just want to take this relationship as far as he will let me. I mean, I could see us long term," Gabriel explained with a nervous look.

Cas reaches over and pulled Gabe into a hug. “You really care about him.”

"I do, a lot." Gabriel hugged him close, sighing a bit.

“You need a cuddle night?” Cas murmured.

Gabriel laughed softly, patting his back. "Yeah, actually... if you're all right with it." It had always been a rule for them, that if they needed a cuddle, they could just ask. As much as Gabriel loved sex, it was lacking the comfort of simply being held, like with Sam before.

“Of course. Let me get cleaned up.” He yawned loudly and let Gabe go.

Nodding, Gabriel finished getting the kitchen cleaned up before he went to get changed for bed. **Thank you for today, Sam. I can't wait to see you tomorrow.**

Sam’s reply was almost immediate. It was a picture of the young man already in bed with his head half buried in a pillow. **Night, Gabe. I’ll be up early waiting.**

Damn. Gabriel laughed a little, snapping a picture of him in his sleepy pants on his bed. **Good night, Sam. I will be up early as well. Sweet dreams.**

Sam sent a winking emoji just as Cas came to the bed in his own pajamas. “Sam?” He asked when he saw Gabe’s dopey grin.

Gabriel laughed, showing his brother was the picture. "He's gorgeous, isn't he?"

"He is pleasing to look at." Cas climbed into the bed. "But I find Dean's features more appealing."

"Eh, if you like pretty boys. Sam's more... masculine." Gabriel explained with a grin, snuggling into his pillow.

"Dean's eyes are incredibly enticing."

"Eh, I hadn't noticed, honestly." Gabriel pulled the blanket up over him, yawning.

"Of course." Cas turned off the lamp and curled into his brother. "I am looking forward to tomorrow."

"So am I." Gabriel hugged Castiel close, kissing his hair. "Sweet dreams, kiddo."

"Good night, Gabe."

 

XXXX

 

The next morning, Sam slept through his alarm. He awoke to Dean knocking on his door and he blearily opened his eyes. "Dean?"

"You getting up?" Dean opened the door, rubbing his towel through his hair, drying the water away. "It's nearly ten."

"Shit." Sam shot up in bed and looked at his alarm. "Shit!"

"There's hot water left if you're wanting to wash your princess locks before Prince Charming gets here." Dean snickered, watching Sam scramble.

"Jerk." Sam stripped down to his boxers and grabbed clean clothes.

"Bitch. I thought you were up earlier." Dean laughed softly. "I did text Castiel and let him know that I hadn't seen you up."

"Good." Sam grabbed some clean boxers and rushed towards his bathroom. "I guess I was more tired last night than I thought."

Dean moved out of the way, snickering a little. "I put clean towels in there yesterday." He called after him, heading to get dressed.

"Thanks!" Sam rushed into the bathroom, and twenty minutes later he was clean and dressed in jeans and a navy blue button-up shirt. He began drying his hair vigorously with a towel.

Dean bit his lip, pacing around the kitchen a bit. He had to figure out what to make Castiel for breakfast.

Finally, Sam joined him. At Dean's look, he paused drying his hair. "De? What's with the poop look?"

"I told Cas that I would make him breakfast. What the fuck do I make him?" Dean shoved a hand through his hair, pacing.

"Hmm." Suddenly Sam brightened. "Do you have the stuff to make a cheese omelet? You can add some leafy greens to it and Cas would LOVE it."

"Yeah, you're right." Dean grinned his shoulders slowly relaxing. "Great idea, Sam."

Sam nudged him before pouring a glass of orange juice. "Welcome. I remember Cas talking about it in class, of all things."

"Well, it works. I will do some home fries and bacon to round it out." Dean nudged him back as he saw Sam putting the top back on. "So what was the plan with your Romeo today?"

"We're going out for breakfast, then..." He looked over at his brother. "Well, it's kind of a surprise."

"A surprise... well, always careful stretching with fingers, and lots of lube," Dean told Sam, starting to cut up the potatoes.

Sam snorted. "No, Dean! Besides, I'm not ready for that."

"Well, still, it's a good rule to know." Dean shot him a grin, amused at Sam's snort.

"Look, if things happen like they're supposed to..." He drank a big gulp of his juice. "I'm just really excited."

"Hey, I am happy for you. Gabriel seems  
to be good for you. He treats you well." Moving over to the stove, he got the potatoes going. Thankfully, they were leftover baked potatoes so it cut down on the prep time.

"He does. He treats me incredibly well so far." Sam finished off his juice just as there was a knock at the door. "I bet that's them. I got it!" He shot up and jogged to the front door.

Dean shook his head at Sam's exuberance. He was like a puppy. Who had the energy for that? He moved to check the coffee.

Gabriel bounced on the balls of his feet as they waited for the door to be answered.

The door opened and Sam immediately hugged Gabe. "Hey, guys."

Beaming, Gabriel hugged Sam back, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "Good morning, gorgeous. Dean said that you slept in."

"I did. I'm sorry." Sam squeezed him and kissed his forehead. "Cas, Dean is whipping up a special breakfast for you."

"That sounds wonderful." Cas walked into the house. "Dean?"

"Don't be sorry for catching up on much-needed sleep. If it wasn't for Cas, I probably wouldn't have slept well." Gabriel kissed Sam's jaw, smiling.

"In here," Dean called, grinning as he saw Castiel.

Castiel stopped and inhaled deeply. "What smells so heavenly?"

"Just some home fries and bacon... and a cheese omelet with spinach." Dean shot him a grin.

Cas looked absolutely floored. “Thank you...”

Dean blinked at him. "For what?" Damn. He looked good this morning, and Dean was sure that he still had his hair standing up from drying it with a towel.

"It's just...been a long time since someone other than my brother has done something like this for me."

"Well, get used to it, okay?" Dean moved, serving them each a plate of food before he went to get them some coffee to start the day with. He set the cup in front of Castiel, then paused. "Unless you want orange juice or something…"

"Actually I would love some orange juice if it's not too much trouble…"

"Sure, no problem." Grabbing a glass for him, Dean poured him the juice before returning to the table. "Sam likes it fresh, so we squeezed it last night."

"That's fantastic." Cas gladly took the juice. "Sam was very happy to see us."

"Sam really likes Gabriel- not that he doesn't like you, but I doubt that you're the reason he searched for his best jeans and changed his shirt three times." Laughing, Dean picked up his fork. No, that'd been him. He'd felt like an idiot, though, with his father's voice in his head.

Cas laughed with him. "You know, I believe you're correct."

"Let me know if the omelet's all right." Dean sipped his coffee, a bit anxious that he wouldn't like it.

Cas took a bite and moaned softly. "Oh…"

Dean's pupils widened as he stared at him for a moment before quickly looking at his breakfast, taking a bite of his food.

"This is the best omelet I've ever eaten, Dean."

Looking up, Dean looked at him. "Oh. I'm glad that you like it." Inwardly, he preened a bit without intending to.

"Absolutely." Cas had nearly finished the omelet before he realized Sam and Gabe had not joined them. "I suppose they already left."

"You know, I thought that Sammy would say goodbye at least." Brat. Still, he was thrilled for him.

"Well, Sam is understandably excited, with Gabe giving him a car."

Dean blinked, tilting his head as he watched him. "He's doing what?"

Slowly Cas looked up. "You… didn't know?"

"No. He didn't mention it." Dean tilted his head a bit. "So he is buying him a car?"

"Oh no. Gabe has a large collection of cars and he's letting Sam choose one to have."

Dean smirked, shaking his head. "Classics, right? And my brother probably doesn't realize that."

“Yes, and he doesn’t suspect. He was insistent that Gabriel not purchase a new car for him.”

"So Gabriel is going to give him something worth more money than a new car." Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, nibbling a piece of bacon.

“Yes. And Gabe was quite adamant about Sam having a car that you would feel comfortable handling repairs for.”

"Well, I can fix damn near anything, but Sam's car is- son of a bitch." Dean put down his fork. "I have to go tow it."

Cas also put his fork down. “May I accompany you?”

"Of course- if you don't mind." Dean relaxed a bit, sipping his coffee. "Sorry, I forgot, and Bobby is helping Rufus today."

“I’d love to go along with you.” Cas stood up and cleaned his dishes.

"Cas, you don't have to do that." Moving over to his side, Dean added his dishes to the sink, reaching for the sponge.

Cas gently tugged the sponge away. “You made a delicious breakfast. It’s the least I can do.”

Dean gave him a look, grabbing a towel to dry the dishes. "If you insist…"

“I do.” Cas began scrubbing the dishes.

Drying off the dishes, Dean put them away. "Thanks, Cas."

“You’re welcome.” Cas bumped against him gently as they finished the dishes.

Smiling back at him, Dean bumped him back as he took the last plate from him. "So... you ready to ride in the tow truck?"

“I certainly am.” Cas turned off the water and dried his hands.

Dean patted his shoulder, moving around him to get his boots on, along with his jacket. "There's nothing exciting about it, really."

“I’m mostly looking forward to spending time with you,” Cas answered honestly.

"Uh... well, me too." Dean offered him a smile, adjusting his jacket. "Let's go. We'll get Sam's car from the campus and bring it back."

“Then let’s go.”

 

XXXX

 

Across town, Gabe drove Sam to his home, tucked away on the edge of town. Behind the house was the storage building where he kept his cars.

Sam had his nose against the glass, admiring the house.

"I'll show you inside in a moment." Gabriel reached out, rubbing his back. "Let's go pick your car."

“Okay.” 

Gabe parked Cherry and Sam got out, stretching his long legs.

Gabriel climbed out, moving around to Sam's side. "Ready, gorgeous?"

“Yeah. Are you sure about this, though?”

Gabriel pulled him close, looking up at Sam. "I am... are you sure about this?" he couldn't help but think that Sam might change his mind.

Sam cupped Gabe’s cheek in his hand. “I’m sure about you.”

Relaxing, Gabriel kissed his hand before leaning against Sam's chest. "I am a fairly replaceable person, I have found out…"

Sam’s brow furrowed. Who would be stupid enough to replace this man? “Whoever told you that is a moron.”

Gabriel laughed softly, stroking his fingers along Sam's jaw. "Kali has several PhDs."

“Still stupid,” Sam grumbled, brushing his lips lightly against Gabriel’s.

Gabriel kissed him back, holding Sam for a long moment. "Let's go get your car."

“Alright.” Sam grabbed Gabe’s hand and walked with him toward the storage unit.

Squeezing Sam's hand, Gabriel opened the door to the unit, heading inside before he flicked on the lights. Row after row of lights clicked on, showing off the classic cars to their best.

Sam’s mouth fell open. “Wha...”

"Just go ahead and pick out whatever one you want." Watching Sam, Gabriel couldn't stop himself from grinning up at him.

“But… it’s too much...” Sam protested weakly.

"No, gorgeous, it isn't. I want you to have whatever car you like in here." Gabriel kissed his jaw, smirking. "Besides, Neither of us is spending money this way."

Excitement crept up in Sam. “I suppose you’re right...”

Gabriel patted his back. "I am right. You should go and look. There are about thirty cars here."

“Whoa.” Sam took a step forward, overwhelmed.

"If you don't want one, we can figure something out." Gabriel told him, following Sam. "Find something else."

“No, no...” Sam began looking at each car, his eyes full of wonder.

Pulling out his phone, Gabriel snapped some pictures of Sam as they made their way through the cars. He was too damn gorgeous.

Sam took his time with each car, admiring it and sitting in the front seat to get a feel for the vehicle.

"Yeah, make sure that you can fit your long legs in," Gabriel told him, watching as Sam climbed out of the Mustang.

There was a sleek black charger a few cars away, and Sam went to it, running his fingers over the hood. “Whoa...”

Watching Sam caressing the car, Gabriel snapped a picture, getting the car in as well. He loved that little 'whoa' of Sam's. "That is a '68 Charger... you should try her out."

Sam nodded eagerly and slid behind the wheel. Immediately he loved the car. “Gabe,” he started tentatively. “Can I have this one?”

"Of course, baby." Gabriel shot him a grin, snapping another picture of Sam before he patted his shoulder. "Let me get the keys, and we'll take her for a ride." 

Sam nodded eagerly and ran his hand over the steering wheel.

They got the car outside with some moving of other cars, and Gabriel climbed in next to Sam. "This car is perfect for you."

“I love it already.” Sam waited until Gabe was buckled in before he started driving down the path. “This is incredible!”

"She honestly doesn't have very many miles on her. The old man bought her for his son, who died in the military so she got parked." Gabriel explained, grinning at the happiness on Sam's face. "He took care of her, kept her up, but…"

"I'll take care of her, Gabe, I promise," Sam swore, his eyes dancing.

"I believe that. I know that you will, or I wouldn't have offered to give her to you to start with." Gabriel patted Sam's thigh, relaxing in the passenger seat.

Sam drove down to the street and could barely contain his excitement. The car handled like a dream and he wasn't terrified of it overheating or breaking down right there.

"I am so glad that you've got a car that you can depend on." And damn if it wasn't perfect for Sam- he looked entirely natural behind the wheel.

"Because of you. Thank you, Gabe." Sam freed a hand and squeezed Gabe's knee.

Gabriel laid his hand over Sam's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I care about you-thank you for accepting her." He was going to remember the happiness on the younger man' face forever. He was so gorgeous, the way his hair framed his face and the shine in his  
eyes. "If you let me, I'd give you the world, honestly."

Sam brought Gabe's hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "I'm here."

He could feel himself fall a little further for the taller man, and Gabriel took a breath and decided to just let go. Sam was there. He would catch him, and he wouldn't just leave. Not everyone was his family, not everyone was Kali. "So am I, Sam. I plan on being here for a very long time.

"Me too." He let go of Gabe's hand and stroked his hair. "Where do we want to go?"

"Where do you want to go?" Gabriel shot him a grin, putting his hand on Sam's knee, letting his thumb stroke along the denim absently.

"I have no idea. But the gas is full and we're on vacation, so I think we should just drive." Just drive... and damn if that didn't sound like heaven.

“Hey, that sounds perfect for me. When you're hungry, we can stop for food."

"Sounds just right." Sam headed for the highway, smiling and stroking Gabe's hair.

"You found my weakness," Gabriel told him after a moment, luxuriating in the feel of Sam's hand in his hair. "I love my hair being touched. Cas calls me a cat."

"I'm the same way, but I only like people I care about touching my hair."

"Yeah, it's normally just Cas." Gabriel glanced over at him. "I am a big believer in nonsexual cuddling. People need touch, just calming loving touch. Castiel didn't have that often as kids so... we cuddle. It's nothing perverse." Despite what Kali had said.

Sam glanced at Gabe. "Dean and I sometimes do the same thing," he said softly. "John… he called Dean a fag."

"He is an asshole. I'm sorry that you two dealt with that." Scowling protectively, Gabriel squeezed his knee."Has Dean dated?"

"Dean has dated a handful of people, but only had two serious relationships. A lot of potential ones ended because of me," Sam admitted sadly.

"Because of you? How so?" Stroking his knee soothingly, Gabriel frown at the sadness on Sam's face.

"Dean works so much, and he tries to spend time with me and Bobby. His dates would get jealous."

"Well, tough. I approve of him putting you first." And he would have to pass that on to Castiel.

"He's always been like that. Family first. I suppose it's the one good thing our dad taught us."

"Well, That's how Castiel and I are." He had a feeling that Castiel was going to have a harder time convincing Dean to accept any sort of help.

"So you like to cuddle? Even if it doesn't lead to sex?"

"Absolutely. I don't expect sex just because I am having a proper cuddle." Shrugging a little, Gabriel looked at the other man. "I mean, I’m attracted to you, so that might show but I will ignore it if you will."

Sam gave a little smile and squeezed Gabe's hand. "I want to cuddle with you. I just don't... I'm not ready for sex yet." He emphasized the word 'yet'.

"Which is perfect. I don't just rush into bed with my partners, and honestly, I want to make sure this goes right. Cuddling you? That sounds perfect." The Professor rubbed Sam's knee, the move not sexual.

"It does to me too." Sam moved his hand to the back of Gabe's neck and gave a little scratch, still keeping his eyes on the road before them.

Making soft noise, Gabriel looked at Sam. "So are you staying here after college?"

“I’m not sure. I haven’t given much thought to anything after graduation,” he admitted.

"Well... Cas and I are pretty established here. Not that it matters." Gabriel told him, fidgeting. Sam's hand in his hair was immensely calming, though.

“It matters,” Sam assured him. “Bobby and Dean are here. I’d never ask them to move for me.”

"I have a feeling that they would follow you anywhere that you went." Gabriel laughed softly, utterly sure of it.

“I know. I just want to graduate. Maybe start a law firm here or something.”

Gabriel could picture that all too easily. "I would back that in a heartbeat."

Sam’s grin widened. “I’d give Dean a job that paid well. Then he could work on his cars for fun.”

"And do more of his art. He seems incredibly talented." He had a feeling that Dean wouldn't want to work for Sam, though.

“He is. And I want him to do more. But he won’t if he thinks he has to support me and Bobby.”

Gabriel patted his knee reassuringly, feeling the muscle under his jeans. "Well, he won't have to. I am helping now."

Sam just grinned and sped up a little. “This car is incredible!”

"She definitely is." He laughed, trusting Sam completely behind the wheel.

They drove for two hours, just having fun and enjoying each other. When Sam got hungry, they began searching for a spot to eat.

"There's a diner up there- I am not sure if they have Belgian waffles, but they have a sign up about award-winning breakfasts." Gabriel pointed up ahead to the left. "And burgers, it seems."

“That works.” Sam pulled off the highway and into the diner parking lot.

Gabriel grinned as he parked. "So you're sure that this is the car that you want?" He teased, unable to resist.

“Yes!” Sam rubbed the steering wheel. “This is my baby.”

Laughing, the older man opened the glove box. "All of the paperwork is in here. We will have to do a transfer of ownership, but that's easy enough."

Sam killed the engine and swept Gabe into a huge hug. “Thank you.”

Hugging him back, Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's neck. "You're welcome, Sam. Anytime you need something, I will do my best to help."

“I know you will.” They got out of the car and Sam grabbed Gabe’s hand. “After lunch, can I show Dean my car?”

"Of course- I expected as much." Gabriel squeezed his hand, then brought it to his lips to kiss.

Thrilled, Sam gave him another kiss. Then they headed inside.

 

XXXXXXX

 

Dean bit his lip as he finished getting Sam's car off of the rollback, looking over at Castiel who seemed to be almost studying him. "So how was your ride?" Dean motioned towards the truck.

“I rather enjoyed it.” Mostly he liked spending time with Dean.

"Yeah, it's a different view than from a car." Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean fidgeted. "Want to see the statue I'm making? It's for a big law firm... Lady Justice."

Cas's eyes lit up. “Yes, I’d love to see it.”

"I am doing a lot of the detail work now." Dean pulled his keys from his pocket, heading towards the workshop that Bobby had made for him last year. He'd nearly cried, honestly.

Cas followed close behind, eager to see Dean’s creation.

Flicking on the lights, Dean headed over to the metal statue. "I mostly work out of metal from the cars in the scrap yard. When she's done, She's going to be all silver, though. Or chrome, they haven't said yet." He grinned pointing to her arm, and the delicate scales "I did this last night."

Cas was nearly breathless as he looked at the statue. “Exquisite...”

"She's not done yet." Dean felt his cheeks heating at Castiel's appreciation of his work. He bit his bottom lip, going over to a desk and picking up a blue rose, welded together carefully so that it looked as realistic as he could make it. "I started out with these."

“You are truly gifted, Dean.” Cas admired the rose.

Dean bit his lower lip, watching the older man for a moment. "You can have it."

“Dean, I couldn’t...”

"Why not?" He'd only given stuff to Bobby and Sam before, but... Castiel was rapidly turning into his best friend.

Cas looked at the rose longingly. “You worked so hard on it.”

"Castiel... take it." Dean carefully folded the Professor's fingers around the rose. "Please?"

Cas held the rose delicately, his hands trembling slightly. “I love it...”

"Well, you don't have to water it, and it won't ever die." The younger man bit his lower lip again patting Castiel's shoulder.

Cas cradled the rose and hugged Dean with one arm. “Thank you.”

Dean hugged him back, smiling as he smelled honey. It must be something Castiel used in the shower. "You're welcome, Cas."

Wiping at his eyes, Cas smiled. “You’re amazingly talented. Perhaps you should consider becoming an artist.”

"Oh, I... I don't have that kind of time. I am always working. As is, I do this at night. Sam set me up an Etsy, so I can sell the flowers and little stuff. Sometimes statues and things... but between Bobby's, the club, and the factory..." He shrugged, shaking his head.

Cas studied the flower intently. “What if I hired you?”

Dean blinked, tilting his head. "For what?"

“To do this. To create art.”

"Cas, you can't..." Dean shook his head, then ran a hand through his hair.

The older man looked confused. “Of course I can, if you will allow it.”

Dean shook his head, watching him closely for a long moment. "I… look I'd love to do this full time but it's just stupid shit, like flowers and stuff. I can't, and you can't buy it all. You're a Professor…"

“It’s not stupid at all. Think about it. Please?”

"Fine... I will think about it." Not that it would happen.

“Thank you.” Cas continued to look around the homey little shop.

There were little projects of Dean's scattered about, a bouquet of lilies, carnations, roses, daisies and other flowers, along with some fern-like plants to flush it out with pictures and sketches to work from. There were some smaller figurines here and there in various stages of completion. His desk was covered with papers with sketches and pencils. "I never went to college or anything. I dropped out and got my GED. Did a mechanic's course, but..."

“I’m not judging you, Dean. I happen to respect you a great deal, actually.”

"...That makes no sense." Dean said before he could stop himself, staring at Castiel. His eyes were such an intense blue, focused on him.

“I do. You work hard to help your younger brother. Most people would have just walked away.”

Dean's jaw ticked at the thought, and he shook his head. "I couldn't do that. I basically raised Sammy until Bobby took us in."

“I understand. Gabriel raised me for most of my adolescence.”

"Yeah..." Looking over at Castiel, Dean's lips quirked. "I think that he'll be good for Sam."

“I think so as well. The fact that he’s my brother aside, he is a good man.”

"Mm. Sam is too. He's... caring. He cares more than anyone I know about other people. He's strong, and smart, stubborn..." Dean shook his head with a smile as he thought of his brother.

“He’s going to need that. This is the first Gabe has taken a romantic interest in anyone since Kali.”

"Kali? Sounds like a story there." Dean looked at him. "Want to head into the house? It's almost lunchtime. I can throw something into the oven for us. Honestly, I should figure out dinner, too." Dean mused after a moment.

“I could cook with you,” Cas offered shyly.

"Well... sure." The thought of cooking with the other man was somehow intimate, but he grinned anyway. "Let's go see what we have to work with."

“That sounds excellent.” Cas followed Dean out of the small studio.

Dean headed up the stairs in front of Castiel, unlocking the front door before he went in.

Cas followed him into the warm house. “Can we make enough for Bobby, too?”

"Of course- he should be home soonish." Kicking off his boots, Dean hummed to himself as he went to the kitchen. 

"He's home now," Bobby spoke from the entry to the living room. He watched the dark-haired man closely, smirking at his blue eyes. Hm.

Cas straightened up and offered his hand. "Castiel Novak. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Bobby Singer." Bobby reached out, shaking Castiel's hand as he looked at the rose in his hand. "I see Dean showed you his art."

Dean opened his mouth to protest it being called that, but sighed. He wouldn't win.

"He did. Dean is wonderfully talented." Cas held the rose close.

Bobby relaxed as he watched the man, then nodded. "I was thinking homemade pizza for dinner."

Hell, if Castiel kept saying that, he might just believe it. Dean cleared his throat and heading into the kitchen.

"I've never attempted homemade pizza but I would love to learn." Cas spotted a place where his rose would not be harmed and he set it there.

"Well, Dean used to work in a pizzeria. He's really good at it, actually." Bobby told him, following Dean into the kitchen. "I've got pictures."

Dean gave Bobby a look, shaking his head. He'd been freshly there and had insisted on working. He'd had a job at the shop, and working with pizza. Still, he'd come fresh from sucking dick for money, so…

"I'd love to see them," Cas said brightly.

Grinning at Castiel, Bobby motioned to the table. "You have a seat. I'll grab the albums."

"...You're in for it now. He'll do it again when Gabriel gets here." Shaking his head, Dean checked through the fridge, getting out things for burgers for lunch.

Cas obediently sat at the table, still grinning. "Gabriel has a few pictures for you to peruse as well, Dean."

"You wouldn't mind?" He shot him a grin, adding some seasonings to the meat. "Er... is it all right if you help with the pizza? I just..."

"He'll help with dinner, his time is mine now." Bobby set down three large albums in front of Castiel.

Cas laughed and nodded, eagerly leaning forward. "I want to see everything."

"That's from when they were younger," Bobby told him, opening the album. "That's his newborn picture." He smiled, thinking of the sweet little boy. He'd been damn near bald, but cute as hell.

"Oh, he's precious."

"He can hear..." Dean grumbled, sulking a bit. 

Bobby grinned, amused at his son's words before showing Castiel his pictures through his infancy into when he was a toddler. "And then... there was Sammy. Yeah, there's not many pictures without Dean in them. He decided when Sam was born that it was his job to take care of Sammy."

Cas's heart swelled. "Of course he did. And he looks so happy."

The pictures were much fewer after Dean was about four, with one here or there with both of the brothers. His happy smiles weren't as genuine, and it was clear that he was taking more of Sam than were taken of him. Then there was a picture of the boys when Dean was about seventeen, Sam fifteenish... Dean was skinny, his eyes look faintly haunted. He had bruises scattered here and there, half-healed and some newer than others with a protective arm around Sam. There was another picture, about a month later, and he looked a bit better, though petulant about having his picture taken in his uniform for work.

Cas swallowed hard as he processed each picture, the images coming together to tell a story of neglect and survival. He did not intend to be a savior for Dean, but his determination to help the young man was renewed.

"You can see Sam started out normal sized before he started shooting up at about thirteen," Dean told him as he started frying the burgers up. "Then he just got to be too tall."

Bobby patted Castiel on the back, pointing to a picture. "This is one of my favorites. It's the first time Dean realized he had to look up at Sam."

Cas looked at the picture. In it, Sam was laughing with his head thrown back. Dean was looking up at him, clearly annoyed and confused.

"...It's just wrong, man. I am six foot two. There's no reason for him to be a damn giraffe." Dean shook his head.

The older man snorted and admired the picture. "You are perfectly proportional, Dean."

"Well, he might be Sam's height if he wasn't bowlegged," Bobby smirked, standing and going over to the fridge. "You want a drink, Cas?"

Dean's cheeks heated and he concentrated on the burgers for a long moment.

"I'd love a soda. Thank you, Bobby."

"Sure thing." Bobby patted Dean on the back before getting all three of them a soda.

Cas gladly took his soda and opened it. "Dean told me you took him and Sam in. You've done an excellent job raising two fine young men."

"Well... Dean deserves at least half of that credit." Bobby told him, offering him a smile. "They're damn good men."

"Aw, common, Bobby..." Dean looked at him, shaking his head as he blushed more.

"And he blushes so easily," Cas teased lightly.

"Actually, he really doesn't," Bobby told him, smirking as he opened his drink. Clearly, Dean liked this man and valued his opinion.

Dean looked at Castiel, popping the top on his Pepsi before gulping down roughly half.

Cas's own cheeks colored in response. "Well…"

Biting his lip as he studied the color infusing Castiel's cheeks, Dean smiled slowly, letting his lip pull free. "You want cheese, Cas?"

"That sounds excellent, Dean."

Uh huh... Christmas was going to be pretty damn entertaining this year. Bobby smirked a bit as he watched the pair of them. "So Sammy said he asked your brother to be in a relationship with him?"

Cas nodded, setting the pictures aside. "It was a surprise to me. My brother's last relationship ended terribly."

Bobby frowned at the thought. "Mind me asking what happened? Sam's talked him up quite a bit. He seems like a good guy."

"He's a good man. Much like Dean took care of Sam, Gabe took care of me. And then he met Kali." Cas's face darkened. "It started off typically enough, I suppose."

Bobby moved, rubbing Castiel's back, watching him closely. "I'm not going to force you to talk about this, Cas, but if you want to, we'll listen. We're not going to judge you."

Dean'd never seen such a look on Castiel's face before, but if she'd hurt his brother, he couldn't blame him.

Cas took a deep breath. "She wrapped my brother around her finger. Nearly destroyed him emotionally and drained quite a bit of his money before I was able to stop her."

Bobby's brows snapped down in a scowl and he moved, just hugging Castiel. "I'm sorry, kiddo."

"What a bitch. That's..." Dean shook his head, gnashing his teeth together.

Cas didn't rebuff Bobby's hug; rather he leaned into it. "Gabe can come across as an asshole sometimes, but he's really the kindest, most honest, and most forgiving person I've ever known."

"Then he's a good match for our Sam." Bobby paused as he realized that Castiel probably hadn't expected the hug. "Welcome to the family, though. You both are part of it now."

Dean served the three of them each a cheeseburger with toasted sesame seed buns, bacon, lettuce, and tomato before setting the condiments on the table.

"Thank you." Cas reluctantly let go of Bobby. "He is a good man. And he can't stop talking about how smart and witty Sam is."

Bobby patted him on the back. "And Sam has raved about his amazing professor since he met him."

"Let me know if your burger's okay," Dean told Castiel, adding some ketchup to his.

"Absolutely." Cas pulled his plate forward and reached for a slice of tomato and pickles. "That was actually quite a battle between Gabe and myself. I told him he couldn't date Sam until Sam was no longer his student."

"Oh really?" Bobby raised a brow at him, his lips twitching. "I don't know how much Sammy realized he liked him until it was getting to the end of the semester."

"Mm. After him telling Sam that he really admired him as a student or something." Dean mused.

"Yes. Gabe was absolutely adamant that there was no way Sam could ever be interested in him."

"That's adorable, really, considering how much they like each other." Dean picked up his burger, making a pleased sound as he took a bite.

"It is." Cas picked up his burger and took a bite, groaning happily.

"Damn good burger, Dean," Bobby told him, digging in as well.

Dean shook his head, taking a breath before he started to eat again. That groan... damn. he was going to hell. He was just his friend. He didn't need to think about him like that.

It wasn't long after lunch that Gabe and Sam came back to the house. Sam burst into the house first, jittery with excitement. "Dean!"

Dean looked up from where he was talking to Castiel, raising a brow. Ah, the car... but he wasn't supposed to know. Deciding to let Sammy tell him, he asked, "Dude, you have enough caffeine this morning? We should have warned Gabriel."

Sam grabbed his brother's arm. "Come on. You gotta see this!"

Standing, Dean patted him. "Let me get my boots on, Sammy." He grabbed them, making quick work of getting them on.

Cas also got up and pulled on his own shoes, excited to see which car Sam had chosen.

Dean shot Castiel a wink when Sam couldn't see before patting his brother on the back. "I'm ready, Sammy. What's so damn exciting?"

Sam pulled him toward the door. "You'll never believe it."

"Oh? What is it?" Dean followed him outside, making sure that the door didn't smack Castiel in the face as they headed out.

Sam suddenly let Dean go and pointed to his car. "That's my Charger!"

"Your Charger?" Dean'd known that Gabriel owned classic cars after his earlier conversation with Castiel, but that was a damn nice car. "Damn, Sammy... that a '68?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically and ran his hand over the hood. "So you can scrap my old car!"

Gabriel grinned, looking at his brother from where he stood next to the car.

"This is fucking gorgeous, Sammy..." He moved out, circling the car to check it over.

"Right? Gabe has over thirty cars and this one… I just fell in love."

Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck, watching as Dean started raving about the car- he might as well be speaking a foreign language at this point, but he seemed very impressed with the car overall.

Sam looked at his big brother, thrilled. "And you'll teach me how to take care of her, right?"

"You know that I'm going to, Sammy." Dean reached up, messing up his hair with a grin. "Do you have a name for her yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it. She has to have a great name."

"Of course. Something as pretty as she is." Looking over at Gabriel, Dean shot him a smirk. "Damn beautiful car, Gabriel. I can't wait to get my hands under the hoods of the rest of them."

Gabriel blinked at the almost flirty tone there. "Er..."

Dean blinked, his excitement at getting to work on the cars fading. "That was... I assumed, you said that you wanted a mechanic-"

“He does,” Sam said eagerly. “Dean, wait until you see all of his cars.”

Bobby snorted softly, looking at Gabriel. "Don't get worried, boy. He's excited about the cars, he wasn't flirting."

"Flirting?!" Dean blinked, jerking his eyes to Gabriel's.

Everyone cracked up at that, including Sam. “Hey, this is my professor,” he teased his brother, slinging his arm around Gabe’s shoulders. “Get your own!”

Dean rolled his eyes, popping the hood on the car so that he could take a look on the engine. "Yeah, let me just hop right on that." 

Looking at his brother from the corner of his eye, Gabriel watched to see his reaction.

Cas looked longingly at Dean, but when he realized Gabe was looking at him, he quickly averted his eyes.

"All right, we'll have to talk about fair prices to have all of the cars in your tender care," Gabriel told Dean, watching as the elder Winchester and Bobby circled the car.

Dean laughed softly, shrugging. "The garage rates work."

Cas shook his head. “Dean, these are some extremely valuable and antique cars, and they will require more care and upkeep. Your pay should reflect that.”

"Cas, it's not-" Dean blinked as Gabriel looked at Bobby, talking numbers before coming up with some ludicrous amount that had his lips parting in shock. 

"Does that work for you, Dean?" Gabriel asked, smirking a little.

Dean's teeth ground together as they just made the decision about him without including him in the conversation. "I can't even start until January. I've got too many things going on-"

"Well, at least you'll be able to quit one of your other jobs at least," Bobby told him, ignoring the annoyance in Dean's green eyes.

“Yeah! And I get my scholarship money in January, and I’ll be able to pay off all my loans and tuition.” Sam’s eyes were dancing with excitement. “You’ll be able to do more of what you love.”

And of course Sammy was excited, so he couldn't even be pissed. How could he? Forcing himself to relax, Dean looked at Sam. "Which is pretty damn awesome. I'm proud of you for getting that, Sammy."

"Of course he got it, he's amazing. Both of my boys are damn amazing." Bobby told them, moving to hug Sammy.

Sam gladly gave Bobby a huge hug. Then he hugged Dean. “Bobby, I told Dean you guys can scrap my old car.”

"Nah, that's getting turned into something." Dean hugged him tightly, grinning as he patted Sam on the back. "I always need more metal, you know that."

"Mm, I want to see this statue you're making." Gabriel piped up after a moment. "If you don't mind, Dean."

"Sure, no problem," Dean said after a moment.

Bobby looked at his phone as it buzzed. "I've got to take this, it's Rufus." He apologized to the men, going inside.

Cas looked at his brother. “His statue is breathtaking. Wait until you see it.”

Gabriel slid an arm around Sam's waist, cuddling against him. "Let's go and look. Sam's told me that you're very talented, Dean."

"Sam's gullible like that," Dean muttered, opening the workshop again, letting them in.

“Am not!”

Once again Cas was rendered breathless as he took in Dean’s work, and he thought of his blue rose.

"...Holy shit." Gabriel stared a bit at the statue, his eyes widening as he looked it over. 

"It's not done." Moving over to the workbench, Dean touched the mask he'd been working on for her. "She's got the sword to go up and stuff…"

“Dean clearly has a gift,” Cas stated, glancing at the aforementioned man.

"Well, I know Sam said he was good, but... I..." Gabriel shook his head, moving to look at the other little projects here and there around the room.

Dean bit his lower lip, lifting the sword he'd made for her before setting it down and looking at Castiel through his lashes.

“And wait until I show you what he gifted me. I tried to argue, but he is quite stubborn.”

Dean jerked his eyes to his brother, giving him a look before he could express any sort of shock at him giving one of his pieces away as a gift. 

"Screw my cars, Dean, you should be doing this all of the time."

“Yes,” Cas and Sam chorused. “He absolutely should.”

"You're all nuts." Clearing his throat, Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "We're doing homemade pizza for dinner, so…"

“And I’m going to help,” Cas added proudly.

"Really? That'll be delicious. I've got a crust recipe-" Gabriel offered, slowing his speech as he saw Sam laughing. "What?"

Sam shook his head. “You might wanna stay out of his way, babe. He’ll be patient with Cas, but not us.”

"Why Castiel?" Gabriel asked with a smirk, looking between them.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Don't listen to them, Castiel."

“Because he’ll tolerate Castiel. Well just annoy him,” Sam joked.

"Well... to be fair, I'd throw some pepperoni at Cas, so..." Gabriel winked at his brother, taking in how much he was watching Dean. Screw it, he'd let the pair of them work it out. He hadn't seen his brother look at someone like that, ever.

Dean rolled his eyes, patting Castiel. "I'll save you from him."

“Good. I’ll need it.”

Sam grabbed Gabe’s arm. “Let’s go in the backyard. I’ll show you the hammock and we can stay out of Dean’s hair while he cooks.”

Gabriel shot him a grin, slipping his arms around Sam's waist. "I'll let you do that- Dean... thanks for letting me see in here. It's amazing." He tugged Sam towards the door before Dean could get awkward again. Clearly, the elder man didn't have much self-worth. Clearly, the Winchesters needed spoiling.

Sam guided Gabe around to the back of the house, where a large hammock rested between two large oak trees. “I love this hammock.”

"That's gorgeous... how often did you come out here before school?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head with a smile.

“A lot. I’ve written a lot of my assignments for your class right here. It’s... soothing.”

Gabriel grinned, slipping his arms around Sam's waist. "Is that so? It looks it." He let his fingers stroke soothingly along the small of Sam's back.

Sam gave Gabe a little kiss before pulling away. “I always wanted to rock in it with someone.”

"Well, if I fall, then you've got to help me back up after you stop laughing," Gabriel told him, eyeing the hammock.

“Don’t worry, it’s very sturdy.” Sam sat down in the hammock and got comfortable on his back. Then he held his arms out for Gabe.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel climbed on with Sam, falling against him as it swayed a bit. He swore softly, grabbing at him. "I'm sorry, did I mortally wound you? That must have hurt."

Sam laughed and pulled Gabriel to his chest. “Oh yes, I am slain.”

Laughing with him, Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's jaw as he arranged himself with Sam, snuggling against him. "Poor baby."

They both cracked up and Sam ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair. “I could get used to this.”

Gabriel made a pleased little noise. "Me too." He smiled, tracing his fingers over his chest, smiling as he did so. "This... it's perfect."

“It really is.” He kissed Gabe’s temple as they began to sway. “Imagine cookouts in the spring...”

"Do you do fireworks in the summer? We could do a cookout with fireworks and cuddling..." The professor grinned at the thought.

“We do sparklers, and sometimes fireworks. We have a neighbor who is a vet and we don’t set off fireworks when he’s in town.”

"...That's awesome." Cupping Sam's face, Gabriel kissed him softly before tucking his face into Sam's neck.

Sam closed his own eyes, feeling entirely at peace as he held Gabe. “Expect Bobby to show pictures,” he murmured.

"There are pictures?" Gabriel's fingers paused, and he grinned at Sam. "I'd love to see pictures. I should have brought our albums."

“Next time. And yes, there are a couple of photo albums. Bobby will be thrilled to have a captive audience.”

"I'm more likely to bug the hell out of Bobby wanting to see them." Laughing softly, the professor snuggled closer. "I can't wait to see. You must have been adorable."

“Bobby and Dean sure think so.” Sam ran his hands up and down Gabe’s back.

"Probably." Gabriel laughed softly, kissing his jaw again as he wiggled  
to stroke Sam's hair too.

They traded a couple of lazy kisses as they swayed. “I wonder… if I’m less nervous… because I spent the last six months imagining this very thing...”

"How do you mean?" Gabriel moved, wanting to be able to see Sam's face.

“I mean here we are.” He brushed Gabe’s hair from his forehead. “Swinging in a hammock after one date. You know my family. You’re spending the holiday here.”

"It's not something that I ever thought would be possible, honestly. It was... Dean and Castiel, setting up us being here for the holidays." Gabriel's brow furrowed a bit and he sighed. "If you hadn't pushed things after your test…"

“But I did. And here we are.” Sam gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Gabriel relaxed, kissing him softly. "This is just... the best thing that I could have ever imagined."

“Me too.” Sam gently tugged him back down onto his chest. “I’m going to be the best man I can for you.”

Relaxing against him, the professor slowly relaxed. "You already are. I trust you."

Sam’s heart warmed at those three little words. “I won’t do anything to make you regret that.”

"It's... I trust that you won't. I just... Cassie can tell you. I was with Kali. She was a narcissist, after my money." Gabriel snorted softly, inhaling Sam's breath. "It was bad. You're the first person I've felt like I could even relax with since."

“I wouldn’t care if you didn’t have a penny,” Sam rumbled. “We’d live in a shack and eat peanut butter sandwiches.”

"And that, Sam... is part of what makes you so damn perfect." Gabriel pressed a soft kiss to his heart, hugging him tightly.

He ruffled Gabe’s hair lightly before stroking it back into place. “I’m so happy.”

"I am too, Sam." Making a face as his hair fell into his eyes, Gabriel stroked Sam's hair as well. "I'm normally the big spoon."

“We can take turns,” Sam said happily.

"You're perfect." Honestly, he didn't mind being the big spoon with his brother, but sometimes he just wanted to be held.

"I'm not. I'd just like to be perfect for you."

Running a tickling hand up Sam's side, Gabriel laughed. "I happen to have my own definition of what's perfect- and I'm thinking that you're right, you're perfect for me."

Sam squirmed and laughed. "Hey!"

"I'll relent for now, but I'll have you know that I'm a world class tickler." Smirking at his boyfriend, the older man relaxed against him.

"I can see." Sam chuckled and settled down again, sliding his fingers under Gabe's shirt to stroke his skin. It was entirely nonsexual, and it comforted Sam considerably.

Gabriel smiled as he felt his fingers on his skin, snuggling into Sam's shoulder. It felt good, and he could feel slight calluses on Sam's fingers. He carefully started to trail his fingers along the hem of Sam's shirt, then slid his hand up to stroke along Sam's heated skin. "I could fall asleep like this."

"Me too." Sam yawned deeply, his fingertips caressing Gabe's skin. "If we do, we're gonna wake up to pizza."

"...Nap time?" Gabriel yawned as well, stretching a bit against Sam.

"I could use a nap." Sam's eyes closed and he focused on the sensation of Gabe's skin under his fingertips.

Tracing small designs on Sam's skin, Gabriel smiled. Sleeping in Sam's arms, and waking up to pizza? The perfect plan to him.


	6. Movies

Two hours later, Gabe was roused by a familiar voice and a hand on his back. “Gabe?” Cas whispered. “Are you hungry?”

Gabriel's lips twitched before he slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, Cassie... definitely hungry."

“Pizza is ready if you want to wake Sam.”

At the sound of voices, Sam frowned in his sleep and held Gabe tighter.

"...I'll have to. Right now, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled, gently stroking his fingers along Sam's face. "Sam... come on, sweetness, wake up. It's time for pizza."

Sam woke with a grumpy look on his face. "Don't wanna."

"Gorgeous, I think it's a bit rude for us to skip dinner, no matter how good the cuddles are. It's our first night here." Gabriel kissed him softly, stroking his hair.

Sighing dramatically, Sam squeezed Gabe and reluctantly sat up.

Laughing softly, the professor patted Sam. "Do you always wake up like this?"

“Only when I’m super comfortable,” he groaned.

"Mm... I have a secret for you." Gabriel massaged along Sam's shoulders. "I'm normally... a morning person!"

Sam whined and rubbed his eyes. “Noooo...”

Gabriel shrugged, pulling away so he could get out of the hammock. "Well, I guess you'll have to throw me away and get a new one."

“Nope. Your ass is stuck with me.”

"Oh, so that's not a deal breaker?" Gabriel smirked at him, carefully standing next to the hammock.

Sam got up next, ungracefully rolling out of the hammock. “Shut up.” He kissed Gabe softly.

Kissing him back, Gabriel made a soft sound. "If you insist, Gorgeous." He hugged him tightly for a moment, enjoying the warm heat.

Sam wrapped an arm around Gabe’s shoulders. “Let’s get inside. It’s kind of chilly out here.”

"Mmm... it is, now that I'm not cuddled up against a human furnace." Gabriel kissed Sam's jaw, grinning. "Let's go."

Sam held Gabe close as they walked back to the house. As soon as they were inside, they could smell pizza sauce and cheese. “Mm...”

Dean grinned as he looked up and saw them coming inside. "Hey- Pizza's up!" He bumped into Castiel, then stepped back. "Sorry, man."

Gabriel's lips twitched as he watched them. "It smells delicious."

Cas bumped Dean back and smirked. “Clumsy.”

"He's not a graceful person." Bobby snickered, smirking as he looked around the room. "Who wants a beer?"

Gabriel looked over at Sam, amused at the way, Dean bumped Castiel back. This was going to be hysterical.

"I'm not the one who splattered someone else with sauce."

Cas sputtered and glared at his friend. “Cheesehead.”

"What did you get cheese on my head, too?" Dean's grin was wide, his eyes shining with mischief.

“Shut up!”

Sam cracked up at the two’s antics. There was no heat in their words and anyone with eyes could see the adoration Cas had for Dean.

"So when are you boys going to start staying the night? I know that was mentioned." Bobby asked, smirking as he watched Gabriel take a massive bite of pizza.

Dean popped open his beer, then took a long pull from it.

“I think we were planning tonight. I set up an air mattress for Gabe so he doesn’t have to sleep on the couch.”

Dean shook his head. "I went and I got a mattress- like a proper mattress to put on the frame that we've got in the other room. You can have it, Sammy, after. Air mattresses never keep enough air in them overnight."

Gabriel glanced at Sam, nearly pouting- not that it showed, of course. Besides, despite previous discussions, it was strange to just cuddle in a bed right off. "I can share a bed with Cas. That's not a problem."

Cas nodded and handed out sodas. “That would be fine.”

Gabriel glanced at his boyfriend, tilting his head slightly at the rather pugnacious pout on Sam's lips. "We will play it by ear. But we could start tonight... my bag is in Cherry, though."

“We can get it after dinner. I was thinking we could have a movie night.” He glanced at Dean and Bobby. “Sound good?”

"A movie night sounds good," Bobby grumbled, looking at his phone.

“Awesome.” Sam and Gabe sat down together and Sam kissed his boyfriend as he reached for a slice of pizza.

Gabriel, having pilfered a slice when they first got there, sat down to finish it next to Sam.

"Sure you don't want a beer, Cas? I mean, since you're staying." Dean told him, getting Castiel the best looking slice from the pan.

“Oh, no. A soda is fine,” Cas assured Dean with a warm smile. “But thanks.”

"No problem." Dean sipped his beer, getting his own slice of pizza. "I was just checking."

Gabriel watched Bobby as they ate, watching him start to eat as he grinned at his phone, then quickly typed.

"So thoughtful." Cas opened his soda and sipped at it.

"Oh, it was just..." Dean ducked his head, then looked at Bobby. "So... are you still talking to "None of your business, you idjit"?"

Bobby shot him a look. "Yes. I am."

Sam cracked up and looked at Gabe. "Bobby has been texting with a mystery person for almost two months now."

Gabriel laughed, leaning against him. "That's... and you call her "None of your business?"

"You idjit- seriously, it's in his phone like that." Dean shot Bobby a grin, looking at Castiel.

"Well... We've just been talking, and it's good." Bobby told them, shrugging.

"And we're glad for you," Sam said brightly. Since Bobby's first wife passed away before Dean and Sam were born, they had never known her. And for most of their lives, they had never even seen Bobby date.

"What Sammy said, Bobby. You deserve it." Dean took another bite of his pizza.

"Hey, good for you," Gabriel told him, sipping his soda.

Sam bit into his pizza and hummed happily. Shit, his brother knew how to make the perfect pizza.

"This pizza is so damn delicious..." Gabriel told them, grabbing himself another slice. "What do you think, Cassie?"

Dean made a noise, concentrating more on the pizza than their words.

“It’s absolutely mouth watering.” Cas took another big bite.

Dean laughed. The last time he'd heard that he'd been shaking his ass for money in front of a politician's son.

Bobby took another bite of his pizza, making a pleased noise. "Mmm... this is damn good. Thanks, Castiel."

“All thanks goes to my patient teacher,” Cas insisted.

"Eh, it's just pizza, Castiel." Dean smiled at him. 

"So are you taking time off, Dean?" Bobby looked at his eldest son.

"...Er... no?" Dean blinked, glancing over at the calendar that had his work hours on it.

Sam’s face fell. “Dean, you have to!”

"How, exactly, Sam, am I supposed to do that?" Dean set down his food, shaking his head. "I'm off tonight, and I've got it so I'm home, working only one job each day so that I'm home."

Sam looked to Bobby helplessly. “Bobby.”

"Dean... it's Christmas. You don't have to..." Bobby explained, shaking his head.

"....What are we doing for dessert?" Dean asked, dismissing what he was being asked.

“I think there’s a cake in the freezer we can thaw,” Bobby muttered.

Sam tried not to look disappointed. Dean was working too much.

Dean sighed, moving to toss his beer bottle in the recycling before he grabbed a soda. He hated this, the look on Sam's face, the tenseness in Bobby's jaw... normally, he'd be escaping to his workshop, but now… Castiel and Gabriel were there. There was no way.

Cas stood up. “Gabe, let’s go get your bags in.”

"Sure thing." Gabriel wiped off his fingers and mouth before patting Sam on the shoulder. "After you, Cas."

Cas led his brother outside and to his car. “He looks so stressed out.”

"He definitely does... it's... shitty." Shoving a hand into his hair, Gabriel shook his head. "I know that Sam's worried about him."

“We have to do something now.” Cas looked at Gabe’s car. “I think we should each commission something from him. Something not overly complicated, but that he wouldn’t raise his eyebrows when we pay. I’m thinking half now, half at completion so he doesn’t view it as a handout.”

"Cas, he's going to do that anyway. He knows that we were going to try and help." Dean was prideful, and Gabriel couldn't blame him, with half of the shit he'd been handed, as was Sam.

“I know.” Cas ran his hands through his hair. “I just hate the thought of him killing himself working three jobs.”

"Well... we'll have to work something out. We'll figure it out, Cassie." Gabriel hugged him, gently rubbing his younger brother's back. "Are you doing all right?"

“I’m okay. Just worried about him.” He snuggled into his big brother for a minute. “I… I really care for him.”

Gabriel sighed, rubbing his back again. "That's all right, Cas. That's good that you care for him. We'll do something so he's not working so many jobs." 

Cas rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I still want to commission something from Dean. Perhaps something for my office.”

"That makes sense," Gabriel smirked slowly, rubbing his hands together. "I'll commission a piece for your office, and then you can do one for me. We'll pull him aside separately for these ideas, do it in secret... a surprise for each other."

“That is brilliant.” Cas squeezed his brother right. “Let’s grab our bags. I want to help Dean clean up.”

"Of course, and they'll rush to get it done. " Gabriel grabbed his bag, shaking his head.

Cas grabbed his own bag from his car. Then he and Gabe walked back into the house.

"Sam, damn it- just... just stop. I'll slow down after the holidays but I've got responsibilities, I can't just take time off!" Dean told his brother, drying a dish, his eyes dark.

Sam looked crestfallen. “Is it because you’re worried about Christmas? Dean, I’d rather have you here than a bunch of gifts.”

It wasn't. John had come by, the month before and stolen money. Dean'd tried to get it back, but fuck... it hadn't happened. "Look, Sam, just stop, okay? Now."

Sam’s face fell and he quietly finished drying the dishes.

"Sammy... I'm sorry, okay?" Dean looked at him.

Gabriel glanced at his brother, making noise as he they came in. Damn. The pair of them looked upset and tense. "Where should we put our bags?"

Sam wiped at his eyes and gave Gabe a grin. “You can put yours in my room.”

"Sure thing, Gorgeous." Gabriel shot him a grin. 

"I'll show you the guest room." Dean dried his hands off them took Castiel's bags, heading upstairs.

Cas obediently followed Dean upstairs, to the small but cozy and well kept guest room. “This will be lovely.”

"Yeah, it should be. I hope that it'll work..." Dean set his bags on the foot of the bed, his jaw ticking before he reached out, minutely adjusting the pillow.

Cas watched him intently. “Would you like to talk?”

"What's there to talk about?" Dean looked at him, but the intensity of Castiel's blue gaze had him taking a deep breath. "I had some money saved up, but... it's..." He shook his head. "I'm making Bobby and Sammy something for Christmas- which I'm constantly second guessing myself on because it's just... stupid. I can't afford anything better- and don't offer me money, Cas, for the love of fuck... I just... I can't. I'll slow down after January, getting things sorted out with my jobs so I can come back if I need to." Hell, that was a barely coherent babble.

Cas went over to Dean, and without a word, wrapped him in a tight hug.

Dean tensed for a moment, then hugged him back, letting himself relax into his arms, then slipping his arms around the shorter man.

Cas gladly held him, gently rubbing his back. “Your work is stunning,” he murmured. “Sam and Bobby will love hand made gifts from you.”

Relaxing slowly, Dean felt the tension slipping away. "You're biased. I'm not sure your opinion counts."

“My opinion is completely valid,” He grumped.

"Eh... I don't deny that it makes me feel great to hear it, but it's just... stuff, Cas." Dean smiled, stroking his fingers through the other man's hair like he would Sam's.

“But it’s your stuff. And it’s beautiful.”

Dean shook his head, smiling a bit. "I won't argue about you about that, Cas." Castiel wouldn't concede, he was sure. He squeezed him a bit tighter, then sighed. He should let him go. He was his friend, and friends didn't hug like this. After a long moment, he stepped backwards.

Cas was reluctant to let him go. “How can I help in a way that’s not financial?”

"Hugs?" Dean suggested before his cheeks heated. "This helps. I mean... er... friendship. I don't talk to many people outside of work and Sam and Bobby." There was no time for it.

Cas eagerly pulled him into another hug. “I can give plenty of hugs.”

Sighing, Dean relaxed against him, pressing his face into Castiel's neck. He was warm and safe, and damn if Dean didn't feel better.

“I do this for Gabe, too,” Cas murmured, rubbing his hand over Dean’s back. “He and I didn’t get enough physical affection as children.”

Blinking at him, Dean shook his head. "I..." He could have told the usual lie, but something stopped him. "Our father was an asshole, and touching... like this... it's for faggots. You don't hug and touch your friends beyond maybe a pat on the back." He sighed, hugging him back.

“Your father sounds like a troubled man. I will never turn you away if you need a hug. Neither will Gabriel, for that matter.”

Dean shrugged, laughing softly. "Troubled... that's a light word for it." He shook his head, pressing his face into his neck.

Cas gently scratched the back of his neck. “If you want, we could watch a movie in here and just do this.”

"You wouldn't mind?" Dean's lashes drifted down at the feel of Castiel's fingers.

“On the contrary. I would enjoy it a great deal.”

"Yeah... me too." Dean patted him lightly on the back before he turned to look at the TV. "What are you in the mood for?"

“Anything light. Just let me say good night to my brother.”

"Yeah... I need to tell Sammy and Bobby goodnight, too." The pair of them headed downstairs to search for their siblings. Spotting Sam, Dean headed over to his side, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you, even if you are a moose."

Sam sniffled and leaned into his big brother. “Love you too, jerk.”

"Yeah, yeah, bitch." Dean rubbed his back, holding him close. "It's going to be okay, and I promise... I'm spending Christmas day home with you idiots. I'm not going to work, then."

Gabriel smiled, looking at his brother, "Aw, he called us idiots."

Cas chuckled softly. "Dean and I are going to watch a movie upstairs."

Sam looked pleased. "I think Bobby would be happy skipping the movie to talk to his lady friend."

Gabriel laughed, then patted Castiel on the back, then said, "You come and get me if you need me, got it? I am right here for you." He told him firmly.

Dean patted his shoulder, laughing. "You let me know how that goes. Sooner or later, he's got to meet this woman."

"Yes, he does."

Cas leaned into his big brother. "I'll be fine. We're going to watch a movie."

Dean hugged him, then sighed, stepping back. "All right, we're good... so... er... I'll see you in the morning or something."

"You know what I mean, Cassie." Gabriel poked him, then hugged him tightly.

Cas returned the hug and let Gabe go. Then he grabbed a couple of bottles of water. "Okay, I'm ready."

Dean shot him a grin, then held up a hand. "Hold on, I've got popcorn going. Then we can go up. Movies take popcorn."

"You know... I think that's a good idea." Gabriel told Sam with a grin.

Sam nodded and went into the kitchen. "Think we have M&Ms somewhere too."

"See, that's perfect," Gabriel told Sam, stealing a kiss before grabbing them some drinks.

When the popcorn finished, Dean looked at Castiel. "We should go."

Cas nodded and followed Dean upstairs, leaving Sam and Gabe alone in the kitchen.

Sam looked oddly relieved. "If Dean is missing a movie night with me, he must be planning something."

"Planning something?" Gabriel raised a brow at him, tilting his head before he moved to slip his arms around him.

"It's just really weird for Dean to back out on movie night." He snuggled into Gabe. "I'm not complaining. They need the time together."

"I don't know if he's planning on anything, but Castiel was really worried about how stressed Dean seemed. Is it normally that bad?" Gabriel hugged him close, rubbing his back.

"Sometimes. He helps Bobby with bills and he's trying to save up for Christmas. I tried to tell him I don't want anything but him…"

"But he's your big brother. It's a thing with us brother sorts." Gabriel told him, kissing Sam's jaw.

"I know... but I'd rather have him relaxed and here for Christmas than stressed and freaked out for the next three weeks."

"We'll see if we can help, okay?" Gabriel kissed him softly, stroking his hands through Sam's hair. "I've got you, love."

"I know you do." Sam hugged Gabe tight. "I'm so glad I have you."

Gabriel hugged him back, nuzzling against his neck. "I am too, sweetness. I'm actually looking forward to Christmas."

"So am I. Wait until you see the dinner Bobby and I are planning."

"Oh? Dean was talking about all of the cooking that gets done, apparently. We're looking forward to it. As kids... well, we learned to hide in the kitchen." Gabriel made a face at the memory.

"Not this year. Dean gets really bossy, but we'll have a lot of fun."

Laughing, Gabriel kissed him softly. "I honestly can't wait." He could picture the little squabbles, but... they were loving.

They embraced again before they grabbed their snacks and drinks. "We'll watch a movie in my room."

"You okay with me changing? I don't want to wear jeans to lay on a bed with. They twist at the waist and pinch... things." Gabriel trailed off, grabbing the drinks from him.

Sam chuckled warmly. "Get comfortable. I'm gonna change, too."

Gabriel entered Sam's room, setting the drinks on the dresser before he pulled his shirt off. He folded it and set it on the bed before he grabbed his bag. He dug out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, then headed towards Sam's bathroom. "I'll be right back."

"Sounds good." Sam kissed him and went to change into his own pajamas.

Gabriel changed quickly, humming to himself. He didn't take long to get dressed, coming out a few minutes later.

Sam was already in sweatpants and a t-shirt, and he was browsing through his movies.

"Looking good, gorgeous," Gabriel told him, crawling closer to him only to steal his M&Ms off of the nightstand. "Ohh, they're even the peanut ones. My favorite!"

Sam cracked up. "Now I know what to keep stocked."

"Mmm, Candy, honestly. I'm much more likely to grab anything and everything and eat it." Opening the box, Gabriel popped a few into his mouth.

"Got it." Sam motioned to the movies. "Help me pick."

Gabriel sat down next to him, leaning against his side. "Well, I want something that'll be a good laugh…"

"Me too." Sam turned on the TV, pulling Gabe close as he propped his legs up.

Snuggling in next to him, he offered his boyfriend a handful of M&Ms. "Here you go, gorgeous... and we could watch EuroTrip? It's a good movie?"

"Sounds good." Sam found the movie Gabe wanted and turned it on. Then he turned off the bedside lamp and tossed a few M&Ms into his mouth.

The movie started, and Gabriel was already humming "Scotty Doesn't Know" under his breath as they sat there.

Halfway into the movie, Sam finished his water and pulled Gabe into his lap to snuggle.

Gabriel blinked at him, tilting his head. "You just picked me up, Sam. Holy hell." And damn if that wasn't sexy…

"Oh. Sorry? I wasn't thinking and I should have asked…"

Laughing, the older man shook his head and stole a kiss. "I just wasn't expecting it. It was sexy. Don't worry about it. You have my permission to move me about for cuddles as needed."

The younger man relaxed and rubbed Gabe's back. "Good. I love cuddling you."

"And I love cuddling with you. You even put up with me singing along with things." Gabriel laughed a little, stroking his fingers along Sam's forearm.

"I think it's adorable, actually."

"Have you had an MRI lately?" Probably not the thing to ask, but he knew how annoying he could be during movies... especially Disney movies.

That made Sam laugh and he squeezed Gabe tight. "You're a dork."

"You're the one who is dating me, you nut." Gabriel laughed softly, snuggling back against him. "Can you hand me my sweets, sweetness?"

"Of course." Sam grabbed Gabe's candy and gave it to him.

Kissing Sam's fingers, Gabriel dumped some more into his hand before offering Sam a few.

Sam took the candy and popped it into his mouth. Then he gave Gabe a kiss.

Gabriel kissed him back, making a soft noise at the taste of chocolate on Sam's lips. Distracted from the movie, he turned, pushing a hand into Sam's hair.

Sam gladly deepened the kiss, grinning as Gabe straddled his lap. “You’re begging for trouble...”

"Just a kiss... we'll stop the moment you want to, all right?" Nibbling along Sam's lower lip, Gabriel let his fingers tease the nape of Sam's neck, his nails scraping lightly over the sensitive skin.

Sam shuddered and gasped. The problem was he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop. And what would Gabe say when he found out Sam had never been intimate with a man?

"Is this all right, Sam?" Gabriel nuzzled Sam's neck, teasing the tender curve with a hot, open mouthed kiss before looking into his gorgeous eyes.

Sam exhaled deeply and met Gabe’s gaze. “Please don’t be upset...”

"It's not, and that's fine." Offering him a small smile, Gabriel hugged him close, rubbing his back. "Don't worry about me being upset, okay? I've got two hands, I am not willing to push you into something that you're not ready for. I'm sorry if I pushed this too far." He pulled back, smoothing Sam's hair back so that he could see his eyes.

“No, it’s not that.” He squeezed Gabe’s hips lightly. “I’ve never been intimate... with a man.”

Gabriel blinked, raising his brow slowly. "Okay. So we're really going to do this at your pace." He'd said many times in class how virginity was a social construct, but he could definitely see why someone would want to have sex being special. It was intimate. "This is about you, Sweetness."

“I don’t know why... but I was worried it would bother you,” he confessed lowly. “But I love kissing you. And having you touch me...” he grabbed Gabe’s hand and pressing to his throbbing fly. “You make me crazy.”

His fingers curled around his thick length through his pants, and Gabriel's eyes darkened. "Fuck, Sam... it doesn't bother me. You're amazing, and... touching you has me so damn hard... but we're not doing anything you aren't ready for, all right?" His thumb found the head of Sam's cock, stroking it lightly through his pajamma pants.

Sam’s hips bucked and he held onto Gabe for support. “Fuck!”

"Sorry" Gabriel lifted his hand up, watching Sam closely. "I shouldn't have done that. I want to do this at your pace."

“N-no, That was good,” he babbled, his body shaking.

"It was?" The smile that slipped over Gabriel's lips was nearly wicked, and he nipped along Sam's neck again. "Do you want me to do that again?"

“If you do, I might embarrass myself,” he managed.

"That's not what I asked, Sam." Gabriel moved, pulling Sam's hair to make him meet his gaze, careful not to hurt him. "What did I ask you?"

“You asked me... if I wanted you to touch me again... Sir...”

"Good boy... now, so you want me to touch you again, Sam?" The Professor's amber eyes were hot as he watched Sam closely.

“I do... please touch me...”

Smirking, Gabriel licked along his lower lip before tracing his fingers along Sam's waistband. "May I touch you beneath your clothing, or would you rather me stroke you through your pants?"

Sam tried to collect his thoughts. “Can we have a word... in case...”

Gabriel's hands immediately moved, the one in Sam's hair gently stroking the soft strands. "A safe word? Of course. Or would you prefer the green, yellow, red system? I like pushing you, Sam, but the last thing that I want to do is make you uncomfortable."

“Me too. I want to be good for you.” He kissed Gabe’s forehead. “Green. And I’d like you to put your hand in my pajamas.” It didn’t sound too sexy to him, but it was a start.

Kissing Sam deeply, Gabriel ground against him for a moment, letting their cocks slide together through their clothing before he slipped his hand down, into Sam's pants. His eyes opened, widening as he wrapped his hand around Sam's thick cock. "Fuck, Sam... my fingers don't even touch around you..." He stroked him slowly, watching Sam's face.

Sam let his head fall back and his eyes close. “D-Do you like it?”

"My mouth is watering..." He tried to start up a rhythm of stroking him, but it was hard to do through his pants. Still, if he pulled his pants down, he was going to have Sam's cock as far down his throat as he could, and that wasn't taking it slow.

Sam tried to relax against the pillows propping him up, but pleasure was rushing through him and his toes curled. “Wow...”

"Wow? Talk to me, Sam... I know this isn't a good angle. Is it enough for you?" Gabriel watched him closely, leaning forward to nip at his jaw.

“It feels good,” he said breathlessly, pulling Gabe into a sloppy kiss.

The new angle had Gabriel's erection pressing into Sam's, and he groaned, concentrating on his fingers on Sam's cock. He nipped at Sam's mouth, kissing him deeply.

After a minute, Sam pulled away. “I have... I have lube. It always feels better,” he rambled.

"That works. Do you mind if I pull your pants down? We can have a better angle." Gabriel told him, reluctantly pulling his hand free.

“Yeah... that would feel good...”

"Where's your lube, gorgeous?" Reluctantly, the older man moved, his cock tenting his pants as he did so.

“First drawer of my nightstand.” His eyes locked on the generous tent created by Gabe’s hard on.

"I'll get it, then." Gabriel opened the nightstand, grabbing out the lube before he bit his lower lip. "Strawberry flavored?

“Reminded me of you.” Sam lowered his sweats and began lazily stroking himself.

"Fuck, Sam..." Gabriel bit his lower lip hard as he watched him, moving to sit beside him on the bed. "I'd be lying if I didn't say how very much I want to swallow you down." He added the lube to his hand, then paused before wrapping his hand around him. "Is this all right?"

Sam’s eyes closed again. “It’s exquisite,” he murmured. “A dream...”

Stroking him, the Professor moaned as he moved his hand, carefully teasing them both to find out what pleased him. "You're so fucking perfect, Sweetness."

Sam struggled to stay still and not thrust into Gabe’s hand. The scent of strawberries rose up and Sam moaned in pleasure.

Licking his lips, Gabriel's hand paused for a moment, letting his thumb stroke the sensitive head. "Sam... would you be all right if I sucked you?" Fuck. You weren't going to ask that, Gabriel! You were just going to stroke him off, lick his come from your fingers, then go to the bathroom to jerk off, quickly...

Sam’s eyes opened wide. “You... you want to do that?”

"Sam, I've been dreaming about sucking your cock since you walked into my classroom... and now, having your cock in my hand, leaking, and slick with my favorite flavor? I meant it when I said that my mouth was watering." Kissing him softly, Gabriel nipped at his mouth. "I'm STI and disease free, but I'll wait, Gorgeous, if you don't want it. I'll just keep stroking you off."

Sam reached out and cupped Gabe’s cheek. “I’m am as well. If you... I mean... I would love it...”

Gabriel pressed a tender to Sam's wrist, then teased it gently with his teeth. "You're green, then, and you will tell me the moment that changes?"

“Swear,” Sam assured him, his eyes filled with anticipation.

"Good." Moving down in between his thighs, Gabriel looked Sam over before licking along Sam's cock. He growled at the taste, tracing around the head of his cock with his tongue before he sucked him into his mouth. He stretched his lips, but fuck if that didn't matter. The Professor looked up at his student, taking him as deep as he could into his mouth. Fuck- he could feel his throat stretching around him...

Sam watched him in amazement, his breath catching. How many times had he imagined this? And now it was happening.

Gabriel rolled Sam's balls, starting a rhythm as he carefully worked him in and out of his mouth before pulling back so that he could stroke the base of his cock while sucking him. He looked up at Sam, wanting to see his reaction.

Marveling, Sam reached down and ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

Flicking his tongue over Sam's hardness, Gabriel moaned. He could feel his lips puffing up, and he didn't fucking care. He was delicious, and he couldn't wait to taste him. He reached up, encouraging Sam to tug on his hair a bit.

Curious, Sam entwined his fingers in Gabe’s whiskey locks and gave a little tug, eager to see his reaction.

Sam was such a perfect, eager student. Gabriel moaned, swallowing Sam down again. He was so fucking perfect, it drove him wild. Eventually, he'd get Sam to fuck his face, but that was when they were ready for it.

The sensations were all too much for Sam, who was overwhelmed by them. Gabe managed to work him into a frenzy in no time, and well before he would have liked, his hips stuttered erratically and he flung his head back. “Gabe... fuck...”

Gabriel could taste Sam's precome, feel it coating his tongue. He pulled back so just the head was in his mouth as his hand worked him. He wanted to taste him, feel every pulse of his orgasm…

“Gabe, I can’t...” He rasped, clutching at the sheets. “I’m gonna....”

He was fucking perfect... so utterly gorgeous as his body strained on the brink of orgasm. Gabriel squeezed his hand, making an approving noise as he flicked his tongue over his frenulum.

That was all he needed. His hips bucked as he came in hot spurts into Gabe’s mouth. “Gabe!”

Swallowing him down, Gabriel licked at the thick head of him, wanting to make sure that he got every drop before slowly pulling back.

Sam was limp against the pillows, his heart pounding and his eyes glazed in pleasure. “Fuck...”

Pulling back, Gabriel pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's hip, wiping his lube slicked hands on a towel in the hamper. "What's your color, Sam?" He crawled into bed next to him.

“Green,” Sam slurred, reaching out for Gabe.

"Good." Gabriel climbed into bed next to him, ignoring his own arousal. He was too thrilled to be getting to hold his Sam- to have the taste of him in his mouth. Settling in next to him, he kissed the corner of his mouth.

Sam lazily nuzzled Gabe's head. "Wow..." He'd had his first sexual experience with a man, and it was amazing. Not only was it amazing, but it had been with Gabe. His Gabe.

Gabriel cuddled Sam close to him, gently stroking his fingers over his chest. "You are brilliant, Sam. I am so glad that you are mine."

"All yours." Sam pulled Gabe to his chest and snuggled into him. "I want all my firsts...to be with you…"

Gabriel smiled softly, kissing him lovingly. "I wish that I could give you every first of mine, but I am yours, entirely."

"That's all I want." Sam lazily draped a leg over Gabe, not caring that he was still nude. He let out a yawn and buried his face in Gabe's neck.

"Sweet dreams, Sam." He kissed his shoulder, gently running his fingers over Sam's body as they fell asleep.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

XXXX

 

Down the hall, settled in with a movie and wearing pajamas, Cas and Dean were lying on Dean's bed together. There was a huge bowl of popcorn and Cas was chewing on a strawberry Twizzler as he looked at the screen.

Dean nibbled on a bit of popcorn, grinning. "This is my favorite part, right here!"

The alien suddenly erupted from the victim's stomach and Cas jumped, throwing his Twizzler. "Fuck!"

Blinking as the Twizzler bounced off of the screen, Dean grinned, then slipped an arm around him. "Sorry, Cas... I thought that you knew that was coming up."

"I told you I've never seen this movie," Cas grumbled, curling into Dean.

"I thought that everyone had seen this scene." Dean ran his hand soothingly over Castiel's side, cuddling Castiel against him.

"Well, I don't remember it." He huffed and glanced back at the screen accusingly.

Laughing softly, Dean pressed his face into his neck. "You're a bit like a spitting kitten right now. A fun fact, though, they wanted real, genuine terror on people's faces. They just got told “Its head will move” and "it's going to have teeth" - the script saying "This thing emerges"... and then that happened."

"Then the director is an...an assbutt."

Dean bit his lower lip, trying not to grin too widely. "We can try something else if you want to, Professor."

"No, no... it's a 'classic'." Cas held his hand up to form air quotes. "But if I have nightmares…"

"Just sleep with me tonight." Dean froze as he said the words, looking at Castiel. "I just... sometimes Sam and I can't sleep, so…"

"Fine." Cas wound himself around Dean and tucked his head under Dean's chin. "But you're an assbutt too."

"Sam's called me his variant of that many, many times." Pulling Castiel closer, Dean smiled. "I won't let anything hurt you, I promise."

"You better. Those aliens are terrifying."

"Utterly terrifying," Dean told him, nodding as he stroked his fingers over his shoulders.

Cas reluctantly looked back at the screen, his arms still securely around Dean.

"I've got you, Cas." Dean murmured softly, his eyes on the screen. "I've got you..."

XXXX

Cas wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but he awoke with a jolt and for a moment couldn't remember where he was. Then he felt Dean's arms around him and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Sunlight was trickling into the room and he could smell something delicious coming from downstairs.

Grumbling as he opened his eyes, Dean looked down at him. "Mmm... morning, Cas..." He squeezed him tighter for a long moment, then stretched, reaching over his head.

"No." Cas grumpily pushed Dean away and disappeared under the covers.

The covers rapidly pulled off as Dean fell off the bed, thudding hard on the floor with the covers wrapped around him.

Startled, Cas looked over the edge of the bed.

"...Ow." Dean groaned after a moment, then pushed at the blanket.

"Oops…"

Looking up at Castiel, Dean's eyes were shining with laughter as he pounced him, tickling along his sides.

Cas yelped and squirmed, playfully pushing at Dean. "Hey!"

"Hey, if I fall, you're going down with me." Dean shot him a grin, his green eyes bright.

"You fell... and got back up. So we're, as the kids say, good!"

"Uh huh..." Dean laughed, shaking his head before he stood. "I'm showering first." And getting away from his friend before he did something stupid... like kiss him.

Cas rolled out of bed. "No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!" Dean raced towards the his bathroom, more than used to bratty younger Sasquatches racing him to the bathroom.

Cas shot after him, years of chasing after Gabriel serving him well. "Damn it, Dean!"

Dean skidded to a stop inside the bathroom, laughing. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd smiled this much.

Cas followed him in, huffing. "Get out, I won."

"How exactly did you win when I was in here first?" Dean raised a brow at him, his lips twitching at his little huff. Poor Professor…

"Because I did." Cas crossed his arms and tried to glare.

Watching him for a moment, Dean shook his head with a smile. "All right, all right. You can have the shower first. Make sure you add cold water to it, or it'll scald you- towels are there under the sink." He should get his ass to work in the work shop anyway, and get to work on that statue. He only had so many weeks until Christmas.

Smiling, Cas hugged Dean tightly. "Thanks."

"Uh... no problem." Hugging him back, Dean took a deep breath, then let him go. "Enjoy. I'll see you." He paused, "When you're done. Not..." The elder Winchester cleared his throat, stepping back.

Amused, Cas nodded and closed the door.

Damn it. Dean shoved a hand through his hair, then headed to his bedroom to get changed. He definitely had to work today on his welding projects- he was going to have to work on things more at night, that was for sure. Plus, it'd get him out of dangerous cuddling situations where he was tempted to kiss Castiel, who was his friend. He'd told him, no, and Dean was going to respect that. Resolved (again), Dean got dressed, then slipped out the side door towards the work shop.

He had been working for an hour or so when Cas eased into the workshop. "Dean?"

Seeing the change in lighting, Dean stopped welding, turning off the torch before looking over at Castiel. "You can't just come in here without eye protection, Cas... the last thing you need is welder's flash or something."

"Oh shit." Cas turned his back to the equipment. "I just had something I wanted to discuss with you, away from Gabe."

Dean smiled, watching him as he pulled off his mask, then gloves."We're safe now- I've got the torches turned off." Dean assured him, moving over to his side. "I need to get a sign or something to put up when I'm working. The last thing that we want is for you to get hurt."

"I didn't think about it. It was my fault." Cas turned around and smiled at Dean. "Thank you."

Shaking his head, Dean smiled at Castiel. His hair was standing on end, mussed by his mask and work. "Nah, Castiel- I need to be more careful. I know what's dangerous, and people who don't work with this shit... well... you're not expected to know everything." He smiled, watching him for a long moment. "That being said... what's up?"

"So I've been struggling for months with what to do for my brother for Christmas." Cas looked around the workshop, once more blown away by Dean's talent. "Gabe is absolutely mesmerized by your work. Do you think... I'd really want to commission a piece from you for him."

Dean bit his lip, thinking for a moment before he nodded. "Sure thing, that.... we can do that." He moved to grab a pad of paper and his pencil. "What were you thinking?"

"Okay, don't laugh...but can we do something with candy? Or his car, Cherry?"

"Ohh... that would be about perfect for him." Dean's pencil rapidly moved over the paper, doing broad sketches of ideas. "How big, Cas?"

Cas rubbed his chin. "I was thinking it should go in his garage, where he keeps his cars. So it can be as big as you feel it needs to be."

"What if I made it a few feet long- well, I need to figure that out, but we could get it so he can put it in his office or his garage, depending." He muttered, biting his lower lip as he sketched.

"Good idea. Gabe can be finicky sometimes."

"He's particular." Dean looked up at him, smiling.

"He really is. But I know he would love a piece of your art more than anything else for Christmas."

Dean nodded, biting his lower lip. He loved that Castiel loved his art- hell, that Gabriel did as well. He was actually making Castiel something small, a little statue of him teaching in class. Probably lame, but he'd work it out. "As long as you're sure, Cas."

"I'm sure. And now is the uncomfortable part. Do you require half or all of the payment upfront?" He narrowed his eyes. "And please do not lie. I can verify it with Sam or Bobby."

"What're you going to do, spank me?" The words were out by the time his brain caught up, and Dean rolled his eyes, making it a joke. "I'm not sure. I need to look at things."

"Very well. But I've commissioned work before and am accustomed to paying half upfront and half at the time of delivery."

"I... well... that's fine, I guess, but I have no idea how much it's going to cost. It's just scrap metal, and..." Dean licked his lips, looking over at the statue standing tall and gorgeous in the middle of the room. She was ten feet tall and bullet proof…

"And your time. I'm sure we can handle it." Cas smiled warmly at Dean. "I'll let you get back to work. We all overslept and Gabe and Sam are planning out lunch."

"Are they? Do me a favor- if you want me, call me. I'll see my phone ringing if I don't hear it." He usually had some music blaring as he got into the zone, working.

"Of course." Cas gave him a smile before heading to the door. "We'll check on you later."

"See you, Cas." Dean waved at him, then reached for his gloves and mask. He definitely had to get Lady Justice done before he started the growing number of other projects that he had.

Cas left the little studio and headed back into the house. He found Gabe sorting through the refrigerator while Sam sat at the table, slumped over and snoring softly.

Gabriel looked up, shooting a grin at his brother. "Hey, Cassie. How's Dean?"

"He's wonderful. He decided to work on the statue this morning, so he's in his studio." Cas poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Ahhh... hopefully he’ll come in to eat." Gabriel shook his head, pouring himself a glass. "I don't know what to do for lunch, man."

"Well, Dean is working extremely hard. So I'm leaning toward something high in protein."

"We could do Philly cheese steaks?" He sipped his juice, then grabbed the steaks from the freezer.

"I think Dean would love that. See, you always know just what to cook."

"How'd your movie go last night?" Gabriel looked around the kitchen, finding the things that he needed to get the meal going. It was obvious that the things were well worn, and the stove was past its prime, not that it'd ever been top of the line.

"It was... wonderful. We really laid there and watched the movie. He didn't... there was no pressure at all."

"Really?" Gabriel hadn't even lasted the movie. He'd been feeling a bit guilty, but Sam seemed fine with it…

"Really. I can just...be, with him."

"Good. I'm glad- hey, what was that thump I heard this morning? Then it sounded like a stampede?" Gabriel raised a brow at him, getting the meat seasoned and frying up on the stove.

Cas had to laugh. "Dean and I... uh... tried to race to see who would get a shower first?"

Snorting softly at the image, the elder Novak shook his head. "And you won?" He motioned to his brother's damp hair.

"Well, he won. But he took pity on me."

"...Uh huh." Gabriel nodded slowly, then started to look for buns to serve the sandwiches on.

Cas looked at Sam, who was still snoring. "Is Sam okay?"

"He's... tired?" Biting his lower lip, Gabriel moved over to Sam's side, stroking his fingers through his hair. "Hey, Sweetness... why don't you go on back up to bed. I can put lunch on hold for a bit…"

Sam stirred and leaned into Gabe's hand. "Not tired…"

"Sweetness, you're sitting here sleeping." He pressed a soft kiss to his hair, holding him for a long moment.

"'m fine..." He nuzzled Gabe again and closed his eyes.

"Sam, I can't..." Gabriel sighed, then looked at his brother. "Can you turn off the meat for right now? I'm going to get him upstairs to sleep some more. His version of 'fine' and mine are apparently vastly different."

Cas looked amused as he began tending to the meat for his brother. "What did you do to him?" he teased.

"...Nothing that should have resulted in a coma?" Kissing Sam's hair, Gabriel rubbed his back. "Come on, Gorgeous, we're going up to bed for a bit."

Sam reluctantly rose to his feet, but rather head to the stairs, the tall young man stumbled over to the couch and collapsed down onto it.

"...Sam." Gabriel frowned, pressing his lips to his forehead to check for a fever. Had they not slept enough? It'd only been eleven at the latest when they'd fallen asleep... probably a bit earlier.

Sam rolled over and yawned deeply. Seeing Gabe's worried expression, he cupped Gabe's cheek in his hand. "Wanted to watch you sleep," he slurred, smiling lazily.

"Really, gorgeous? You stayed awake watching me sleep?" Gabriel shook his head, kissing his hand softly. "Get some rest. I'll push back lunch a bit, okay?"

"Mm hmm." He yawned deeply and closed his eyes after a little kiss from Gabe. Almost immediately he dozed off again.

Gabriel smiled, grabbing the blanket off of the back of the couch and tucking it around his Sam.

When he rejoined his brother, Cas was easily tending to the cooking meat. "Is he okay?"

"Apparently he stayed up last to watch me sleep." Shaking his head, Gabriel sipped his orange juice. "He's amazing."

"That's so sweet. You really deserve each other."

Gabriel smiled at his words, moving to hug his brother. "I just hope that I can make him happy."

"I think you will." Cas returned his brother's hug. "Let's get lunch finished. We can keep Sam's in the oven."

"We can put mine in there too," Gabriel told him, watching him closely. He really liked Dean, and it appeared that his little brother was going to do his best to take care of him. "I saw that tonight Dean's working at that club- Sam says that he bar tends. We could go."

Cas raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure we won't be bothering Dean?"

"Why would we be?" Gabriel raised a brow back at him. "We could go out and have some fun, do a little dancing…"

"Alright..." Cas flipped the steaks and nodded. "We'll go."

"Great." Grinning, Gabriel started to get the other stuff for the sandwiches ready. "Want to fry up the onions and peppers?"

"I'm on it." Gabe had already cleaned and cut the peppers and onions, so Cas simply had to toss them into the sauté pan. "I talked to Dean, too. Convinced him I needed a piece for your Christmas gift."

"Oh really?" Gabriel's lips twitched as he watched him. "I'd love that, actually. I'll have to corner him later."

"Maybe wait a day or so. That way he doesn't get too suspicious."

"You boys plotting against my son?" Bobby smirked, setting his cup of coffee on the counter as he watched the pair of them jump.

Cas held a hand over his heart. "Yes, you sneaky person. We're plotting against Dean."

"Hey, it's my house." Patting Castiel on the shoulder, Bobby poured himself a cup of coffee.

"We're not plotting with malicious intent. We're just trying to help him without him getting stubborn about it and refusing." Gabriel explained.

"So I asked him to create a piece of art for Gabe for Christmas. This way I can pay him and he hopefully won't fight me on it."

"Mm... I see." Bobby sat at the table where Sam had recently been dozing. "Dean's... he doesn't trust easily, and he's got damn good reasons for it." 

Chopping up mushrooms, Gabriel tossed them in a pan with some garlic and butter.

"I'm realizing that. I want to help him," Cas said earnestly.

Bobby eyed him closely before he finally nodded. "All right. We can work with that. We'll see if we can get him to quit the restaurant first. He's working there the least- and it should be easy enough to convince him with so much stuff coming in for his art."

"That's our goal. With Sam's scholarship and his art selling well, he should be able to relax a little. He certainly deserves it."

"I can get behind that. We'll have Sammy push about the job. He has a hard time saying no to him." Bobby explained with a grin.

"I have certainly observed that." Cas removed the onions and peppers from the stove.

"I can understand that. Sam's got puppy eyes that'll break your heart." Gabriel laughed, then looked at Bobby. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Bobby gave him a gruff sound. "Nothin'. I got my house, my health, and my boys. I'm fine."

"That's not how Christmas works, and we're here, so..." 

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "Considering how my boy thinks of you, you're one of mine now too. Deal with it. Same thing for you, Cas."

Cas rolled his eyes behind Bobby's back. "Certainly, Bobby."

"Don't you roll your eyes at me," Bobby told him, sipping his coffee as Gabriel toasted the buns for the sandwiches.

Cas's eyes widened and he mumbled an apology before placing the peppers and onions in a dish.

Gabriel laughed, grinning at Bobby. "That was great."

"And you... so what do you want with Sam?"

"I... forever?" Gabriel's cheeks heated, and he reached for a lollipop. "I care greatly about him-"

"...I asked what you wanted for Sam. You've got some Freudian hearing, there, Gabe." Bobby patted him on the back.

Cas had to laugh at the expression on Gabe's face, but at the same time, he was touched by his brother's admission.

Gabriel ducked his head for a moment, blinking as Bobby hugged him. His eyes went to his brother, baffled before he hugged Bobby back. "Uh... I'm not sure what I'm doing for Sam. I was thinking... some of my home made candies."

"Sam's going to love anything from you," Cas assured his big brother.

"Well, that, and a tablet, a Kindle Unlimited subscription and gift card, and a new phone,"Gabriel told him softly. "And some new books..."

"Trying to spoil him, hm?" Bobby laughed, watching Gabriel hug Castiel. "He'll love it. Are you guys done with lunch? It looks good."

"I think it's about done." Cas grabbed a plate and handed it to Bobby. "It was Gabe's idea to make Philly cheese steaks."

"It's one of our favorites- pretty easy, and delicious," Bobby told him, then hugged Castiel. "Thank you."

Cas was also startled but he returned the hug. "You're welcome."

Bobby patted him, smirking. "So are you going to get Dean? Sam's pretty conked out."

"Apparently, he couldn't sleep last night," Gabriel told him, setting aside their food for later in the oven.

"I'll get Dean," Cas volunteered, heading out of the kitchen.


	7. Places We Shouldn't Be

Dean hummed along to the Led Zeppelin blaring through the speakers in his workshop. He'd gotten a lot farther along than he'd anticipated and felt like he could finally relax. He'd definitely have the statue done and ready to be installed on Christmas Eve at the Milton law firm for their party. 

Honestly, he was pretty impressed by himself. He was just finishing up her blindfold, and damn if she wasn't gorgeous. He put down his torch, reaching for a little hammer to help to curve the heated metal into place where he wanted it.

As he finished, his phone began to ring and Cas's phone number lit up the screen.

Dean laughed, climbing down the ladder and pulling off his glove so that he could answer. "Come on in, Cas. She's beautiful. You should see her! She's almost done!"

Almost immediately the door opened. Cas walked into the space and stared in fascination at Dean's creation.

Grinning, Dean lowered the music a little so that he could hear if Castiel said anything. "She's just gorgeous! I love the emotion I've gotten on her face- what do you think of her hands? I've got to finish putting detail on the scales, there, and I know they look a bit delicate, but I thought that it was a bit of a metaphor... Cas?" Dean blinked, slowing down as he realized Cas wasn't saying anything.

Cas came closer to the statue, his eyes wide with wonder. "Dean…"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean fidgeted a little. He felt a bit naked with Castiel staring like that. "What, Cas?"

"It's just... so breathtaking," he finally managed. "I'm lacking the right words to express…"

Dean felt himself blushing then, and he moved to grab himself a drink. "I'm glad. She's... I think she's the most beautiful thing that I've ever done."

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Cas breathed. "If you weren't making her for someone else...I'd buy her."

Laughing a little, Dean shrugged as he patted his back. "You and Gabe should come to the party with me- they're having a big reveal party. Black tie or something. I have to rent a tux, but…"

"Of course I'll go with you." Cas finally looked away from the statue.

"Great- even though it requires a monkey suit? Bobby and Sam are going too." Dean explained with a grin. Shit, he was going to have to rent some soon.

"I have plenty of 'monkey suits', actually. And I dislike wearing them, but I'll happily wear one for you."

Dean snorted softly. "I don't think that I've ever worn one. Not a tux, at least. I have a suit, but it's old, and…"

"Don't worry about renting one. I am fairly sure I have one that would fit you if you like."

"Seriously? That'd be great. I didn't really have the money for that, and..." Dean fidgeted, watching Castiel

"It's okay," Cas assured him. "We'll take care of it."

"Now we just have to figure out Bobby and Sam." Dean patted Castiel on the back, grinning as his eyes caught on the statue again.

"We'll get it done," he repeated, stepping closer to Dean. "It's going to be your night, Dean. I don't want you to worry about anything."

Dean licked his lips, staring at Castiel for a moment. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"And I will make sure it is fine." Cas hugged Dean tight. "Come on. Lunch is done."

Hugging him back, Dean pulled back. "Let's get food, then."

Cas walked back to the house with him. "Gabe and I made Philly cheese steaks."

"Really? Those are damn good." Smiling, Dean opened the door to the house. "After you, Cas."

"Thanks." Cas walked inside. "And your brother is asleep on the couch."

"Why?" Frowning, Dean went to check on him onto to be stopped by Gabriel.

"He's just tired. He stayed up late."

"...Dude, first night and you-"

"No- I mean, he was watching me, Dean," Gabriel explained only to see Dean smirking at him.

Cas came up beside Dean. "Apparently Sam felt compelled to watch Gabriel sleeping. Why, I'll never know," he teased.

Dean patted Gabriel on the back. "You know I had to give you shit, right? As long as you guys are safe and happy, there's nothing wrong with sex."

"...He's almost as evil as I am, Cas." Gabriel shook his head.

"Are you idjits going to eat?" Bobby called.

Cas gently pushed Dean toward the kitchen. "Come on. You have to keep your strength up."

Dean blinked at Castiel, allowing him to push him before he went to get his lunch. "My strength?"

Crawling onto the couch, Gabriel snuggled in with his boyfriend, soon falling asleep himself.

"You've been working so hard, and I know that look you had earlier. You were inspired. I anticipate when you finish eating you'll want to get back to work."

"...All right. Well, you're not wrong." Dean conceded, looking around for his soda only to realize that he'd left it in the workshop

"What are you looking for?"

"I had a drink. It's in the workshop. I'll just drink it when I get out there." Shrugging, Dean started to assemble himself a sandwich. 

Bobby sipped his coffee, simply watching how Castiel and Dean interacted.

Cas fixed his own sandwich, adding plenty of peppers and mushrooms. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Amazing, actually. I woke up feeling great." Dean told him only for Bobby to laugh. 

"That's what happens when you sleep for more than four hours."

"Oh, I'm sure he slept well after subjecting me to Alien," Cas said with a mock shudder.

"To be fair, you said it was a good movie," Dean smirked, watching him. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Not too bad."

"Dean got Sam over nightmares from that movie by writing a story with them in it about how they conquered the aliens," Bobby smirked, watching the pair of them. "I've got it laminated around here somewhere."

Dean gave Bobby a look, taking a large bite of his sub.

"I would love to see that," Cas told Bobby as he also took a bite of his lunch.

"I'll dig it out later. I'm sure that Gabriel'll want to see it too." Bobby smirked, watching Dean. "Dean made him include his spelling words."

"That is precious," Cas murmured.

"...It's not a big deal." Shrugging, Dean got himself a glass of water, taking a sip. "He knew most of them anyway, so we did some harder words as well."

"Dean, you always surprise me."

"Why?" Finishing off his sandwich, Dean tilted his head at him.

"You just do." Cas took another bite after giving Dean a little smile.

Dean met his gaze, smiling back at him after a long moment. "Oh."

"Well, I'm damn excited to see how that statue of yours is going to look when you're done," Bobby told him with a grin.

"It's stunning," Cas told Bobby, his eyes lighting up again. "I just saw it."

"He's damn good. I'm excited to see how it looks when it's done." Bobby looked at Dean, who was making himself another sandwich. 

"I'm really excited, Bobby. It's... I've never made anything this beautiful." Dean explained, adding extra cheese to his sandwich.

"He's phenomenally talented." Cas finished his sandwich and poured himself another glass of milk.

Dean nudged him when he'd finished pouring. "You just like shiny objects, clearly."

"Certainly. It's why I'm friends with you," the older man deadpanned.

"Well, I knew that there had to be some reason for it." Dean shrugged, taking a bite of his food.

Bobby debated throwing a bun at him.

Cas finished his milk and cleared away his dirty dishes. "Did Gabe fall asleep with Sam?"

Dean finished his lunch, moving to check on Sam and Gabriel. "He's using my brother as a bed at the moment. Apparently, they were both exhausted." 

"That's adorable..." Bobby lifted his old camera, snapping a picture.

Cas smiled fondly at the sleeping pair. "I'm thankful Sam makes him so happy."

"They're good for each other. They're almost like soulmates." Dean explained after a moment, smiling.

Curious, Cas looked at Dean. "Do you believe in soulmates?"

Looking at Castiel, Dean studied his beautiful blue eyes. He could see his reflection in them, and damn if that didn't make his heart skip a beat. "Yeah. It's kind of stupid, but I do. I think we've got people who fit in at different periods of our lives as we're shaped into who we're supposed to be, and as we change and grow, different people fit- but I also believe that there's a person out there who just... they're ours, and we're theirs."

Cas's knees went a little weak at the description. "That was beautifully stated, Dean."

"Well... I'm... it's just the truth." Smiling at him, Dean pulled him into a hug, holding him tight for a long moment. "I need to get back to the shop- I've got the bar tonight, and tomorrow I'm working at the garage."

Cas wasn't thrilled but he returned Dean's embrace. "Will you promise to text me if you need anything?"

"Sure thing." Dean hugged him for a moment longer, taking comfort in his embrace.

Pulling back, he sighed. "I've got to go. I'll see you later, Cas…"

"See you later, Dean..." Cas sadly watched him go.

"You all right, Cas?" Bobby asked after a long moment.

The young man shrugged. "I hate that he feels he has to work so much now."

"So do I. It'll work out, though. You're good for him. He's got... a few friends, and that's about it." Bobby stood, starting to take care of the leftovers. He frowned as he saw Dean'd not eaten all of his second helping. He'd clearly been distracted.

Cas followed Bobby to help. "I want to date him," he admitted aloud for the first time. "But... with my past..."

The poor kid looked so damn wistful... nearly pining for Dean. Bobby didn't know what'd happened in the past, but the professor was part of his family now, whether or not he was seeing Dean. "What're you worried about?"

Cas looked over his shoulder, making sure they were alone. "My last relationship ended two years ago. He... he abused me in every way... you can imagine."

"...Are you all right if I hug you right now?" Bobby asked, putting the dishes in the sink. "And I'm damn sorry about that. You're a good man, and you deserve better. Are you worried about Dean hurting you, or something else?"

Cas  
accepted the other man's hug and leaned into him. "Both? Hurting him? It's... a mixture."

Bobby rubbed his back gently, holding him close. "I think, Cas... that you should talk to Dean. I'm not going to tell you Dean's secrets because they're not mine to tell, but I think that you've got more in common with him than you might think."

"Maybe... He's quickly becoming my best friend."

"He's an amazing man, and I'm not just saying that because he's my boy." Bobby smoothed a hand over Castiel's back. "Please... talk to Dean."

Cas closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay."

"You're going to be all right, and so is Dean. It's Christmas. We’ve already put up the pagan decorations." Bobby made a mental note to see if he had to have Rufus hunt down this bastard who hurt Castiel.

The professor managed a soft laugh at that. "I do like the pagan decorations…"

"Terrific. Next year, Dean, Sam, your brother and you will all have to go through the woods, looking for the perfect tree." Bobby grinned at the laugh, feeling like he'd achieved something. 

"That sounds like an adventure." Cas pulled away from Bobby and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"There's normally some squabbling, crying... things like that," Bobby told him with a laugh. Poor kid…

Cas grabbed a bottle of water and took a long drink. "Thank you, Bobby."

"Don't. You're my boy now too. I'm expecting you to come to me if you need to talk, all right?" Bobby patted his shoulder gently.

"Alright." He took another sip of water. "I'm going to check on Gabe and Sam."

"You go ahead." Bobby offered him a smile. "I've got to get out to the garage again. Thank you for lunch again. It was delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Cas patted his arm and made his way over to the couch.

Gabriel stirred as if sensing his brother there, then pulled him down to join them. "'ome'ere, Cas."

Smiling, Cas slid into his brother’s embrace on the overstuffed couch.

Cuddling against him, Gabriel smiled. He had the two most important people in his world there with him.

Even sleeping, Sam squirmed closer to Gabe and Cas before settling down again.

“I told Bobby,” Cas whispered.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked softly, gently smoothing his fingers through his hair.

“I’m not sure yet,” Cas replied honestly, closing his eyes.

Damn, Gabriel hurt for him... he just wanted his brother happy. "That's all right, Cas. Get some sleep, okay?"

“Okay...”

"I'm right here, I've got you. Everything's going to be all right, okay?" Gabriel kissed his hair gently.

Cas sniffled and snuggled closer to his brother. “I want him,” he whispered. “I want to be good enough...”

"You are good enough, Cas... and I'm sure Dean would be livid if anyone suggested that you were anything less than perfect. The way he watches you..." Gabriel hugged him close, pressing Castiel's face into his neck.

“I’m... I care so much for him...”

"He cares about you too." Gabriel smoothed his fingers through Castiel's hair, listening carefully to him. "Do you want to talk to him?"

“I... not now...”

"And that's fine. We don't have to do anything, and I won't tell anyone." He grunted as Sam shifted, his leg going someplace uncomfortable.

Cas lifted his head. “Gabe? Are you okay?”

"...Sam just got me. I'm good. He moved in his sleep." Gabriel gasped out after a moment, carefully adjusting how he was laying.

Cas tried not to chuckle. “I don’t think he’s used to sharing his sleeping space.”

"Yeah... uh.... my balls agree," Gabriel told him, shaking his head with a pained chuckle.

“Should I wake him up?”

Gabriel shook his head, glancing at his boyfriend. "Nah. He needs sleep, and it's not going to undo it. I'll tease him about it later."

“As his boyfriend, it’s a right,” Cas joked, yawning.

"Close your eyes, Cas... we'll get some sleep, all right?" Tickling him a bit, Gabriel closed his eyes.

“Alright.” Cas relaxed and breathed deeply, evenly. In almost no time he was dozing off.

XXXXXX

Dean was so into his art, he entirely missed the time that he was supposed to leave for work by, and the sunset- not that it was late, but it was definitely past the time he was supposed to be to work at 5. Still, with the bright lights of the shop and the flash of his torches, it was far too easy not to notice.

He'd mostly finished Lady Justice when he'd started his next project, intending on it being Gabriel's present only for something else to start taking shape- two hands holding a heart- or rather, each having a piece of a heart... Dean was sure that the detail would come to it later as he worked, but it was already pretty fucking awesome in his humble opinion.

Suddenly his phone started to ring obnoxiously, interrupting his work.

Swearing softly, Den answered his phone. "Hello?"

“Dean?” Drew’s voice was small and frantic. “Where are you? Mark is losing his mind!”

He glanced at the clock, figuring he had another hour before he had to leave for work. "Drew- fuck. I will be there. I... I had an issue... I am on my way, okay?"

“Hurry.” Mark could be heard in the background, yelling about Dean’s absence.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," Dean told him, already rushing into the house. His heart was pounding as he quickly changed into his 'bar-tending' clothing. He was so screwed if he lost this job.

As he came barreling down the stairs, Cas met him at the bottom. He was still sleepy and he gave Dean a concerned look. “Dean?”

"I have to go- I'm late!" Dean told him, hurrying over to the door. He shoved on a pair of shoes.

Cas looked devastated as Dean ran out the door. He had no right to be upset; Dean was providing for his family.

Gabriel moved, hugging him from behind. "Cas... let's just go to the bar tonight. We can keep Dean company. He looked pretty upset at having to leave, okay?"

Cas looked reluctant. “Maybe we shouldn’t bother him.”

"We're going." Gabriel patted his brother, turning him towards the stairs. "You go get dressed, I'm telling Sam we're going out and getting my man dressed up."

“Okay.” Cas returned his brother’s hug before heading upstairs.

Watching Castiel go, Gabriel moved over to Sam's side. He smiled, gently kissing him. "Sammy... wake up, gorgeous."

Sam rolled over and smiled sleepily at his boyfriend. “Hi.”

"You feeling better, sweetness? Cas and I want to go out for a couple of drinks at Dean's bar." He explained, smoothing Sam's hair.

“Mm...” Sam stretched and yawned. “Sounds good. Dean says they serve good burgers.”

"Get sexy. I'm going to go get dressed." Gabriel kissed his jaw, then headed upstairs to get cleaned up. Thankfully, it didn't take him long to get changed into a pair of neat jeans and a black button-down that he left open at the throat.

Sam soon emerged wearing black slacks and a white button down. He was combing his fingers through his hair and he smiled at his boyfriend.

Gabriel froze, slowly looking him over from head to toe and back again. "Damn, Sugar, look at you..."

His cheeks flushed. “Do you like it?”

"What do you think Sam?" Gabriel moved forward, sliding a hand up Sam's chest slowly. 

Sam beamed and pulled Gabe close. “I love when you look at me like that.”

"Considering it's how I most often look at you..." The professor trailed off, biting his lower lip before he slipped a hand into Sam's hair, wanting to pull him down into a kiss.

Sam started to lean down as Cas came out of Dean’s room.

“Oh, I’m sorry...”

Pulling back, Gabriel looked at his brother and grinned. "Nah, it's fine, Cassie. We can always kiss later, all right? Besides, Dean's going to swallow his tongue when he sees you."

Cas turned red and ran his hand down the front of his shirt. “No, he won’t...”

"...Sammy, in your humble opinion of your brother in regards to my own... what would you say Dean's reaction is going to be?" Gabriel smirked at Castiel, watching.

“I’d say Dean will lose his shit.” Sam wrapped his arm around Gabe’s shoulders.

Beaming, Gabriel slipped an arm around his waist before reaching for his brother's arm. "Let's get out of here. We're all looking good, and I'm buying the booze."

“And I’ll pay for the taxi ride home,” Cas volunteered.

"Let's get the hell out of here, then." Gabriel beamed at his brother. "Our ride is supposed to be here in about two minutes- I ordered it when I woke you up." He explained to Sam before hugging Castiel. 

"This is going to be great!"

Both Cas and Sam grinned at Gabe’s enthusiasm, and fifteen minutes later they arrived at the bar where Dean worked.

Cas was still nervous about surprising Dean, but Gabe and Sam were convinced it would be a great idea.

Gabriel, being less innocent than the two brothers, knew that something was wrong the moment that they got to the doors. It wasn't going to be great, he changed his mind- immediately. He wanted to rescind that opinion but before he was allowed to, he was being shoved along with Castiel and Sam into a 'high roller' seat.... in front of a stage with a pole. "Uh…"

Cas began scanning the area, looking for the bar. “Where would Dean be?”

"....We should go. Let's go to the buffet down the road," Gabriel told his brother and Sam, feeling himself start to sweat- except then the lights lowered and the music started, thick and sexy as a man in a suit came out, a scowl on his face as he worked the knot on his tie loose, then pulled it to hang loose. He moved over to the pole, spinning around on it as his body undulated.

Dean. Shit.

Sam’s eyes went huge and he immediately fled the building.

Gabriel pressed a hand to his face, hearing the rowdy screams of the other patrons as he looked over at Castiel. "Cas…"

Cas didn’t hear him. His eyes were locked on Dean and he couldn’t breathe.

Looking back at the stage, Gabriel felt a bit like he was in hell. Dean was an attractive man, and he apparently really knew how to use that to his best advantage on stage, on the pole... he'd worked his shirt off and was teasing at the fly of his pants.

Dean's eyes widened as he saw Gabriel sitting next to an empty seat... and Castiel; fuck- he was... so mortified... they were going to hate him. He forced that from his mind, working the stage.

Cas edged closer to the stage, ignoring the other noisy attendants. His pants were uncomfortably tight.

Seeing Castiel edge closer, Dean bit his lower lip, spotting Mark from the corner of his eye pointing to Castiel. It was far too clear what the evil bastard was going to want him to do... go for the money. And Mark was already livid with him. This part of his routine... Dean went to the edge of the stage on his knees, holding out his hand for Castiel's before sliding the professor’s long digits down his abdomen to his fly. He smirked, the pulled back, shaking his finger at him as he stood, ripping the pants away to reveal a black leather thong.

He was going to hell. Castiel was going to fucking hate him. He wouldn't blame him.

Breathless and not caring if anyone was looking, Cas reaches into his pocket and pulled out several large bills. It was fantasy, pure and simple, but he was going to make the most of it. And if Dean despised him for it after...Well...

Dean moved with the music, his breath catching as he saw the money in Castiel's hand. He was dancing along the front of the stage, showing his body off to its best advantage. He didn't even pay attention to the other people tucking money in until he moved over in front of Castiel, pulling his hands up to touch him again.

"Man, he never lets anyone touch him, not even during lap dances..." Another man sulked.

Cas ran his fingertips along Dean’s wrist for a moment. Then he stepped away from the stage and disappeared from Dean’s sight.

Dean's heart clenched as the stage went dark. The only time Castiel would ever touch him... and now he knew... hell, Gabriel and Sammy knew, that he was a whore, taking off his clothes for money. At least he wasn’t sucking cock for it anymore. 

Gabriel swore, hurrying after his brother and his boyfriend. He lost Cas in the chaos, and finally gave up and went after Sam.

When Dean’s second song ended, he picked up any errant bills and stepped off of the stage, behind the velvet curtain.

Mark, as expected, was waiting for him. “Dean,” he purred. “A very important guest has requested a private show in ten minutes.”

"...Fine, Mark." He sure as hell couldn't argue- Mark'd been two seconds from firing him when he'd gotten there, but he hadn't found a replacement. It'd saved Dean's ass. "What costume does he want? Businessman, firefighter, cop? Just the thong?"

“Just you and your gorgeous ass.” Mark held up a finger. “He is a VIP. Within your limit, give him everything he wants. I want him back here.”

Nodding, Dean swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Got it. I better shower real quick so I don't smell like-"

"Tits, tail, and touch holes and get in there," Mark told him firmly.

He nodded tightly and jogged to the shower area to clean up.

Once he was ready, he made his way to the VIP section. He could hear the usual moaning and carrying on, and he sighed.

Dean took a deep breath, then opened the door. He could do this, if only to delay having to talk to Sammy... and Castiel. He pushed his hair back, stepping into the room.

“Hello, Dean,” a familiar voice rumbled.

Jerking, Dean nearly shut his finger in the door as his eyes met Castiel's dark blue gaze. "Cas- you're..."

“Close the door.”

Nodding, Dean did as he was told before walking over in front of his friend. His lips parted, but he found himself searching for words as he watched the other man. He was gorgeous... and not his.

Cas sat down in a plush chair. “How long have you been here?”

"Since I was eighteen." Dean moved over to the minibar, making Castiel a drink if only to give him something to do with his hands.

“And it’s… how you’ve taken care of Sam.”

"Cas... I..." Biting his lip, He moved to hand the older man the glass. "It's a job. When I was fifteen, Sammy needed... they don't touch me here. I don't let them." Private dances, he normally bound his clients, even while he ground against them. It made him feel a little cleaner, at least, compared to what he’d had to do then.

Cas took the drink. “Dean... I’m worried for you...”

Dean felt sick as he watched him. "Sammy was here, wasn't he?"

“Yes. It’s our fault. Gabe wanted to cheer you up and... I’m sorry, Dean.”

Pressing his hand over his face, Dean forced himself to take a deep breath, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "You didn't know, Cas. I'm sorry about... the thing on stage. Mark saw your designer clothing, and he was…"

“Trying to get money. I know.” He wrapped his fingers around Dean’s wrist. “I did not want to embarrass you earlier.”

"Yeah. I know we're just friends." Dean gave him a small, broken smile. "I don't suppose that you still want to hire me for the welding shit? Bobby... he's going to be sick with disappointment, and Sammy..."

“Dean.” Cas grabbed his arm and sat down. Then he pulled Dean down with him. His arms came around the younger man, encircling him.

Tensing for a moment, Dean finally relaxed in his arms, the lump in his throat growing as his eyes burned. He didn't even know what to say.

Cas gently brushed Dean’s hair back. “What will it take to get you to quit this place?” He whispered. “What do you need?”

Castiel... that's what he needed. Dean took a deep breath, reminding himself that they were just friends. "If you could... if you could do the thing where you support my art, I'd... I'd be able to quit. I don't make much here, but I have to be able to support Sammy- I know he's got that scholarship, but... I still pay health insurance for him, and for myself. Bobby's got his own, but I pay money to him too, because it's not fair to him to have grown men living with him-"

“Dean.” Cas's hand paused in his hair. “Quit here tonight. Please. I’ll buy every piece of art you make. I just want you to have time for yourself and Sam.”

Dean looked at him, then nodded after a long moment. "Okay. I'll... I'll do that. I have to tell Mark." He tried to explain, biting his lower lip.

“Do what you need to.” Cas ran his fingertip over Dean’s cheek. “Then we’ll go home.”

"Cas... what am I going to say to Sam? To Bobby?" Dean's voice broke a bit as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Cas gently wiped the tear away. “You’ll say you did what you had to to survive. They won’t stop loving you.”

Nodding, he swallowed hard again, trying to get that lump to go away. "Okay... I'll... I'll go quit." He hugged him, trying to ignore the pride stinging and telling him not to depend on anyone else. "Thank you, Cas, seriously." Dean hugged him again, then stood, heading towards the door.

Cas got up and followed him. “I’m here for you.”

Dean nodded, heading for Mark's office. He was there before he knew what he was going to say, but raised his hand to knock sharply on the door anyway.

The door opened and Mark looked at Dean in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Quitting. I'll get my stuff and get out of here. I can't do this, Mark." Dean's words were firm if quickly spoken.

Mark’s eyes narrowed dangerously. "Have you lost your mind, Winchester?"

A little, it felt like... Dean raised his chin, shrugging. "I am done here. I won't be back."

"Fine. But you will never work in this business again," Mark growled. "And you are paying me the $2000 he was paying me for the dance you just called off." He’d assumed the sick bastard couldn’t get enough of touching Dean, after that hint on stage. It was way over usual prices, but he wasn’t going to argue. 

"I didn't call it off, Mark. He did." Dean looked at Castiel over his shoulder.

Cas stepped between Dean and Mark and tossed a wad of bills on the floor while giving Mark a disgusted look. Then he took Dean by the arm. "Let's go."

"What, you trading clubs? Or is he going to be your pimp now?" Mark growled the words, watching as his best stripper was getting tugged towards the door.

Cas angrily raised his middle finger without ever looking back.

They made it outside after grabbing Dean's few belongings. Sam and Gabe were leaning against the car and Gabe was running his fingers through Sam's hair.

Seeing his brother, the bit of confidence Dean'd manage to get back sank. "Sammy..." He felt sick, seeing his brother like that. 

Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's hair, then looked at their brother's. He felt terrible that he'd even suggested this outing, but it was too little, too late now.

Sam stepped away from Gabe, toward Dean. "Dean…"

"I'm... Sammy, I..." I'm sorry? You weren't supposed to see that? Dean swallowed hard, biting his lower lip.

Sam pulled Dean into a tight hug, burying his face in his brother's shoulder.

Hugging his brother tight, Dean pressed his face into his shoulder. "You all right, Sammy?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Worried about you." Dean took a deep breath, hating how he couldn't find anything else to say.

"Dean has quit this place," Cas said softly.

"Good." Gabriel moved, slipping an arm around his brother's waist. "I'm sorry, Dean-"

"Don't. I'm the one who said that I was a bartender here." The lie had started out with him waiting tables, and now.... it'd come way too far.

"You were doing what you had to," Cas said sharply. "No one is angry with you."

Dean looked at Castiel, then nodded. "Okay. Um... let's head home, okay, Sammy?" He patted his back gently.

Sam nodded and reluctantly let Dean go. "Yeah. Let's go home."

Thankfully, getting home didn't take too long. That'd been one of the 'good things' about working there. Dean forced himself to take a breath, his hand finding Castiel's before they climbed out.

Cas gave him a reassuring squeeze. He refused to let Dean linger on the awful situation, and he already had a multitude of ideas for helping Dean financially without making it seem like handouts.

"I was thinking a lot out ordering dinner in," Gabriel told Sam, slipping his arm around his waist.

Dean shot Castiel a smile as he squeezed his hand. He reached out, tugging on Sam's hair.

“That sounds good.” Sam playfully batted at Dean’s hand.

That playful bat was enough for Dean to relax, and he grinned. "Let's get food. I'm starving."

Cas pulled Dean close as Gabe tugged Sam inside."I think we should get delivery. I'm not exactly fond of being around a bunch of people right now."

Sam nodded his agreement with Cas. "Chinese?"

Dean looked at Castiel, trying to ignore the echoes of his father's voice as he watched him. "Chinese is good."

Smirking a bit, Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand before saying in Mandarin, "I like Chinese food."

Cas rolled his eyes. "And you call me a dork!"

"...That was Chinese?" Dean blinked after a moment. 

"Mandarin, actually." Gabriel beamed at Dean, choosing to teach in that moment. "It's also known as Putonghua, or "Common Tongue"."

“Gabe fancies himself a bit of a linguist,” Cas explained in amusement.

"Uh huh... Sammy, you're drooling on your boyfriend." Dean told his brother before looking at Castiel. "Are you a polyglot?"

"I am," Cas confirmed shyly. "I speak Mandarin, Spanish, Russian, and I am moderately fluent in American Sign Language."

"He also speaks bits of French, because he helped me study the language." Gabriel shrugged, looking at Sam. "We learned Mandarin from our Nanny, Spanish from Rosita the maid, Russian from the Chef…"

"And I've always been fascinated by sign language, so I sought out ways to study and learn it," Cas finished, squeezing Dean's hand.

Dean squeezed Castiel's hand back. "That's actually really awesome. I can curse in a few languages, but Sammy's the one who took Latin in school." Fuck, he could still remember trying to help him with his homework.

Gabriel looked at Sam. "You all right?"

"I'm fine. Just fascinated."

"Fascinated. Yep, that's the word for it, Sammy." Dean shot him a smirk, heading inside.

When Dean wasn't looking, Sam grabbed Gabe's ass and whispered in his ear, "That's hot."

"Is it?" Gabriel smirked, purring the words in Spanish in his ear before switching to Russian. "Do you know what you do to me, Sam? Touching me, your voice right now?" He nipped at his ear lobe for a moment, sucking at the tender flesh before switching to French, "I want to swallow your cock while you fuck my face…"

Sam couldn't understand what Gabe was saying, but his knees trembled all the same. "Oh, God…"

"We need to go inside and order food." Gabriel captured his lips in a kiss, pulling the taller man close.

Sam whined softly. "Ugh."

"Talk to me, Sam." Gabriel reached up, pushing Sam's hair back.

"After dinner, since you're such a stickler..." He ran his fingers through Gabe's hair. "Can we go fool around?"

"Of course- I'm yours, Sam." Smiling, Gabriel smoothed Sam's hair down. "We can do whatever you want."

"Good. I want to kiss you."

"I could kiss you forever." Gabriel smiled, kissing him again.

"Me too." They kissed again before heading over to the couch.

Dean grabbed the menu, moving over to Castiel's side. "What do you like?"

"Egg rolls. And tempura."

"I want the fried dumplings, house lo mein, and the teriyaki chicken on a stick." Dean paused, thinking for a moment. "Sammy, wanna split some wonton soup?"

"So Chinese is feast night?" Gabriel raised a brow, glancing between the brothers.

"They don't often get it unless we save and plan ahead." Bobby shrugged, glancing around the room. Hmm... something was up.

Sam lit up. “I’ll split wanton soup with you.”

Cas's brow furrowed. “We could order some for each of you.”

Gabriel nodded, biting his lower lip as he went over what was in the fridge. "I like the idea of us ordering a bunch of stuff and sharing... if that's all right."

"That works. They don't have pie, though. That sucks." Dean mused after a moment.

Cas nudged Dean. “We can go make a pie.”

"Deal." Dean grinned, pulling him into a hug. "You good ordering, Sammy?"

Bobby looked between the boys, "Get me my usual. I'm going to go watch Jeopardy."

Sam grabbed his phone and slapped Bobby on the back. “We’ll let you know when dinner is here.”

Bobby hugged him, patting his back. "Good. See you soon."

Watching the older man headed upstairs, Gabriel looked at Castiel and Dean. "So what sort of pie are you making?"

Dean shrugged, looking at Castiel. "We should figure out what we've got."

“We can do that.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and they walked into the kitchen.

Following Castiel into the kitchen, Dean studied him for a long moment before stepping towards the fridge to look inside.

Cas produced a bag of apples. “How about Apple pie?”

Dean grinned, hugging Castiel close. "We can do that." He patted his back, then moved to check out what other ingredients that they had. "We can do a streusel topping for Sammy and Gabriel. Sam's not big on traditional pie crusts. He says that it's dry and boring." Dean explained, getting out the kitchen aid mixer that Garth had given him.

Cas looked to Dean, glad they were alone. “Dean...”

That low, husky voice had Dean stilling as he looked at the other man. "Yeah, Cas?" Was he changing his mind? Did he not want to be his friend? What was wrong? Hell, he'd made Castiel _touch_ him…

“What...” Cas leaned against the counter, letting out a heavy breath. “I had a talk with Bobby.”

Dean stilled, glancing at him through his lashes for a moment. Anxiety raced through him, and he licked his lips nervously. "Not about the club, right?" He needed to tell him, he would… just not now.

“No. No, not about that. About… you and I.”

"Oh. I'm sure Bobby gets that we're just friends. I'm not... I'm not going to push you into anything, Cas." Dean's lips twisted a bit derisively, at the thought. Castiel was a Professor, had money, and was so far above Dean that it was like that damn Blunt song, or whatever it was.

Cas placed a hand on Dean’s chest. “I’m attracted to you, Dean. So much. But before I… before we can... I need to tell you everything. That way, if you decide you don’t want me, we can go back to being friends.”

Blinking, Dean placed his hand on Castiel's, his brow furrowing a bit. "You don't know everything about me either, Cas. You've only skimmed the surface…"

“I realize that. But Dean... I was abused. Mentally, emotionally, physically...and sexually.” The last word was a whisper.

Dean's hand tightened on Castiel's, and his eyes narrowed. "Do you want to talk about it, Cas? I'm here, whatever you need, okay?" And he wouldn't rush out to fucking murder the son of a bitch who would dare to touch Castiel like that. He might hate talking about feelings, but for Cas, with him, it was different.

“I’ve been in therapy for a while. Most people would not want to deal with this kind of baggage… and I understand if you don’t want to.”

"I... I kind of told you earlier. I was a whore at fifteen." Dean snorted softly, shaking his head at the memory. "I mean, you saw what I was just doing... I've had... I've got baggage too, and I've never sat down to even try to unpack it because it'd be like the baggage claim at JFK... but just so you know, I want your baggage, as your friend, as whatever. I want to be there for you if it's the Alien ripping from the guy's chest, or if you're just... remembering things and need someone to be there for you."

Cas shakily took Dean’s hand. “What if… I can’t be… what if I can’t have sex with you?”

"Cas... I don't care. I mean, absolutely, I love sex, I love communicating with my partner that way, but if you can't, I can jerk off." Dean stroked his fingers gently over Castiel's, watching him. "I do need you to tell me what to avoid, though, so that we can do that."

“I can do that,” Cas breathed. “Dean… I think I’m… falling for you.”

Swallowing as he stared at Castiel, Dean made a soft noise. "I don't see how... but I'm... You're an amazing man, Cas..."

He reached out, gently stroking Castiel's jaw as he watched his reflection in his eyes.

Cas leaned into his hand, his eyes closing. “I’m broken,” he whispered.

"Shhh... Cas, you're not broken." Pulling Castiel into a gentle hug, Dean brushed his lips over his hair. "You know what I saw that I loved? The Japanese repair broken pottery with gold- Kintsugi, they call it. It highlights the imperfections, and it makes it even more beautiful than it was before."

Sniffling, Cas pressed his face into Dean’s chest. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe in the embrace of someone who wasn’t his brother.

"I've got you, Cas... always, even if we're only friends, all right?" And he was going to do his damnedest to carefully piece Cas back together, to show him how bright he could shine... and not end up in jail for murdering the bastard who had hurt him.

“If you want to… only if you want to… I want to try a relationship...”

Dean gently made him look at him. "Cas... I definitely want to try a relationship with you. We will talk and we'll work this out, all right?"

Relief filled Cas's big blue eyes, and he cupped Dean’s face in his hands.

Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's hand, then gently hugged him close only to tense, a grin on his face. "HA! I know what I'm doing with it!" He straightened, beaming.

Shocked, Cas stared at him. “Huh?”

"Oh- er... the... It's a project that I got caught up in earlier..." Dean tried to explain, feeling his cheeks heat as he looked at him.

“Oh!” Cas's eyes widened in understanding. “Go. I can handle the pie.”

"Cas... this might shock you, but the chance to make a memory of making pie with you... that's worth art waiting." Winking at him, Dean moved to get out everything that they'd need for the pie.

Cas felt affection and warmth flow through him. “Thank you, Dean...”

"You don't have to thank me, Cas." The Elder Winchester smiled at him, starting to assemble the pie dough. They shared a soft look as they continued to prepare the pie.

Twenty minutes later, the pie was in the oven. Smiling, Cas dabbed a tiny bit of flour on Dean’s nose.

"Hey, hey-" Dean smirked, returning the favor to Castiel, his eyes alight with happiness.

Encouraged, Cas smeared more flour on Dean’s cheek.

"Brat!" Snickering, Dean smeared his flour-covered hand over Castiel's stubble.

Snorting, Cas grabbed a handful of flour and flung it at Dean.

Stilling, Dean's eyes narrowed, the look in his eyes promising revenge. Grabbing a handful, Dean placed it on the top of Castiel's head, working it into his hair.

At the commotion, Sam and Gabe came to the kitchen. Seeing the mess, Sam’s eyes widened. “Why is the kitchen covered in flour?”

Dean froze in the process of reaching for more flour, looking at Castiel. "Uh…"

Shaking his head, Sam backed up. “I’m just gonna...”

He had a face full of flour two seconds later, and Cas was nearly in tears from laughing so hard.

Not wanting Gabriel to be left out, Dean promptly covered the elder Professor with it as well.

Gabriel swore softly in Russian, trying to duck behind Sam, but it didn't work.

Soon all four men were covered in flour and Sam was sneezing. “I’m out!” He cried, holding his hands up. “I give!”

Dean was laughing so hard that he propped himself up on Castiel, only to cough as he inhaled the flour.

Cas rested his head against Dean. “This is going to be murder to clean up.”

"The blood'll show up better," Bobby drawled from the doorway, looking over the four grown men, all of them covered in flour.

Dean shot him a look, shaking his head. "I'll get it cleaned up. You guys head out."

Sam sheepishly slipped by Bobby, in a hurry to grab a hot shower.

Gabriel followed him, feeling himself blushing a bit.

Bobby looked at Castiel. "I'm not actually going to kill 'em. Go on and get cleaned up."

Cas smiled apologetically at Bobby. “No, I’ll help Dean clean up.”

Dean looked at Castiel as he started to clean up. "Thanks, Cas- Bobby!"

Bobby smirked at them, holding up the video camera. "Hey, welcome to the family, Castiel. Yes, I've got a lot of the flour fight, and your brothers. Enjoy."

Cas looked bemused but Dean’s smile was gorgeous. “Oh, Bobby?”

"Oh?" Bobby raised a brow at him, his lips quirking up.

Dean raised a brow at Castiel, tilting his head. Honestly, he and Sam had fought with flour often enough that he was cleaning it up fairly quickly.

“I took your advice. Thank you.”

Bobby shot him a grin. "Good. I'm glad for you boys."

Cas's face flushed and he quickly began helping Dean clean up the flour.


	8. Kisses and Pie

Gabriel looked at Sam as they reached his bedroom, his formerly black button down shirt now gray and white from the flour. "So, gorgeous... I'll let you shower…"

Sam reached out and stroked his cheek. “There’s room for you, too.”

"Sam... I'm not sure I won't get hard, watching you... being that close to you." Especially after he'd had Sam's cock in his mouth and throat…

Sam came closer to him. “We could just watch each other get off,” he suggested huskily.

"...We could do that if you want." It'd be an evil sort of torture, really... "I dreamed about sucking you. What did you think about that?" They hadn't exactly had a chance to talk this morning and this afternoon…

“It was incredible,” he breathed. “Better than any of the fantasies I’ve had about you.”

"And if I tell you that I want to get on my knees in front of you in the shower... what then?" Gabriel asked softly, nuzzling along his jaw.

Sam nearly swallowed his tongue. “Fuck...”

"Is that a yes, Sam? Do you want to fuck my mouth?" Gabriel purred the words, then switched to French, "I want to feel you stretching my lips, taste you on my tongue as I swallow you down."

Grabbing Gabe’s arm, Sam dragged him into the bathroom.

Gabriel laughed, his fingers going to work open Sam's shirt. "Excited, Sam?"

“I am.” Sam yanked his pants and boxers down, revealing his rapidly hardening dick.

"Fuck... Sam..." Gabriel's eyes lost their teasing light, and he slid his hand down the taller man's chest, then wrapped his fingers around his cock, giving it a slow stroke.

“Mm...” Sam’s eyelids slid halfway closed. “Just like that.”

Watching Sam's face, Gabriel bit his lower lip as he felt Sam harden fully in his hand. He was so fucking perfect... utterly delicious. Leaning forward, he found a flour-free spot on Sam's neck, nipping and sucking at it.

Sam buried his hand in Gabe’s hair, suddenly feeling a little shy. “I’ve never showered with anyone. You’re my first.”

"I haven't really, either." Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's jaw, meeting his blue gaze. "I've wanted to, but…"

“We can figure it out together.” Sam loved the thought of exploring with Gabe.

Gabriel smiled, taking Sam's hand and bringing it to the buttons on his shirt. "If you want to touch me, do it, all right? Sexually or not, I'm all right with it. I'll tell you if it's a problem."

Pleased, Sam slid his hands under Gabe’s shirt. “You make me happy.”

"Do I?" Smiling, Gabriel nuzzled Sam's neck. "That's good because that's my intention."

Sam let his hands wander to Gabe’s belt buckle. “Can I?”

"Go ahead, Sam." Gabriel smiled, pausing to steal a kiss. "And the fact that you're asking for consent? Fucking sexy."

“Well, I thought we could get into the raunchier aspects later in our relationship.” Sam slowly unzipped Gabe’s pants and freed his dick. “Whoa.” He had only seen dicks in porn, and unfortunately in his home. Gabe’s dick was thick and heavy, rising towards his belly. Sam curiosity cupped his balls in his palm.

Gasping, Gabriel bit his lower lip, watching as Sam touched him. "Yeah... that's fine. Later." Fuck.... he'd thought of Sam touching him a million times, and this- the reality of it- was so much better than he'd imagined.

Much like the student he was, Sam used both hands to experiment with pressure and sensation. He watched Gabe’s face and committed his reactions to memory.

"Sam..." Gabriel licked his lips, his breath catching. "We should shower, continue this when we're a bit cleaner- not that I'm not loving this." That at least would stop him from doing stupid like coming when Sam was touching him.

Nodding, Sam let go of Gabe. He finished stripping and turned the shower on. “I’ve masturbated in here while thinking about you.”

Gabriel managed not to fall over while undressing- barely. "And I masturbated this morning in there when I was in the shower."

Sam smiled at him as the water heated up. “I’m so glad we can talk this way. It’s hot.”

"It is... and communication is important in relationships, be it in regards to sex, emotional needs... and more." Gabriel moved, slipping his arms around Sam's waist.

Sam embraced Gabe and kissed his forehead. Then they stepped into the shower. Sam groaned as the pulsing water hit his body.

"Did I mention that I love your water pressure here?" Gabriel watched as Sam enjoyed the water.

"So do I." Sam let his hair become wet and ran his fingers over it.

Gabriel was a good man, honestly- he did do his best, but when confronted with the object of his fantasies, a bit flour covered with water pounding down on his body... "Can I help bathe you?"

Sam’s eyes narrowed heatedly. “Yes.”

Grabbing a washcloth, Gabriel added some of Sam's body wash before carefully washing him Sam's shoulders. "Fuck, baby.... look at you."

Sam blushed a bit. This was so intimate and he could barely breathe. “I can’t wait to make love to you...”

"I'm looking forward to it as well." Gabriel brushed his lips over Sam's jaw, gently but thoroughly washing the flour away before he moved on to his arms.

Despite the heat, Sam shivered. His dick was straining against his stomach. “I know you’ve called me beautiful... but I happen to think you’re the beautiful one.”

"I was wrong when I called you beautiful- you're gorgeous, Sam..." Gabriel nuzzled against his chest for a long moment, his fingers and wrist brushing against Sam's cock as he started to wash lower on his abdomen.

The younger man drew a sharp breath. “Tease...”

"Am I?" Gabriel smirked at him, moving to wash Sam's long legs as he crouched down before him.

“Yeah… I love it...” Sam gave himself a little pump.

Nuzzling Sam's cock teasingly, Gabriel smirked, carefully cleaning off his legs. He could feel the saliva filling his mouth, and he licked his lips. So close to what he wanted... He washed up Sam's legs, then carefully teased the taller man's sac as he cleaned him. He didn't hesitate or shy away from things, either- so hopefully it wouldn't worry Sam.

When he looked back up, Sam’s eyes were closed and his mouth formed a little ‘o’.

"Fuck, Sam... look at you." The water washed over his body, rapidly rinsing away the bubbles. Gabriel moved, taking his cock and stroking it for a long moment before tracing his tongue around the head.

Sam’s hands moved from his sides and he buried his fingers in Gabe’s hair. “Gabe... Gabe...” he breathed, his muscles in his abdomen straining.

"Tell me what you want, Sam. I want to hear you say it." Gabriel looked up at him, and he wrapped the head of his lips around him, sucking him in.

“I want you... want your mouth....” his fingers tightened in Gabe’s hair. “Want you to suck me...”

Gripping Sam's hips, Gabriel made a pleased noise, sucking him deeper as he pushed- then pulled on Sam's body, encouraging to move in time with him. He was too fucking perfect, too fucking delicious, and the Professor's fantasy was finally coming true.

It took a moment for Sam to understand, but finally, his hips began to move. “Oh...just like that...”

Moaning, Gabriel let the sound vibrate along his length. His own cock was throbbing and hard and he gripped Sam's hips a bit harder as he worked his length, taking him all the way in and swallowing around him, letting his throat caress him before he let Sam start moving again.

Sam whimpered and threw his head back, breathing hard. “You’re incredible. Oh, fuck.”

Fuck- Sam was too damn perfect, and he could taste his precum coating his mouth and throat as Sam fucked his mouth... Gabriel was caught up in him, watching him, tasting him- the feel of him, his own arousal climbing.

Sam closed his eyes, twining his fingers in Gabe’s hair. “Gabe, I’m close,” he whispered, looking down at his boyfriend. “So close...”

Humming with approval, Gabriel's fingers gripped Sam's hips, encouraging him to take what he needed from him.

Sam tried to hold back, but Gabe gave his balls a light tug and he couldn’t stop himself. He gave one more thrust and came with Gabe’s name on his lips.

Swallowing him down, Gabriel pulled back to stroke Sam's cock, letting the last pulse of cum splash across his lips, chin and tongue. "Mmm... just want I wanted. You're so good for me, Sam."

Sam slowly came back to his senses and gently pulled Gabe to his feet. “Can I touch you?” He murmured, his eyes locked on Gabe’s dick.

"You can touch me any time that you want. I'll tell you otherwise, all right?" Gabriel licked his lips, kissing the corner of Sam's mouth.

“Good.” Suddenly a little shy, Sam blushed as he ran his hand over Gabe’s abdomen.

His stomach flexed, and Gabriel made a soft noise. "Sam…"

Smiling, he dropped to his knees in front of Gabe. “I’ve never done this,” he reminded his boyfriend.

"Take your time- explore all you want... and I'll try and warn you before I come." Gabriel stroked his hand through Sam's hair, his amber eyes hot as he watched him.

“Good. And tell me if you don’t like something,” Sam urged as he ran his fingers up Gabe’s hot length.

Gabriel gave a shaky laugh as he watched him. "Sweetness, there's not much with you that I won't like... no teeth, all right? Other than that... what you like done to you, should be applicable."

Sam nodded eagerly and pressed a kiss to the tip of Gabe’s dick. Then he stuck the tip of his tongue out, tasting his lover’s skin.

Biting his lower lip, Gabriel felt his breath catch as he watched Sam. It was a bit perversely possessive of him, but the idea that he was Sam's first... everything, that his cock was the first that Sam'd touched, that he'd tasted was an insane aphrodisiac. "That's it, Sam... take your time. I'm yours to touch and explore…"

Sam looked up at him with a warm expression. Could this man be any more perfect for him? He closed his mouth around the head of Gabe’s cock, careful with his teeth. He wasn’t certain what he had expected, but it certainly wasn’t unpleasant.

Gabriel's fingers tightened slightly in his hair before he forced himself to relax, moaning softly.

Encouraged, Sam took him a little deeper. His fingertips dig into Gabe’s hips.

"That's it, Sam... slowly." Gabriel stroked his hair gently.

Feeling a bit more confident, Sam pulled back and sucked on the head for a moment. Then he took Gabe into his mouth again, moving his hands to grasp Gabe’s ass.

"Fuck, Sam... That's... That's..." Gabriel's hand tightened in his hair.

A chuckle rumbled through Sam’s chest as he took the rest of Gabe’s length into his mouth with ease.

Gabriel cried out, struggling to stay still. He'd never expected Sam to do that on his first try, and damn if he simply wasn't an excellent student in this as well. "Fuck, Sam... you feel so good, sweetness…"

Encouraged, Sam pulled back a little before swallowing Gabe down again.

"Yes... just like that, Sam..." The older man bit his lower lip hard, stroking Sam's hair as he watched him.

Once he felt a little comfortable with the rhythm he set up, Sam ran his hands over Gabe’s soft skin. He looked up at his boyfriend with heavy-lidded eyes.

Forcing himself to stay still, Gabriel watched him closely. The shower- in future reference, wasn't so good when Sam made his knees shake. He was arching, his cock throbbing.

Sam suddenly released him with a soft pop. His lips were swollen and red. “Don’t,” he whispered. “Just let go.”

"Sam..." Gabriel nodded, licking his lips. "Okay, sweetness, I'm yours…"

Thrilled, Sam eagerly took Gabe back into his mouth. He used one hand to lightly tease Gabe’s balls as he sucked him.

Gabriel rolled his hips a bit, low moans of Sam's name slipping from him, and his hand tightened in his hair. The moment seemed to stretch on, and he looked down at him. "I'm gonna come, Sam... I'm right there."

Sam paused, ready to take all of him. But gentle hands pulled him up and he found himself looking into Gabe’s eyes as he came all over Sam’s abdomen.

Gabriel kissed him, shaking in Sam's arms. Words were on the tip of his tongue, but it was too soon, and it'd just scare Sam away, so he just kissed him instead.

Feeling warm and content, Sam helped Gabe finish cleaning up. Then they got out of the shower, wrapped towels around themselves, and retreated to Sam’s bedroom.

Pulling Sam close, Gabriel nuzzled against his chest for a long moment. "Our brothers are indubitably waiting downstairs for us to join them for Chinese…"

“Chinese reheats fine,” Sam mumbled, kissing the top of Gabe’s head.

"Have I mentioned how perfect you are?" He pressed a kiss over Sam's heart. "Let's get some sleep."

“Perfect.” Sam pulled Gabe over to the bed as he grabbed his phone. Once they were snuggled together, Sam sent his brother a text.

XXXXXXX

Dean paused in setting up the feast at the table, pulling out his phone. "Sammy texted me…"

Cas cocked his head. “Why?”

**De, Gabe and I got carried away getting cleaned up. See you in a few hours.**

Snorting softly, Dean turned the phone so that Castiel could read the message. "They saved on water and had some good, clean fun."

He turned the phone back around, texting back to him, **Nothing wrong with good clean fun... but make sure that you play safe.**

Cas made a face as he grabbed an egg roll. “Then let’s call Bobby and eat.”

Dean shook his head, tossing his phone onto the table. "I tell you when I first heard Sam figuring out the magic of self lovin'... I moved my room to the other side of the house. We can get him."

The older man snorted. “Gabe gave me a bottle of lotion and a stack of homosexual porn.”

"...Well, to be fair, I did give Sam a bunch of variety of porn and some lube, along with an in-depth talk on anal play." His lips quirked as he watched Sam. "I also told him that I'd get some friends to talk to him about the kinky shit."

Cas rubbed his face. “Call Bobby down so we can eat.”

"See? I'm going to scare you off." Dean told him, winking a bit before he headed to get Bobby.

When Dean came back with Bobby, Cas sat beside Dean and opened his soda. “I’m starved.”

"Dig in, Cas. You don't have to wait on us." Dean told him, opening his soda.

Bobby sat down, snorting softly. "He's got manners, Dean."

“Quite so. And I don’t care for eating alone,” Cas teased Dean.

Dean nudged him, laughing. "Let's eat, then... we have a feast." He grabbed his food, starting to make a plate up.

Cas grabbed his own plate and dished out some egg rolls and fried rice. “I can’t wait to see what had you so excited earlier about your art.”

"Well, Cas, you're going to have to wait." Dean shot him a grin, excitement shining in his eyes. "I can't wait to see your reaction."

"So Dean's actually talking about his art with you?" Bobby gave Dean a look, his lips quirking into a smirk. "Must be those blue eyes he was raving about."

"That was a private conversation with Sam, and..." Dean trailed off, his freckles standing out as he blushed a bit. "I told him we were just friends and that was fine."

Cas rested his hand on Dean’s. “I love when you blush.”

Dean looked over at Castiel, smiling at him. "Well... that's good because I can't remember ever blushing this much. There's something about you…"

Bobby snorted softly, sending a text to his friend, El…

Cas brushed his fingers against Dean's and settled in to eat.

**Swear to God I'm going diabetic with all of this lovey-dovey shit.** Bobby smirked, taking a bite of his egg roll.

Licking his lips, Dean looked over at Castiel. "What else should I know about you?" He asked after a moment.

Cas swallowed a bite of his rice. "What would you like to know?"

"When's your birthday? Do you believe in- well, what do you believe in?" Dean picked up a fried dumpling, making a pleased sound as he bit into it.

"My birthday is on September 18th. I'm not particularly religious, though my parents are."

"Well, you're named after the angel of Thursday, so..." Trailing off, Dean swore mentally. He hadn't meant for Castiel to know that he'd looked up his name.

A grin appeared on Cas's face. "I am. Most of my siblings are. Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Lucifer."

"That's..." Dean grinned back at him, laughing softly. "I mean, I sort of figured with Gabriel though he's so far from angelic…"

"I would say he and Michael got off easiest. Lucifer..." Cas just shook his head.

"Well... I like your name if it makes any difference." Dean told him with a grin. "We've just got each other, Sam and I…"

"I understand that. My family disowned me some time ago. They did the same to Gabe when he was eighteen, and when they disowned me he opened his home to me."

Dean's jaw clenched and he looked at Castiel. "Well, you have family now, even if we decide not to do this."

Panic momentarily lit up Cas's eyes. "I do want this."

"Shhh..." Dean wiped off his fingers, then cupped his face. "I know. I'm just saying, Cas, that this being your family doesn't depend on us together, okay?"

Cas leaned into Dean's hands and closed his eyes. "Okay."

Pressing a soft kiss to Castiel's forehead, Dean sat back. "Eat, okay?"

The older man nodded and ate another bite of his rice.

They finished dinner rather quickly, and Dean patted his stomach with satisfaction. "Delicious..." And there was food for Sammy. He moved to put the leftovers away, then poked Bobby. "How is She Who Must Not Be Named?"

Bobby glared at him. "She's just fine, ya nosy idjit."

Undeterred, Dean shot him a grin. "How about Cas and I get out of your hair? I mean, you're pretty old, you might start losing it soon, and you know what the-" He laughed as Bobby swatted at him.

"Get out of here, you little shit." Bobby rolled his eyes, swatting at him.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too, Bobby." Dean reached for Castiel's hand, laughter in his eyes. "Where to?"

"We could grab some pie and sit outside," Cas suggested, looking to the cooling pie sitting on the rack by the oven.

"...You're the perfect man for me." Dean pulled him into a hug before moving to cut them some pie.

Pleased with Dean's words, Cas accepted his pie and followed Dean out to the deck. The sun was starting to set and they both sat down with their pie.

Dean cut off a piece of his pie, glancing over at Castiel as he raised it to his mouth. Maybe he was a bit crazy for wanting to jump into this with both feet, but... he'd had sex. He didn't need it if Castiel couldn't give it, even as good as it could be.

Cas ate a bite of his pie as well. "What else do you want to know, Dean?" His voice was low and husky.

"Honestly? Everything. I know that's not helpful, but it's... I can't think of a _single_ question when I want to know everything, you know?" Dean licked his lips, glancing out towards the sunset.

"No, it's... I'm glad, Dean." Cas reached over and rested his hand on Dean's knee. "I'm glad you care."

Dean set his fork down next to his pie, then laid his hand over Castiel's. "I do... and I'm here for you, Cas."

Cas smiled softly and squeezed Dean's knee. "Then I should tell you... I have terrible anxiety. And I am borderline obsessive-compulsive. These are mostly a result of my...past relationship."

"What sort of obsessive-compulsive? And anxiety is a bitch. I can understand that one." Dean gently traced Castiel's fingers with his own, watching the older man.

"When you see my home, you'll understand. I have very specific routines and things I do, often without thinking about it. It is quite frustrating."

"Being here isn't going to make your anxiety worse, is it? Not being able to do your routines?" Dean's brow furrowed a bit as he thought of their home. They kept it clean, but it was three men living in an older house built in the early 1900s. There was definitely wear and tear, and dust...

“It’s been a little hard, but you and Gabe have done an excellent job of keeping me distracted. That helps quite a great deal.”

"Anything you need, Cas... just let me know." Dean bumped shoulders with him, then took a bite of his pie.

“I will.” Cas smiled at him before looking back to the sunset.

Dean made a mental note of the sunset, smiling. More little puzzle pieces for his sculpture… "I was born on January 24th, by the way. I am an Aquarius."

“The way you said that almost sounded like one of those bad dating videos from the 80s,” Cas teased.

Laughing, Dean aimed a killer smile at him, "And I like long walks on the beach, and blue-eyed professors…"

The smile took Cas's breath away. “Oh...?”

"Mmhm. Specifically, Virgos who teach literature and physics." Winking at him, Dean finished his pie and set his plate to the side.

“I realize this may be unromantic right this moment… but will you kiss me?”

"How is it unromantic?" Cupping Castiel's face, Dean stroked his fingers along his stubbled jaw as he moved closer.

“Requesting... rather than being spontaneous,” Cas breathed, leaning closer to Dean.

"Mmm... and this way, I know that you want it." Dean licked along his lower lip, watching Castiel closely before he leaned forward, gently brushing his lips over Castiel's.

Cas's eyes closed and he leaned into the kiss. After a moment, he brought his hand up and glided his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Castiel's lips were slightly chapped but firm against his own- the sensation making him smile a bit. Dean gently angled his own head, seeking to deepen the kiss if Cas would allow him.

It took Cas a moment to catch on, but once he did he parted his lips and slowly ran the tip of his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip.

Dean made an appreciative sound letting his arms slip around Cas in a loose hold as he met his tongue with his own. Apple pie and Cas... perfect.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, and yet it wasn't long enough. They broke apart and Cas rested his head against Dean's. "Oh…"

"Oh?" Dean smiled, stroking his hair gently.

"That was… the best kiss of my life."

"Definitely top of my list..." There was so much more emotion- something that he used to say didn't make a difference, but with Castiel…

The older man ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "I'm honestly surprised…"

"At what, Cas?" Dean gently stroked his back, tracing his fingers along the nape of his neck.

"That I'm becoming aroused…"

Dean grinned a little, "Me too. What surprises you about it?"

Cas bit his lower lip. "I didn't think I'd ever meet someone who would arouse me."

"Well, there is no rush, and I promise, I will do my best not to hurt you. I mean, I... my relationship history isn't great, but... I will take care of you."Dean gently stroked his fingers along Castiel's lower lip. "We are going at your pace."

He kissed Dean's thumb. "Just be gentle with me…"

"I will... and the moment that you say stop, I will. I promise on Sammy's soul- and that might sound stupid but..." Most of the time, he valued Sam more than he did himself.

"No. No, it's not stupid." Cas pressed closer to Dean, desperately craving the contact.

Dean pulled him closer, nuzzling his face along Castiel's jaw. "I liked holding you last night."

He snuggled closer to Dean. "I enjoyed that as well. Can we do it again tonight?"

"Of course." Laughing a little, Dean kissed the curve of his jaw. "I don't think I'll ever turn down a chance to hold you if you'll let me."

"That makes me quite happy," he rumbled.

"Good... can I have another kiss?" His own voice was husky as he spoke. Someday, he'd have to confess what the professor's voice did to him, but... not right now.

"Yes. Kiss me." Cas rested his hand on the back of Dean's neck.

There was a note in Castiel's voice that sent a zing of arousal through Dean, and he covered the other man's mouth with his own a bit more confidently than before. He didn't take, though, he gave as he let his mouth tease the older man's lips.

This time the kiss quickly became more heated and Cas managed to push himself into Dean's lap without breaking it.

Dean pulled him closer, nipping at his lower lip before he soothed it with his tongue. "Sorry if that was too rough," He breathed the words, trailing his hands down Castiel's back. He was tempted to cup his ass, but he didn't want to push Castiel too far and being as hard as he was, well...

"No. No. It's good," Cas whispered. "Please keep touching me."

Well... all right. Dean let his hands slide down, cupping his ass. "This all right?" His lips brushed over Castiel's jaw, then along his earlobe.

The professor tensed for a brief moment before melting into Dean’s hands. His pants were suddenly uncomfortably tight.

"Fuck, Cas..." Dean kissed him back, shifting Castiel so that he was a little bit over him and in control of the kiss.

Cas felt like a teenager, no worries, no concerns, just the man kissing him. If he wasn’t careful, he could fall hard for Dean.

Moaning into his mouth, Dean sucked at his tongue a little, kissing him deeper. He could feel his cock lined up with his own, and fuck but it made him hot.

Slowly the kiss ended and Cas curled closer to Dean to rest his head on Dean’s shoulder. As he shifted, Dean could see his hard cock outlined in his slacks.

"Fuck. Cas... that's..." Dean eyed him hotly then met his gaze. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

“Do you really think so?”

"I do. I mean, I thought that when I first met you but knowing you? Getting to know more? It just keeps adding up." He kissed his lips softly, then stroked his hair.

Cas readjusted himself in his pants, his face flushing just a little.

Dean laughed softly, pressing his face into his shoulder. "Yeah, my cock's…" Trapped.

“I shouldn’t have gotten you so worked up,” Cas apologized.

"Hey, no- my arousal, my problem, not yours." Cupping his face, Dean stroked his face. "I'm fine, and even if this is all we ever do... then I'm fine with it."

There was no way in hell he deserved this incredible man. He buried his face in Dean’s neck.

"You all right, Cas?" Dean rubbed his hand over his back, holding him close.

“I can’t believe you’re willing to try this.”

"Why? I mean, hell... you're so far out of my league..." He sighed, stroking his fingers through Castiel's messy hair.

“I’m not.” He grabbed Dean’s hand and tangled their fingers together. “But I care a great deal for you.”

"I care a lot for you." Dean squeezed his fingers, then pulled them to his lips.

Cas ran his fingertips over Dean’s lips. “It’s getting a little chilly. Do you want to go inside?”

Pressing a quick kiss to Castiel's fingers, Dean nodded. "We should. You're right."

“We’ve had dinner and pie.” Cas stood and helped Dean to his feet. “Maybe we could have some wine and watch a movie?”

"Wine, hm? We could do that. I think Bobby got a box the other day." Dean stretched, then looked at Castiel, holding his hand out.

Cas gave him a strange look. “Wine… comes in a box?”

Dean raised a brow only to realize that Castiel and Gabriel could afford the good stuff that was higher up on the shelf. "Ah. Er... yeah. It does. It's not bad, but... I don't normally drink it."

Cas snuggled into Dean’s side as they walked into the house. “Let’s have some.”

Dean shot him a small smile, "I... have a lot of pride when it comes to money. I've had to do a lot of stuff to survive with Sam and stuff, and I've been really sneered at by a lot of people. It means a lot that you're... you."

“Dean, I would never sneer at you. I respect you deeply for doing what you needed to.”

Moving to grab down two wine glasses, Dean shrugged. "I understand that. I've just... In past experience…"

Cas nodded, rubbing his hand over Dean’s shoulder. “I’ve always believed actions speak louder than words. I’ll show you...”

Dean brushed his lips over Castiel's jaw, then moved to get the wine from the fridge. "I appreciate it... I really do."

He leaned against the counter and watched Dean adoringly. “Do you want to find another movie I haven’t seen?”

"Well... have you seen Robinhood, Men in Tights?" Dean finished pouring the wine, then put the box back in the fridge.

“No.” Cas took one of the glasses.

"...We're fixing that tonight." Dean told him, taking his hand. "Let's get upstairs. I'll put the DVD in.”

“That sounds great.” Cas eagerly walked with him, ready to put on more comfortable clothes.

Reaching his room, Dean set his wine on his nightstand before pulling off his shirt. "Mind watching in here? Most of my movies are three." He pointed to the shelf.

“That would be lovely.” Cas opened his bag to find clean pajamas after putting his wine down.

Dean went to the dresser, moving to check the dresser for a pair of lounge pants. "That works, then. My bathroom's right there. I actually put these in a few years ago- three grown men, you know?"

Cas paused, looking at his boyfriend. “You are full of surprises.”

"What? I mean, I did some construction stuff with my father on and off growing up when he bothered to be around." Dean shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

Cas had a whole new appreciation for the bathroom this time as he stepped into it. Dean had built every inch of this.

Watching the door shut, Dean flipped open the fly off his pants, working them down his legs before reaching for his lounge pants.

Cas came back out in sweats and an old college T-shirt. He picked up his wine. “Is this movie frightening?”

Dean blinked, eyeing Castiel for a moment before he sat on the bed, sipping his wine. "Not frightening at all. It's the work of the comedic genius, Mel Brooks, Evan Chandler, and J. David Shapiro. Brooks is normally the one credited."

“Oh. That sounds promising.” Cas scooted back against the pillows. “I think every night I’m here, we should watch a new movie.” His eyes darted over to Dean. “That is... if it’s okay...”

"That sounds perfected to me," Dean swore, then set his wine down. "I fail. I forgot to put the movie in." He kissed Castiel's cheek, hurrying to put the DVD in.

Cas laughed softly as he sank deeper into the pillows. “This wine is sweet.”

"Yeah, it's pretty good," Dean told him, getting the movie going before rejoining Castiel.

Cas looked at Dean before leaning into his side. “Do you know what is going to be good later tonight?”

Dean looked over at him, slipping his arm around him. "What is?"

“Getting some more of our pie. Maybe some ice cream.”

Licking his lips, Dean watched him closely. "...That sounds good." And he was not allowed to eat it off of Castiel's body, no matter if it would be delicious…

“It does.” Cas sipped at his wine and looked at the TV screen. “Ready?”

"...Yep. I'm ready." Dean cleared his throat then hit play on the movie.

Cas turned off the lamp and leaned into Dean again, curious.

Dean grinned as the movie played, tracing his fingers along his side. Every now and then, he'd get excited and tell Castiel about something, like Mel Brooks himself being the Rabbi.

Cas adored Dean’s excitement and he listened intently to everything Dean said. He was also enjoying the movie, but not as much as he enjoyed being so close to Dean.

The movie came to an end, and Dean grinned excitedly as he looked at him. "So what did you think?"

Cas blinked. “I thoroughly enjoyed that!”

"Brilliant." Dean pulled him into a hug, then reached for his wine.

Yawning, Cas rolled onto his side, snuggling into Dean again. “We can watch another one if you’d like.”

"With that yawn, I think you'll be asleep before one's over." Laughing softly, Dean kissed his hair. "Is that a no on the pie and ice cream that you mentioned?"

Cas perked up at the mention of pie. “I forgot about the pie.”

"See? That's my man." Dean smirked, patting his hip. "Let's go."

Comfortable but still wanting pie, Cas reluctantly got out of bed. “We should make a blueberry pie sometime.”

"We can do that. Or that Cherry chocolate one that you seemed to love." Dean slipped his hand into Castiel's. "I'll show you all of my tricks."

“I’d love that, Dean.” Cas squeezed Dean’s hand. “I want you to teach me everything.”

"Anything that you want." Dean grinned as they reached the kitchen.

Cas grabbed a plate and a slice of pie. “Is there any ice cream?”

"Yeah. We have French vanilla, rocky road, cookies and cream..." Dean listed off as he looked in the freezer.

“Hmm. Surprise me.”

Dean paused, then grabbed out the French vanilla. "I know, I know, but I love the way it accentuates the flavor of the pie."

Cas beamed and took the ice cream. “I’ll confess... it’s been a very long time since I put ice cream on pie.”

"Well, stick around. I pair pie with all sorts of delicious things- the same with ice cream." Dean winked at him.

“Are you suggesting you also pair them with intercourse?”

Dean froze, his eyes darkening as he thought of painting Castiel with the cold ice cream, and the pie... "I think that it'd be a very good idea... the tease of the cold, the warm of the pie…"

Cas smiled shyly as he scooped ice cream onto his pie. “Are you always this easy to please?”

"Easy to please? Sam says that I'm a fussy bastard... then again, I've never dated him." Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's jaw, setting a thing of whipped cream in front of him.

Cas turned his head and met Dean’s lips with his own. His hand gripped Dean’s hip and pulled him closer.

Dean made a soft noise, kissing him back as his arms went around him. He hadn't been expecting it, but fuck if he wasn't going to kiss him back when Castiel kissed him.

Cas ended the kiss a few moments later, his expression content. “I’m awake now,” he rumbled.

"Mmhmm..." Dean laughed softly, kissing his hair. "That rumble that you have for a voice- it's sexy as hell." Patting his back, Dean added whipped cream to his pie before putting the ice cream away.

Cas gave himself a generous dollop of whipped cream before picking up his plate and fork. “I’m happy you think so.”

Dean put the ice cream away as well, then looked at Castiel. "New movie?"

“Sure. Do you have another comedy?”

"Of course I do. Have you seen Space Balls?" Dean headed up towards his room with a grin.

“No, I haven’t.” Cas followed close behind.

"Welcome to your new Mel Brooks movie," Dean told him, heading up the stairs.

“Excellent.” They reached Dean’s bedroom and Cas sat down on the bed while Dean set his pie down and retrieved the movie.

Dean popped the movie into the DVD player, unintentionally showing off his ass to Castiel.

Cas let his gaze fall on Dean’s ass briefly. He looked away as Dean turned back around. When Dean sat down beside him, Cas curled into him. “I’m very glad you enjoy this.”

Dean grabbed the remote, his finger pausing over the play button "Why wouldn't I enjoy it? Holding my man, Mel Brooks, and pie? I'm in heaven right now."

“It’s me. I hate bringing up my own baggage... it’s just that my last… he hated physical affection. Detested it. And I crave it.”

Dean's eyes narrowed and he set down his pie to gently stroke Castiel's face. "He was a piece of shit, Cas. You deserve kisses, touches, hugs... the little caresses people don't even think about. If you crave touch, I will touch you. Just let me know."

Cas leaned into Dean’s hands. “I need it,” he whispered. “Need it from you.”

Dean bit his lower lip, tracing his fingers along his neck. "You've got it, Cas. I will take care of you."

Relieved, Cas curled into his side. He could feel Dean breathing as the other man’s arm came around him. “I believe you.”

"Well... I intend to show you either way." Dean brushed his lips over Castiel's messy hair. "Let's watch the movie, right? Don't forget your pie because the ice cream'll melt."

“Okay.” Cas grabbed his pie and settled into Dean again.

Dean shot him a grin as they settled in for the movie. "Mel Brooks is a comedic genius... but I've said that."

“It’s okay. I like listening to you speak.”

Grinning, Dean patted Castiel before digging into his pie, making sure to get himself a bite of the ice cream.

When Cas finished his pie, he set his plate and fork aside. Then he curled into Dean’s side, absently draping an arm around him.

Dean finished his as well, setting his plate to the side before he pulled Castiel closer.

“I think I told you, but Gabe and I do this. Although I find snuggling with you to somehow be more… satisfying.”

"Yeah, Sammy and I do it too." Dean's lips quirked up, and he glanced at Castiel. "You're right, though, it's more satisfying. There's more."

Cas nodded placidly, running his fingers up and down Dean’s arm.

Dean ran his fingers gently through the hair at the nape of Castiel's neck, teasing him with his short nails.

The older man sighed and squirmed happily. “Feels good.”

"Does it?" Smiling, Dean continued, letting his fingers trace through the short hair. "It feels good to me too."

“I’m glad.” Cas ran his fingertips over Dean’s side as he looked at the movie.

A shiver ran through Dean at the touch, and he pressed a kiss to his jaw. "You feel so damn good, Cas."

“I do?” Cas looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Dean laughed softly, kissing him softly. "You definitely do, Cas... You seem to know just how to touch me."

“And you’d tell me if I did something you didn’t like… correct?”

"Of course I would. Communication solves a lot of things." Dean nuzzled along his jaw.

“It really does.” Cas tilted his head, allowing Dean better access to his neck.

Pressing a kiss to the pulse, Dean smiled before sucking gently at the spot for a moment. He inhaled his scent, then looked at the screen.

Cas also looked at the tv, and soon they were laughing like children at the movie.

"May the Schwartz be with you!" Dean burst out laughing, looking at Castiel. "Fucking brilliant!"

Cas grinned back at him. “That was very entertaining.”

"I am glad that you liked it." Dean kissed the corner of his mouth, holding him close.

Cas closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. "I think I'm ready to sleep…"

"Me too. Just let me run the dishes downstairs and I'll be back." Brushing his lips over Castiel's ridiculously long lashes, Dean smiled.

"Okay..." Cas snuggled into the pillows and closed his eyes.

Dean made quick work of the chore before returning to Castiel. "Let's get under the covers, Cas." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to his hair.

Cas reluctantly rolled under the covers and snuggled into Dean's chest.

Laughing softly, Dean combed his fingers through the older man's hair. "Sweet dreams, Cas... I will keep you safe."

“I know...” Cas closed his eyes.

Dean held him close, stroking his fingers over him as he fell asleep.


	9. Massage

Dean had finished the Lady Justice statue, and it was perfect- hell, he'd been busting his ass, doing the Soul Mates project for Castiel, and then the candy heart that Gabriel'd wanted for Sam- and the car project for Castiel's gift for his brother. It'd been making him crazy, but he was pretty sure it'd been bothering Castiel more, with how busy he'd been. He’d had to pause the original project for Castiel, feeling much more inspired with Soul Mates. Time'd flown, and it was now the twenty-second. He'd spent every night with the professor in his arms, lovingly stroking and touching him, exchanging kisses. 

Tonight, Dean was nervous as hell. The next night was the party, and he was feeling ill with anxiety. Shoving a hand through his hair, he walked out of his workshop. He spotted Cas outside, sitting beneath the large oak with a book in his lap.

"Hey, Cas." Dean moved, sitting down next to him. "I'm... done with everything. It's ready to go. It's..." Terrifying. He moved, pressing his face into his neck.

Cas turned his head and kissed Dean’s hair. “I know it’s stunning,” he rumbled, setting his book aside.

"Terrifying," Dean laughed softly, shaking his head. "I've never been to a party like I'm supposed to go to tomorrow."

“I know. But we all have our suits. And after the presentation, we will get you very inebriated.”

Laughing softly, Dean stole a kiss from Castiel. "Do you know how perfect you are? Seriously…"

“Perfect for you.” Cas leaned into Dean. “I’m proud of you.”

"You are, Cas." He smiled, brushing his lips over his boyfriend's again. "I'm definitely looking forward to being inebriated with you."

“And pie. I’ve already made three.”

"You know... I've never been treated as well as you treat me." Dean cupped his face, kissing him lingeringly. "My man, booze, pie..."

Gabriel exited the house, moving to sit next down next to them. "He's going to hate my presents."

Confused, Cas looked at his brother. “What are you talking about, Gabe?”

"Sam, he's going to hate the presents. I mean... I just..." Gabriel shoved a hand through his hair.

“He’s going to love your gifts.” Cas reached over and grabbed his brother’s hand.

Dean shook his head, watching him. "Seriously, Gabriel. My brother's head over fucking heels for you. He's going to love anything that you give him."

Leaning against Cas, Gabriel gave him a look. "I... yeah. I know, I just..." He sighed, shrugging. "I love him. I want it to be perfect."

“I know.” Cas patted Gabe’s head affectionately. “But I agree with Dean. Sam will love it.”

Gabriel sighed, enjoying the feeling of Castiel stroking his hair. "I guess, it's just... frustrating." 

"It'll be all right." Dean patted his back, then rubbing along his shoulder.

The front door opened again and Sam came bounding out. “Gabe?”

"Heya, sweetness." Gabriel sat up, grinning as he saw the tall man. 

Dean snorted softly, hiding his amusement in Castiel's neck.

Sam plopped down into Gabe’s lap, winding an arm around his neck. “Hey yourself.”

Pulling him close, Gabriel stole a kiss from him. "You're an amazing man, you know that?"

Dean laughed softly, relaxing back against Castiel.

“Not as amazing as you.” Sam brushed Gabe’s hair away from his forehead. “Why didn’t anyone tell me we were having a family meeting?”

"Because we were discussing you," Dean told him with a smirk. "There's a big fat man coming down the chimney soon."

Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's fingers, then snorted at Dean's comment.

“De, I haven’t believed in Santa since I was nine.”

"He was damn near driving," Dean told Castiel, snickering.

Gabriel laughed, stealing a kiss from him. "My innocent Sam…"

“Not that innocent,” Sam grumbled.

"Gabriel hasn't popped your cherry yet, has he?" Dean smirked at him.

Gabriel gave him a look. He and Sam hadn't moved past where they'd gotten to with oral sex, taking their time together.

Sam reached out and punched his brother’s arm. “Do you ever shut up?”

"Fuck, man- do you know how sore I am from busting my ass welding?" Dean sulked, rubbing his arm as he looked at him.

“Poor Deany!” Sam ducked a noogie attempt and shifted out of his brother’s reach.

Dean pounced on his brother, roughhousing with him for a moment only to wince as his shoulder pulled.

"...Actually sore, hm?" Gabriel pulled Sam into his arms.

Cas rubbed Dean’s shoulders. “Let’s go inside. You can get a shower and I’ll give you a massage.”

Making a soft noise, Dean nodded. "If you're all right with that. I don't want to be paralyzed for the install tomorrow."

Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's jaw. "We should get inside too. We've got to wrap presents."

“No, you don’t.” Castiel agreed quietly.

Sam reluctantly rose from Gabe’s lap, then helped his boyfriend up. “Alright, my elf.”

"...Was that a short joke?" Gabriel goosed Sam, shaking his head at his brother with a pout, though laughter danced in his eyes.

Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's jaw. "I'll go shower…"

Cas rubbed his back. “Go ahead. I’ll find the massage oils.”

"Meet you in the bedroom," Dean told him, then headed into the house.

"How are you doing, Cas?" Gabriel asked after a moment, watching Dean walk away.

“I’m good.” A little smile curled his lips. “No, I’m more than that. He… I feel safe.”

Gabriel leaned over, hugging him. "That's good. It's... you deserve it, Cas."

Cas snuggled into his brother, closing his eyes briefly. “He doesn’t get angry,” he whispered. “When I have the nightmares.”

"Have they been bad?" Gabriel rubbed his back, kissing his hair. "What can I do?"

“They haven’t been too bad. But when I wake up… he’s there. He doesn’t get upset when I wake him...”

"Good." Holding him close, Gabriel's brow furrowed. "You know that I am still here for you, right? You can just... you can come to me, any time…"

“I know. You’re always there.” And he always would be.

"Good." Gabriel hugged Castiel tightly. "I swear, your man has a lot of stress and anxiety in his shoulders. It's probably a huge part of why he's tense."

“I know… I’m going to take care of him.” Cas reluctantly let Gabe go. “And I promised him copious amounts of alcohol after the installation.”

Snorting softly, Gabriel stepped back. "We'll buy the best for our men." He winked at him with a grin. "I'm looking forward to Sam in a tux."

Sam slung his arm around Gabe’s shoulders. “Same for you, sweetheart.”

Gabriel smirked up at him. "I am definitely looking forward to it." He nuzzled against his shoulder with a smirk.

Cas shook his head. “I’m going inside before you two strip,” he teased as he headed for the house.

Snorting softly, Gabriel looked over at Sam. "Well... he knows that I'm randy for you." He smirked, shooting his boyfriend a saucy wink.

Sam grabbed Gabe’s ass playfully. “Is that so?”

"Mmm... it seems to be." He cupped his face, pulling him down for a kiss. "This holiday is going too fast. I feel like I just got here."

Sam eagerly kissed him back. "Don't worry. We still have plenty of time."

Gabriel looked up at Sam, stroking his cheekbone. "Good. I'm..." sleeping in your arms every night feels like coming home. Too fucking sappy, Gabriel... "I'm going to seduce you with my tux, gorgeous. You won't be able to resist your man."

The younger man laughed as they made their way to the house. "I'm sure I won't."

"Of course, I can't resist you now, so I'll be drooling," Gabriel mused, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Bet your ass you won't. I'm like 007 in one of those things."

Gabriel's eyes darkened at the thought, and before he could stop himself, he purred, "Betting my ass now, are we?"

"Mm-hmm." He gave Gabe's ass another playful grab.

"You know, you'd think I'd be safe having a cup of coffee at my own kitchen table." Bobby shook his head, smirking at the pair of them. "I know far too much about my sons and their sex lives."

Pausing in what he was about to tell him, Gabriel cleared his throat. "Ah... oops?"

Sam grabbed Gabe and pushed him toward the stairs. "Sorry, Bobby!"

Gabriel waved, snickering as he headed up the stairs. "Sorry!" They'd have to steal Bobby's phone and get the number so that they could arrange a meeting with his mystery woman.

"You're terrible," Sam whispered to his boyfriend as they reached the top of the stairs.

"I've got an idea." Pulling Sam with him, Gabriel shot him a mischievous grin. "I've got it. I know what we can get Bobby."

"What's that, babe?"

"His mystery woman. We can steal his phone, get the number, call her, and have her come here for Christmas." Excited, Gabriel grinned up at his boyfriend.

Sam frowned a little. "That's sweet, but Bobby would hate it. He has to do things on his own."

"Oh." Gabriel's brow furrowed at the frown on Sam's face. "Well, that's fine. I wouldn't try and make him if you think it's a bad idea."

"But… we could give him an open-ended flight, right? Like a fun fare? That way when they're ready to meet, he can fly her out or fly to her."

"Well... yeah. That would be easy enough to do." Gabriel pulled Sam into a hug. "He just deserves to be happy."

"You're right, and I love that you think like that."

"Well... I just take care of my family. It's what I do." Shrugging, the professor toed off his shoes.

“And that is amazing.” Sam playfully pinned him to the mattress.

Gabriel's eyes widened, and he shot Sam a grin. "Oh really? Just going to manhandle me?" The grin turned a bit lascivious,  
"Go ahead, I like it."

“I know you do, you slut.” Sam grabbed Gabe’s wrists, but his brow furrowed. “That’s not too much, is it?”

Gabriel's eyes darkened, his pupils widening as lust shot through him. "It was perfect, it's…"

Sam relaxed and returned Gabe’s grin. “Good.”

Leaning up, Gabriel pressed a kiss to his mouth, making a pleased sound. "My fucking gorgeous boyfriend.…"

“You’re gorgeous.” Sam parted Gabe’s legs with his knee.

"We're a sexy couple." Gabriel helped him by shifting his hips, spreading his legs apart.

“Hell yes.” Sam attacked Gabe’s neck with kisses.

Moaning, Gabriel pushed bared his neck to Sam. "Fuck, Sam... that's...."

“I know,” Sam whispered between kisses.

His voice was husky, and the combination had him biting his lower lip. Being pinned, his neck teased, and Sam... Gabriel rolled his hips, his cock hardening against him.

The younger man let out a purr. “Your dick is so big....”

Gabriel let out a small laugh, looking at him. "That's yours, I'm pretty sure…"

“Shut up.” Sam caught him in a deep kiss, pressing his own dick to Gabe’s.

Gabriel moaned, rolling his hips as he moved with Sam, eagerly kissing him back. He was so fucking perfect- and frotting together... he was fucking delicious.

Sam suddenly broke away and looked at the clock. “We don’t have anything tonight, do we?” He breathed. “Because I want to lock the door and swallow you down...”

"I... no. We're just doing presents. Tomorrow morning we've got to load the statue?" Gabriel blinked, his skin flushed with arousal. "You drive me crazy."

“Okay. Hold on, angel.” Sam jumped off of the bed and locked his door. Then he returned to Gabriel. “Pants, off,” he commanded.

Gabriel pulled his belt free, tossing it to the foot of the bed before he started working his fly open. "Do you have any idea what it does to me when you order me around?"

“Makes you hard. I love it.” Sam stripped down to his boxers and resumed kissing his boyfriend.

Gabriel's hands went to his shirt, trying to get it off- he'd been too distracted to do it before. To be fair, it was a huge shirt on him- Sam's Stanford shirt but he was soon distracted by Sam's kisses.

Amused, Sam pulled the shirt off Gabe and tossed it to the floor. Then he settled between Gabe’s legs. Gabe was already hard and Sam’s mouth watered.

Gabriel ran his hand through Sam's hair, his eyes hot. "That look... right there is so fucking hot…"

“Yeah?” Sam gave him a teasing touch. “What about that?”

"Knowing that you want me enough that it shows in the involuntary expansion of your pupils, that catch in your breath as your lips part... the flush in your skin... it only makes me want you more."

“It does?”

"It definitely does." Gabriel kissed him, nipping at his lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. "Mmm…"

Sam gladly kissed his boyfriend over and over until his lips were swollen. Then he pulled away and kissed his way down Gabe’s chest.

Gabriel's breath caught and he ran a hand through Sam's hair. His cock was erect, seeming to arch eagerly towards Sam against his abdomen.

Finally, Sam reached Gabe’s dick and he gave it a playful lick.

Swearing softly, Gabriel watched him before his lips quirked up. "...Alexa, play Candy Shop."   
_Yeah  
Uh-huh  
So seductive  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa... ___

__Sam had to laugh before he began running his tongue over Gabe’s dick in time to the song._ _

__Moaning, Gabriel's fingers tightened in his hair. "Sam... I fucking love your mouth." He bit his lower lip as he watched Sam's tongue trailing along his cock._ _

__Sam suddenly pulled away. “Bet I can make you come before the song ends.”_ _

__Fuck... "Oh really, gorgeous? You think so?" Somehow, he really had no doubt, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to make it fun._ _

__“Mm-hmm.” Smiling wickedly, Sam relaxed his throat and swallowed his boyfriend down._ _

__" _Sam! _Gabriel's voice broke in a hoarse shout.___ _

____His cry thrilled Sam and the younger man worked him earnestly, teasing and tugging gently._ _ _ _

____"Sam!" Gabriel's hands went to his shoulders, his short nails digging in a bit. The song was nearly half over... he could hold on... hopefully._ _ _ _

____Determined to win, Sam reached down and teased lightly at Gabe’s sac as he worked his dick with his mouth._ _ _ _

____The ending of the song started, along with Gabriel's orgasm. His body bowed, and he gasped Sam's name_ _ _ _

____Sam eagerly swallowed every drop down, sucking his boyfriend dry. Then he let Gabe’s dick go with a soft plop. “I win...”_ _ _ _

____"Mmm... yes." Gabriel gasped, reaching shakily to stroke his hair_ _ _ _

____Sam looked thoroughly pleased with himself as he leaned into his boyfriend’s hand._ _ _ _

____Pulling his hair, Gabriel looked into his eyes while growling, "Now get up here and fuck my mouth."_ _ _ _

____Sam smiled fondly and kissed Gabe’s hand. Then he snuggled into his boyfriend. “Later. Right now just wanna hold you.”_ _ _ _

____Gabriel blinked, tilting his head. "I... That's fine." He smoothed his hair, "Sorry if that hurt."_ _ _ _

____“No, not at all.” Sam nuzzled his neck. “Fuck, you make me happy.”_ _ _ _

____Smiling, Gabriel laid back with him. "You make me happy too."_ _ _ _

____Sam draped a possessive arm over his boyfriend. “I’ve never been happier to win a bet.”_ _ _ _

____"And what did you win?" Laughing, Gabriel stroked his fingers over Sam's chest._ _ _ _

____“I haven’t decided yet.” Sam rolled onto his back, pulling Gabe with him._ _ _ _

____Gabriel nuzzled against his jaw, then sighed. "Well, a bet's a bet."_ _ _ _

____“Course it is. And I will collect.”_ _ _ _

____"I look forward to it." And he'd do anything for Sam... And now that song was going to be stuck in his head._ _ _ _

____Sam kissed the top of Gabe’s head. “Thank you for helping me get all the presents.”_ _ _ _

____"Not a problem, love." Gabriel kissed his jaw._ _ _ _

____“I mean it. I’ve never been able to do nice things for them...and they do so much for me.”_ _ _ _

____"Well, from now on you can spoil him as much as you want." Gabriel pressed a kiss to his heart._ _ _ _

____“I wanna spoil you, too.”_ _ _ _

____What did he think that he'd done with his mouth? "You do that already- hell, you just did it."_ _ _ _

____“Not just sexually, goofball.”_ _ _ _

____"No, it's emotionally too." Gabriel brushed his lips over Sam, running a tickling hand down his side._ _ _ _

____Sam laughed and buried his face in Gabe’s neck._ _ _ _

____Gabriel smirked, kissing his mouth. "I can't wait until Bobby reacts to his gift. It'll be great."_ _ _ _

____“Hell Yes, it will.”_ _ _ _

____Running his fingers down Sam's chest, Gabriel wrapped them around his cock. "I really could make you come…"_ _ _ _

____Sam groaned heatedly. “Y-You don’t need to...”_ _ _ _

____"I know that I don't, sweetness. I love giving you pleasure, and honestly, your pleasure is a huge part of the pleasure that I get for sex." Gabriel stroked him, letting his thumb tease the head of his cock._ _ _ _

____Sam sighed and spread his legs wantonly. “You make me crazy...”_ _ _ _

____"In a good way, I hope?" Leaning forward, Gabriel let his lips tease Sam's nipple._ _ _ _

____“In the best way.” Sam closed his eyes and stroked Gabe’s back._ _ _ _

____"Good." Gabriel grinned, pressing a kiss to the line of his hip before licking along it. "Sam, not right now, but soon... what do you think of anilingus?" Watching his face, he licked the head of Sam's cock._ _ _ _

____“I’ve seen it in porn...” Sam grabbed at the sheets. “Oh...”_ _ _ _

____"Mmhm... you've seen it in porn, but what about actually having it done to you?" Gabriel mouthed at his sac, teasing him._ _ _ _

____Sam tried to breathe deeply. “You...you would want to?”_ _ _ _

____Teasing Sam for several moments more, Gabriel gave a husky laugh."Of course, I want to. I told you that I had an oral fetish."_ _ _ _

____“Mmm... What do I need to do...?”_ _ _ _

____"Lay here and pull your legs up for that I could reach." Licking his lips, Gabriel bit the lower one as he watched his boyfriend._ _ _ _

____Nodding, Sam put a pillow under his hips. Then he planted his heels on the bed. “Like this, sweetheart?”_ _ _ _

____"...Just like that." Gabriel's eyes were hot as he pressed a kiss to his entrance, then licked over it._ _ _ _

____Sam gasped and closed his eyes. “Oh, fuck...”_ _ _ _

____One of the things that Gabriel loved about Sam in bed was how honest he was with his reactions. With every flick of his tongue, Gabriel could feel him tense. He sucked, nibbled and teased his rim, determined to drive his lover mad._ _ _ _

____Sam grasped the sheets, his knuckles turning white. How was Gabe able to do this to him?_ _ _ _

____Making a hungry sound, Gabriel let his tongue dip inside, a little, then a little bit more._ _ _ _

____“Ah!” Sam had to force himself to stay still and not buck his hips._ _ _ _

____Gabriel pushed Sam's thighs up, sucking on him for a long moment as he fucked him with his tongue._ _ _ _

____“Oh, god... Gabe!” Sam let out a deep moan. “So good...”_ _ _ _

____Wrapping his hand around Sam's cock, Gabriel stroked him in time with the strokes of his tongue. He could feel the pre-come dripping down his cock, slicking the way for his hand._ _ _ _

____Sam was embarrassed by how quickly Gabe was able to bring him to the edge, but at the same time, it thrilled him to have someone who knew him so well. “Yes!”_ _ _ _

____Gabriel could feel how slick his chin was with spit as he worked to drive his pleasure higher. He moaned, feeling him tensing._ _ _ _

____Suddenly Sam went stiff and he came over Gabe’s fingers. “Gabe!”_ _ _ _

____Pulling back the professor shot him a smirk as he watched him. "Hello, gorgeous. How are you?”_ _ _ _

____Sam dazedly looked at Gabe. “Fuck...”_ _ _ _

____"Fuck?" Gabriel moved, licking at his come covered abdomen. "You're so damn perfect…"_ _ _ _

____Sam reached out and buried his fingers in Gabe’s thick hair. “I know what I’m giving you for Christmas...”_ _ _ _

____"Your morning wood?" Gabriel smirked at him, slowly cleaning up the mess he'd made._ _ _ _

____Sam laughed tiredly. “No. You’ll see.”_ _ _ _

____Moving to lay next to him, Gabriel snuggled against his chest. "Well, if you're sure... I'm really easy to please."_ _ _ _

____“I’m learning that.” Sam pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love holding you.”_ _ _ _

____"Almost as much as I love holding you, I'm sure." Gabriel smiled, kissing Sam's jaw._ _ _ _

____Sam let out  
a long yawn. “Nap before dinner?”_ _ _ _

____"Definitely. This old man is tired." Gabriel kissed him, then laid his head on his shoulder._ _ _ _

____“You’re not old,” Sam rumbled. “Your cock definitely is not.”_ _ _ _

____Laughing, Gabriel patted him. "I am glad that you think that way, sweetie."_ _ _ _

____“I do.” Sam tenderly stroke Gabe’s back as he held his lover close. “This is going to be the best Christmas of my life...”_ _ _ _

____"Damn straight. I am going to do everything that I can to make it the best, and every year after, make it even better." Gabriel's lashes grew heavy at Sam's touch, and he slowly closed his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Do you promise?” Sam whispered._ _ _ _

____"I swear, Sam." Gabriel looked at Sam, kissing him softly. "I'm yours."_ _ _ _

____“Good. Because I can’t let you go.”_ _ _ _

____"I can't let you go either, Sam." Words were on the tip of Gabriel's tongue, but he knew that the heart that Dean had made would be all the more romantic with the declaration._ _ _ _

____Deeply content, Sam closed his eyes and kissed Gabe’s head again. Then he settled into his pillows._ _ _ _

____XXXXXX_ _ _ _

____Dean was more thorough than he needed to be getting clean-he wasn't having sex with Cas, but... he was going to be touching him. He didn't want him to be disgusted by sweat and... he was tempted to jerk off beforehand so that he didn't spring wood in him._ _ _ _

____As he showered, the bathroom door opened. “Dean?”_ _ _ _

____Jumping, Dean grabbed at the shower wall, feeling his face flaming. "Uh, yeah, Cas?"_ _ _ _

____“I’m going to cook dinner. What would you like?”_ _ _ _

____"Uh... whatever you think sounds good. I'm easy." Too easy. Dean stepped under the water to rinse off._ _ _ _

____“Alright. Enjoy your shower.” Cas slipped back out of the bathroom._ _ _ _

____"Uh huh..." Dean peeked around to see if he was gone._ _ _ _

____The door closed behind Castiel, leaving Dean alone in the bathroom._ _ _ _

____Dean groaned, deciding that he would just get out. He'd taken a while anyway and didn't want Castiel to have to cook on his own._ _ _ _

____By the time he got cleaned up, dressed, and made his way downstairs, Cas was already in the kitchen. He was standing in front of the stove and something smelled incredible._ _ _ _

____"....I don't know what you're making, but that smells fucking amazing." Dean moved, slipping his arms around Castiel's waist._ _ _ _

____Cas leaned back into him. “I’m just making lemon chicken and vegetables, but I’m happy you’re so pleased.”_ _ _ _

____Dean nuzzled along his shoulder, stroking his fingers over his chest. "Well, it smells almost as delicious as you are."_ _ _ _

____Cas shivered and tried not to drop his fork. “And you’re incorrigible,” he teased._ _ _ _

____"Hey, what makes you say that?" He nipped at his neck, then decided to behave. "Incorrigible- I'm encouragable."_ _ _ _

____The older man laughed and nodded. “That too.”_ _ _ _

____"You want wine with dinner, Cas?" Dean hugged him for a moment, moving to go and check out his dinner._ _ _ _

____“That sounds lovely, Dean.”_ _ _ _

____Dean kissed the nape of his neck, then moved to get them each a glass of wine._ _ _ _

____“I made enough for Bobby, Gabe and Sam, But Bobby is on the phone and I believe Sam and Gabe are enjoying a nap.”_ _ _ _

____"If not, they're sleeping before dinner," Dean rolled his eyes, then moved to set the table. "I can't believe that Gabriel was worried about him earlier."_ _ _ _

____“I can understand.” Cas hesitated before looking to Dean. “I worry about your reaction to my gift.”_ _ _ _

____Dean's brow furrowed as he looked at him. "Why, Cas? I'm going to be thrilled with anything that you get me. It's not going to matter. Besides... I'm a bit worried about what I'm giving you."_ _ _ _

____Cas looked confused for a moment before he started to laugh. "So we're both worried about each other's responses."_ _ _ _

____"Well, unless you give me a dead fish, I am pretty sure that I will love it." Dean laughed with him, hugging him close._ _ _ _

____“Damn it, Dean, how did you know?” He deadpanned, snuggling into Dean._ _ _ _

____"I am magic, doing you know?" Dean stroked his fingers through Castiel's hair, grinning at him._ _ _ _

____“I had suspected as much.” He kissed Dean softly._ _ _ _

____Making a soft noise, Dean kissed him back. "My brilliant professor…"_ _ _ _

____“You are the best Christmas gift.”_ _ _ _

____"I'll have to put a bow on so you can unwrap me," Dean told him, realizing as the words came out of his mouth how it sounded. "That's... er…"_ _ _ _

____Laughing softly, Cas pressed his head to Dean’s shoulder._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, yeah. I'll have you know that I'm normally very smooth," Dean couldn't help the thrill that went through him. He'd made Castiel laugh, made him happy…_ _ _ _

____“Obviously.” Cas snuggled with him for a moment longer before he resumed checking the chicken. “I think you’ll love this.”_ _ _ _

____"I am sure that I will too." Dean moved, sipping his wine._ _ _ _

____Finally, Cas finished cooking and he made three plates, covering them and placing them in the oven to keep warm._ _ _ _

____"That is so damn sexy..." Dean murmured under his breath._ _ _ _

____“What?” Cas teased. “Domesticity?”_ _ _ _

____"You're thinking about my family," Dean smirked as he watched him._ _ _ _

____“Of course.” He hoped they would be his family as well one day._ _ _ _

____Dean pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Let's eat."_ _ _ _

____Cas nodded and they took their plates and wine glasses to the table._ _ _ _

____"Seriously, Cas, I might have to marry you. You made a pie for tomorrow..." Dean took a bite, then moaned, pointing to his plate with his fork._ _ _ _

____Cas looked quietly pleased and he preened at the praise. “That’s my plan, to seduce you with food.”_ _ _ _

____Dean sipped his wine, smirking. "It's a good plan, really."_ _ _ _

____Cas took a bite of his own dinner. “I’ll get my shower after dinner and doing the dishes. Then we can relax with a movie. What did you choose for tonight?”_ _ _ _

____"I picked a 1994 drama and classic retelling of Shakespeare's Hamlet. I think that you'll really enjoy the different themes." And Dean couldn't wait to see how he reacted to The Lion King._ _ _ _

____“Sounds fascinating.” Cas took a sip of his wine. “And I haven’t forgotten your massage. The oils are by our bed.”_ _ _ _

____Dean bit his lip as he reached for his wine, slowly pulling it free, pinkening the flesh. "Ah... if that's... all right."_ _ _ _

____“Why wouldn’t it be? I promised.”_ _ _ _

____"Nothing, I just.... forgot?" Dean sipped his wine, then cleared his throat. "I can give you a massage, too."_ _ _ _

____“After your installation. I want you to be relaxed.”_ _ _ _

____"You, inebriation and pie? I'll be relaxed." Except for his cock, but that figured…_ _ _ _

____“I just want to be sure. I’m so proud of you for this.”_ _ _ _

____"I'm nervous," Dean shoved a hand through his hair, shrugging as he poked at his food with his fork. "I keep freaking out about it not being good enough... about me not…"_ _ _ _

____“You are good enough. And your sculpture is stunning! You deserve this, Dean.”_ _ _ _

____"I'll let you prove me wrong, how about that?" Dean sipped his wine, finishing it down._ _ _ _

____“Very well.” In no time Cas polished off his dinner and half of his wine. Then he carried his dishes to the sink and quickly washed them._ _ _ _

____Dean finished his food, then moved to wash his dishes. "I'll get some more wine and then we can go upstairs."_ _ _ _

____“I’ll meet you there after my shower.” Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek._ _ _ _

____"Of course. I'll get the movie ready." Dean smiled, kissing his jaw. "Have a nice shower."_ _ _ _

____“I will.” He touched Dean’s cheek, then walked upstairs to get cleaned up._ _ _ _

____Fuck. Dean was in trouble. He licked his lips, touching the spot Cas had kissed before heading up to their room._ _ _ _

____By the time Cas got cleaned up and changed into his sleepwear, Dean had set up their movie and wine and was sitting on the bed. Cas cracked his knuckles. “Take your shirt off and lie on your stomach.”_ _ _ _

____Dean took a deep breath, working to get his shirt off, then tossing it to the side. "So... like this?" Dean asked, laying down for him._ _ _ _

____“Perfect.” Cas grabbed a bottle of massage oil and climbed onto the bed. “I’m going to straddle you so I can be in a prime position for your massage.”_ _ _ _

____Fuck. He was going to get hard. At least he was face down... "All right. That works." Just strip me off and- he cut himself off._ _ _ _

____If Cas noticed his slip, he didn’t say. He carefully straddled Dean’s muscled back and opened the bottle of massage oil. “If you like, we can start the movie while I work,” he rumbled._ _ _ _

____"That's fine." Dean took a breath, biting his lower lip. Castiel felt natural there._ _ _ _

____"Let me know if I'm too heavy, okay?" He poured a generous amount of oil in his hands and rubbed his hands together to warm it._ _ _ _

____Dean hit play, then relaxed, tucking his arms under his head. "Honestly? I really like it. You feel amazing there."_ _ _ _

____Cas blushed and began rubbing Dean's shoulders. "I'm glad…"_ _ _ _

____Making a soft noise of appreciation, Dean took a breath as he felt Castiel's body move against him. "You are good at that…"_ _ _ _

____"I took a couple of classes last year," Cas admitted as he focused on a knot._ _ _ _

____Dean moaned softly, biting his lower lip as Castiel worked his muscles. "You're a good student…"_ _ _ _

____"I try." Cas leaned down and blew softly into Dean's ear. "You're very easy to work on."_ _ _ _

____Fuck- _fuck! _! Dean shifted his hips to make room for his blooming erection. "Ah... That's good."___ _ _ _

______"I'm glad." He went back to Dean's upper back and pressed down with his thumbs._ _ _ _ _ _

______The noise that started in his throat was deep and he bit his lip to cut it off. "Mm…"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Is that too much pressure...?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, it's good." Dean rumbled, glancing at him over his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good." Pleased, Cas continued to work the knots out of Dean's back._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean shifted his hips a bit, closing his eyes. He felt so damn good, so intense…_ _ _ _ _ _

______Cas paused a few minutes later to add more massage oil. "Still okay, sweetheart?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I... good. You feel really good." Dean told him after a moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good." Relieved, Cas smiled to himself and finished the massage. Dean was nearly limp as Cas slid off of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Except for his cock. Dean almost pouted as he pulled away. "Mmm…"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Come on, sweetheart." Cas gently guided him up to the pillows and snuggled into him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Moving, Dean snuggled against him, pulling him close. Despite his arousal, he was also very relaxed and half asleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair and  
kissed his forehead. "Rest…"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Night, Cas..." Dean kissed his jaw, then easily drifted off._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good night, Dean."_ _ _ _ _ _


	10. Lady Justice

The next day was chaos, and getting the statue loaded was a bitch but it was almost easier than figuring out how to get into his damn tux... and Castiel was waiting. Well, with Sam, Bobby and Gabriel.

Cas helped him with his tux, smiling fondly at his boyfriend. "Relax, sweetheart. You're going to be amazing."

"I believe you, I just have really undone all of your work today." Dean cupped his face, stealing a kiss.

Cas smiled against Dean's lips. "Come on. Everyone's ready. Bobby is going to ride with Sam and Gabe, and I'll be with you."

"Trusting, aren't you?" Dean smoothed his hands over his front then headed for the door. 

"We were betting on if Cas would pounce or you would," Gabriel smirked as he saw the pair. His Sammy looked the best, and he had thoroughly kissed him before he let him leave the bedroom.

Cas just chuckled as he followed Dean to the truck. His boyfriend was going to shine tonight and he was already so proud of him.

Gabriel watched the pair of them as they headed to the truck. They were ridiculously in love. 

The drive down went well, except for the tension in Dean's shoulders. They pulled around to the back delivery door and parked. "Okay, I have to find Michael Milton... they come check it out- and then we install it."

At the name, Cas tried not to react. His oldest brother had commissioned this statue from Dean? "Alright. What would you like me to do?"

"We have to take the cover off, and then we have to get them." Dean licked his lips anxiously. "I'll just go in and... ask to talk to the owner."

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

"Sure. You're prettier anyway. He might like you better. He looks down his nose at me like I stepped in shit." Dean forced his hands to be steady as they worked on the cover.

"Sounds like a nasty person." He wasn't surprised. Michael had his mother's hateful attitude toward those who had less money than he did.

Tucking the cover away, Dean shrugged. "He won't have to worry about me hanging around. I will do my bit, then stick around for the steak dinner before leaving."

"And then we're going to have pie and become very inebriated."

"Then can I have a kiss?" Dean shot him a grin before getting off if the flatbed.

"Then you can have as many kisses as you want," Cas promised him, returning his smile.

"Good." Dean straightened his tux. "We can go in. Bobby, Sam and Gabe are inside."

"Alright." Cas reached for Dean's hand and together they walked inside.

Dean squeezed his hand before pausing. Gabriel, Sam and Bobby were waiting, and he saw his boss heading towards him. "Mr. Milton, I am here to install your statue. I think that you are going to love it. She is almost lifelike.…"

Michael gave Dean a curt nod, not bothering to acknowledge the other men. "Well, let's see it."

"Uh... this way." Dean headed for the truck, having to hold the door for Michael. Something about it seemed as if Michael had put him in a submissive position and he hated it. "Here she is." He motioned, unable to contain his pride in Lady, as he'd started calling her.

Michael looked over the statue, his expression darkening. "This is... this is utter trash!" He waved a dismissive hand toward the statue, looking utterly disgusted. "You are not installing that in my office."

Dean blinked, forgetting how to breathe for a moment. "What?" He managed after a moment, watching the lawyer sneering at the gleaming statue.

Bobby's hand fisted and he was tempted to move to bash the bastard's face in. The last time that he had seen that broken look, John had told him he was a fag and no son if his.

Michael narrowed his eyes at Dean. "I will be expecting my money back by Monday," he snapped, walking away from the group.

Dean fisted his hands, then shoved a hand through his hair, going to put the cover back on his Lady. Fury was racing through him, and anxiety. Twenty fucking thousand dollars. He was going to be sick.

Gabriel growled, pushing past Bobby to grab Michael's shoulder. "Look here you two-faced fuck-weasel, you-"

"Get your hands off me, now, or you'll be sitting in a jail cell," Michael said coldly.

"I can afford the same lawyer, brother." Gabriel sneered at him.

Sam's eyes went wide. Brother?

Cas placed a comforting hand on his boyfriend. "Dean… breathe..." he whispered.

Michael sneered at him, shoving Gabriel back. "You're not a Milton."

"That didn't stop Daddy from fucking Anna Novak at least twice before he disappeared." Gabriel let him go, growling the words.

"I can't, I... I... Dad stole it. He was drunk and...” Dean gasped, his hands shaking.

Cas wrapped an arm around Dean. "Michael is a moron," he growled. "Just try to breathe." He brushed Dean's hair back and met his watery gaze. "I'll buy Lady from you. You know I love her."

"Where would you even..." Dean's thoughts were racing before he took a breath, forcing himself to be calm. "Cas, I am not asking you to do that. You and Gabriel were already ridiculous, having me make presents."

"You are not asking me. I see that my asshole brother is refusing to see how talented you are, and I want that statue for my office or my house. I haven't decided." Castiel told him firmly, hating how distressed Dean was. 

Gabriel glared at Michael, stomping over. "You will have to come to see her at my place." Well, they lived together, but that wasn’t the point.

Dean rolled his eyes, reaching for the cover again. He was shaking, trying to quiet the screaming panic in his mind.

Cas narrowed his eyes at Gabe. "Do not even start with me, Gabriel. You know how much I love that statue."

"Fine, on the condition that I can have Dean make me my own- and that we feature this in his art show that I'm throwing this summer," Gabriel told him, patting Sam's back. He knew that his poor boyfriend was confused, tense, and angry at that man.

Sam was visibly upset as Cas nodded. He looked back to Dean. "My brother paid you $20,000, which you never saw because your father stole it, correct?" the Professor asked quietly.

Dean nodded, then swallowed hard. "Not here," He glanced at Sam, then looked back to Castiel. "Let's get out of here and go home. There's food and booze."

"Very well." Cas helped Dean cover Lady again and secure her. Then he pulled Dean into his arms. "Do you need me to drive?"

Gabriel hugged Sam, kissing his jaw. "We'll work this out. Breathe, I'll explain... I didn't know they were the buyers." Thankfully, Lucifer had ignored them completely.

Dean took a breath, then shot Castiel a grin that was a little broken around the edges, "Nah, Cas... that's one thing that I can do."

"Okay." Cas kissed him softly. "Then let's get back home. You can take off your tux and I'll get you a large slice of pie."

"I'm all right, Cas." Just like always. He'd work it out, and if Castiel helped... he'd build him the best damn statue ever- a partner to Lady…

Nodding, Cas glanced over at his brother, Sam, and Bobby. They were getting into Sam's charger and he gave them a little nod. Then he got Dean into the truck before getting himself in.

Once he was buckled in and comfortable, he reached over and squeezed Dean's leg. "Let's get home."

Dean nodded, carefully pulling out and heading towards home. Fuck the Miltons... he'd figure it out. He always did. He laid his hand over Castiel's squeezing gently.

The ride home was quiet and Dean was still tense, but by the time they arrived home, he was relaxing just a tad. Cas walked him inside. "Dean, I want you to go upstairs and change into something comfortable. I'll get us our pie and drinks."

"I should talk to Sam and Bobby first, Cas." Dean pushed his hair back, sighing. "It's just…"

"No. You're going to get settled in first," he said firmly. He gave Dean a little swat on the ass. "Go."

Dean gave him a look, then headed inside. Maybe when he wasn't having a breakdown he'd repeat that…

Cas followed him, and once Dean was upstairs Cas placed pie on two plates. He added ice cream and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. Then he carefully carried his goodies upstairs.

Splashing his face, Dean took a deep breath before grabbing a towel and drying his face. Pie... Pie'd make it better, and Cas…

Cas eased into the bedroom and set their plates on Dean's desk, as well as the whiskey. Then he quickly changed into his pajamas and sat on the bed to wait for his boyfriend.

"God, Cas... that's..." Dean laughed a little as he came out of the bathroom. "That's so fucking awesome." Moving over to his side, he kissed him.

Cas pulled Dean down against him, returning the kiss with enthusiasm.

Dean slipped his arms around him, pulling him close. "Do you know how much you mean to me, Cas?"

"I hope as much as you mean to me."

"It's got to be more." Dean kissed him again, then pressed his face into his neck, breathing in his scent. It was soothing, somehow, despite the shakiness he felt. 

Cas scratched the back of Dean’s neck lightly. “I brought the whole bottle. Tonight demands it.”

"I knew that you were sexy." Dean kissed his Adam's apple, then reached for the bottle and a cup.

“Enjoy. Tomorrow will be worth the hangover.”

"Delusional, but sexy," Dean told him, pouring them each a shot of Jack Daniels. He did his own, poured another and repeated it before looking to Castiel. A drop clinging to his lip before traveling down his jaw.

Cas gave Dean a shy smile. “Dean... if I told you I wanted to do something, would you view it as sympathy for tonight’s debacle?”

"That depends. Is it something that you were going to say anyway?" Dean tilted his head, watching the smile as though trying to figure him out.

“Yes. Well, it was something I had planned to do as a surprise after your party.”

"Then go ahead." Dean set the bottle down, facing him.

The older man took a deep breath. “I need you to be… gentle.” His hand touched Dean’s abdomen and slowly slid toward the waist of his sweats.

"Cas- I..." Dean's hand caught his and he but his lip, his pulse picking up. "Let's get laid down, all right? Maybe move the pie?"

Cas nodded eagerly and moved the pie a safe distance away. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done this… willingly.”

Dean moved, cupping his face. "Cas... I will never hurt you, I promise. If you ever don't want something, just say so."

“I will.” Cas leaned into his hand and closed his eyes. “I want to make you feel so good.”

"Good." His stubble prickled against Dean's thumb, grounding him as he spoke. "I love this... your stubble, touching you, being touched. Would you let me touch you too?"

“Gently,” he breathed. “Please...”

"As gentle as you need, Cas, I promise." Dean kissed him, then moved towards the bed. "Let's lay down."

Cas obediently laid down and waited for Dean.

Getting onto the bed with him, Dean pulled him into a kiss, his fingers sliding into his hair. Cas... he was so fucking perfect...

Cas melted into the kiss and slid his leg between Dean’s. The kiss quickly became heated and he let out a soft groan.

Dean returned the sound as he slid his hand down Castiel's back. "I fuck love this... feeling you hard against me."

Cas blushed a little. “You like that?”

"I definitely do, don't you?" Pressing against him, Dean rolled his hips to tease them both. "You had me so hard yesterday... seeing you in your tux today..." He focused on Castiel, refusing to dwell on the nightmare he'd worked so hard for.

The older man felt a little thrill go through him. “I enjoy feeling your erection against mine.”

Dean let out a low chuckle, nipping along his throat. "I love the way you talking. Erection, hm?" He dipped his hand into his sweats, teasing his waist.

Cas flung his head back. “Y-Yes. I...I’ve never been free to...” He squirmed restlessly. “To speak dirty.”

"Your way of speaking does it for me just fine." Dean stroked his fingers over his cock, teasing him gently for a long moment before they wrapped around him.

Cas nearly came off of the bed as he choked out Dean’s name. “Dean! Y-yes!”

"That's it, Cas..." Dean stroked him slowly, slowly tightening his hand to the point where he liked it "How's that? That feel good?"

Feeling a little embarrassed, Cas said very quietly, “Can you touch my nipples, too?”

"Can you take your pants off? And your shirt?" Dean nuzzled along his neck, then sucked a spot. He would leave a mark, but fuck if he cared. "Mm…"

Cas tensed under Dean’s hand. “Dean... when I do… you’ll see it...”

Dean paused, his brow furrowing. "See what, Cas? You just went tense."

Cas took Dean’s hand and inhaled deeply. “When I tried to break up with… with him… he nearly killed me.”

Cupping his face, Dean kissed him gently. "I am so sorry that you've been through that...." And he'd find out who it was so that he could kill him. "You don't have to worry about scars. You've seen mine, I've got a lot, really…"

Nodding shakily, Cas reached for his shirt. But Dean seemed to know exactly what he needed and he helped Cas raise his shirt slowly.

Dean's eyes trailed over his chest, taking in the strand-like scars on Castiel's before he dropped his head, kissing along the length of it. Whipping? Something... Dean had a few scars from when his Dad had taken the belt to him. That Cas had gone through that…

“He hit me, once. I left.” Cas's voice was oddly even. “But he found me a few weeks later. Took two days for Gabe to find me and by then...”

"You can talk to me about that, any time Cas... but you don't need to unless you want to." Dean stroked his fingers over Castiel's chest. "And I may see a few scars, but I also see that my running Professor is pretty damn fit... and your hip bones are lickable. If you were worried about me finding you attractive. I've noticed that you don't want me to see your chest, or you don't seem to... and then.…"

“I just don’t want to be a disappointment to you.” His voice was a hushed whisper. “I care so much for you.”

"How could you be?" Dean kissed him softly, then more firmly. "I'm yours, Cas. And I'm pretty damn glad that you care about me too." Dean ran a hand down his chest, teasing his nipple.

The touch was enough to draw Cas back toward his previous state of arousal. “Yes... I like that. Keep doing that....”

"What about this?" Dean leaned forward, licking his nipple before he blew on the skin, teasing him. "Mmmm..…"

Whimpering, Cas buried his hand in Dean’s hair. “Ah...”

Dean sucked on the bud, teasing it with his teeth and tongue for a long moment. "That's it Cas... enjoy. You taste good. You want me to stroke you some more?"

“I want to touch you, too,” Cas murmured, running his hand over Dean’s hip. “Can I?”

Dean kissed his jaw, smiling. "Please, anything you want, Cas." His cock was hard in his sweats, and he took a breath. as Castiel's fingers slid lower.

Relieved that Dean seemed to be enjoying his touch, Cas slid his fingers through the fine line of hair leading to Dean’s cock. When he finally reached it, his breath caught a little. His fingers brushed gently against the head.

Making a soft sound, Dean kissed him, rolling his hips. "Mmm... that's so good, Cas..." He moved so that Castiel could touch him as he mouthed at his chest again. Taking his nipple in his mouth again, Dean teased him. 

A pleasurable bolt shot through Cas and he became bolder. His fingers began exploring Dean’s cock curiously, tenderly.

Dean swore softly, trying to concentrate on the way touching Castiel felt. Still, he felt so damn good, touching him... He stroked Castiel's cock, teasing the head with his thumb.

Cas kissed Dean’s jaw, pleasure filling him. It had been years since he had allowed someone to be so close to him. But this...Dean felt right. He felt like home.

"That's so good, Cas... tell me if I'm making you feel good." Dean moaned, letting his head move to bare his neck to Castiel. All right, it wasn't poetry, but he didn't think that Cas was expecting it.

“You are,” Cas assured him eagerly, running his tongue over Dean’s neck. “You’re making me so hard it almost hurts...”

Dean shivered, a soft moan slipping from him as he felt Castiel's tongue. "Same, Cas. I'll make you feel good, I promise." 

“It’s been so long...” Cas bucked into Dean’s hand. “I don’t know if I can last long...”

"Shh... just come for me? Come on my hand. I'll come with you." Dean rolled his hips, fucking Castiel's hand.

Cas nodded shakily and mimicked Dean’s thrusts. He slid his hand up and down Dean’s dick before cupping his balls.

Crying out, Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss, letting his free hand tease his balls while he stroked him. "Fuck, Cas... I'm going to come."

Cas nodded desperately. “Me too. Dean, I’m-” He suddenly stiffened, his come coating Dean’s hand.

Feeling the first splash on his fingers, Dean cried out, coming with him with Cas's name on his lips. He was shaking when it ended, pressing his face into Castiel's neck.

Cas was shaking slightly and he nuzzled Dean’s head. When he could speak, he breathed Dean’s name.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean brushed his chest over his heart. Fuck... that'd just happened. He had Castiel's come on his hand and damn if he didn't want to taste it.

“I’m so good,” he replied dreamily, his eyes closing.

"Let me get you cleaned up." Dean kissed him, smiling at his tone. "You're perfect, Cas." He grabbed some wet wipes from under his bed, carefully cleaning them both up.

Cas snuggled deeper into the pillows, his expression one of deep contentment.

"You want some pie or sleep?" Dean wrapped his arms around him, kissing him softly.

“Mm...you can eat my pie. Just gonna close my eyes...”

"Maybe later. I'm..." Dean laid his head on his chest, sighing. He was exhausted and just... anxiety was racing through him. He didn't think he'd keep the pie down.

Cas wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed his head. “I can’t believe it’s real...”

"That what's real, Cas?" Dean stroked his fingers along Castiel's chest, inhaling his scent.

“This. Us.” He began playing with Dean’s hair. “The thought that I want to have intercourse with you one day.”

"I would love to make love with you, Cas... when you're ready." Normally, he'd call it sex, fucking... but... with Cas, it was more than that.

“I was perfectly fine going through the rest of my life without sex,” he confessed, his eyes closing. “But you... I want everything with you.”

"We'll take our time." Dean kissed his chest, then closed his eyes with him. "Let's sleep."

“We’ll get inebriated tomorrow,” Cas added, already nearly asleep.

Dean snorted softly, kissing his chest. "Don't ever change, Cas."

XXXX

After Cas and Dean went upstairs, Sam and Gabe grabbed some drinks and sat at the table. “Why didn’t you tell me your brother hired Dean?”

Gabriel snorted softly, shaking his head. "Because I didn't know. I figured it out when you told me the address Dean gave you." He looked at Sam.

Sam studied the bottle of beer he had. “Your brother is a prick. And you knew he was, and put me up for a scholarship through his company. ”

"He is. At least you didn't meet Lucifer. He's worse. Michael, but more of a sociopath." Gabriel looked over at him, swallowing hard. After a moment, he looked at Sam. "I wanted you to have a chance at it. I say take it and screw the bastards. They can't get out of it."

Sam took a drink, debating arguing but couldn't. He laid his head on Gabriel’s head. “I had no idea my Dad stole the check,” he said miserably. Gabriel was right. He'd take the fucking $500,000, and the Miltons could kiss his ass.

"And we'll work it out. Dean didn't want you worrying over it, and neither do I." Gabriel rubbed his hand over Sam's back.

“But... twenty grand! And Michael wants it all back.”

Gabriel moved, watching him closely. "And I'll replace it, all of it with an extra penny to tell him to fuck off."

Sam rubbed at his eyes. “But that’s so much money, Gabe...”

"Eh, don't you worry about it, okay? I know it's a lot, but Castiel and I are going to take care of you." Gabriel shook his head, "I guarantee you that Cas is going to insist on paying."

Sam thought about that. “He really wants Lady...”

Gabriel poured them each a drink, then looked at Sam. "He really does. He loves it about as much as he loves Dean. He just doesn't realize it."

A warm smile curved Sam’s lips. “That’s true.”

"Seriously." Gabriel shoved a hand through his hair, just remembering the expression on Dean's face when he'd been told that his masterpiece was trash. He'd wanted to punch his brother in the face.

Sam rested his head on Gabe’s shoulder. “But Dean was crushed. He’s so talented, and he’s probably convinced himself he isn’t now.”

"That's why I want to do an art show for him. We can rent out a gallery, then do something in the new year to show him off. I've got a few art critic friends." Gabriel relaxed against Sam, smiling at the thought. "We'll show him how amazing he is."

“That would be incredible.” Sam gave Gabe a squeeze. “You are the greatest boyfriend ever.”

"I'm trying. I want to make things the best that I can for you and your family." Gabriel brushed a kiss over the corner of Sam's mouth.

Sam tipped his head just a little and kissed Gabe sweetly. “Then I say we get drunk tonight and worry later.”

"Cheers to that." Gabriel kissed him back before picking up their glasses.

Sam threw back his first shot and shuddered. “Gabe? Before I can’t remember to tell you... I’m absolutely crazy about you.”

Gabriel swallowed his drink down, then looked over at him. "I'm crazy about you too, Sam. Utterly and completely crazy about you."

Beaming, Sam leaned in for another teasing kiss. His hand slid into Gabe’s tuxedo jacket. “Fuck, we should have changed.”

"Changed, hm? I was thinking that you were fucking delicious in your tux. I wanted to dance with you." He smirked a bit as he watched him. "Then again, I think that you're delicious in anything and everything."

Sam’s eyes suddenly lit up. “Do you still want to dance?”

Standing, Gabriel offered him his hand. "Come here, gorgeous. Let's dance. What do you have in mind? I promise, no Candy Shop unless you want to." He winked, his brown eyes twinkling in amusement.

The younger man threw his head back and laughed. “Good because I would get hard in a second.”

"We'll save that for last, then." He winked, wiggling his fingers at him. "You pick our first song, gorgeous."

Sam scooped up his phone and began scrolling through his music. Finally, he settled on Queen’s Somebody to Love, and he stepped into Gabe’s arms.

"Good pick, Sam." Gabriel held Sam close as they started moving together, easily dancing. It seemed natural as anything else with them, and damn if that didn't make it better.

Sam rested his forehead against Gabe’s. “I love holding you this close.”

"Mm... I love holding you like this too." Pressing a kiss to Sam's lips, he looked into Sam's eyes. They looked like swirls of a galaxy, and that wasn't just the booze talking.

Sam gripped Gabe’s waist with his free hand and held him even closer as they danced in a little circle.

Feeling Sam's body sliding against his, Gabriel smiled. "Do you have any idea how perfect you are?"

“I just want to be good for you... Sir.”

Gabriel missed a step, looking up at Sam. "Sir, is it? Well, you've been very good."

Sam preened at the compliment. He loved being submissive to Gabe and having the older man take care of him.

"You love that, too... being told how good you are, don't you?" Stroking his fingers along Sam's back, Gabriel smirked.

“Only by you,” Sam rumbled. “No one else.”

"My good Sam... my good boy." Gabriel stroked his fingers along his neck, pulling him closer.

Sam snuggled against him willingly, his cock perking up at the attention lavished on him. “I’ll always be good for you.”

"And I'll be good for you." Gabriel hugged him close, cupping his ass. "My poor Sam is so much taller than I am. We don't line up quite right, but damn if I don't love it."

The younger man had to laugh. “Are you referring to my hard-on?”

"Or mine, honestly, tickling your knees," Gabriel teased, sliding his hands along his chest.

Chuckling, Sam dipped his head and gave his boyfriend a kiss. “I can take care of it for you.”

"Oh, and what are you thinking?" Gabriel kissed him back, letting his fingers tease the buttons on his vest.

“I could suck you dry,” he whispered into Gabe’s ear. “Or I could tease your balls with my fingers until you scream.”

"Mm... those are very good ideas." Delicious fucking perfect ideas. Gabriel turned his head, nipping at his jaw. "Or I could swallow you down or fuck you with my tongue again."

“I like all of those ideas,” Sam rumbled. “I... I like you.”

"I like you too, Sam."Gabriel rubbed his back. "You are so important, so special…"

“You are too.” The song ended and Sam nodded to his phone. “Do you want to choose another song? Or should we go upstairs?”

"I think if we choose another song I will have you half stripped of your tux so that I can make you scream with my tongue." Gabriel purred nonchalantly.

Thrilled, Sam grabbed his phone. “Then let’s go upstairs and we can dirty dance.”

Gabriel smirked, stroking his hand over Sam's shoulders before motioning for him to go first."I am planning on ogling your ascent."

“Yes, sir.” Sam went for the stairs and took exaggerated steps, making sure his ass jiggled as he moved.

"You make me want to spank you and kiss it better." Gabriel mused, smirking a little as he followed.

Sam nearly missed a step. “I need to be spanked.”

"Well, be careful as we go, Sam. Into your bedroom." Gabriel told him, watching to make sure that he was steady on his feet at the top before he spanked him.

Sam gasped and sped up, and finally, they were in his bedroom. He locked the door before sitting on the bed.

"Look at you, Sam..." Gabriel's eyes were amber colored as he looked him over.

Grinning, Sam kicked off his dress shoes and socks. His body was humming with excitement.

"Stand up and take off your jacket, which you may hang over the back of the chair. Undo your vest and shirt, but leave them on." Gabriel ordered calmly as he toed his shoes off.

Giddy, Sam immediately stood and followed Gabe’s instructions perfectly. Then he stood there in front of his boyfriend, his chest exposed.

"You are a very good boy, Sam. Do you want your spanking? You need to tell me your safe word so that I know that you know it. You must promise to use it if you need it." Gabriel trailed his fingers along Sam's chest before meeting his gaze.

“I want a spanking, sir. Please.” Sam let his head fall back a little.

"What is your safe word?" Gabriel moved, nuzzling along his throat. “Or do you want to do what we did before?”

“I want to use the green light system,” Sam replied, closing his eyes. “Right now I’m very green”.

"My good boy." Gabriel kissed his jaw, then moved to remove the jacket to his tuxedo. Remembering an off-hand comment from his boyfriend, Gabriel began rolling up his sleeves. "Look at me, Sam. I want you to undo your pants- I will lower them. I want you to lean over your ridiculously tall bed."

Nodding, Sam turned around and leaned over his bed, supporting himself by planting his hands on the mattress.

"Perfect." Stepping up behind him, Gabriel pressed himself against him from behind, running his hands over his chest before sliding them into Sam's pants and boxer briefs. He teased him for a moment, then lowered them down to just under his ass.

Sam let out a soft moan. “So good, Gabe. I love how you touch me.”

"Good, because I love how you respond to me." Gabriel traced his fingers over Sam's ass, making a pleased sound before he spanked him twice, on the curve of each cheek. It wasn't hard, but a promise of more to come. "Color?"

“Green!” Sam managed, gripping the blanket tightly.

"Good boy." Gabriel started a rhythm, slowly turning Sam's naturally tanned skin pink, then red with the slaps. He licked his lips, watching his shoulders. He wanted to put mirrors the whole way around the room so that he wouldn't miss an expression on his gorgeous face.

Sam loved the sting and he squirmed, burying his face in the blanket. Fuck he was falling...

"Color, Sam?" Gabriel leaned down, blowing over the warm skin.

“Green, sir.” He lifted his head and peered over his shoulder. “My cock is so hard.”

"You are such a good boy... I am going to kiss this better. Take off your pants and boxers." Gabriel's voice was husky as he watched him obey before he knelt behind him, coaxing him back to his previous position. Fuck... he leaned forward, licking across his entrance.

Sam gasped and struggled to stay still. “Oh!”

Gabriel made an appreciative sound, working the ring of muscle with his tongue before spanking him again.

The combination nearly made Sam come right there. He bit into his lip and tried to make s mental list of musicians he liked.

Fuck- he could feel how close he was. It was fucking perfect. He pointed his tongue, pushed it as deep as he could. He was aching in his slacks, but only Sam's pleasure mattered right then. Unable to resist, he spanked him again.

Sam cried out, his fingers scrabbling at the bed. “Gabe, I’m gonna... gonna come....”

Gabriel smoothed his fingers over his ass before he spanked him sharply. His tongue didn't stop, and he couldn't feel Sam gripping it.

The sharp sting sent Sam over the edge. He came and rasped Gabe’s name as he buried his face in the soft blanket. “Oh god...”

Pulling back when he knew that he was done, Gabriel ran his hands over him as he stood. "Color?"

“Green,” Sam managed dazedly. He rolled onto his back, exposing his softened dick. “Wow...”

Gabriel smiled, working to undress so that he could join Sam on the bed. "Wow is right."

“You’re a sex god.” And if this was how he felt with just oral sex...

Climbing into the bed nude, Gabriel hugged him close. "I am just yours, Sam."

“Yes, you are.” He ran his hand over Gabe’s hip. “And right now I would like to suck you, sir.”

"I would like that too, Sam." Gabriel kissed his jaw, open-mouthed and hot.

Sam eagerly returned the kiss for a moment before he scooted down on the bed. Gabe’s dick was rock hard and red, and Sam gave it a little squeeze.

"Fuck, Sam... I won't take long." Gabriel ran a hand through his hair.

“That’s okay, sweetheart. Just relax.” Then Sam took him into his mouth, easily swallowing him down to the root.

Gasping, Gabriel bit his lower lip, watching Sam as he struggled not to buck up.

Sam worked him to the edge, then pulled away with a soft pop. “Do you want to come in my mouth, or on my face, sir?” He asked with a wicked grin.

Whimpering, Gabriel tightened his hand in his hair. "In your mouth- don't swallow... just hold it and kiss me."

Nodding, Sam took Gabe’s dick into his mouth again and sucked enthusiastically.

Swearing, Gabriel rolled his hips as his body arched in orgasm. "Sam- yes!"

When he came, Sam took every drop. Then he went back to Gabe’s head and kissed him.

Kissing him deeply, Gabriel growled as he licked his cum from Sam's mouth, sharing it with him.

Sam made a soft sound and returned the kiss, moaning as the professor licked his seed from his mouth. He watched Gabriel swallow it, then he snuggled into Gabe’s chest, feeling wonderfully sated.

Gabriel hugged him closely, pressing a kiss to his hair. "Still green, Sweetness?"

“Mm-hmm...” he lightly raked his nails over Gabe’s chest.

"Get some rest. It's nearly Christmas, and we're going to be on a mission with making Dean feel better tomorrow." Gabriel stroked his fingers over Sam's shoulders.

“That’s right.” Sam closed his eyes obediently. “Wanna do something special...”

"We will." Gabriel grabbed the blanket, pulling it over the both of them. "Sweet dreams, Sam. I'll make breakfast in the morning."

“I want waffles...”

"Waffles it is." Gabriel smoothed his hair, then closed his eyes. He felt terrible for Dean... but he could help but be thrilled with Sam.

Sam let out an adorably sleepy sound as he nodded off.


	11. Tis the Season of Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter has so much fluff in it, I love it. About the Angel Trees, we totally stretched that out, so please give it a squint and then just love it haha. Thank you all so much for reading (and dealing with my horrid chapter titles.)

The next morning, Dean snuck out to his workshop early. Anxiety was racing through him. He felt sick that he'd spent so much time and energy... and now Sam knew about the money. He shoved a hand through his hair, half wishing that he'd snagged the bottle of Jack Daniels from the room. It wasn't worth worrying Castiel though.

Taking a breath, he grabbed a piece of metal and started to work. Michael may think his art was trash but he'd promised Bobby a sign for the garage.

He was working for nearly two hours when a call came in on his phone. Cas's name flashed on the screen.

Putting his torch down, Dean took off his mask, answering it. "Hey, Cas..." Fuck, he should have left a note.

“Hi, gorgeous. Are you hungry? Sam and Gabe made breakfast.”

"Oh. Er... I could eat. Give me a sec and I'll be in." Dean told him, finding himself relaxing just by talking to the older man.

“That sounds good. I’ll have your plate ready.”

"Thanks, Cas." Dean hung up and got things in the workshop to head inside. He took a breath, then headed inside. He wasn't looking forward to having to talk to Sam about their father stealing the check.

When he reached the kitchen, he found the three men already seated with their plates. There was a fourth plate next to Cas's and Cas smiled invitingly. “Hi...”

"Hey..." Dean moved to the sink, washing his hands before moving to join them. "Where's Bobby? Working?"

“Yes. He ate first and headed out,” Sam answered, sipping at a glass of juice. “He said he’d see you tonight.”

"This looks good... thanks, guys." Dean sipped his coffee, hating the silence.

Gabriel patted Sam's thigh, rubbing it soothingly.

Cas looked at his boyfriend. “It’s Christmas Eve, and the banks close early. So I’m giving you your gift now, Dean.”

"Cas..." Dean froze in reaching for his fork, his eyes going to meet the blue he was starting to love.

“No.” Cas gave him an envelope. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

Money. Something... Dean swallowed hard, then worked to open it. "Okay..." Not the thing to say. Damn it. He opened it, trying to figure out how to say no without hurting Castiel's feelings.

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean’s forehead. “I’d like you to deliver Lady to my home after Christmas.”

Dean looked at the papers, then shook his head."No, Cas... this is too much. I can't do that. I won't. I mean, you can have the damn statue-"

“It’s already done, Dean. You deserve every penny.”

Gabriel's eyes narrowed, and he shook his head, sliding two different stacks of papers towards him. "I had my lawyer going over my paperwork, but this is the contract for you to be my exclusive mechanic for my cars. It pays a lump sum monthly... and of course, this is my contract for the statue that I am commissioning, and covers the other orders." He slid them over, his signatures prominent on them. 

Dean stared at the papers in front of him, shaking his head as he stood and started out of the room. He felt sick- like the anxiety of the day before was meeting with the crazy of this morning.

Sam went after his brother. “Dean? What’s wrong?”

"Sam, I can't just... I can't just take their money! I'm- Castiel means more to me than what he can just... just fucking pay for, and-" Dean cut himself off, shoving a hand through his hair.

“Dean,” Sam interrupted sharply. “This isn’t charity. I looked over the contract. You’ll be working twenty-thirty hours a week for Gabe and you’ll get a monthly paycheck. This is exactly what you’ve been hoping for, a stable job that you can work in addition to helping Bobby.”

"It's not what Cas gave me, though..." Dean pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, forcing himself to take a deep breath. "I should have told you about Dad. I'm sorry, Sam."

“I wish you had told me,” Sam admitted softly. “But I understand why you didn’t.”

Dean sighed, then pulled Sam into a hug. "Can you and Gabriel go shopping for Christmas dinner tonight? We can do some baking or something…"

“Definitely.” Sam squeezed his big brother. “Do you want to make a list?”

"After I go apologize to Cas." Dean hugged him tightly for a long moment. "We'll work it out." 

Gabriel looked over at Castiel as he saw Dean leave. "You all right, Cassie?"

Cas gave a small shrug. “I just want him to know I care about him, and he’s not alone in this anymore.”

Gabriel nodded, patting his brother's shoulder. "It'll be all right."

Dean patted Sam, then headed back into the kitchen. He sat down, then cleared his throat. "Cas..."

Cas looked at Dean warily. “Yes?”

To hell with it. Dean stood, moving to steal a kiss from him. "I love how much you care for me, and that you want to help. I'm sorry that I reacted... shittily."

Relief filled Cas's eyes and he leaned into Dean’s arms. “I just want you to know you’re not alone...”

Dean held him close, stroking his hand down Castiel's back. "I don't ever want you to think that I'm here about your money. I'm not with you for that."

“I know you’re not. Do you know how I know that?”

"...er...?" Dean shrugged, snuggling against him for a long moment.

Gabriel's lips twitched and he took a bite of his pancakes. Just wait until Dean got his real Christmas presents... He looked over at Sam, winking.

“Because I haven’t told you how much money I have, sweetheart.” He kissed Dean’s head.

Dean waved a hand, shaking his head as he looked at him. "What you just gave me is a fuckload more than Sammy or I have ever seen. I'll have to pay your brother back... but... I'll pay back that money to you."

“No, you won’t. And if you even try to, I’ll punish you,” the older man said lowly.

"Cas, not for nothing, but that's not the sort of thing that you say to get me to behave," Dean smirked, then cut into his pancakes. "Seriously, though..."

Relaxing, Cas nodded in approval as Sam sat back down with Gabe.

“Babe, we’re going shopping after breakfast. Sound good?”

"Shopping? Sounds good to me." Gabriel perked up, finishing off his coffee. "Cassie, you need me to pick anything up?"

Dean started eating, relaxing a bit as they discussed what should be bought.

“I know it’s going to be chaos.” Sam brightened considerably. “Gabe, there’s something I’ve always wanted to do.”

"What's that, sweetness?" Reaching over, Gabriel stole Sam's coffee, sipping it. "Anything you want."

Reading over the contracts, Dean bit his lower lip as he thought. Gabriel was fucking insane. The amount of money... the numbers were swimming around in his mind... and then.... the things that Cas had given him...

“Well, I know how awful it is to work on holidays. Maybe...maybe we could buy some gift cards or something and give them to the people we see working?” Sam hoped Gabe wouldn’t think this was stupid or a waste.

Gabriel paused, then grinned. "Do you know how sexy you are? We'll do that, and we'll get out a couple of thousand to do as well- just to give out as cash." Hell, maybe they could buy the whole trees worth of kids who needed help.

Thrilled, Sam nodded eagerly and cleaned his plate. “It’ll be so much fun!”

"Well, you lot go have some fun. We're going to work on..." Dean shrugged, letting the sentence trail off.

"Well, we'll be back. You two don't do anything too fun without us." Gabriel winked at them, washing his dishes off.

Cas slipped his arm around Dean. “Would you rather go shopping with our brothers?”

Dean kissed his jaw, then sighed as he considered. "It does sound fun. I've never done anything like that before. I always wanted to, but... hell, I stole Sam presents as a kid..."

Cas stroked Dean’s hair. “We can go with them. We could find an angel tree and adopt a few needy children.”

Dean nodded, kissing Castiel's jaw softly. "Let me go get a shower. I didn't want to wake you up this morning."

"We'll wait, Dean. No rush." Gabriel told him, starting to make a list.

Cas gave Dean a kiss. “Go get cleaned up. Wear something comfortable.”

"Yes, Sir," Dean shot him a smirk, then headed upstairs to his bathroom.

Gabriel hummed as he wrote down the things that they'd need for dinner, cookies, and who knew what else.

Sam stole a little kiss and patted Gabe’s ass. “This is going to be so fun.”

"Damn right." Gabriel pulled him into a deeper kiss, then smirked as he watched him. "We need more lube."

“Ooh, can we go shopping for it together?”

"Mmm... we can go and buy lube and anything else that you want," Gabriel told him with a smirk. "I love the thought of shopping for that with you..."

“Me too.” Sam nuzzled against him. “There’s an adult shop just a couple of miles away....”

"Fuck, Sam..." Gabriel bared his neck to Sam's nuzzling, making a pleased sound.

“It would be so hot for me to go shopping with you and we both have equal say over the purchases...”

"Mmhm.... and I can agree to that, gorgeous." Gabriel kissed his jaw, then looked at Sam only to see Castiel. "Sorry, Cassie."

Cas just rolled his eyes. “You two are adorably disgusting.”

"You know it." Gabriel tilted his head at Castiel. "So what else did you get Dean for Christmas? I know it wasn't just that." he motioned to the envelope

“I bought him a few things,” he replied evasively. “You’ll see tomorrow.”

"It's so damn far away..." Gabriel whined, then grinned, looking at Sam. "I get to see you open your presents."

Dean headed back downstairs as he pushed his hair back. "So we ready to go? I've got to wrap presents tonight, too."

“We’re ready.” Cas kissed Dean’s cheek. “You smell amazing.”

Dean turned his head, brushing his lips against his cheek. "Mmhm. I smell like that body wash that magically turned up in my shower. I like it." Cupping his face, he kissed him again.

Gabriel snapped a picture with a grin. They were adorable.

Cas chuckled and returned his boyfriend’s kiss. “You’re very welcome.”

"Let's get out of here before we all stand around making out," Gabriel told them, grabbing his list before reaching for Sam's hand.

Sam slid his hand into Gabe’s and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. As he slid it on his arm, he heard a distinct rip. “Oh, not again...”

Gabriel froze, frowning as he realized that his jacket had ripped. "...Do you have another?" He was going to replace all of his clothing. And Sam was going to be cold- not that it was freezing. It was currently around 58, but... he should have a coat.

"Here, Sammy." Dean shrugged off his leather coat, holding it up to him. "It'll be tight but it'll work until we can get you another?"

Sam shook his head and held up his hand. “It’s fine, De. We’ll be inside. I’ll be warm enough.”

"No, Sam, you go ahead and wear it for right now." Dean pushed it towards him, frowning.

Gabriel looked at his brother, raising a brow. They were impossible.

“Not happening.” Sam pulled off his jacket and examined it. “The rip is mendable. I’ll wear it today and repair it when we get back home.”

"If you can't, I will-"

"Well, I'm going to buy you a new one, so you can mend it if you want." Gabriel shrugged, the kissed his jaw. "Let's get going."

Dean shoved his jacket at Sam, then headed outside before he could give it back to him.

Sam growled in frustration and he and Gabe followed their brothers outside. “Should we take separate cars?”

Cas looked at the cars. “Well, I plan to make several large purchases...”

"That's true..." Gabriel mused. "I want to as well. I mean, we could have it shipped."

"If you wanna drive, Sammy, we can meet you there," Dean told him, smiling. "No racing, of course."

“Right.” He playfully punched Dean’s shoulder before throwing his jacket in the Impala. Then he jumped into the charger. “Come on, Gabe!”

"Bitch!" Dean shouted after him, rolling his eyes.

Gabriel laughed, waving at his brother before getting into the charger.

The four men drove through town and down to the mall, which was already bustling. When they got out, Sam grabbed Gabe’s hand. “ATM first, babe?”

"Of course- and Sam? Don't be afraid to ask for something if you want it, or if you want to do it." Gabriel tugged him down for a kiss, then smirked, "Good boys get rewarded." He teased.

“I want to be so good for you.” Sam hugged Gabe tight.

Gabriel hugged him back, then pulled away, nearly bouncing. "Are we ready to go? Did they get here?"

Sam looked back to the parking lot. He saw the Impala parking carefully nearby. “Yeah, they’re right there.”

"Ah, sorry, I was distracted by my gorgeous boyfriend." Gabriel winked at him, tucking his hand in Sam's back pocket.

Dean climbed out of the car, glancing at Sam as they locked up the Impala.

Cas came to Dean’s side. “I know you will argue with me, but I will be spending a lot of money. It would please me to be able to spend some on you.”

Dean paused, then looked at Castiel, his brow furrowing. "Cas, you're a professor. I'm not trying to be rude, but you've been-" He paused as he heard Gabriel choking with laughter. "...What?"

Annoyed, Cas narrowed his eyes. “Dean, I told you. I have far more money than you realize.”

"Cas, this is just..." Dean's jaw ticked a little, and he threw his hands in the air. "Fine. It's your money."

Gabriel patted Castiel's back, then looked at Sam. "Ready?" He wasn't going to get involved with discussions about money and Castiel. He knew that his brother would get his way.

“Yes, we’re ready.” Cas stubbornly grabbed Dean’s hand and held it tightly.

Dean gave him a look, then intertwined his fingers with Castiel's. Damn if it didn't fit just right with his own... hopefully Castiel didn't mind the calluses.

"Onward, Sam! Let's go to the ATM." Gabriel pointed with a grin, his voice projected theatrically.

Sam cracked up and ruffled Gabe’s hair as they walked toward the ATM. When they reached it, Sam slapped his ass. “You do your thing, gorgeous.”

"Tease," Gabriel slapped Sam's back before fishing out his card. 

Staring at the Christmas tree in the middle of the walkway, Dean smiled as he watched the lights. Hmm... maybe he could add Christmas lights to a project…

Cas stepped up after Gabe had his money and he withdrew a large amount of his own cash, tucking it safely into his wallet.

"Ready?" Gabriel asked his brother with a grin. 

"Sam, we should get new lights for the tree next year." Dean pointed to the tree. "Look at the colors."

“We can look at them.” Sam took Gabe’s hand again. “Are we going to get gift cards or just hand out cash?”

"Which do you think? We could do both. I can use my card to get the gift cards since the atm only lets me take out so much at a time."

“We can get those Visa cards that work like cash!” Sam said, snapping his fingers. “That way people can use them wherever they need.”

"You are very sexy, you know that?" Gabriel stole a kiss, then grabbed Sam's hand. "Any store you guys want to start with?"

Cas shrugged, leaning against Dean. “Dean?”

Dean blinked, looking back at them before shrugging. "Honestly? That's a good question. I haven't been to a mall in..." Hell only knew how long.

"Well, we're going to explore and take our time, anyway. I do need to buy a few more presents, so at some point, we'll break off into pairs, then switch to brothers to make it easier." Gabriel told them, looking around.

“That sounds good. Before we start...” Sam pointed to a large Christmas tree with paper angels hanging from branches.

"...It's pretty damn late for there to be that many on the tree." Gabriel frowned, moving over to the tree. 

"They're nearly done with them. The deadline is in a couple of hours." A woman told them, shaking her head. "There was confusion between the sign-up dates being in October rather than November, and..."  
Sam looked at Gabe helplessly. “If they don’t get chosen, they might not get a Christmas...”

Dean's jaw clenched as he looked at the tree. "Cas... I don't care if I don't get a damn thing, I-"

"We're going to take them. Start grabbing angels, Sam." Gabriel told him firmly, moving over to the tree.

Sam gladly obeyed and began collecting paper angels. Cas went around the tree and started grabbing angels as well.

"But... that's..." The woman started, but Gabriel shook his head. "We'll take care of them."

Dean grabbed some as well, carefully making a pile of them as they moved. "So... we need to give these kids a great Christmas."

They collected fifty angels and Sam began sorting through them. “Maybe we can sort them by age... a teenager probably won’t want a baby doll.”

"Definitely." Dean nudged Sam, his lips twitching. "To be fair, we had that one for a while..." He started to organize the kids by age and gender, then grinned. "This little girl wants a toolset to 'fix up cars'. That's kick ass."

“Then we’ll find her a great one,” Cas promised his boyfriend.

Gabriel grinned, checking each of the angels. "This is pretty damn awesome. Whatever these kids want, we're doing it."

“I bet if we asked, the sales associates in the stores would help us,” Cas mused.

"Good idea, Cas." Gabriel hurried over to a harried-looking woman and flashed her a charming grin as he explained what they were up to.

The woman nodded intently as he spoke. She had a Walkie talkie on her hip and she unclipped it, bringing it up to her mouth.

Moments later, two other mall employees came over, eager to help.

"So nothing but the best for these kids," Gabriel told them, starting to divvy up the angels. "Price isn't a problem."

“And we want to add gift cards,” Sam added. “So the parents can buy food for a Christmas dinner.”

"And whatever else they might like. A grand for each gift card." Gabriel told them, watching as one of the girls beamed at the suggestion.

Sam wrapped his arm around Gabe. “Let’s start picking out gifts.”

Gabriel nodded, kissing his jaw. "This is going to be great." He motioned to Dean who had snagged a cart and was already set to work. "They're ahead of us."

“We can catch up.”

It took two hours and several more associates helping them, but soon every angel had a gift and a gift card. They had also given gift cards to every associate they came into contact with.

Gabriel leaned against Sam, grinning tiredly. "We actually managed to do that. I need sustenance now."

“I agree. Let’s go to the food court and stuff ourselves.”

"Mmm... yes... food," Gabriel smirked, looking Sam over. "We could, of course, go and explore the sex shop after?"

“Did we get everything we need from here? The shop is ten minutes from here.”

"Ah, yeah. We should explore the mall too." Gabriel added after a moment, thinking. "Cas, what's on your list of larger purchases?"

“Well, I wanted to get a few things for Bobby. And one more present for Dean.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at him, snorting softly. "Your money, man." 

"He's learning! He didn't argue, Cas!" Gabriel smirked, nudging his brother. "Kiss him or something, positive reinforcement." He ducked Dean's swat, not that there was real heat behind it. 

"Oh, look! Men's clothing- Samsquatch size!" Gabriel paused on the way to the food court, tugging Sam inside.

Sam followed his boyfriend, shaking his head in amusement. “Just the jacket, sweetheart.”

Gabriel stilled, then pulled Sam to him. "Sam... behave. You do want to be good, don't you?" He purred as he watched him closely.

Sam melted immediately. “Yes, sir...”

"Good boy." The Professor patted him on his ass, then headed towards the jackets to find something for his Sam.

Dean snorted as he watched them walk into the clothing area. "We following, Cas?"

“We can.” Cas walked with Dean into the clothing store.

Gabriel picked up a nice looking leather coat, holding it up for Sam to look at. "This would be hot as hell on you."

Sam took off his jacket and slid the leather one on. “It’s a little snug, baby...”

"Hmm... let's try the next one, gorgeous." Gabriel grabbed a couple sizes up. "Try this one."

Dean looked around, grinning as he spotted a blue shirt. "Heya, Cas... what size do you wear?"

“This trip is for you, Dean. I have more clothes than I know what to do with.”

"Oh. Er..." Dean fidgeted, watching as Gabriel got Sam a jacket, then handed it to an associate... then tugged Sam further into the store.

Cas's eyes softened. “But if it’s that important to you, I am a medium.”

"Nah, it's fine." Cas didn't need it and thinking back, Dean had seen one like it on him at some point. Moving away from the shirts, Dean considered what they'd be able to get Sam.

Cas followed him, resting a possessive hand on Dean’s back. “It was wise that we brought two cars. My brother is intent on spoiling Sam.”

"He's good for him." And damn if Sammy didn't look happy... like he didn't have a care in the world besides talking Gabriel out of a large, ugly Christmas sweater.

Cas rested his head against Dean’s shoulder. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen Gabe this happy.”

Dean looked over at Castiel, offering him a small smile. "They're good for each other."

“I happen to think that you’re good for me.”

"Well... that's... you seem pretty good for me too," Dean told him after a moment, smiling at him.

Cas kissed his temple. “Can I bribe you into selecting some clothing as well?”

Dean looked at him, raising a brow. "It depends... what's the bribe?"

“What would you like to be bribed with?”

"A new sketchbook." It saved him picking one up, anyway. He'd found himself sketching Sam and Gabriel, Bobby, and most especially Castiel these days, which tended to eat through the paper and not help with possible welding projects.

“Of course. Is there a particular store you prefer to buy your sketchbooks from?”

"Not really. I just get one from where ever." Dean shrugged, turning to look at the clothing.

Well, that wouldn’t do. Cas was fairly certain he had seen some sort of art store on the way in. “Alright, sweetheart. We’ll pick up one after lunch.”

Sweetheart. Dean nodded, slipping his hand into Castiel's, then endearment sending happiness through him. All of the ones that Castiel called him did. "I don't know where to start." He always found it easier to shop for Sam or Bobby.

“Well, we have plenty of time. What do you need most?”

"Socks... probably boots, but they don't sell those here."Dean shrugged, then looked at Castiel.

“We can get boots next door.” Cas led him over to the large selection of socks and underwear.

Dean grabbed himself a couple of bags of socks, then some black boxer briefs. "You think they have Henleys?"

“We can find out,” Cas asked a sales associate to join them. “Does this store carry Henleys?”

"Oh, of course!" The woman nodded, guiding them to the proper section of the store.

Thanking her, Dean moved to look over the selection.

Cas looked at the jackets as well. “May I choose a second jacket for you?” He had his eye on a navy blue jacket that would look stunning on his boyfriend.

"Er... sure." Dean looked at him after grabbing a hunter green Henley. "What are you thinking?" He'd have to grab a few more shirts; he had a feeling that Castiel wasn't going to let him stop there.

Cas picked up his selected Henley. “This would be stunning on you.”

"Stunning, hm?" Dean shot him a smirk, looking him over.

“Yes.” Cas draped the jacket over his arm.

"Well, you go ahead and grab whatever you think will look stunning on me." A mischievous light entered his eyes. "I see something that would look stunning on me."

Cas's cheeks turned pink and he laughed softly as he began choosing clothing.

A few more hours passed in the mall, and Dean found himself giving in with all of the things that Castiel was asking to buy him. He'd lost track, honestly, but he had a damn near whole wardrobe now. It was definitely more clothing than he owned right now. Gabriel had bribed the man working there to deliver it after he got off. Dean was pretty sure he'd made the man's holiday season.

"Sammich, I'm starving. No more distracting me with dressing you in whatever I want." Gabriel winked up at his boyfriend, heading towards the food court.

Sam laughed and nodded. “I’m starving, too. But can you order for me? I want to hand out gift cards to everyone working in the food court.”

"Of course." Gabriel shot him a grin, loving the happiness that seemed to radiate from him. He was utterly gorgeous... and all his.

Pleased, Sam gave him a kiss and took a stack of the gift cards. Then he began making his way around the food court, giving a card to everyone he saw working.

Ordering their food, Gabriel glanced at his brother as Dean excused himself to use the bathroom. "Did you have to twist his arm to get him to shop for himself?"

“No, but I did have to bribe him. He wants a new sketchbook. And that gave me an idea”.

"Oh? And if he thinks that's a bribe..." Gabriel shook his head, watching Sam.

“It made me rather sad. But I’m going to get him much more than just a sketchbook. He’s talented and that talent needs to be nurtured.” Castiel had every intention of doing so, even if it made Dean frown at him. 

Gabriel looked over at his brother, his lips quirking. "Well, let me know if you need any help with it. I definitely want to set up a statue in our garden."

“I would love that.” Cas took his drink and sipped at it.

"I still can't believe that Michael did that." Gabriel switched to Russian, not wanting Sam or Dean to be able to understand if they overheard. "The fucking bastard."

Cas tensed visibly, switching to Russian as well. "I despise him. Dean was so hurt."

"I want to sue him for breach of contract." Gabriel sipped his drink, waving at Sam when he looked over. "I will not let him just get away with this. Anna, our little cousin and the reason behind Sam's scholarship, messaged me this morning. There was a contract."

“Then we should contact Crowley. He would love the opportunity to destroy Micheal.”

"Definitely." Gabriel purred the word, rubbing his hands together.

Dean came back and Cas wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Sam is having a lot of fun.”

He paused as he felt how tense Castiel was. "You broke my boyfriend. What'd you do?"

“I’m fine, Dean.” He nuzzled Dean’s neck. “I hope you are hungry. Gabe went overboard ordering dinner.”

Dean shivered a little before he nodded, sitting down. "We didn't really eat last night." He hadn't been in the mood to, not really, and then... he'd been very distracted by Cas, and the waffles were long gone.

“So you need to eat.” Cas pulled him close. “I don’t have much more to purchase. Dean’s sketchbook, Bobby’s gift, and I think that’s it.”

"You said you had several large purchases, though." Dean's brow furrowed as he started to eat.

Gabriel snuck a little video of Sammy getting hugged by a group of people that he'd been handing out the cards to.

“I’m magic,” he teased Dean. Gabe wasn’t the only person who could bribe salespeople to shop and deliver.

Dean crossed his eyes at Castiel, laughing a little. "I knew that all ready. I could have told you that." He reached over, patting his thigh. 

"Fuck, I love him." Gabriel breathed, watching Sam's smile. He was so fucking perfect…

Cas's eyes widened at Gabe’s quiet admission.

Watching Gabriel closely, Dean grinned. He was definitely drawing that for Sammy. That expression... "You should tell him that."

Gabriel's cheeks actually pinkened as he looked at them. "...I hadn't intended to say that aloud, yet. I don't want to scare him off, and I had a plan..."

Cas nodded in understanding. “For tomorrow, right?”

"Yeah, the Candy heart," Gabriel explained, biting his lower lip. "Hell, he might not even like it. It's-"

"He'll love it. Relax, eat... breathe. He's coming over now." Dean told him, patting his back.

“We won’t say a word,” Cas whispered reassuringly.

Sam reached the table, looking over the moon. “That was amazing!”

Gabriel couldn't resist smiling up at him. "Do you know how much I want you right now?" He pulled him down into a kiss.

Shaking his head at the pair, Dean started to eat his food. Hell. He was going to have to give Castiel his gift tomorrow. He should have gotten him something else, but he didn't want the sweater, said watches bugged him, and... he honestly didn't know what else to do.

After their delicious dinner, it was decided that Sam and Gabe would go to the adult shop Sam had been asking for, while Cas and Dean finished shopping at the mall. They would meet back at home to relax with Apple cider and a movie.

When Sam and Gabe reached the adult shop, Sam looked a little shy. “I’ve never actually been inside before.”

"You'll be fine, Gorgeous. They don't judge in these shops, and there's really nothing that you can say that will shock them." Gabriel kissed his jaw, rubbing his back. "I've got you... all right? What did you want to look at?"

“I wanted to get lube. And some... some toys. But I’m not sure what I might like.”

"Well, we can definitely take care of that. We'll buy whatever looks interesting, then go from there." He kissed him gently, rubbing his back. "Anything you want to us to try on you, on me…"

Relaxing more, Sam nodded and hugged Gabe tight. Then they walked into the store. Immediately Sam spotted the large selection of lubricants and he went to it.

Gabriel followed him, smiling. His gorgeous, long legs ate up the floor, and the professor allowed himself to trail behind. "Let me know if you see anything interesting. Also, remember that we need to do toy friendly."

“Yes, sir.” Sam picked out two bottles of his flavored lube. Then he began studying the others intently.

Gabriel moved to his side, sliding a hand up Sam's back before letting it settle at the curve of his spine. "You're a very good boy, Sam. I'm looking forward to opening these with you later."

A little thrill went through Sam and he nodded eagerly. He chose two more flavors before Inching over to the toys.

Following him, Gabriel carefully watched where Sam's gaze lingered and moved to. "What are you thinking?"

“A lot of things. Honestly, I don’t know what most of these are,” he confessed quietly. “I know what a vibrator is. I’ve seen plugs used...but that’s it.”

"Okay, that makes sense. That's actually a penis extender that shorter guys can put on their penises- makes it a bit better, apparently for their partners. No shame in it." Gabriel tugged him on to another part of the wall. "These are your standard vibrating dildos. Fairly nice- those ones there are specially curved for the women's g-spot... and these here are curved for ours."

That excited Sam. "Can we get one of those?"

"Of course. We'll start small." Gabriel pointed at the wall. "Which of those do you like?

"Hmm..." Sam selected a sleek, dark blue one and looked for Gabriel's approval.

"Good boy. Do you want to pick a toy to use on me? Those you could buy up to about your size. Don't go much bigger." Gabriel took Sam's toy, adding it to the basket that he held.

Sam looked hesitant. "What do you like?"

"What do I like? My boyfriend to be happy." Gabriel ran a hand down his back. "This one here is fine." He pointed.

Nodding, Sam picked up the toy and placed it in the small basket. "So... can we get something to play with my nipples?"

Laughing softly, Gabriel tugged him towards the proper section. "How about this? These are clamps, these are things that apply suction…"

"I think I need to work my way up to the clamps," he admitted, but he chose a couple of toys that didn't seem too intense or painful.

Gabriel made a pleased sound, though he as he grabbed a pair of padded nipple clamps and added them to the basket. "These ones can be adjusted- gentle pressure or more."

"That sounds perfect." Sam kissed Gabe's head. "What else do we want?"

"Where else would you like, gorgeous?" Hmm... they were nearly in the bondage section.…

"I trust you. Where do you want to look?"

"Right here?" Gabriel tugged him into the area, then grinned. "What about this section?" He motioned to the tie downs, paddles and things

Sam was immediately drawn to the paddles. "Oh.. .can we get one?"

Making a pleased noise, Gabriel ran his hand down his back. "We can get a few of them, Sweetness. Go ahead and pick what you want- I like this one with the lips on it." He pointed to a leather paddle with a cut out of lips. "You do know how much I like to put my mouth on you."

Sam gave him a heated look and ran his fingers through Gabe's hair. Then he chose two more paddles. "I can't wait for you to use these on me."

"Tonight, if you want." Gabriel licked his lips before running his hand down Sam's back.

The younger man nodded eagerly. "Yes."

"Is there anything else that you need, baby?" Gabriel rubbed his hand gently down his back.

"Unless there's something else you want, I think this is a fantastic start."

"Let's go, then." Gabriel kissed his jaw, then slid his hand into Sam's. "Let's pay and get out of here with our treasures."

"I want to give a gift card to the cashier, too," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"Of course, Sweetness." Gabriel turned his head, kissing him softly. "I love how giving you are."

"It's important to me. These people are missing time with their families to work, and most don't even have a choice."

"I know, baby. Honestly, I'd be doing it even if you weren't here. Castiel and I go out to dinner and randomly give out money to help people. That's our big Christmas." Gabriel reached up, stroking his cheek. Watching him closely, Gabriel bit back the words before kissing his jaw. "Go on up, let's cash out."

"You're amazing." Sam hugged him tightly and they went to check out.

The lady behind the counter was bubbly and friendly. "Did you two find everything you need?"

Gabriel swallowed, watching Sam for a long moment. He'd never once asked how much he'd had, and if he wanted something, he was never greedy. His need to help other people... Smiling at the cashier, he paid before looking at Sam.

Sam pulled out a gift card and handed it to the cashier. "Merry Christmas!"

The girl stared at the card. "Wha…"

"Merry Christmas. There's a grand on there that you can use for anything and everything that you need. Is there anyone else here?" Gabriel asked, glancing around.

Dumbfounded, she nodded. "My coworker, Jake. He's a... he's a single father."

Gabriel's brow furrowed, and he looked at Sam. "What do you think, Sam? Miss, do you have kids?"

Her cheeks flushed deeply. "N-well... I'm pregnant."

Grabbing his wallet, Gabriel pulled out two more gift cards, sliding them to her. "And we've got some for your coworker. Okay?"

Tears slid down her cheeks. "Is this… why are you doing this...?"

Sam looked at his gorgeous boyfriend. "It's our Christmas tradition."

"We can help, so we do." Gabriel saw the box of tissues on the counter, then held it out to her. "Don't cry, please. It's Christmas."

A young man came out from a back room, a box in his hands. He nodded at Sam and Gabe, but when he saw his teary coworker, he immediately dropped the box. "Nat? Are you okay?"

"They're... they're giving us money, Jake." She wiped at her face, then looked at Sam and Gabriel. "Thank you... so much."

His brow furrowed before his eyes widened in recognition. "Wait! Are you the guy who was giving away cards at the mall?" He fumbled for his phone.

Gabriel blinked, raising a brow at the man until he saw a video on his phone. "...My boyfriend's famous." He nudged Sam gently.

Sam blushed deeply. "We're not doing this for social media…"

"No, we aren't. I didn't actually think about it when you were going around." Gabriel rubbed Sam's back, looking at the pair. "We really just wanted to help people, especially those who are stuck away from their families."

Jake stuck his hand out to shake Gabe's hand. "I can't tell you what this means to me. Thank you," he said gratefully.

Gabriel shook his hand, smiling at the man. "Merry Christmas, seriously. You both have a good night."

Sam picked up their bags and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, walking out of the store with him. "That was amazing…"

"Almost as amazing as you." Gabriel slipped his arm around Sam's waist, heading towards their car. "I can't wait until tomorrow morning."

"Neither can I. I can't believe we're having our first Christmas."

"The first of many, if I have my druthers." Gabriel hit the button to open his trunk, helping to fit the bags inside. "Do you have any idea how perfect you are?"

"I'm not perfect. Just perfect for you, I think." They closed the trunk and Sam swept Gabe into his arms. "You make me happier than anyone ever has."

Holding Sam close to him, Gabriel looked up into his eyes. "I definitely agree that you're perfect for me. You're... Honestly, I've never felt like this before. I've never felt this happy. I knew that it was possible, but..."

Sam stroked his cheek lovingly. "Me too, sweetheart."

Gabriel kissed his fingers, then pulled Sam down into a kiss. "Let's go home, sweetness. I want to give you a present." Before he blew it and just blurted out the words. He still couldn't believe that he'd blurted it out earlier.


	12. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the kudos and reviews! They're fantastic, and we're so glad that you're enjoying the fic!

"No more presents, guys." Bobby looked around at the four grown men in his living room around the Christmas tree. "No presents until tomorrow morning at a reasonable hour." He pointed at Dean, "And no opening them and rewrapping them." 

Dean huffed, shaking his head as he watched them. "Well, I've got presents to put under anyway."

Sam was snuggled into Gabe's side and he cracked up. "Dean did that a lot," he stage-whispered to his boyfriend.

Gabriel snorted, listening to his brother. "That's all right. Castiel has the ability to guess almost all of his gifts."

Dean shook his head as Bobby started double checking the packages to make sure they hadn't been touched. He was planning on sneaking in his presents early in the morning, getting a start on the cooking...

Cas let out a deep yawn. “I think we should have our cider and start this movie.”

"I don't want cider, I want cocoa," Gabriel told him, and stood only for Bobby to push him back. 

"I'm getting it, brat. Now sit down so that we can enjoy Frosty the Snowman, Rudolph, and that movie Sam likes." Bobby ordered before going to get the drinks.

Sam snuggled closer to Gabe, draping a leg over his. Cas also looked particularly cozy in Dean’s lap.

Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam, kissing his jaw. "Trapping me, hm?"

Dean pulled Castiel closer resting his head on his shoulder. He was wearing a new pair of pajamas that Castiel had picked out at some point, and it was almost weird how natural this all felt.

“Yes. You’re stuck with me, sweetheart.” Sam nuzzled his neck.

"Good... you're stuck with me too." Making a soft noise, Gabriel bared his neck to him. "I love how you make me feel."

Dean spotted Bobby coming back in. "Sit down, old man, so we can watch our movies."

Bobby grumbled at him and passed out the drinks. Then he sat down in his recliner with his own drink. “Alright, ya idjits.”

The five of them snuggled in with their drinks, mostly quiet except for the occasional comment on the show, the light of the Christmas tree glittering around them.

Cas was the first to fall asleep after finishing his drink. His head slipped to rest in the crook of Dean’s neck and he let out a little snore.

Dean set aside his drink, mostly gone to hold Castiel closer, his own lashes heavy as he listened to song about the Island of Misfit Toys start.

Long finished with his cocoa, Gabriel gently ran his fingers over Sam's shoulder, tracing designs on it, little hearts and snowflakes.

Sam nestled closer to Gabe, absently stroking his arm as he half-watched the movie. He still couldn’t believe this was real, that he had his professor in his arms.

"Penny?" Gabriel murmured softly, his voice low, smiling as he listened to him breathe.

“Mm… just trying not to fall asleep...”

"Mm. Me too, love." Pressing a kiss to Sam's hair, Gabriel hugged him a bit tighter.

“I think Cas fell asleep on Dean.”

"I think that they're both asleep." Gabriel laughed softly, then looked over at Bobby. "He's sound asleep too. We could go get the presents in…"

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s do that, cause I want to go to bed.”

"I'm trapped, Gorgeous. You have to get up first." Gabriel patted him gently, taking a moment to stretch.

Sam obediently stood up, yawning as he stretched his long legs.

"You look exhausted." Gabriel stood and hugged him before patting his side. "Let's get this done so I can get you to bed."

“That sounds perfect.” Sam sleepily followed Gabe out to the car. Snow was falling in thick fluffy flakes and they quickly gathered their packages from his charger.

"Snow in Palo Alto... it really is Christmas," Gabriel commented with a grin. Thankfully, it didn't take them long to get everything taken care of and in place.

Once they were finished, Sam went to say goodnight to his brother. But Dean was sleeping with Cas and he didn’t have the heart to bother him. So he went upstairs with Gabe and they climbed into bed.

Pulling Sam close, Gabriel pressed his face into Sam's neck, inhaling his scent. "Merry Christmas, Sam."

“Merry Christmas, Gabe.” Sam wrapped his long legs around Gabe and nuzzled into him. “And be ready... Dean likes to barge in on Christmas morning and yell.”

Gabriel laughed softly, kissing his skin softly. "He'll have to deal with Cas in the morning. I hope he doesn't think that what he got this morning was his only gift."

“He deserves it so much. I have so many memories...Dean would give me food and pretend he wasn’t hungry...”

Gabriel pulled him a little closer, his eyes stinging at the image. "I'm going to do my best to make sure that you never have to worry about anything like that ever again. Dean either…"

“Thank you. I never want him to do anything like that again, but I know he would.”

"He loves you." Cupping Sam's face, Gabriel watched him for a long moment before he kissed him softly.

Sam closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. It had only been a short while, but now he couldn’t imagine his life without Gabe.

"Get some sleep, love. I want tomorrow morning to be here." _So that I can tell you that I love you._ Gabriel held him close, tucking himself as close as he could to the other man.

“Me too.” Sam gave him another kiss and yawned. “Good night, sweetheart.”

"Good night, Sweetness." Relaxing against him, Gabriel finally closed his eyes.

XXXXXX

“Wake up! It’s Christmas!” 

Sam jerked awake, swearing. “Dean! Get the fuck out!”

"...Ow, Sam..." Gabriel moved away as his boyfriend's arm jerked, pouting before burying his face into the pillow. 

"It's Christmas! Come on, up!" Dean told them, laughing as he turned to head down the stairs. He'd managed to get out of the house, get the gifts wrapped and inside, and had started Christmas breakfast. He'd also started some of the prep for dinner as well. He blinked as he damn near ran into his boyfriend. "Cas! Merry Christmas!"

Cas gave Dean a dirty look. His hair was wildly disarrayed and he was squinting.

Tilting his head at the look on his face, Dean tilted his head. "What, Cas? I made coffee?" He offered as an attempt at appeasement.

“Coffee,” came Cas's gravelly reply and the older man turned around, going in search of his needed caffeine.

"This way, Cas." Laughing softly, Dean followed him into the kitchen. "Here, I already made you a cup. I was going to bring it to you and kiss you awake."

“No.” Cas took his coffee and sipped it, sighing quietly.

"No? No kisses?" Dean looked at him, letting his lower lip jut out a little as he tried out one of Sam's puppy dog looks.

Cas put a single finger up as he continued to sip his coffee.

Well, at least Castiel's one Christmas present would be fitting. Dean'd gotten him a mug that told the person reading it to Shhh.... at the top of it, then start talking when it was at the bottom of it. He couldn't remember the comments in between, but he knew that Cas would at least smile at it. 

Amused, Dean shook his head, going back to working on breakfast.

A few minutes later, after another cup of coffee, Cas came up behind Dean and rested his head against Dean’s back. “Merry Christmas...”

"Mm, you awake now, gorgeous?" Dean looked at him over his shoulder, leaning against him a bit.

“Mm-hmm. Can I help?”

"Well, I made a breakfast casserole, and then I did some little quiche things- they were in that magazine we saw the other day, and I remembered that you wanted to try them, so I'm just making up bacon." He turned a little, stealing a kiss from Castiel, smiling as he saw his hair again. "I could wake up to you every morning, looking just like this."

“Looking like roadkill?” Cas self-consciously ran his hands through his uncontrollable hair.

Dean stilled Castiel's hands, smiling as he looked him over. "I don't think that you look like roadkill. I think that it looks like you spent a night in my bed, holding me and me holding you."

His expression softened and he leaned into Dean’s hands. “That’s exactly what happened… and I need it every night.”

"Every night?" Dean felt something hopeful in his chest as he watched the tender look on Castiel's face. He gently stroked his thumb along the inside of his wrist, feeling the soft skin.

The older man looked a little worried. Maybe he had said too much. “Only if you want it, of course...”

Leaning down, Dean kissed him gently, cupping his face. "I do. I really do. I've been dreading the holidays ending and feeling crazy."

“So have I. We don’t have to make any decisions immediately, of course. I can come here, or you can come to my home for sleepovers.” Of course, he would be thrilled with the thought of Dean living with him. When had that happened?

Cupping his face, Dean kissed him quickly before turning to check the bacon. Ah, perfect. He pulled it from the pan to drain before turning off the stove. "I am good either way. I'm going to have to work out my schedule with the garage, the cars and art, but... yeah. I want you to be a big part of it."

“I want the same for you.” He rested his hand on Dean’s back and accepted a bite of bacon Dean offered. “Were you successful in waking our brothers?”

"They've yet to come downstairs despite my efforts," Dean explained with a smile, watching him closely.

“Well, we won’t start without them. I am so pleased you were able to finish Gabe’s statue in time. He’s going to love it.”

"Eh, I hope so." Dean snorted softly, shaking his head. "There's a lot of metal out there."

“He will.” Cas hugged his back and yawned. “I’m going to put on some music.”

"All right. I'll get breakfast on the table." Dean told him with a grin, figuring on getting Gabriel and Sam after.

Pleased, Cas kissed his boyfriend before he went to the living room to start the music.

 

XXXXX

Gabriel leaned against Sam, huffing as he snuggled into his chest. "Your brother is up far too early." He paused, then grinned as he realized that it was Christmas morning. "It's Christmas!"

Sam groaned. “Five  
more minutes...”

Shoving the blankets down and off of the bed, Gabriel straddled Sam's hips. "But it's Christmas!

Sam groaned and grabbed Gabe’s hips. “And you’re rubbing against my morning wood!”

"Mmhm... That's kind of the _point_." His own morning erection was pressing against the front of his pants, and he smirked, rolling his hips to tease them both.

“We don’t... have time...” Sam tossed his head back, his fingertips digging into his boyfriend’s hips.

"Fuck, Sam... it isn't going to take us long, is it?" Gabriel moaned as he felt Sam's erection teasing along between his cheeks, and hated the invention of pajamas. "My good boy- you think that we can make time?"

Groaning, Sam suddenly flipped Gabe onto his back. He pushed the blankets out of the way and began rubbing his dick eagerly against Gabe’s.

"Fuck, Sam..." Gabriel reached down, shoving Sam's pants out of the way and his own. "Yes, Baby, just like that." He kissed him deeply, frotting back against him.

It took almost no time for Sam to come, and Gabe was right behind him. Groaning deeply, Sam rolled into his back. “Fuck...”

"You're such a good boy, you know that?" Gabriel kissed his jaw, laughing as he cuddled into him for a moment before he turned to grab the wet wipes. "Here we go, baby. Let's get cleaned up so that we can go downstairs."

“Mm...” Sam took a wipe and began cleaning himself up. “That was a good way to wake up.”

Cleaning himself up, Gabriel laughed softly. "Let's get going, sweetness. There's-"

"Dudes, put your dicks away and get downstairs!" Dean pounded on the door.

"...You're just jealous that we were smart enough for morning f-"

“Fuck off, asswipe!” Sam shouted, now fully awake.

"Grinch!" Dean snickered, heading back downstairs. "Bobby said he's eating your bacon!" Of course, Dean'd made extra, but that wasn't the point.

“I don’t care!” Sam finally rolled out of bed and stripped. Then he reached for clean boxers.

Gabriel climbed out of bed, then stretched. "Mmm... this is a new Christmas morning tradition. I'd hoped to wake you up with my throat around your cock... but we can always do that later." He winked at Sam, getting dressed in clean pajamas.

The younger man chuckled as he got dressed as well. “Unless we set an alarm next year and beat Dean up, that might just be a fantasy.”

"Well, we'll make it a goal that we never achieve, then take our time going downstairs... so that I can still suck you off." Gabriel spanked him, then headed for the door.

“Sounds perfect.” Sam followed him out of the bedroom and downstairs. There was soft music playing and breakfast smelled mouthwatering.

"If you boys want to have Christmas morning nookie, don't make my breakfast depend on it," Bobby grumbled, but his eyes were twinkling as he sipped his coffee.

Dean snorted softly, starting to serve the food.

Sam blushed but rolled his eyes as he and Gabe sat down. Cas helped Dean pass out breakfast, one hand resting on his boyfriend’s back.

Shooting Castiel a grin, Dean kissed his jaw as they finished. "Want more coffee?"

Gabriel shrugged, thanking them before he smirked at Bobby. "Well, I think that you lot should try it before you knock the nookie."

Cas nodded and let Dean refill his mug. Then they sat down together.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Gabe. “What makes you think I’m not getting any, you little shit?”

"Those who receive the nookie rarely complain about others having quickies," Gabriel smirked at him, pointing his fork at him.

As they continued to bicker, Sam took a bite of his bacon and looked at his brother. “I can’t wait for you to see what I got you.”

"Oh?" Dean grabbed a slice of bacon, nibbling on it as he watched his brothers. He'd made everything this year, and he was feeling extremely self-conscious over it.

“Yep.”

Cas leaned into Dean. “You’re going to love it, sweetheart.”

"I didn't... really buy anything this year. I just did..." Dean sipped his coffee, trailing off. Hell, he didn't know what to say. He'd been quietly having issues because of his father stealing the damn check, and then with the shit with Michael...

"Really?" Gabriel grinned, looking at Sam. "You hear that? I get one too!"

Bobby snorted softly. "Boys, a present is a surprise."

Sam looked overjoyed. His brother was incredibly talented and he knew everything Sam loved. “I can’t wait to see it!”

Dean shrugged, trying to hide the way that his cheeks were heating up. "Well, finish eating... then we can open presents." He looked at Castiel. "How's the French Toast casserole?"

Cas had his mouth full but he nodded approvingly.

Gabriel's leg bounced against Sam's as he ate, and he grinned as he heard the music change. He cuddled up to Sam, kissing his jaw before singing, "All I want for Christmas is You," to his obscenely tall, gorgeous boyfriend.

Bobby and Dean just shook their heads while Sam blushed.

After breakfast, the little family made their way to the living room. Gifts overflowed from under the tree and Sam felt like a little kid.

Dean grinned, clapping his hands by the tree. "We ready, everyone?"

"We're ready!" Bobby laughed, pulling out his old camera and snapping some pictures of everyone.

Sam and Gabe sat down on the floor, their sides pressed together while Dean grabbed a gift for each of the men. Once everyone had a gift, Sam glanced around. “Ready?”

Gabriel swallowed as he saw that Dean'd handed Sam his gift first. His heart. A candied heart with a picture of them together- he didn't know how Dean'd done it, but he had, and it was perfect... if Sam accepted it.

Dean winked at Castiel, sitting next to him. "Ready, gorgeous?"

Bobby blinked at the box in his hands, looking it over.

As Sam examined his gift, his eyes welled up with tears. “De...”

"Hey, it's not my heart, Sammy. It's his." Dean told him, trying to get his open. Damn, Bobby'd used a ton of tape.

Gabriel blushed, looking at Sam. "You like it?"

“Gabe... I love it.” Sam pulled Gabe into a tight squeeze.

Gabriel hugged him back, cupping his face. "And I love you, Sam..."

Hell, now he was getting teary eyed. Bobby snapped some pictures of the pair, refusing to wipe the tear away.

Dean paused in opening his present to grip Castiel's hand, watching their brothers.

Sam’s heart swelled and he pressed a tender kiss to Gabe’s forehead. “Love you, too...”

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel pressed his face into his neck. "I was worried," he confessed after a minute.

“Why? I’m so in love with you.” He squeezed Gabe tight. “Thought it was obvious.”

"Well, it's..." Gabriel shrugged, kissing him again. "I am very much in love with you too."

"Bobby, why did you duck tape this shut?" Dean tugged at the tape again before pulling out his knife.

Bobby just smirked at him, Winking at Castiel.

Cas looked amused as he slowly unwrapped his own gift.

Bobby watched him carefully, hoping that he'd picked properly with the first edition book on literature. He smoothed his fingers over his own box, then grinned as he saw that it was a camera. "This is one of thos- Gabriel, thank you!"

Dean grinned, finally got his gift open only for it to be a stack of business cards... reading Winchester & Singer Automotive. "...Bobby...?"

Bobby gave Dean a smirk. "My gift for you is I made you partner, boy."

Dean's jaw dropped and he swallowed hard. "Bobby... that's..." He traced his thumb over the card before he hugged his father close, feeling his beard tickling his face.

Bobby's expression softened as he hugged his son. "Kill two birds with one stone," he said gruffly. "You can work on Gabe's cars in the shop."

Nodding, Dean pressed his face into his shoulder for a moment, taking a deep breath. "That'll be perfect. This... thank you, Bobby. Seriously." He stepped back, trying to discretely wipe at his cheeks before he cleared his throat. "We should do more presents."

Gabe and Cas looked at each other. "Well, Bobby, we only got you one other gift, and we couldn't quite fit it through the door."

Bobby raised a brow at them. "I just wanted my boys happy and you both have done a damn good job at it."

"Well, come with us for a second. You two too." Gabriel tugged at Sam's hand, grinning.

Sam obediently got up, carefully setting his heart to the side where it wouldn't be broken.

Gabriel winked at him, squeezing his hand. "I can't wait to see their reactions." He bounced a little on the way to the door. His day couldn't get better- Sam loved him!

"Well, Gabriel's gift is out here anyway." Dean winked at Castiel, a grin teasing his lips.

Cas nodded and pressed himself into Dean's side, following his boyfriend and the other men outside.

Gabriel smirked, watching Bobby and Dean carefully as the pair headed outside. 

"Who the hell-" Bobby froze as he saw a large bow on the front of a truck sporting the new Winchester & Singer Automotive logo.

"Merry Christmas, Bobby!" Sam and Dean echoed together.

"A very merry Christmas!" Gabriel told him, grinning as he hugged Sam close to him.

Bobby's jaw dropped, and he felt his eyes sting. "What did you idjits do?" He reached out, stroking his hand over the hood.

Cas came up behind him, smiling fondly. "Your truck was older than Sam. You needed an upgrade."

Bobby turned, pulling him into a tight hug, then pulling Gabriel in as well.

Both men hugged him back eagerly. "Merry Christmas, Bobby."

Bobby patted them on the back, clearing his throat. "Dean, didn't you say that Gabriel had a gift out here?"

"In the workshop." Dean grinned, watching them.

Bobby moved, looking the truck over, then smirked as he saw what was pulled up next to Dean's workshop.

Cas moved up to Dean’s side. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart...”

"That's- Cas that's a truck," Dean stated rather dumbly in his opinion. He stared at it, seeing the now familiar logo on the side.

"We wanted to do something about your art, but didn't know what you would want to call your  
studio yet, so..." Gabriel trailed off, grinning. 

Dean cleared his throat, looking between the two men before he hurried over to look over the massive truck. He could haul his pieces, and... "You got me a trailer?!" He could bring anything that he would need to install with him, and…

“Yes.” Cas absently rubbed his back. “Bobby and my brother will be working you very hard. You need reliable transportation that you can haul things with.”

Dean eyed Castiel for a moment, then pushed him against the truck and kissed him deeply. His hand tipped his head to the angle that he wanted, and he started making plans.

"I am glad I didn't get that thank you." Gabriel snickered, looking up at Sam. He was quiet, though, not wanting to disturb them.

Sam pulled Gabe close. “Your ‘Thank You’ is Later,” he whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.

Gabriel shivered, looking at Sam before he stole a kiss. "I almost told you so many times. I didn't want to ruin it."

“I can’t assure you enough that I love you back.” He slipped his fingers into Gabe’s hair. “I love you.”

"I love you too. Always." Gabriel leaned his head into his hand, trailing his fingers along Sam's jaw. "You have more gifts than just my heart, too."

“You’re spoiling me.” Sam kissed his forehead.

"Well, get used to it. I plan on doing it for fifty years or so." Gabriel grinned at him.

"All right, so Gabriel... I wanted to have your statue done for Christmas but Cas insisted that I sleep." Dean told him, heading towards the workshop. "So... you do have two different things in here though." One that Dean had just made him, and then Cas's gift to him.

Sam pulled Gabriel along, eager to see Dean’s finished works of art.

Dean tugged at Castiel's hand, grinning as he opened the door. "Your gift is in here too. They're a bit heavy for under the tree…"

Gabriel followed the couple inside, eager to see his presents. He laughed as he saw the big boxes on Dean's workbench, each of them with labels- two for him, one for Sam, one for Bobby, and one for Castiel.

“Dean, I don’t need anything. I have Lady.”

"Which is a statue that you purchased, not a gift. They're different." Dean told him firmly. "Gabriel, you first. That box is one that was ordered by Cas for your present."

Bouncing up, Gabriel had Sam help him lift the box off since it was just placed over the piece. His eyes widened, seeing Cherry looking exquisite. He had to laugh a little as he saw the little lollipops and other pieces of candy that Dean had incorporated into it, each carefully made with the metal that he worked with. "Dean, this..."

"Sammy, you go ahead next." Dean inserted, feeling a bit uncomfortable in the spotlight.

Sam nodded and opened his box. His creation was a stack of books and a pencil, and Sam’s name and graduation date had been engraved into the front of the top book. “Dean... I love this!”

"I thought that you would. I know how ha-" Dean gasped as his little brother hugged him tightly, lifting him up off of his feet.

Sam grinned as he hugged his big brother so tight. “You’re the best brother.”

"And you're the best Sasquatch," Laughing, Dean hugged him tightly. He was damn proud of his brother.

Sam set Dean down again and ruffled his hair. Then he picked up his sculpture, admiring it.

Bobby put down his phone, then lifted off his box to reveal a model of his sons. How the hell Dean'd managed it, he had no idea. The detail in their faces was terrific, and he moved to hug him.

Cas's gift was last. He waited until Dean was looking at him. “May I?”

Fuck. This was the moment. He was more relaxed than he'd been before- before, he'd been anxious, but Cas wanted to keep seeing him, so hopefully, it wouldn't scare him off.…

Cas's eyes watered as he processed what he was seeing. Two people who looked very similar to himself and Dean were each holding half of a heart. Upon closer inspection, he could see that the halves had been broken apart and glued back together with gold, like their previous conversation about Japanese pottery. He ran his finger reverently over the stunning creation.

"I looked it up after we talked about it. Wabi-sabi..." Dean's voice was husky as he spoke, watching Castiel's finger move over the piece. It felt incredibly intimate, watching him touch the art that Dean'd created for him.

Cas suddenly turned and wrapped his arms around Dean. He buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

Dean pulled him close, pushing his fingers into Castiel's messy hair. His arms were so tight around him, and Dean just wanted him closer. "Cas?"

“I love it,” he whispered. “It’s... it’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten...”

He pressed a soft kiss to his hair, then rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm glad. I wanted you to love it…"

“I do. I’m going to put it in my bedroom, somewhere I can see it every day.”

Dean stole a soft kiss, then looked up to see Gabriel looking over each of the different pieces. 

"These will be perfect... we can put them in the show," Gabriel told Sam with a grin.

Sam wrapped an arm around Gabe. “We should do it and label them as ‘sold’,” he suggested wickedly.

Giving an evil laugh, Gabriel nodded. "Great idea."

Bobby blinked as his phone rang, going to answer it.

“Bobby? Merry Christmas!” Ellen said brightly.

"Ellen! Merry Christmas! How are you?" Bobby grinned as he stepped out to talk to her.

Cas finally managed to look at his boyfriend. He gave him a sweet kiss as his arms went around Dean’s neck.

Dean kissed him back, smiling. "You all right, Cas?" He gently smoothed his hair, grinning as it immediately popped back up.

“I am. I’m just... thank you, Dean.”

"You don't have to thank me, Cas... this... the gold was my thought in the kitchen when we were talking the other day. When I didn't tell you, but... it was the perfect part of what I needed to complete the piece." Dean explained, his cheeks heating.

“You’re a genius.” Cas pulled him into another tender kiss.

Hell, that sent a thrill through him, that Castiel thought of him like that. Dean cupped his face, stroking his cheek. "I'm just glad that you liked it... now... What are Gabriel and Sam talking about? What show?" Hadn't Gabriel mentioned something when Michael was being a douche? He couldn't remember. It was a blur. 

Startled, Cas turned his head and glared at Gabe.

Gabriel cleared his throat, shooting him an innocent look, though it wasn't very convincing.

“Gabe!”

"Look, I'm sorry, I got excited!" Gabriel told him, ducking behind Sam.

"...I... have to go?" Bobby said from the doorway. "I need you boys to clean the house. Now." His ears were pink as he reached up and adjusted his hat.

Dean raised a brow at Bobby, who seemed to have run inside and changed his clothing.

Sam gave Bobby a strange look. "Are you okay, Bobby?"

"...Ellen. She flew in. She's here." Bobby cleared his throat, looking stunned. "I'm her Christmas present. I sent her one of Dean's roses, and..."

Cas let go of Dean. "Then go pick her up! We'll get the house looking presentable."

"Er... my room- can you-" Dean cut him off, pushing him towards the door. 

"Go, we've got it. Take your new truck, show it off." Dean said with a grin, patting him on the back.

"Thanks, boy." Bobby pulled him into a quick hug before hustling out of the workshop.

Successfully distracted from the talk of the show, Dean grabbed a couple of the flowers that he had laying around, putting them together as a gift from Bobby and all of them for the unexpected arrival. "Let's get going. Sam, Gabriel, you're going to do the floors and counters. Cas, please pick up the living room and bathrooms. I'm getting Bobby's room and then his bathroom."

Everyone agreed and the little group headed inside. Cas went straight for the tree and began picking up the wrapping paper from the few gifts they had managed to open. Then he straightened up the remaining gifts that would be opened in a few hours. After that, he began tidying up the living room before quickly moving upstairs.

XXXXXXX

Bobby felt a bit ill as he pulled into the airport. He'd talked to Ellen for ages, but what if she didn't like him in person. He parked, then headed to the gate to meet her.

There was a group of people debarking the plane, and Ellen spotted him first. "Bobby!"

He felt himself smile, even if he didn't do it consciously. She was beautiful, with her hair flowing in waves around her face. "Ellen! I can't believe that you're here!"

Laughing, Ellen launched herself into Bobby’s arms. “Merry Christmas, you grump.”

Bobby pulled her close to him, feeling her softness as he inhaled her scent- clean and woodsy. "Merry Christmas, beautiful."

They hugged for a while before Ellen reluctantly pulled back. “Let me grab my suitcase, then get me to the house. I am starved and in need of a good stiff drink.”

"Well, the boys are looking forward to meeting you. Dinner- er, lunch? Should be ready by the time we get there." Bobby couldn't stop himself from grinning as he went to get her bag. "What's Jo doing?"

“Jo is spending Christmas with her boyfriend. She thought about coming but you know nineteen-year-old girls...” she couldn’t tell her daughter a damn thing.

He nodded, snagging her bag from the belt. "I remember my boys at that age. They're still hard-headed now, but it's not as bad." Reaching out, he took her hand in his own. They'd talked about this so often... and now it was real.

Ellen’s fingers curled around Bobby’s securely. “How are the boys doing?”

Bobby led her out to his truck, warmth spreading throughout him as he held her hand. "They're great, actually. They're back at the house- with their boyfriends."

“Great. I can threaten to kick both of their asses at the same time!”’Ellen laughed wickedly.

"You're too damn perfect." Bobby opened the door for her, grinning. "You'll get to see some more of Dean's art, too. He made us all things." Damn... that wicked laugh- he was  
itching to kiss her already.

“I can’t wait to see it.” Ellen climbed into the truck, and after Bobby put her luggage in the back and joined her, she glanced at him. “Is this truck new?”

"Very new, actually... I was given it just before you called. Gabe and Cas... they've got money. I think it's still sinking in for Dean exactly how much. I'd have said no, but... they're already family. Their family..." He trailed off, then started the engine. He'd told her about the Michael thing, managed to rant to her all of the anger and protective frustration that he'd had for his boy.

Ellen’s expression darkened briefly. “At least they’ve both met someone who will be good to them."

"Exactly." Reaching over, he gently squeezed her hand. "They deserve a home and family too, even if they're adults and they don't live there."

“Mm-hmm.” Ellen squeezed his hand tightly. “I really can’t wait to see them. I’m sure Sam has grown insanely tall.”

"Sam's six foot four- if he didn't grow more." Grinning at her, he squeezed her hand before backing out. "I didn't really tell them much about you- just a bit because they're nosy."

She nodded and relaxed in her seat. “You don’t think they’ll be upset, do you?”

"Not at all. Before they knew that I was talking to someone, Sam suggested that I call you." It was easier than he'd figured to get out of the airport, and Bobby pointed them towards home.

XXXX

The boys managed to finish just as they heard Bobby’s truck pull up. Cas called out, “They’re back!”

Dean looked up from where he was working on dinner. "This is almost done. Is it Ellen? Our Ellen? He said her name earlier."

"Our Ellen?" Gabriel raised a brow, looking out the window.

“There’s a woman with him. A pretty brunette,” Cas called back to his boyfriend.

"It's going to be weird having the straight here," Gabriel mentioned casually, watching them before moving over to Sam.

"The straight?" Dean rolled his eyes before nudging Cas. "That's Ellen. She's... he should have been with her a while ago."

Sam brightened considerably. He remembered Ellen from ages ago and he kind of remembered her husband dying.

Bobby opened the door for her, letting her into the house first as he carried her luggage. "Here you go, Ellen."

“Merry Christmas!” Sam and Dean called our, and Ellen stared at them. 

“Holy shit, you two are grown men!” Ellen held her arms out to hug them.

Pulling her into a hug, Sam and Dean lifted her off of her feet with a laugh. "Ellen! You look as gorgeous as always." Dean told her with a laugh.

“And you’re a dirty liar.” She playfully thumped his chest, then turned around. “Well? Introduce me to these gorgeous men here!”

Stepping back, Dean pulled Castiel to his side. "This is Professor Castiel Novak, my boyfriend."

"And I'm Gabriel Novak." Gabriel stepped forward, holding out his hand to her.

Ellen gladly shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” She let go of his hand and shook Cas's. “And you.”

Cas clasped her hand warmly. “It’s a pleasure, Ellen. I’ve only been dating Dean a short while, but I have noticed how happy you make Bobby.”

Gabriel reached back, goosing his boyfriend as they stood there with a grin. "Lovely to meet you as well, Ellen. Bobby didn't tell us that you were so very pretty."

Pouring them each a drink, Bobby gave Gabriel a grin, who just smirked up at Sam, ignoring him.

Amused at his family, Dean moved to check on the turkey.

Sam kissed Gabe’s head and ruffled his hair. “Stop being a little shit,” he teased.

"See how he talks to me, Ellen?" Gabriel pouted, then shot her a wink, snuggling against Sam's chest.

Dean looked at Castiel as he pulled the turkey out. "Can you help me get this on a platter to rest, Cas?" He set the pan on the counter, his muscles flexing.

"Here, let me get your things put up..." Bobby told her, heading towards the stairs.

“Of course, Dean.” Cas stepped up and eagerly helped his boyfriend transfer the turkey to the platter. “I’m going to gain fifteen pounds before the new year,” he pouted.

"Well, if you're nice to me, I might get up and run with you in the mornings." He grinned at Castiel setting the turkey on the table before going to get the other stuff out of the oven.

“Well, if you want to sacrifice that for me, I’ll have to reward you with oral sex.”

Dean froze as he looked at him. On one hand, it was fairly awkward... on the other, damn if it didn't work for him because it was Castiel saying it to him. "Mmhm... we could do that."

"No nookie talk at the table," Gabriel told them with a smirk, sitting down in the seat he'd picked or himself.

Sam came over to Dean. “You guys need more help?”

"We're nearly done- can you make sure everyone has a drink so that we can sit down and eat?" Thankfully, he'd gotten a lot of it done that morning. He'd had to laugh at Sam's pout- and told him that they'd do it together next year.

“Got it, De.” Sam found out what everyone wanted to drink, and he began setting out soda, two tumblers of whiskey, and a couple of glasses of water. He gave himself a water and a small amount of whiskey as well to nurse. They didn’t have to be anywhere today or the next.

Gabriel stopped him before he could put the whiskey up, stealing a kiss from him. "I want some..." his voice was husky, almost blurring the line for what he was asking- whiskey or kisses.

Sam’s knees buckled slightly and he gave his boyfriend the bottle. Then he kissed him tenderly.

Kissing him back, Gabriel made a note to steal the bottle of whiskey that he had bought Sam for Christmas and take it upstairs later. He was going to lick it from his skin.

Sam reluctantly broke away and sat down with Gabe. His hand came to rest on Gabe’s knee possessively.

Gabriel laced their fingers together as everyone slowly joined them at the table, the sound of Christmas music playing in the background. He'd never imagined being here when he'd first met Sa- and damn he wasn't in heaven now. He was never going to forget Sam telling him that he loved him in return.

Sam gave his fingers a reassuring squeeze. "Love you, gorgeous."

Squeezing his hand back, Gabriel beamed at him. "Love you too, Sweetness."

Thrilled, Sam held Gabe close and rubbed his arm affectionately.

Dean snapped a picture with a smirk, then did the same after Bobby and Ellen settled in. "I am glad that you could join us, Ellen."

Not half as glad as Bobby was. He patted her knee, grinning like an idjit.

“Glad to be here, Dean.” Ellen squeezed Bobby’s hand. “This turkey smells incredible.”

"Doesn't look half bad either," Bobby stood, then started to carve the bird. 

Gabriel reached out, stealing a piece of skin before he started to pass the other dishes around the table.

Sam watched his boyfriend adoringly, and when Gabe reached him he stole a quick kiss and accepted the dish of mashed potatoes."

The meal went well with the family joking and laughing. Bobby looked over at Dean, a smirk tilting his lips. "We'll have to show you our presents that Dean made, Ellen."

Gabriel nodded with a grin, leaning against Sam as they let their meal settle. "We also have to finish doing presents."

Looking over at Castiel, Dean shook his head. "This is going to be a thing, isn't it?"

"I do believe it is. Ellen, you must see the sculpture Dean created for me. It is breathtaking."

Dean huffed a bit, starting to pick up the ditches. "You guys are f-"

"Language. There's a lady in the house, Dean." Bobby told him firmly.

"She taught me the word!" He protested indignantly.

Ellen threw her head back and laughed before she got up and began helping Dean with the dishes. "Calm down, Bobby. I say worse when I stub my toe."

"Thanks, Ellen." Dean nudged her, then started loading the dishes into the sink when he heard Gabriel shout for them to wait. 

"Cassie, come on. We were supposed to have it opened by now, but..." The elder Novak headed into the living room, grabbing a big box.

Cas quickly followed him and together they managed to drag the large package into the kitchen. "Merry Christmas, Bobby."

Bobby raised a brow, grinning as he opened the present. "A dishwasher! Damn if that isn't going to make this clean up better."

"That's for sure." Dean moved, looking it over. "We can put it in this spot where we have the trash cans. It should fit nearly perfectly. I can build some stuff around it if needed."

“You’re brilliant.” Cas kissed Dean’s cheek while Bobby and Gabe began setting up the dishwasher.

"It's not a big deal..." Dean nudged his side, laughing before stealing a kiss from him.

Thankfully, the dishwasher was a quick and easy install, and Gabriel began loading in the dishes.

Cas nursed his tumbler of whiskey, smiling fondly at Dean.

Bobby turned to look at them all. "Time to finish those presents, I think."

Dean bit his lip, "I didn't get anything other than the statues..." he told Castiel softly.

Cas wrapped an arm around Dean. "Your family doesn't care," he whispered to his boyfriend. "Your gifts are priceless."

Relaxing into his embrace, Dean sighed. "Let's go open presents." He pressed a kiss to Castiel's stubbled jaw.

Cas smiled at the kiss and ran his hand over Dean's cheek. Then he guided his boyfriend into the living room after pouring them more whiskey.

Bobby stood by the tree, smiling as everyone found their seats. Facing the tree, he saw twelve boxes for Ellen from him and one from the boys. He cleared his throat, handing each of them one of their presents.

Sam managed to open his first and he looked ecstatic. "Gabe, you shouldn't have..." He was holding the newest iPad model, and when he flipped it over he was thrilled to find it had the highest memory capacity possible.

"I wanted you to be able to read e-books." Gabriel kissed him, grinning before opening his gift.

Sam gave a sneaky smile as Gabe tore the wrapping paper away, revealing a gorgeous leather briefcase.

"This is gorgeous, Sam..."  
Gabriel looked it over his fingers stroking the leather. 

Dean shook his head, smiling as he opened his from Gabriel. It was also an I-pad. "Thanks, Gabe, Seriously."

Sam looked thrilled and he pointed to Dean's iPad. "Dean, we can set that up so people can order from you through your own website. You can also get a card reader to attach to it so people can pay electronically!"

"There's one coming." Gabriel pointed to a box.

"This is great- thank you, Gabe!" Dean held the box so that Castiel could read it.

Cas smiled affectionately and nodded. "We thought it would be a good idea for your business, especially once people realize how talented you are and you're creating new pieces every week."  
Dean was thankful for many things about Castiel, but he felt his faith in him to his soul as sappy as it was. He pulled him close, stealing another kiss.

While they kissed, Sam unwrapped more gifts and was delighted to find a new iPhone and protective case. "Gabe!"

"Yes?" Gabriel watched him with a grin.

"Ellen, you open yours," Bobby said, wondering what the boys had put together.

Nodding, Ellen opened the first box. Inside was a handcrafted rose and she lifted it from the box with care. "Dean… did you make this?"

"Er... yeah. I make all sorts of flowers." Dean slipped his arm around Castiel, grinning.

"It's stunning." She took a moment to admire it before carefully setting the creation aside. The next eleven boxes each contained a different handcrafted flower and Ellen was amazed by each one.

"And this is from us," Dean handed her a bigger box containing a vase. "I'm glad that you liked them."

Dean opened the box, his eyes widening at the computer before he picked up the envelope. "Cas...." His eyes scanned over the paper. "Business classes?"

"At the technical school down the road. I thought...you might enjoy them."

"This is... hell... I can't believe..." Dean moved, kissing him again. "I can't wait to do this." He leaned back, looking at the paper again.

Bobby took Ellen's hand in his own. "I can't believe that you're here."

“Me either, Bobby.” She rested her head gently on his shoulder.

He kissed her hair, slipping his arm around her waist. "I've wanted to see you in person for so long..."

“I know. And you haven’t changed a damn bit.”

"No more than you have, Ellen. You're even more beautiful than before." He cupped her face, stroking her cheek.

Finally, all of the gifts were unwrapped and Sam and Gabe had thrown away the wrapping paper. After a kiss, Sam began helping Dean set up his new phone.

"I'm going to need help remembering half of this shit." He shook his head, his lips twitching.

Gabriel tossed a ball of paper at his brother.

Cas glared at his older brother. “Are you bored?”

"Just a little. Let's go talk." He smirked, waving at him.

Giving a long-suffering sigh, Cas kissed Dean and followed his big brother into the kitchen.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier," Gabriel told him sotto voce. "I wasn't... I was just excited."

Cas's brow furrowed and he patted his brother’s arm. “Gabe, I’m not upset. This was your idea, to surprise him.”

"Well, you did hush me," Gabriel told him, hugging him into a hug.

Cas gladly hugged his big brother. “Because you’re a dork, as the kids say. But I love you.”

"I love you too, brat." He hugged him close, then grinned. "Dean gave you his heart and yours. I love the title of your piece."

“So do I. I cannot believe I am dating someone so talented and giving.”

"He loves you. It's adorable." Gabriel moved to get a sip of his drink.

Cas took the time to pour himself a drink as well. He was pleasantly buzzed and all he wanted now was the warmth and protection of his boyfriend’s arms.

Dean moved, hugging him from behind. He pressed his face into his neck. "I love everything... thank you. That means so much."

Gabriel laughed, smiling as he watched them.

Cas melted into Dean’s arms and turned around to bury his face in Dean’s neck. “I’m so glad,” he murmured. “I love my gift. My only problem is I want to put it in my bedroom and my office too.”

"Well... you could put that in your office, and me in your bedroom?" Dean offered as Gabriel slipped out of the kitchen.

Cas laughed and raked his nails over Dean’s back. “I think I could live with that.”

Dean gasped, pressed his face into his neck. "Fuck... Cas!" He groaned the words softly at the feel of his nails on his skin.

“Shh...” Cas pulled back and looked up at Dean. “How do you feel about a little getaway? Just the two of us in a hotel downtown...”

Dean made a soft noise, kissing him as he nodded. "I want that if you do."

“I just want to be alone with you. It could be my gift to you...”

"I'm wanting to hold the man who spoiled me, maybe give you a massage." Dean pulled him close, smiling as he brushed his hair slowly through his hair.

“I would love that. Let’s go pack a bag.” Cas leaned up and kissed Dean softly.

"I can do that." He grinned against his lips for a long moment before pulling back. "I'll be right back." He headed up the stairs, waving at his family.

Cas stopped in the living room. “Dean and I are going on a little trip,” he told their family. “We’ll be back tomorrow evening.”

Gabriel shook his head, his lips twitching up in amusement. Mmhm... "Just have a safe trip."

Bobby nodded as he watched him. "What your brother said." He was a bit distracted by Ellen, to be fair, but he just hoped that the pair'd have a good time- though he didn't want to think about specifics.

Sam slung his arm around Gabe’s shoulder and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Does that mean your house is empty?”

"It does," Gabriel turned to whisper back at him, then kissed his jaw. "What are you thinking, gorgeous?"

“I’m thinking,” Sam rumbled low enough that only Gabe would hear, “that I want you to use our gifts on me. And that I want to scream.”

Gabriel slipped an arm around him, his eyes dark. "Let's go, Sam. Go get your things, and we'll go home."

“I can do that.” They kissed and Sam scrambled off of the couch.

Gabriel eyed his ass as he got up, incredibly tempted to spank him. He couldn't do that, though... not in front of Bobby.

Sam went upstairs and came back down shortly with a duffle bag slung over one broad shoulder. He stopped to hug Bobby and Ellen. “Merry Christmas, guys. You’re on your own tonight.”

Ellen gave Bobby an amused look.

"You'd think they'd know that they're obvious as hell." He laughed softly as he watched his sons run from the room.

“You’d think. But they’re pretty cute.”

"Fairly cute." Bobby traced his fingers over her cheek, watching her closely.

A faint blush crept over Ellen’s cheeks. “What?”

"We should get a movie on. I'm too full for popcorn," Bobby told her softly, breaking his focus from her lips.

“Sounds good. What did you have in mind? A slasher or a comedy?”

"Well, you're hardly going to hide against me if I pick a slasher." He smirked at her, pointing her to their movie display.

“Hey, you might get lucky. I’m good at faking scared.”

"I'm more likely to get to hold you if you're laughing so hard you're falling against me, so... pick a comedy, Harvelle." Bobby moved to pour them each a drink.

“Fine, Singer.” Ellen got up and went to peruse the movie selection.

He grinned, shooting her a wink as they started to come back with their drinks.

It was going to be a lovely night.


	13. Lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the slow burn just caught fire. Feel free to skim. This chapter is so smutty, and 13,082 words of it.

Gabriel looked over at Sam as they drove over to his house. "I want you to think of this as your home too, all right?"

“Of course.” Sam had his hand on Gabe’s knee and he gave it a squeeze.

"Good." Gabriel squeezed his hand gently, stroking his fingers. "I've wanted to show you my home. I hope that you like it."

"I will." Taking Gabe's hand, he brought it to his mouth and kissed his fingers.

Gabriel pulled safely into his driveway, parking the car. "Let's go. I can give you the tour."

"Can it start with the bedroom?" Sam suggested as he climbed out of his boyfriend's car.

"The bedroom, hm?" Gabriel shot him a grin, getting out as well. "Go ahead and grab your Santa sack, then."

Laughing, Sam grabbed his duffel bag and followed Gabe into the dark house. As soon as Gabe turned the lights on, Sam was gobsmacked. The place was a mansion!

"All right, Sam?" Gabriel smiled at his lover, slipping his hand along Sam's back.

"This...it's huge!"

"It is big enough for a family, at some point," Gabriel told him with a smile.

A family... Sam threaded his fingers through Gabe’s. “How big of a family?”

"Well... I want to give a home to kids that need one, that need a family. I didn't really think numbers..." Gabriel squeezed his hand, smiling. "My suite is this way." He headed through the kitchen to the left.

“That’s a wonderful way to think.” Sam couldn’t help marveling at the enormity of it all.

"Here we are," Opening the door, Gabriel smiled as the lights came on.

Sam’s jaw dropped as he took in Gabe’s bedroom. There was a massive bed in the center, fitted with very expensive looking pillows and down comforters. “Whoa.”

"Good whoa?" Gabriel shot him a grin. "I've imagined you here."

“Well... I’m a little embarrassed now...”

Gabriel's smile faded, and he faced Sam. "Don't. Please. I... the last thing I want you to be is embarrassed about your home. I love it there." Maybe bringing him here was a mistake. The last thing that he wanted to do was to have Sam comparing himself and feeling lesser.

Sam went over to the bed and sat down, and when Gabe came closer Sam pulled him into his lap. “I just feel bad for cramming you into my little bed with me.”

Wrapping his arms around Sam, Gabriel kissed him gently. "I am fully planning on wrapping myself around you just as much..."

The younger man perked up as he began to think. “I won’t have to worry about accidentally falling off the bed.”

"This is true..." Pushing his fingers into his hair, Gabriel looked into his eyes. "And if you ever start looking down on yourself, comparing yourself to me again, I will spank you."

“And not in the fun way?”

"Definitely not in a manner that you'll like. I love you, I love your family, and I love your home. Yes, I absolutely want to spoil the hell out of you, and I'm dreading sleeping in a different bed from you, but... I won't allow you to denigrate the man that I love." His eyes were hot as he looked at Sam. "Do you understand?"

“Yes, sir.” Sam nuzzled into Gabe’s shoulder. “I love you, too. So much it scares me sometimes.”

"It scares me too, a little. I thought that I knew love, and now... it's such a pale imitation compared to what I feel for you..." He let go of Sam's hair, gently stroking the soft strands.

Sam’s arms tightened around his lover. “I don’t know if I have the right words... but I can try to show you...”

"I'm yours, Sam...." Looking into Sam's beautiful eyes, Gabriel stroked his fingers along his jaw.

Sighing softly, Sam brushed his lips very lightly against Gabe’s. When Gabe deepened the kiss, Sam slipped his hand under Gabe’s shirt.

Pulling Sam's shirt up, Gabriel broke the kiss so that he could pull it free, then worked his own off before kissing Sam again, pushing him back on the bed so that he could crawl over him.

Already Sam’s cock was hardening and the sheets felt so good against his heated skin. “Gabe...”

"Yes, Sam?" Hearing his name from Sam's lips in that husky tone sent a shiver of arousal down Gabriel's spine, and he ground his growing erection against Sam's. He was too fucking perfect, and he couldn't resist nipping his way down Sam's jaw to his neck, sucking up a mark.

The younger man, no longer worried about anyone hearing, let out a cry. “Fuck!”

"Fuck, hm?" Gabriel laughed, the sound wicked and husky as he teased him with his teeth. Unable to resist, he slid his hands up to tease Sam's nipples.

Sam’s back arched and he grabbed at Gabe’s shoulders. “Gabe… Gabe Wait...” he cupped Gabe’s face in his hands.

Pulling back to look at Sam, Gabriel bit his lower lip. "Sam, I wasn't saying that we... I just liked hearing you swear. I understand that you're not ready. I'm not willing to push you-"

“I want to make love to you,” Sam interrupted eagerly. “Now. But I’m nervous.”

The brown in Gabriel's eyes darkened as he watched him, and he licked his lips as he listened to Sam's words. "I'd love to make love to you. What can I do to reassure you?"

“Just talk to me? I mean, I’ve seen porn...and I’ve done some research. I know the first time can be...uncomfortable...”

"It can be, but I promise you, I'll take care of you." Gabriel kissed him softly, licking along his lower lip. "I'll lick you open, then stretch you with my fingers... and we'll go slow. If you say stop, we will."

“Okay.” Sam looked at Gabe with deep adoration. “I trust you.”

The Professor kissed him again, letting his hands return to Sam's nipples. teasing at the sensitive buds until they hardened. "I love you, Sam... and we're going to use red, yellow, and green again."

He nodded eagerly and ran his hands through Gabe’s hair. “Then I’m so green.”

"Good." He smiled, dipping his head down so that he could lave at his nipple, then suck it into his mouth. Sam's strong body was a work of art to Gabriel, and he stroked his fingers along the plains of his chest, teasing them both as they slid towards his fly.

Already overstimulated, Sam reached down as well and fumbled with the fly of Gabe’s pants. “Love your cock.”

"Is that so?" Gabriel bit his lower lip, allowing Sam to open his fly before he did the same to Sam's pants.

“Yeah.” Sam eagerly wiggled out of his pants and boxers. “It’s thick and it feels good in my hands... and my mouth.”

Fuck. Gabriel swallowed hard, stripping himself off before tossing his clothing away. "Is that so? Because I was thinking the same of yours." He shot him a smirk, dipping his head to nip along the iliac furrow- that sexy little ''V' on Sam's abdomen that drove him fucking wild.

“Gabe!” Sam tried not to buck his hips as Gabe mouthed at his skin. “You’re so good...so good for me...”

"Mmm... I am. And it's only going to get better." Gabriel kissed his hips, then the head of his cock before swallowing him down.

This time Sam wasn’t able to hold back, and he was glad he didn’t have to. He yelled out Gabe’s name over and over, singing his praises as Gabe sucked and teased him. As ridiculous as his friends claimed it was, Sam was glad he had waited to have sex with someone he cared about. He couldn’t imagine feeling so good with anyone but Gabe.

Gabriel worked him to the edge before he pulled back, then slipped from the bed to grab a bottle of lube. "Color, Sam?" He smirked at him a bit, taking in the sheen of sweat on his skin and the mussed state of his hair.

“Green,” Sam rasped, already looking thoroughly fucked. “Please don’t stop. Please.”

"I won't, I promise, Sweetness." Gabriel grabbed a pillow, urging Sam' to lift his hips before he slicked his fingers, rubbing them over Sam's entrance. Making a hungry sound, Gabriel leaned down to lick over the pucker.

Sam let his legs fall wantonly to the side. His hand came up and began stroking his aching dick. “God, Gabe, I love your mouth...”

"Mmm... good, because I love doing this." He pushed his tongue inside of him, letting his hand come up to stroke Sam's cock, pushing his hand away.

Suddenly Sam managed, “Cuffs. Next time.. .I want handcuffs...”

Growling, Gabriel looked up at him before slipping a finger inside of his slick entrance. "I like that idea. Color?"

“G-Green!” Sam tightened around Gabe’s finger. “Fuzzy handcuffs...”

"Fuzzy, hm?" Gabriel nipped along his hip again, moving his finger slowly until he felt like he could add another, slowly stretching him out. "My gorgeous love... look at you. You're perfect..."

“I love you...” being stretched so much stung a little, but the pleasure pouring through him easily distracted Sam. “I love you...”

"I love you too, Sam... so much." Licking along Sam's cock, Gabriel swallowed it down to the base, letting his throat and tongue caress him as he sucked. He was fucking delicious, and he pulled back to smirk. "Beg me when you're ready for another finger." Perhaps it was a bit of a perversion, but damn if it didn't do it for him to know how much Sam wanted him. He scissored his fingers apart, fucking him with the long digits as he swallowed him down again.

Letting out a low moan, Sam grabbed Gabe’s hair as his body adjusted. “I’m ready for another, sir.” How he managed to speak a complete sentence, he had no idea.

Pulling back to grab more lubrication, Gabriel added the slick to his fingers before easing three inside of his tight ass. "Such a good boy, aren't you?"

“Yes sir,” he chanted mindlessly. “Good for you. So good for you.”

"My good boy... I love you so much." Gabriel twisted his fingers, letting himself find Sam's prostate before he licked at the head of Sam's leaking cock.

Sam gasped and tossed his head back, his fingers tightening in Gabe’s hair. “I’m close,” he choked out. “Want you in me.”

Gabriel pulled back, looking Sam over again, gently stroking his thigh as he waited for his love to calm a bit from his approaching orgasm. "Do you want me to wear a condom? It's a bit late, after everything we've done, but I will." Swallowing each other down, the cum play...

“No.” Sam trusted him completely. “I want to feel you.”

Damn, the things those little words did to him... knowing that Sam trusted him like that... Gabriel kissed him, moving into place over him before moved to slick his cock. "I love you, Sam... so damn much, sweetness. Are you sure?"

“I’m sure.” Sam nipped at Gabe’s lower lip. “Just be gentle..”

"As gentle as I can be... I promise." Gabriel kissed him back, reaching down to stroke Sam's cock as he slowly pressed inside of him with a constant, firm slide. His eyes went wide as he stared into Sam's beautiful gaze.

Sam’s eyes closed and he gripped Gabe’s shoulders tightly. He felt uncomfortably full for a moment, but when Gabe pulled back and slid back in, he started to relax.

Watching Sam's face, Gabriel moved in smooth, slow thrusts as he felt his body started to accept him. Reaching down, he gently adjusted the angle of Sam's hips before sliding in again, the head of his cock hitting his prostate.

Pleasure rushed through Sam and his eyes shot open. “Oh, fuck, do that again!”

"This?" Gabriel rolled his hips, reaching down to stroke Sam's cock as he moved. "How do you feel?"

Sam emitted a needy cry. “Oh God, Gabriel!”

"That's it, Sam- so fucking beautiful. I can feel how tight you are. Are you going to come?" Gabriel bit his lower lip as he watched Sam, his hand moving in time with his thrusts.

The younger man threw his head back against the pillows, nodding frantically. "Almost there... I'm so close!"

"That's it Sam... that's my good boy." He wanted to kiss him, but didn't want to change the angle and impede Sam's orgasm- besides... he also wanted to watch. "I love you so much." He panted, his own pleasure building.

 

"I love you too. I love you. So much." Sam canted his hips to meet Gabe's thrusts. He couldn't hold on much longer.

"Come, Sam- I can tell you're so close. I'm... Gabriel bit his lower lip, his hair falling into his face. Sam's ass was so tight around his cock that it was even more intense as they moved together.

Sam yelled Gabe's name as he came, his hot cum splashing onto his chest. "Gabe!"

"Sam!" Gabriel cried out his name, his thrusts stuttering to a halt as he came with him. "Love you so much, baby…"

Sam opened his arms to his boyfriend, catching Gabe as he slumped against him. "I love you," he breathed.

Cupping Sam's face, Gabriel kissed him, feeling himself tremble a bit in his arms. "I love you, Sam…"

Sam nuzzled Gabe's head, still dizzy with pleasure. "Never letting you go…"

"You never have to." Snuggling against Sam's chest, the Professor breathed in the scent of sex- their sex- heavy in the air. Damn if that didn't just seem right.

Lazily Sam rubbed his back, lightly raking his nails over Gabe's skin. "Mm…"

"Let me know if you need me to move," He told him, nuzzling Sam's neck. "I just want to hold you."

"I'm just fine right here." He kissed Gabe's hair and closed his eyes. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, sweetness." Gabriel relaxed, closing his eyes as exhaustion approached. He couldn't imagine a better way to fall asleep than there in Sam's arms.

 

XXXX

 

Dean looked over at Castiel as they entered the hotel room. Castiel had been quiet for a large part of the trip, and damn if it wasn't making the Elder Winchester son antsy. He wanted to be alone with him- and Dean wasn't going to turn down the chance to hold the other man in his arms. He'd realized that his offered massage could sound like something dirty halfway there. Hopefully, Castiel had forgotten to grab the massage oil, unless- Dean cut the thought off, clearing his throat. "You thinking room service later?"

"That would be very pleasant." Cas led Dean over to the reception desk, where he paid for two nights in his favorite suite. After getting their keys, they headed upstairs.

Dean gripped the handle of the bag that he'd packed, following Castiel. He was so damn calm and collected all of the time- it made Dean want to muss him just a little, and love the mornings with his bed head just a little more. "Pleasant? That's one way to put it."

Cas rolled his eyes. “And you are incorrigible,” he teased.

"You just said 'encouragable' wrong," Dean smirked at him as they finally reached the suite. All right, old joke, but what else was he supposed to say?

"Shh." Cas opened the door with the keycard and gently pushed Dean inside. Then he closed the door behind them.

The room was absolutely stunning, and there was a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket of ice on a small table. Cas went over and opened the bottle of wine. "Dean? Would you like a drink?"

Dean stared as he looked around, his eyes widening a bit. "I... yeah. A drink sounds fine." He held his bag for a moment, feeling outclassed. It was a wake-up call for what a different class they were from

Cas gave Dean a sweet kiss. "Want to get comfortable? I do. My erection is becoming very uncomfortable in these confining clothes."

Kissing him softly, Dean licked his lips. "We can." He moved to put the bag down, wary of knocking into something. Still, Castiel having an erection... it put thoughts of money out of his mind.

Thrilled, Cas unbuckled his pants and lowered them to his ankles. As shy as he could be sometimes, and with his past, he was surprised by how unashamed of his body he was when Dean looked at it.

Dean kicked off his boots, then pulled his shirt off as he moved forward to kiss Castiel, He pressed himself closer to the other man, making a soft sound. He was too fucking perfect, and he couldn't resist licking along his lower lip.

Cas sighed and closed his eyes, melting into Dean's arms. It had been a long time since he had been touched with such kindness, and he craved even more.

Dean trailed his hands over Castiel's back, teasing him. "I love how you feel, Cas…"

"And I love how you touch me, how you speak to me. How you kiss me..." Cas's voice was low and husky as he spoke.

The mechanic ran his fingers through Castiel's hair. kissing along his jaw. gently. "I love how you support me, the look in your eyes- it shows your feelings, I..." Love you. Dean swallowed hard, kissing him deeply.

Cas eagerly returned his kiss, pressing his erection against Dean's. His arms came up and slipped around Dean's neck.

Pulling Castiel over to the bed, Dean rocked himself against the other man, their cocks sliding together through their clothing. He made a soft sound, his fingers tightening in his hair.

Cas suddenly broke the kiss. "Dean...need the bag…"

"What for?" He pushed Castiel's hair back, panting a little bit.

"I brought..." Cas blushed despite his best attempts not to. "I brought supplies."

Tilting his head, Dean bit his lower lip, slowly pulling it free. "Supplies, hm? Plotting to take my innocence?" He teased, his voice husky.

That made Cas give a loud belly laugh. "There is nothing innocent about you, Dean Winchester!"

"And what makes you say that?" Dean laughed with him, unable to help himself as he grabbed the bag, setting it on the bed so that Castiel could get out what he wanted.

"The way you just kissed me says a lot." Cas opened the bag and retrieved a bottle of his favorite lube.

"Hey, it's not my thought that you put dirty thoughts in my head." Kicking off his socks, Dean tucked them into his boots before taking off his belt. "Have you seen yourself?"

"I have. I'm not terribly interesting." Cas slid his boxers off so that he was completely nude on the bed.

"You're fucking gorgeous and not objective- your stubble, your eyes..." Dean licked his lips, his eyes locking on Castiel's cock before remembering that he was still wearing jeans. He cleared his throat, working them and his boxers off before climbing into the bed.

Cas opened the bottle of lube and poured a little into his palm. Then he began stroking himself. "I happen to think your eyes are especially stunning."

"Cas..." His eyes locked on the movement of his hand, and he licked his lips. "You're fucking amazing, you know that?"

"I don't think so." He gave himself another stroke. "Would you like me to touch you?"

Dean nodded, letting himself sprawl next to him, his cock hard and pointing. "I definitely would... Can I touch you?" He licked his lips, his eyes a brilliant green as they slowly rose to Castiel's.

"I would very much enjoy that." Cas scooted closer to Dean and ran his fingers teasingly over Dean's cock.

Gasping, Dean's muscles flexed and he watched Castiel's fingers explore him, transferring some of the lube to his own length. He shifted his position a little, then wrapped his hand around Castiel's cock.

Cas inhaled softly and gave a little thrust. "How do you know just how to touch me?" he murmured, watching Dean with complete adoration.

"I'm even better if I'm told what to do," He quipped, winking at him only to gasp as Castiel twisted his wrist. "You make me ache, Cas."

"In all the right ways, right?"

"Of course," Dean moved, stealing a kiss from Castiel, enjoying the feel of the professor's cock in his hand. He felt perfect, and the lube... it allowed the slide to be just right.

Cas gave a few experimental squeezes, relishing Dean's gasps of pleasure. "I didn't know... how tonight would go. I brought a couple of toys…"

"Toys, hm? Tonight can go any way that you want. What are you thinking with the toys?" Dean stroked his fingers aroundCas's cock, teasing the head with his thumb.

A tiny moan escaped Cas's lips. "My vibrator…"

"What about your vibrator?" Dean leaned down to tease the older man's nipples with his tongue. "What do you want me to do with it?"

The older man gently gripped Dean's hair. "Can you...can I show you what I like?"

Dean's lashes fluttered a little as his hair was tugged. "Definitely, Cas. Do you want me to get it, or do you want to?"

"I can get it." Cas reluctantly let Dean go and sat up, his cock aching painfully. He reached into his bag and found his favorite vibrator. It wasn't big or flashy, but it gave him just what he needed.

Eyeing the little plastic vibrator, thinner than two of his fingers and not too long, "What do you do with it?" His cock was throbbing at the thought.

“I like to tease myself with it. Would you like to see how?” Cas rumbled, reaching for his lube.

"I definitely would." Dean moved to a better vantage point, not wanting to miss a thing. He had a very good idea, but the view of it…

Smiling wickedly, Cas stretched out on his back and raised one knee just a bit after sliding a pillow under his hips. "First, I put plenty of lube on my hand. Then I stroke myself for just a minute…"

"I think that I'm going to grab some of that..." Dean waited until Castiel was done with the lubricant before wrapping his hand around his cock. Two could play at that game.

Cas chuckled softly and nodded. "I'm glad I brought two bottles." He stroked himself a little longer before he began applying a generous amount of lube to his vibrator.

"We are here for two nights..." Dean told him, licking his lips. Hell, he was sure that he could come just by watching Castiel putting the toy inside of himself.

"Mm-hmm." Cas relaxed his legs and began teasing himself with just the tip of the vibrator. "But I don't... I don't have condoms...if…"

Fuck- the sight of the toy probing Castiel's entrance had Dean gripping his cock. "I honestly didn't think that you were thinking anything like this, so... I didn't grab any. If you want those, I'll go get one."

"Actually..." Cas struggled to keep his breathing even. "Actually, we can call downstairs and have them delivered..."

"Oh. Er... that too." Like he could be expected to think right then- any stupidity was Castiel's thought- he was too fucking gorgeous, and he could see him loosening for the toy.

"Sorry. I just don't want you to leave me..."

"Don't be, Cas. My blood is just rushing south," Dean teased with a smirk, kissing him deeply.

Cas eagerly returned the kiss, and when it ended he eased the tip of the vibrator past the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. "Oh..."

"Fuck... that's..." Dean bit his lower lip hard, stroking his cock. "That's so fucking hot. Does it feel good?"

"So good," he managed, meeting Dean's eyes. His hand came up and lightly teased his own nipple. "I like how my body tightens around it."

"Do you fuck against your prostate with it?" Dean licked his lips, letting his fingers drift down to push one deep into his own ass.

"Y-Yes. I want to... to try one of those curved vibrators...but I've been..." He didn't want to say afraid, but he felt unsure.

"Unsure? I can finger you, show you how it feels," Dean offered, loving the change in his voice. Deeper, husky…

Cas's hand paused and he met Dean's reassuring gaze. "Be very gentle."

"Of course." Dean moved, kissing him softly. "I will be." Reaching down, he gently pulled the toy free before he slicked his fingers, carefully massaging his rim with two before they started to slip inside.

Cas threw his head back and gasped in pleasure. "Dean, that feels so good…"

Watching him, Dean felt his breath catching, and he slipped his fingers in a bit before pulling then back out, before pushing them, a little deeper. "Does it? Good."

"It does... please don't stop. Please."

"What about this?" Dean crooked his fingers, letting them find the sensitive spot that he was looking for.

"Dean!" He couldn't stop the cry from passing his lips. "Oh, God, just like that!"

There... Dean made a pleased sound, smirking as he repeated the motion, stroking the spot. "That's it, gorgeous."

Without warning, it felt like, Cas suddenly tensed as he came. Cum splashed all over his abdomen and his breathing stuttered.

"Fuck, you're perfect." He leaned down, licking through a stripe of cum on Castiel's abs, making a hungry noise.

The older man sank into his pillows, breathing hard. "I'm sorry," he managed. "I thought I could last..."

Dean shook his head, kissing his jaw. "Didn't I just tell you that you're perfect?" He laughed softly, watching the pair of them. "You're delicious."

He stretched lazily and kissed Dean's head. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." Leaning off the bed, he grabbed wipes from his bag, then started to clean them both up.

Cas watched him drowsily, a little smile on his face. "But I loved that."

"Mmhm... and I'll do it any time you want." He kissed the older man before pulling the comforter over them.

"You will? Even if I want it when we wake up?"

"Even if." Dean laughed softly, then kissed his jaw. "I am always willing with you." He laid down, snuggling against his shoulder.

The gesture was thrillingly intimate and familiar, and Cas nuzzled his head. "You made me feel so good, Dean."

"Good. I don't ever want to stop making you feel good." He smiled, rubbing his side as he closed his eyes.

"And I think I love you for it," Cas whispered, closing his own eyes.

Staring for a moment, Dean bit his lower lip as he held his breath before finally saying, "I love you, Cas." It was what he'd said before, with the statue…

Immediately he was taken aback by Cas wrapping himself around him like a koala. “You do?”

"I do. What did you think that statue meant?" Dean said, his cheeks heating as he held Castiel close to him.

“I was afraid to say what I thought it meant.”

Dean bit his lower lip, stroking his fingers through Castiel's hair. "So say it now."

“I love you, Dean. I can’t imagine being without you.”

"I love you too, Cas. I'm not good at words or emotions, but..." He kissed him softly, then looked into Castiel's cerulean gaze.

“I just need your actions.” Cas ran trembling fingers over Dean’s cheek. “Words mean nothing without action.”

Pressing his lips to his fingers, Dean hugged him closely. "I can do those for you- always. I promise you."

“That's all I need." Cas kissed Dean lightly and closed his eyes.

Dean relaxed in his arms, kissing his jaw. If that was what Cas needed, he would do his damnedest to give it to him.

Xxxxx

 

Gabriel made a soft noise, heat teasing his cock for a long moment, pulling him from sleep.

Sam let out a soft groan as he sank back down on Gabe’s cock. His hands were planted firmly on Gabe’s chest and sweat beaded down his back.

"Fuck, Sam... that's..." Gabriel's eyes went wide as he looked up at Sam, grabbing his hips as he woke up, suddenly wide awake as he registered what was happening.

The younger man smiled wickedly. “Good morning, sunshine...”

"How very naughty of you..." Sitting up, Gabriel pulled him into a kiss, nipping at his mouth. "You wake up needy?"

“I did. And my fingers just weren’t enough.” Sam rose up and sank down again, letting out a breathy moan.

Fuck, that moan... Gabriel growled softly, bucking his hips up into the other man. "Poor baby... I'll have to make sure that you're taken care of." He wrapped a hand around Sam's cock, stroking it.

Sam arched his back and nodded. “Just like that...”

"Like this?" Gabriel stroked him, twisting his hand at the end of his dick. "You're so damn hot around me, so tight..."

Sam dug his nails into Gabe’s chest. He was holding back and it was so damn hard. He wanted to ride Gabe into the bed. “Love your big cock in me.”

Gabriel swore as he clawed him a bit. "Fuck, sweetness. I fucking love you on my cock, riding me." He gripped his hips, using his hands to tilt his hands and change his angle a bit.

Sam eagerly followed his guidance and bounced faster, his pleasure building deep inside.

"That's it... look at your cock- look at you. You're so fucking amazing." He made a hungry sound, stroking him. "Claw me up more, Sam- let me feel your nails on my skin."

Sam started to dig in, but he paused. “Tell me if I hurt you,” He panted.

"It's only the best sort of hurt, baby... so good to have your marks on me," Gabriel growled, listening to their bodies slapping together.

Nodding, Sam found his rhythm again and dug his nails into his lover’s skin. “Fuck, you’re stretching me so good!”

"You're so fucking tight, Sam..." The Professor let his fingers tease at his balls, making a hungry sound. Sam was so damn hot, Gabriel bit his lower lip. He was close already.

Sam grabbed Gabe’s hands and squeezed them, then grabbed the headboard for leverage. “Oh fuck, oh fuck this is so good!”

"Look at you- you getting close, baby?" Gasping as his hands were grabbed, Gabriel swore as Sam ground himself down on his cock. "Fuck, Sam... You've got me so close now."

The younger man nodded eagerly. “I’m almost there, baby. I’m gonna come.”

Gabriel thrust up, digging his heels into the bed as he took him hard and fast. His hand flew over Sam's cock, and he growled as he bit his lower lip. He was going to send Sam flying before he came.

The bed rocked as Sam bounced up and down. His hair was damp and out of control and it felt like he couldn’t get close enough to his lover.

Fuck- he was so damn perfect. His eyes were dark as he watched him, his body shaking. "Fuck, Sam-" He could feel Sam tensing, and knew that he wasn't going to be long.

Sam’s movements became erratic and he began tugging at his own cock. “I’m almost there...”

"Come, Sam- paint my chest with your come. I want to feel your ass grip my cock, make me come." He panted, growling as they moved. Sam was so tight, it was damn near impossible to move.

That was all the encouragement Sam needed. His entire body stiffened as he came, his come covering Gabe’s chest. “Gabe!”

Gabriel cried out Sam's name, grabbing at his hips as he came, thrusting deep. Taking a breath, he sat up, kissing him deeply.

Sam leaned into his arms, breathing heavily. “Fuck, I love you,” He rasped, his heart frantically pounding.

Laughing, Gabriel kissed him teasingly. "I never thought that I would wake up to that. You are amazing. Any pain?"

Sam smiled dopily as Gabe carefully eased out of him. “Little sore. But that’s normal, I think...”

"It is. Next time you are topping so that your body gets a break." Gabriel kissed him again, then scooped up some of Sam's cum, licking it.

“Sounds good.” Sam rolled away and stretched out on his stomach, letting his legs spread comfortably. He was sore in the best way and he reached out to stroke Gabe’s thigh. “Love you.”

Gabriel cleaned himself off, then moved to lay against him. "I love you too, Sam... so damn much." He leaned over, stealing a lazy kiss.

Sam pulled him close and draped a leg over his lover. “That was the best wake up.”

"I can definitely agree with that." He kissed him, stroking his fingers over Sam's chest. "Next time I'm going to lick you clean."

“Yeah?” He ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair. “You’re so bad.”

"I'm so bad?" Gabriel shot him a smirk, nipping at his jaw to tease him. "You're the one who woke me up with riding me- and this is definitely _not_ a complaint."

“Good. Because I plan on doing it again...if you’re okay with it.”

"I'm definitely okay with it." The Professor smoothed Sam's hair with a smile, kissing the spot that he'd nipped at.

Sam gently smoothed Gabe’s hair back, but his word were halted when his stomach growled noisily. “Oops...”

Gabriel laughed, pressing his face into Sam's shoulder. "All right, all right. Time to feed my sweet. What do you want to eat?"

“Do you have groceries? Or should we call for delivery?”

"At this point... fuck. I know that Cas cleaned out the fridge. He is neater than I am." Gabriel sighed, rolling to his feet. "I will get the delivery menus."

Sam watched his ass in appreciation. “Hate to see you go. Love to watch you leave.”

Damn. He was too perfect. Gabriel shot him a wink over his shoulder before padding into the kitchen to grab the menus from the drawer. He spotted the Keurig, then wondered if the maid had followed Castiel's request that there should always be fresh creamer. A quick sniff later and he made two cups of delicious coffee, carrying them back with the menus.

Sam was sitting up against the headboard when Gabe returned to him. “Ooh, coffee.”

"Cas wasn't sure about needing to come back here, and he asked the maid to keep creamer stocked," Gabriel told him, setting the cups on the nightstand.

“Smart.” Sam waited until Gabe was settled before grabbing his coffee and taking a satisfying sip.

To be fair, Gabriel hadn't mentioned Castiel's anxiety there. "I'm not complaining." He sipped his coffee, then set his stack of menus on Sam's lap.

“Hmm.” Sam began perusing the menus. “I think after food and maybe some more sex, we should go to the grocery store. We can make a meal, just the two of us.”

"That sounds good to me." He licked his lips, sipping his coffee as he watched him. "What are you thinking for food, sweetness?"

“I don’t know. Something high in protein.” He had not even heard of some of these places he was holding menus for.

"Why high in protein?" Gabriel flipped through the menus, then held one up. "What about chicken and waffles? This place is pretty delicious. It's a hot sauce and syrup..."

"Because I intend to burn a lot of calories fucking you," Sam replied, looking at the menu Gabe offered.

"Keep talking like that, Sam... and I'm not going to be thinking about feeding you." Gabriel looked over another menu. "There's also frittatas."

"They all sound good." Sam gave the menus back to his boyfriend. "You pick."

Smirking, Gabriel kissed his jaw before he pulled up his phone. He ordered the chicken and waffles, frittatas, french toast, and coffees for them. "Hmm... what do you think our brothers are doing?"

Sam pulled a face. "Probably exactly what we're doing."

"Oh, poor thing..." Gabriel moved, straddling his lap. "Look at you and that pout."

Sam slid his arms around his boyfriend. "I don't wanna think about my brother banging yours."

Gabriel nuzzled along Sam's jaw, making a soft noise. "Uh huh... and see, I don't mind, so long as they're happy."

"I'm happy for them too. Just don't need a mental image."

"Poor thing." Gabriel pulled back, looking Sam over before he smirked as he looked at the mark he'd left on his throat.

"What?" Sam brought his hand up to his neck. "You gave me a hickey, didn't you?"

"Oops?" Well, it wasn't like he was going to apologize about it, unless Sam was actually upset. Call him primitive, but damn if he didn't love seeing Sam marked as his own.

Sam grabbed him and playfully ruffled his hair. "You little shit."

"Little, hm?" Gabriel nipped along Sam's collar bone before slowly sliding his hands up his thighs.

"Mm-hmm." Sam caught him in a tender kiss and held the older man to his chest.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you calling me little, Samsquatch." The Professor told him before he kissed him back just as tenderly.

"I love your size. And your cock is nice and big."

"Mm... it feels almost like an endearment- it sort of turns me and yet it sort of makes me want to spank you." Gabriel shot him a smirk, nibbling at his jaw. "Then again, I like that too."

"Of course you do... sir."

Gabriel pushed a hand into Sam's hair, teasing him. "Do you know what you did to me when you called me that in class?"

"I had an idea. But I never thought… it could be real."

Gabriel stroked his fingers along his cheek as he sang, _"And now I see that what I've always  
dreamed of was meant to be  
you and me, me and you!  
Fantasies come true!  
You and me lived in fantasy,  
but soon we'll be a reality.  
Sam, that was amazing.  
You're amazing."_

Startled, Sam threw his head back and laughed. "And now I find what was always in my mind was in your mind, too. Who knew? Fantasies come true!"

"God, I have to marry you." Gabriel breathed the words before he flushed, looking at him.

"I wouldn't object to that one day." Sam ran his thumb over Gabe's jaw.

"Careful, Sam." He turned his head and kissed his thumb. "I'll hold you to that."

"Hey, if this is how you'll treat me for the rest of our lives... I'll make that promise."

"This is definitely how I plan on treating you. I love you, Sam." Gabriel stroked Sam's cheek, then kissed him lingeringly.

A soft sound of contentment escaped Sam. "Love you too, Gabe."

"So what do you think of your cock inside of me?" Gabriel purred after a moment.

A hint of nervousness appeared in Sam's eyes. "What if you don't like it?"

Laughing wickedly, Gabriel slid his hands up Sam's chest, rubbing himself against him. "I bought a toy that I named Sam. He is in my shower. You should know that I am a slut for you... and your cock."

His words heated Sam's cheeks and banished his lingering nervousness. "I'll need you to guide me."

"Oh, I definitely will. I am a teacher at heart, after all." Gabriel nipped at his lower lip before he kissed him. He was a cum slut as well, but if Sam hadn't figured that out yet...

Sam closed his eyes and relaxed into Gabe. "Soon as we have breakfast, I want to."

"I can't wait. They're going to be here in about ten minutes or I'd start fingering myself open." Gabriel stroked his fingers over Sam's shoulders.

That confession made Sam tremble. "After we eat, can I do that for you?"

Cupping Sam's face, Gabriel shifted his hips, his erection brushing against Sam. "Of course, sweetness." Pouting, he shook his head, pulling back. "I've got to get dressed."

"Just put a robe on and tie it tight. No need to get dressed." Sam watched him adoringly.

Padding over to the chair that his robe was slung over, Gabriel picked it up, sliding the silk over his shoulders. "You think this will work?" He smirked, knowing that it just outlined his body.

Sam hummed in appreciation. "Yes. And I'll enjoy pulling it back off those beautiful shoulders."

Hearing the doorbell, Gabriel winked at him before grabbing his wallet and going to meet the driver at the door.

When he came back with their food and drinks, Sam was sitting up in bed, still entirely nude. His stomach growled again as he caught a whiff of the food.

"Hungry, gorgeous?" Gabriel set the food on the end of the bed, then the tray of coffees. "This looks delicious."

"I am so hungry." Sam eagerly took his breakfast and dug in. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome, sweetness. There are the waffles and chicken, and these." Gabriel opened up a frittata, taking a bite.

The younger man nodded, grabbing a piece of chicken. "Delicious."

The professor made a pleased noise as he ate. Damn if chicken and waffles in bed with his lover wasn't perfect.

After swallowing a bite, Sam motioned to the sheets. "I love your sheets, and I'm trying to be careful."

"Babe... I love you, but I can buy more." Gabriel shot him a wink. "They're just sheets. Besides... I'm hoping that you'll help me make some stains."

Sam nodded eagerly, his breath quickening. "I can."

"Can you? Because you might have noticed... I'm a bit of a cum slut. Swallowing it, being covered with it... and as you'll find out, being filled with it." Gabriel purred the works as he ate.

"I have noticed." Sam leaned over and kissed his temple. "I fucking love you."

"I fucking love you too, Sam." Gabriel brushed his lips over Sam's shoulder.

They resumed eating and took turns feeding each other little bites. When they were full and the leftovers had been put away, Sam playfully pulled Gabe's robe off.

"Unwrapping me, Sam?" Gabriel smirked at him, letting him remove the material.

"You're my favorite Christmas gift."

"Am I? You're mine for sure." He kissed him softly.

"You really are." Sam slipped his hand into Gabe's hair. "You always will be."

"I don't think so," Gabriel mused, kissing Sam's jaw. "Eventually, since we've mentioned marriage, we'll have children... and Christmas babies need love too."

"Yes, they do." He pulled his boyfriend closer, sighing happily.

Every time he thought that Sam couldn't get any better he did. Gabriel pressed a kiss over his heart, then pulled Sam into a kiss.

Sam eagerly sank into the kiss, running his hand over Gabe's back. "Wanna touch you…"

Gabriel made a deep noise, nipping at his jaw. "Then touch me. I'm yours... I love the feel of your hands on me."

A wicked smile curved Sam's lips. He moved his hand from Gabe's back to his hardening cock. "You do?"

Moaning, Gabriel pressed himself into Sam's hand. "Can't you tell, Sweetness? What you do to me?"

"I feel it." He began running his fingers up and down his hardness. "I love that I did this to you."

Gabriel gasped, pushing a hand into Sam's hair. He could feel his knees shake and fuck but it made him wild. He'd never been more turned on than he was with Sam.

"Lie back," he whispered into Gabe's ear. his hand reached for the lube sitting on the nightstand. "You promised I could open you up."

"That I did." Leaning back, Gabriel grabbed a pillow before putting it under his hips. "This angle will help- good for you, baby?"

"Mm-hmm." Sam opened the lube and poured a generous amount into his palm. Then he set the bottle within reach.

Gabriel bit his lower lip, pulling his legs up and back so that they weren't in Sam's way. The studious look on his face, with the furrow between his brow... fuck.

Sam poked his tongue out just a little as he warmed the lube between his palms. "Love you."

"Fuck. I... I love you too." Reaching down, Gabriel stroked his cock a little as he watched him.

Pleased, Sam reached out and began stroking the inside of Gabe's thighs. His fingers were light and teasing.

"Sam... that's..." He took a breath, his muscles flexing. He knew just how to torture him, the little calluses on his fingers an added tease.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, baby."

Gabriel pushed a hand through his hair, gripping at the strands before looking down at Sam. "The anticipation is killing me. I love it."

"I'm glad, sir." Sam moved to cup his heavy balls.

His cock flexed, and Gabriel bit his lower lip, making a soft sound.

Encouraged, Sam began stroking Gabe's cock slowly, methodically.

Rolling his hips, Gabriel pulled him into a kiss. "Is it perverse that I love that you haven't touched anyone but me?"

"Not at all." Sam's smile widened as he gave Gabe a squeeze. "I love it."

"Good, because I fucking love it too." Gabriel rolled his hips, making a needy sound.

Absolutely fascinated, Sam experimented with pressure and friction, watching Gabe's face closely.

"Fuck..." Gabriel grabbed the headboard, biting his top lip hard. "Studying me, aren't you?"

"I am. I like to see your reactions." He motioned to his own dick with his free hand.

"Sam..." He growled softly, sitting up to steal a kiss from him, fisting his hand in his hair.

Sam gasped in pleasure as Gabe's fingers tightened in his hair. "Whoa... do that again."

"This?" He tugged the strands gently, nipping at his mouth. "Does it make your cock throb?"

"It does. It does." He loved almost everything Gabe did to him.

"Good." Gabriel nipped at his mouth, growling. "I fucking love finding the things that make you wild."

"So do I." He returned his attention to Gabe's cock and began teasing his entrance. "Tell me if you don't like something, okay?"

"I will, I promise. I usually start with two fingers," Gabriel told him, moaning softly.

Nodding, Sam eased two fingertips into his boyfriend. "Is this good, angel?"

His lashes fluttered, and Gabriel moaned as he rolled his hips up. "It's good, Sweetness... you've got big fingers. It feels good."

Grinning, Sam eased them deeper before he withdrew the digits. Then he pushed them back in teasingly.

Gabriel couldn't stop himself from moaning as he felt Sam teasing him. "Tell me what you're thinking, Sam. I want to hear it."

"I'm thinking...you're gorgeous," he murmured, clearly distracted as he watched his fingers sink deeper into his lover.

"That's it, Sam- now spread them apart like I do to you." Gabriel slipped a hand down his stomach, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock.

Nodding, Sam began spreading his fingers, mimicking the way Gabe did it to him.

"That's.... fuck. I love how you feel, Sam. I love your fingers inside of me. Curl them forward a little, and you'll find-" Gabriel cried out, swearing as he hit his prostate.

Sam's face lit up and he gave the little bud another teasing flick.

"Fuck... fuck, Sam. Love you touching me." He groaned, rolling his hips. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Sam continued to work, easing a third finger into Gabe.

He let out a helpless whine, grabbing at the bedding, pushing his hips up for more. "Baby... please...." The burn and stretch, fuck... he could only imagine the feeling of his cock, thicker longer...

"Tell me when you're ready for my cock," Sam said, his voice husky.

Nodding, Gabriel made himself wait until he felt Sam's fingers moving easier. "Now, Sam- I need your cock now."

"Okay." Sam withdrew his fingers slowly and applied more lube to his dick. Then he slid between Gabe's legs and lined his dick up with Gabe's loose opening.

Gabriel locked gazes with Sam, running a hand down his lover's shoulders. "Do you know what you do to me? I can't wait to feel you as deep as you can go. You're the only person who I've ever gone condom free with."

That confession made Sam grin. "I'll be so good for you, baby. I promise."

"Are you?" He reached down, stroking his cock to tease his lover like Sam was teasing him. "I want you, Sam."

Nodding, Sam kissed Gabe sweetly. Then he pushed into Gabe until he was completely sheathed in the older man. "Oh, fuck..."

Moaning helplessly, Gabriel wrapped his legs high around Sam's hips. He was massive- far bigger than the toy that the Professor fucked himself with in the shower. "Fuck, Sweetness... you're so big, so deep..."

Sam paused, nuzzling Gabe's head. "Are you okay?" he breathed.

He kissed him back, rolling his hips carefully. "I'm fucking amazing, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah..." He was trying hard not to come embarrassingly fast.

Gabriel kissed him, running his hands over Sam's shoulders. "Sam... if you don't start moving, I'm going to come without it, and then I'll pout. I want you to move."

“Just...give me a sec,” Sam murmured. “Trying not to come.”

"Ahh... I get it." Gabriel smoothed his hair, watching him closely. "I love this, and we can always practice this."

Sam met his eyes. “I just want to be good for you,” he murmured, searching Gabe’s eyes.

"You're always good to me, Sam." Gabriel kissed him, nipping at his mouth "Besides... I'm pretty damn close to coming. Stroke my cock, got it?"

Finally, the younger man smiled. His hand came up and gave Gabe’s cock a firm pump. “Like that?”

Gabriel moaned, rolling his hips as he moved with him. "Fuck, that's... you feel so good..." He bit his lower lip, moving on Sam's cock.

Sam thrust into him, trying to match the thrusts of his hips with the movement of his hand on Gabe’s cock. “You feel so good on my dick.”

"Sam, that's.... so fucking good, baby." He kissed him, then tilted his hips, adjusting the angle just a little bit only to gasp as Sam hit his prostate. "That- right there, sweetness. Fuck me hard, please…"

Nodding eagerly, Sam slammed into him, causing the bed to move a little. “Gonna fuck you so good.”

Gabriel wasn't sure what that sound was coming from his throat- a whimper or a moan, but fuck- this was too perfect. Sam was hitting him right where he needed, and he grabbed at Sam's shoulders. Their bodies were slapping together, the sound and scent adding to everything.

Sam fucked into him harder, his nails digging into Gabe’s chest. He couldn’t think except of the pleasure that was filling him. He wanted this moment to last forever.

His nails digging into his skin had the professor panting as he watched Sam breaking into a sweat. "God, baby... love how you fucking feel."

Sam nodded frantically, his hips losing their rhythm. “I’m so close... come with me, Gabe. Please!”

"Come with me, Sam- fill me with your come." Gabriel whimpered at the feeling- he was tightening around his cock, and Sam's hand on his cock... He arched up, grabbing at Sam as his orgasm started.

Sam gave another hard thrust and the feeling of Gabe quivering around him sent him over the edge. “Oh, fuck!” He screamed as he came, his entire body tensing.

The Professor's body bowed, and he grabbed at Sam's shoulders, shaking. "Sam-" He whimpered, kissing his lips. "Baby…"

“I love you.” He slumped into Gabe’s arms, his entire body trembling.

"I love you, Sam... so damn much." Gabriel brushed his lips over Sam's face, stroking his fingers through his hair.

Sam burrowed his face into Gabe’s neck as his breathing slowed.

Gabriel smiled, then laughed softly. "Honestly, I thought of you bending me over my desk, fucking me... this is so much better than I imagined." He paused, then cleared his throat. "The reality of it, I mean, not…"

Sam laughed sleepily. “Do you have a desk here?”

"Mmhm. Same one I have in my office. 'Issa good desk." He explained, yawning as he pulled him close, or tried to. Sam was about as close as he could get, after all.

“You can bend me over that one...” Sam’s eyes slid shut.

"Mm... naughty boy." Gabriel closed his eyes, allowing himself to slip off to sleep with his lover still inside him.

 

XXXXXX

 

The next morning, Cas woke slowly. He was wonderfully comfortable and warm, nestled into Dean’s chest.

Dean nuzzled against him, yawning softly as he started to wake up. He'd have to figure out if this fancy ass hotel had coffee for his lover. His lips curved, and he pressed a kiss to Castiel' shoulder as he remembered his fingers inside of the Professor the night before.

Feeling the gentle kiss, Cas whispered, “Hello, Dean.”

Dean laughed softly, smiling as he nuzzled his shoulder. "Hey, Cas... No orders to get you coffee?"

“Mm...want coffee.” Cas yawned and rubbed Dean’s back. “Room service.”

"Mm... I can order us coffee." Sighing contently, Dean smiled, kissing his jaw. "You just have to let me go so that I can get my phone."

Pouting, Cas relaxed his grip enough so that Dean could reach the phone. “And breakfast.”

"Sorry, gorgeous. What are you thinking for breakfast?" Slipping from the bed, Dean grabbed the phone, the sat back on the bed. “I'm easy, I'll eat anything."

“I would like Belgian waffles and fresh fruit.” Cas sat up against the headboard, his hair wildly disarrayed.

Dean winked at him as he placed the order for both of them, along with a side of Nutella with whipped cream for each. "And a carafe of your best coffee."

Cas yawned as Dean hung up the phone. “Last night was... amazing, Dean.”

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Dean leaned over, kissing his jaw. "I'm going to go get my teeth brushed so I don't kiss you with morning breath."

“I should do the same.” Cas let Dean help him to his feet. “This place serves delicious waffles.”

"Do they?" Hmm... he just hoped that Castiel wouldn't try and neaten himself up when he looked into the mirror. Dean grabbed his toothbrush, adding a bit of toothpaste to it before he started to brush his teeth.

Cas joined him at the sink and brushed his own teeth. Afterwards, he grimaced at his own reflection.

Spotting him reaching for his comb, Dean took his hands into his own. "Don't even think about it. You look fucking gorgeous." He pulled him close, kissing him lingeringly.

Cas had to laugh at Dean’s reaction. “You enjoy seeing your handiwork.”

"Of course I do. Didn't I warn you about that before?" Dean teased him, running his fingers through the older man's hair. "I'm a bit selfish. I like knowing that you're mine."

“I enjoy it as well. And I am yours, Dean. Truly.”

"Good." He smiled, kissing his jaw as he held him close. "I'm looking forward to trying these waffles. I got Nutella to put on them."

“What is Nutella?”

"...Cas... did you just ask me what Nutella is?" Dean stared at him, his green eyes wide. How could he honestly not know what...?

“...Yes?” Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"Nutella is fucking deliciousness. Seriously. It's hazelnut chocolate spread stuff- you'll love it." He'd have to share the deliciousness- even if it meant that he didn't get to lick it off of Castiel's body.

“Oh.” Cas didn’t seem nearly as impressed. He took Dean’s hand and led him out of the spacious bathroom.

Following him, Dean resolved that he'd have to prove him how good it was. "So what do you have planned?"

“Not a lot. I really just want to relax with you, just the two of us. With the only distraction being food.”

Dean licked his lips, nodding as he watched him. "I do like that idea." He moved, kissing his jaw.

Cas sighed happily, easing his arms around his lover. “You’ve made me so happy.”

"How'd I do that?" He smiled, nuzzling along Castiel's shoulder. "It's the coffee, isn't it?"

“Hmm... the coffee and your beautiful penis.”

Dean choked a little bit, laughing. "My penis? I don't know that I'd call my penis beautiful." And damn if it didn't sound strange, calling it such medical terminology. Normally he just called it his dick- or if he was really frisky, his cock.

His laugh made Cas laugh more. “I love you.”

"I love you too, Cas." Dean shot him a grin, brushing his lips over his stubble. He couldn't help it, he loved the feeling of it against his skin. "Now.... tell me about my beautiful penis?"

Cas leaned into his boyfriend, focusing on his warmth. "It really is quite pleasing. It's long and not too wide."

Grinning a little, Dean trailed his fingers through Castiel's hair. "Mm... I am glad that you like it. I like your cock too."

"You do?" Cas looked at him in surprise.

"Definitely. In fact, last night I wanted to pull it into my mouth and swallow until my throat was around it... but we hadn't talked about it." Licking along his longer lip, Dean's eyes were dark with desire only for him to pull back as their food arrived.

Cas's hands shook just a little as he pulled several bills from his wallet and handed them to Dean for the waiter's tip.

Dean made the exchange quickly, setting the food down on the table. He'd felt Castiel's hands trembling in the exchange, and suddenly remembered how slow he'd been going to take it with the Professor. "Cas-"

Dean suddenly had his arms full of the dark-haired man. Cas buried his face in Dean's neck and hugged him tightly.

Gasping, Dean hugged him close, nearly staggering with Castiel's sudden embrace. "Cas?"

"I just need this," he whispered, giving Dean a squeeze.

"All right. Anything you need, Cas." Dean kissed his hair, relaxing in his arms.

They stood like that for a little while before Cas reluctantly pulled away. "We should eat."

"Of course, and get you your caffeine before you fall asleep again." Dean slowly let go of the other man before going to pour their coffees.

Cas sat down and reached for his plate of waffles. "That would be appreciated."

"Oh. You have to try the Nutella." Dean grabbed the container and dipped his finger, holding it to Castiel's lips.

Curious, Cas licked at the sticky substance. "Mmm…"

"What do you think?" Dean licked his lips, clearing his throat as he tried to act like it didn't feel as good- or as suggestive- as it did.

"It's amazing." Without hesitating, Cas took Dean's finger into his mouth, sucking it lightly.

Dean made a soft noise, unable to help himself at the silky feel of his mouth. Did he have any idea what he was doing? "Cas…"

Pulling away, Cas looked at Dean in concern. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No... it's just suggestive and surprisingly erotic." Pulling Castiel's hand to his mouth, his licked the length of his index finger before pressing a kiss to the tip. His eyes were hot on the older man's as he sucked the digit into his mouth.

Cas inhaled sharply, rubbing his thumb over Dean’s lower lip. “I see...”

"Exactly." Dean kissed his thumb, slowly letting go of his hand. "We should eat."

“And then I want to touch you more.”

"I like that idea." Dean sat down, reaching for his coffee.

Cas poured syrup on his waffles and added more of the Nutella treat.

Dean added some Nutella to his waffle, getting it down into the crevices before adding his fruit. "So..."

Cas looked at his boyfriend curiously. “What?”

"I'm just waiting for you to try the Nutella on the waffle and the fruit." Dean sipped his coffee as he watched him. "Nutella improves everything."

Nodding, Cas spread the Nutella on his waffles eagerly.

Dean grinned at him, taking a bite of his own waffles, watching him closely. He couldn't wait to see Castiel's reaction. He was too fucking gorgeous- all of the pieces that made up Cas... his sense of humor, his snarky attitude when he felt like it, his caring, how crazy smart the man was... He licked his lips, then sipped his drink.

Cas finally brought a bite to his lips, and a soft moan escaped him. “Oh...”

Fuck. And now he was going to hell. "Delicious, right?"

“God, yes.” He took another eager bite.

"And now I have converted you into a Nutella lover." Dean grinned, stabbing a berry and dragging it through the chocolate.

“Yes, you have.” Cas sipped at his coffee and looked blissful.

Dean shrugged off the robe, moving to hang it up before he sat back down. "I don't want to dump anything on it." He explained, taking a bite of his food.

Cas's eyes narrowed. “Well, I appreciate the view.” He also shrugged off his own robe.

Swallowing hard, Dean stared, then missed his mouth with the berry on his fork. It fell, smudging his lip with the chocolate, then his chest and inner thigh before landing on the floor. "Shit- and that's why I don't wear expensive things…"

Setting down his fork, Cas stood up and walked around to his boyfriend. Dean turned in his seat to look at him and Cas silently dropped to his knees. He scooted between Dean’s legs, licking his lips.

"Cas..." Dean bit his lower lip, staring at his boyfriend. His heart was racing, and his breath caught as he waited to see what he would do.

Cas looked up at him with a shy expression. “If you don’t like it, stop me.”

"I will, but I am pretty sure that I am going to love whatever you are about to do." Dean leaned forward, kissing Castiel softly.

Cas melted into the kiss, and when it ended he placed his hands on Dean’s thighs.

Fuck. He was hard. It was all Dean could do not to squirm, having Castiel's mouth this close to his cock which seemed to be reaching for him. The chocolate was smeared on his inner thigh just above Castiel's hand.

Cas followed his gaze and he leaned down, licking the chocolate off of Dean’s skin.

Making a soft noise, Dean gently ran his fingers through Castiel's hair. Words fled him, all flowing together in his mind to blur together in one thing, the man in front of him.

Breathing softly, Cas moved up and licked the other chocolate from Dean’s chest. His cock brushed against Dean’s.

"Fuck, Cas..." Dean let him lick he chocolate away before he pulled him into a kiss, their cocks sliding harder against each other.

Cas gasped softly, fisting his hand in Dean’s hair.

The tug on his follicles had Dean whimpering into Castiel's mouth, his hands sliding down to cup the older man's perfect ass. He tasted of Nutella and Cas, and need shot through Dean.

Cas gasped into Dean’s mouth, and he pulled away. Still feeling a little nervous, he lowered his head and licked a stripe over Dean’s hard length.

"Go ahead, Cas..." Dean's voice was low and husky at the touch of his tongue. "That feels good."

The reassurance gave Cas a little more confidence. He nuzzled at Dean’s cock, then took just the tip of the head into his mouth.

"Fuck, Cas... you feel so good. I love my cock in your mouth." Biting his lip, Dean watched Castiel. Normally, Dean wasn't so vocal, but he wanted the Professor to know that it felt good.

Relaxing, Cas gripped Dean’s thighs for support as he sucked the head of Dean’s cock. Dean’s pleasure thrilled and reassured him that he was doing something right.

Dean ran his hand through Castiel's hair, groaning. The sensation was intense and he struggled to keep his hips still. "You are so perfect, Cas. I want to do this to you." Still, he was letting Cas do what he wanted.

That startled Cas and he let go of Dean’s dick, looking up at the younger man with wide eyes. “You would?”

"Of course." Dean shot him a quick grin. "Come to bed with me. I want to swallow you down."

Cas stood shakily, murmuring, “I didn’t do that with the expectation of getting anything in return. I just wanted to make you feel good.”

"And I love making you feel good too. I wanted to suck you the other day when you were stroking me off and I did you." Dean stood, kissing him, gently pulling him into his arms. "I want you to come on my tongue."

The older man shivered in his arms. “I want to please you. Make you climax over and over.”

Dean bit his lower lip, then grinned. "Considering how you make my legs feel, we should go get in bed before you have to take me on the floor."

That got a laugh out of the other man. Cas walked over to the bed with Dean and sat down. “I love you, Dean.”

"I love you too, Cas." Dean moved, pushing Castiel back on the bed before straddling his hips. "And I want you."

“That still amazes me,” Cas murmured, running his hands over Dean’s broad chest.

"Mm... we will see if you are still amazed in ten years." Unable to resist, Dean nipped down his throat, sucking almost to the point of marking his skin.

“I know I will be.” Cas played with Dean’s nipple, watching his reactions in fascination.

Swearing softly, Dean sat up a bit, feeling Cas's cock stroke through his cheeks. It was imperative that Castiel be able to keep touching him. "I love how you touch me."

Cas was far more relaxed, but there was still that tiny voice of doubt on the back of his head. “You mean that?”

"I definitely mean it, babe." Dean kissed him, nipping at his mouth.

Cas leaned into the kiss, still touching Dean’s nipples. “Want to touch you...”

Dean moaned, pushing a hand into Castiel's hair before moving to lay down. "Go ahead, Cas. Touch me as much as you want."

Thrilled, Cas sat up and closed his hand around Dean’s hard cock. “Your penis is perfect. I love touching it.”

"Fuck, baby, That's..."Dean grabbed at the bedding, watching him closely.

“I love when I touch you and render you nearly speechless,” Cas rumbled. “I love thinking of you and touching myself.”

"You are making me crazy, " he pulled him closer, stealing a kiss. "I think about you several times a day. In the morning in the shower, in the afternoon, and before bed."

“I want to watch you touch yourself one day.” Cas slid his hand over Dean’s length. “Watch your face as you stroke yourself in your favorite ways.”

"Fuck, yes..." The things that he did to him... His words... Dean gasped, rolling his hips.

“Where did you put the lube, Dean?” Cas's hand paused.

"The nightstand. I didn't want to have the delivery guy see." He explained with a laugh, then pointed, not wanting to move and stop his touch.

Chuckling, Cas retrieved the bottle from the nightstand. “I’m rather shameless. I want everyone to know I’m yours.”

"Do you mind me leaving marks on you? I have been dying to give you a hickey." Dean told him, scooting up the bed.

Cas's eyes darkened and he cleared his throat. “You really want to claim me so... so everyone can see?”

"Damn right. You're mine, and I want you to give me one too." Dean leaned forward, pulling him closer.

“I....” Cas tried to take a deep breath. Dean wanted everyone to know he belonged to him. “I would love that..”

"Just wait until I get you to marry me," Dean murmured as he covered the older man's mouth with his own.

Cas suddenly pulled Dean on top of himself. His heart was racing and he wrapped one leg around Dean. “Dean...”

"Yes, baby?" He shifted his hips, better aligning their bodies.

“I want to...” looking into Dean’s eyes nearly stole his breath. “I need you...”

"Tell me how you need me, Cas." Dean stroked his cheek, then along his lower lip

“I need you inside of me.” He rested his forehead against Dean’s. “I need you to show me...”

Dean's heart just about stopped at his words. "If that's what you want."

“I do. Just be gentle...as much as you can be.”

"Of course." Dean kissed him, letting the kiss turn heated so that Castiel could relax. His hands stroked over his chest as he ground their bodies together.

Cas's legs fell apart, allowing Dean to settle more comfortably against him. His dick ached with need and he arched into Dean’s hands.

Dean's mouth found a sensitive part on Castiel's neck, teasing as his fingers wrapped around the other man's cock.

His eyes fluttered closed as he whispered, “Just like that, Dean. Please don’t stop.”

Fuck, Cas was perfect- his proper speech, all broken up because of him... Dean sucked harder, almost to the point where pleasure turned to pain. His professor wanted to be claimed? He was going to be.

The older man gasped and writhed underneath Dean, his legs shifting restlessly. “Oh... Dean...”

Smirking, Dean nipped his way down to Castiel's collarbone, then teased him with his teeth. "Yes, Cas?" He sucked hard, leaving another mark before going to leave one over his heart.

Cas arched his back and eased his legs around Dean’s waist. “I need you...”

"And I promise, I will take care of you, Cas... but I've wanted this too long to just dive in. I'm going to make this good for you, and tomorrow, when you wake up, you're going to see exactly how much I want you, how much you're mine every time you look in the mirror. You're going to remember how my fingers touched, how my mouth felt, and how my cock feels inside of you. Got it?" He nipped at Castiel's nipple, flicking his tongue over the nub as he grabbed the lubricant.

A delighted shiver went through the older man. He believed every word his lover said. “You’re the only one I ever want to touch me.”

Dean made a pleased sound, pressing his lips to his other nipple, then his stomach. "You are the only one that I want to touch me, Cas." The younger man slicked his fingers, then sucked Castiel's hard cock into his mouth.

A needy scream tore from Cas's lips. “Dean!” He grabbed at the sheets and closed his eyes.

"Uh uh, Cas... I want you to watch me." Dean purred, then licked a broad stripe along his cock, letting his tongue tease the sensitive head. "I want to see what happens to those gorgeous blue eyes of yours while I swallow you and stretch your gorgeous ass for me." Taking a breath, Dean swallowed him down until his lips were stretched around the base of his cock.

Cas's eyes shot open and he nearly came off of the bed. “Fuck!”

Dean moaned around his cock, letting his slick fingers rub over his entrance, teasing the muscle until he could slip the tip of a finger inside him.

Cas had to force himself to relax and concentrate on the delicious feelings Dean was creating in him.

Working him until his entire finger was inside, Dean watched his eyes closely. He was too fucking gorgeous, the weight of him heavy on his tongue.

Cas exhaled deeply, relaxing with Dean’s finger. He reached down and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean groaned, slowly adding in another finger, carefully stretching him. He pulled back off of his cock, mouthing at his balls. "You're so perfect... so delicious.…"

His words brought tears to Cas's eyes. “I love you, Dean.”

"I love you too, Cas. So damn much...." Taking him back into his mouth, he made a hungry noise, his green eyes hot as he watched him. Honestly, he'd been dreaming about this since he'd met Cas in the classroom, and damn if the reality wasn't a million times better.

Adding a bit more lube to his fingers, he added another finger. "Good?"

Their eyes locked and Cas squirmed at the intrusion. “Good...”

"Good..." Dean slowly scissored his fingers, carefully watching his lover. After a moment, he twisted them, searching for his prostate.

A low moan escaped Cas's throat. “Dean...”

"Yes, Cas?" Smirking, he worked him with his fingers for a long moment. "You're so beautiful, sweetie."

He arched his back slightly, breathing hard. “Fuck...”

"Do you want another finger, Cas? Or do you think that you're ready?" Dean swallowed his cock again, making a pleased noise.

“I...I don’t know,” he babbled mindlessly, lightly bucking his hips.

Dean couldn't stop himself from smirking at him."You're taking three fingers pretty easily now... I think we can try it. Tell me what you want."

“I want you. I want you.” Cas mindlessly bucked his hips again.

Dean reached for the lube, then swore softly. "...We don't have a condom, baby. I'll have to call down-"

“Are you STI free?” Cas panted.

"I am. I haven't... in a while. I haven't wanted to make the time for anyone." Kissing Castiel softly, Dean cupped his face. He just hadn't wanted to, growing bored with sex for sex's sake. "Got tested as part of my physical."

“So am I.” He shifted his hips again restlessly. “Fuck the condom.”

Dean laughed huskily, adding lube to his erection before he added some extra to Castiel's entrance. "My proper Professor... I'm always going to remember you saying that." Biting his lower lip, he pressed the head of his cock to his entrance.

Cas went still, relaxing his hips. “I love you, Dean,” he repeated huskily.

"I love you too, Cas. So damn much..." Taking a deep breath, Dean pushed inside, gasping at the feeling, tight and hot around him. '

Cas breathed Dean’s name, digging his blunt nails into Dean’s back. “Oh, fuck...”

"Fuck, Cas... love the feel of your nails in my skin." Dean hissed the words, reaching down to stroke him. He was determined not to move until Castiel was ready for him to.

Cas waited a few moments, struggling to even his breathing. Finally, he kissed Dean’s shoulder. “You feel amazing...”

"So do you, Cas." Dean traced his thumb over the head of his cock, making a soft noise. "You ready for me to move?"

“Yes. I need you, Dean. I need you.”

Rolling his hips, Dean started a careful rhythm as he tried to figure out what would bring Castiel the most pleasure. He was so tight and hot around his cock, it was enough to make his breath catch. He'd never done this without a rubber before, and this was _Cas_.

Cas's eyes rolled back as he scratched Dean’s back. “Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck, this... You’re so big...”

His nails had Dean crying out, and his hand stroked Castiel's cock. "Fucking love you, Cas, love how you feel…"

He nodded frantically, nipping at Dean’s neck. “You’re so big and thick. I love it. Best I’ve ever had...”

"Fuck, Cas... yes, mark my neck like that." Dean reached down, tilting his hips so that he could hit his prostate better. "I need you so bad…"

Cas sank his teeth deep into Dean’s neck. His legs tightened around Dean’s hips, pulling him closer.

Dean cried out, the head of his cock bumping insistently at the gland. His hand was losing the rhythm on Castiel's length, his orgasm building. "Cas..."

Cas nodded frantically, his entire body shaking. “Yes! Harder, Dean!”

"Like this?" He growled the words, taking him hard and fast. He could hear the bed thumping, but fuck if he cared. His entire word was focused on his professor.

“Like that! Just like that!” He was so close to coming and he couldn’t believe it. “Harder!”

"Come for me, Cas- so close, I can tell you're close." He groaned, knowing that his back was going to be dug up from his lover- and he was fucking thrilled as if each scratch said Castiel's name. "Gonna fill you up."

Cas nodded frantically and nipped at Dean’s neck again. It only took another hard thrust and he was coming hard and fast. “Dean!”

Dean cried out, his thrusts stuttering as his orgasm raced through him. The heated splash of Castiel's come between them, knowing that he did that... He turned his head, kissing him deeply.

Cas returned the kiss with equal heat and passion. “I love you...”

"I love you, Cas..." Trailing his fingers along Castiel's jaw, Dean made a soft noise. "I'm going to draw this, over and over so I can keep it."

“Why?” Cas whispered dazedly.

"Because I love you... and I want to remember this forever," Dean whispered back, kissing him gently.

Blushing, Cas curled into his lover. “Love you, too. More than anything.”

"I should pull out, make sure that I didn't hurt you..." Dean smiled, brushing his hair back from his face.

“Okay...it’s been years since someone...”

Dean bit his lower lip, gently pulling his softening cock free of Castiel. "How are you feeling, baby? Any pain?"

Cas burrowed into Dean, relaxing. “Little tender, because it’s been so long. But a good tender.”

"Good." The younger man kissed him, smiling as he watched him. "I'm going to treat you so good, Cas... love you until you're not amazed at it."

“I believe you.” He glided his fingers through Dean’s soft hair. “That was the best sex of my life...”

Nuzzling into his chest, Dean grinned, thrilled that he'd made it good for him. "Mine too, Cas. I've never felt like I feel when you touch me."

“You just make me so happy.” He sighed and closed his eyes.

"As happy as you make me, Cas." Dean snuggled, closing his eyes and relaxing in his arms. "We forgot to eat."

A soft chuckle rumbled through Cas. “We can order more.”

"Mmm... and later, I'll lick Nutella off of your body." Laughing with him, Dean stroked his fingers over his chest. "My Professor…"

“All yours, Dean. For as long as you’ll have me.”

"Forever, then? I don't ever want anyone other than you. I don't want to think about a day that I'll wake up and you aren't with me." He kissed him gently, tracing hearts over his chest.

“Forever,” Cas repeated dreamily.

Dean didn't remember drifting off to sleep, but he knew that he couldn't stop smiling.


	14. Please, Professor

The next morning, Dean awoke to Cas moaning softly. To his delight, he found Cas lying on his back, stroking his fully erect dick.

"Fuck... good morning, gorgeous." He grinned, sitting up slowly.

Cas opened his eyes and blushed, letting his dick go. “Sorry... I was aroused.”

"Don't be sorry." Dean moved, kissing his jaw. "That's a great sight to wake up to."

“Really...?”

"Mmhm..." Dean grinned as he spotted the marks that he'd left on his lover. "I wouldn't even mind if you woke me up to help you with that."

Cas hesitated before shaking his head. "No… I'd never interrupt your sleep."

"You should definitely interrupt my sleep. I would rather be with you than sleeping." He told him, then stole a kiss.

The kiss relaxed Castiel, and he snuggled into Dean. "Well, now that you're awake..." He resumed stroking himself with a little sigh.

"Uh uh... I'm awake." Dean pushed his hand away, then leaned down to suck Castiel's cock into his mouth.

Cas groaned deeply in pleasure, his hands running through Dean’s hair. “I love you, Dean. So much.”

Dean made a pleased noise, kissing the head of his hard length. "Mmm... I love you, Cas. So much."

He squirmed in pleasure, still amazed that Dean was so willing to perform oral sex on him. His body was tender from the previous night but it was the best kind of tender he could want.

Wanting to bring his pleasure higher, Dean stroked his fingers up Castiel's chest to play with his nipple. This was a terrific way to wake up.

With almost no effort, Dean brought Cas to orgasm and cleaned his lover up. Cas watched him with heavy-lidded eyes, nearly purring in pleasure. "That was indescribable…"

Dean laughed softly, kissing his jaw. "Mmm. That was a great start to a good morning."

"Mm-hmm..." Cas pulled Dean close and stroked his hair. "I look forward to repeating all of this in our bed."

"Oh really? I like the sound of that." Sighing happily at the thought, Dean tucked his face against Castiel's side.

"So do I. I have a California king size memory foam bed. It's the one thing I truly splurge on for myself."

Dean hummed softly, his brow furrowing. "I'm worried about Bobby and us boys just not being there... I know Gabriel's got to be working on getting Sam to move. I mean, he's got Ellen, but she doesn't live here."

Cas stroked Dean's back thoughtfully. "Maybe Ellen will move in with him. But even if she doesn't, Gabe and I only a few minutes away from Bobby's home. You and Sam can be there every day."

Dean snorted softly as he traced the hickeys that he'd left along Castiel's neck and chest. "This is true, according to that paperwork of Gabriel's."

"Mm-hmm. I just... I would like to share a bed with you every night. You are... you're quickly becoming my home."

Biting his lip, the younger man grinned. "You know, Cas... I was literally just thinking that. I didn't want to say it, but it's like that song, your heart feels like home."

"Yes." He turned his head so that he could see Dean's beautiful green eyes. "Even if that means we stay with Bobby until you are ready."

"I just... I know that I told you about how it was growing up- about up until we were with Bobby... and I guess I'm afraid of losing that home." Dean told him after a long moment, his voice husky.

"You'll never lose that home, Dean. Ever." Can squeezed him affectionately. "Promise."

"I knew that you'd understand." Dean kissed him, pressing closer to the older man.

"Of course. I do have one caveat, though. Until you're ready to move, we need to upgrade your bed." His eyes darted back to Dean. "If you don't mind."

Dean laughed softly, nipping at Castiel's jaw. "I suppose that I could be agreeable... after all, there's not a bit of caffeine in sight, and with a blow job and a good mattress, my boyfriend seems mostly alive."

Cas threw his head back and laughed. "Dean, I adore you."

Laughing with him, Dean kissed the mark on Castiel's neck. "I adore you, too."

"I marvel at that constantly. I cannot believe you are mine."

"For as long as you will have me." He told him with a grin.

They snuggled there for a little while, just enjoying the closeness and warmth. After nine, Cas ordered breakfast while they checked their phones. They both had messages from their brothers and Gabe had included a picture of himself and Sam.

"That is too damn adorable. We should print that off for them." Dean told him, plotting a frame that he could make for the picture.

“I’ve never seen my brother look so content.”

"Same with Sam. He is always feeling guilty about me working or something." Dean sighed at the thought, relieved that his little giant could relax.

"Sam loves you. Little brothers always adore their big brothers."

And wouldn't Castiel know as the little brother? Dean stroked his fingers down his back. "I love the Sasquatch too, I just don't want him to feel bad for being in school. He deserves to be there."

“Absolutely. He’s going to make one hell of a lawyer.”

"Exactly." Unable to resist, Dean kissed him tracing his fingers over his marks. "What do you think of these now?"

"I love them because you put them there."

"Mm... I can't wait to see the one that you left on me." Touching the bruise, Dean smirked at the tenderness. He bet it was dark and big, given the feel.

Cas blushed and ran his fingers over the mark as well. "I didn't mean for it to be so big."

"I like it, though. I can tangibly feel you marking me as yours for everyone to see, and it's a hell of a turn on." As were Castiel's fingers on the mark. He tilted his head, giving him better access.

"It arouses me as well." Can stroked the mark with his thumb. "You're mine. All mine."

"Always." Dean shivered a bit at the caress, his erection making itself known.

Can felt his arousal and his smile brightened even more. "I wanted to perform oral sex on you last night, but you distracted me. May I try again?"

Grinning as he relaxed back to give Castiel access, Dean moved the blanket. "If I ever say no to that, I am either sick or dying. "

Chuckling softly, Cas sat up and closed his fingers around Dean's cock. It quickly began swelling in his hand and he licked his lips.

"Fuck, Cas... do you know what you do to me?"Dean bit his lower lip, watching him.

"I have an idea, and it pleases me greatly." Cas reached over and grabbed their bottle of lube.

"You can do whatever you want to me, babe." Dean kissed his jaw, grinning. "I love your stubble."

"You would be the first," Cas hummed as he poured lube into his palm.

Dean nipped at the stubble, making the older man to look at him. "Cas, I love you. Every part of you. I'm not delusional enough to think we won't annoy each other, but I love your stubble, your bed head, your grumpy scowl, your gorgeous body, getting to see how smart you are, the way you make me laugh…"

Cas had to fight back tears of happiness at Dean's words. "I love you too, Dean. I love the way you look at me, the way you laugh when I wake up grumpy and in need of coffee…"

Dean kissed him, pulling him closer as he swept his tongue along the Professor's.

Cas broke the kiss after a moment and resumed stroking Dean's dick methodically. "Tell me if I do something you don't like."

"I will, but I'm pretty sure that you're going to do just fine." Dean laid back, giving him room to do what he wanted.

Nodding, Cas gave Dean a firm stroke, grinning when Dean twitched in his hand. "Your dick is so big."

"It's a Winchester thing," Gasping as Castiel twisted his wrist just right, Dean gripped the blankets.

Pleased, Das leaned down and ran his tongue over the slit, tasting Dean's precum.

Dean's hips bucked up, and he pushed a hand into Castiel's hair. "Fuck, I love your tongue."

The older man grinned before closing his mouth around the head of Dean's cock. His hand came down and cupped Dean's heavy balls.

Groaning, Dean forced himself to hold still, not wanting to push more of his cock into Castiel's mouth than he wanted. That hand, though..."You feel fucking amazing, babe."

Cas met his eyes for a moment before taking more of Dean's cock into his mouth. He relaxed his jaw and took care not to scrape his teeth over Dean's sensitive skin.

"Fuck- that's..." Dean's fingers tightened in his hair, groaning. He was too sexy with his puffy lips stretched around him.

Cas was inexperienced and too eager, but he was determined to make this good for Dean. He gave Dean's balls a squeeze.

His hand, teasing him like that had Dean rolling his hips. "Cas... that's so good. Can you finger me while you...?"

Cas hummed in affirmation and began teasing Dean's ass with his free hand.

Fuck- Dean pulled his legs up and out of way, watching the older man closely. "God, baby…"

Encouraged by Dean’s response, Cas finally swallowed him down to the root. He paused for a moment to let himself adjust.

The intensity of the sensation- of Castiel's mouth and throat around him had Dean swearing and forcing himself to hold still. He was shaking as he struggled not to thrust.

Once his jaw relaxed, Cas began bobbing up and down on Dean's cock, sucking and teasing him with his tongue.

"Fuck- oh!" Dean pushed a hand into his own hair, panting as he felt Castiel's finger by his entrance.

Cas teased his entrance playfully, enjoying Dean's squirming and cries. He loved making his man so restless with pleasure.

"Cas, please... I need your fingers inside of me-" Dean cut himself off, his hand pulling his hair as he rolled his hips.

Finally, Cas slid one finger past the tight ring of muscle. He pulled off of Dean long enough to watch his face for a moment.

The younger man's lips parted and the muscle tightened for a moment before he relaxed. "Fuck, Cas... yes!"

Smiling broadly, Cas added more lube to his fingers. Then he slipped a second finger into his boyfriend. "How is that?" he rumbled.

"So good... that feels so good." Dean rolled his hips, fucking himself on the long digits. "Fucking love it, Cas."

Thrilled, Cas lowered his head again and took Dean's dick into his mouth with renewed enthusiasm.

Dean whimpered unable to stop the sound. "Oh fuck, babe, just like that- just fucking like that."

Cas began moving his tongue in time with his fingers, teasing and toying with his lover.

Fuck- fucking fuck! Thought left Dean's mind and he grabbed at the bedding with a whine of need. Castiel was reading his body, what felt good to him like a book. "Cas!!"

Cas's fingers suddenly hit the little gland and Dean nearly shot off of the bed. The professor knew exactly what he had touched and he stroked it again with his finger.

Dean didn't even get a chance to tell Cas that he was coming- the orgasm was just there, overtaking him.

Cas was caught off guard but he managed to swallow every drop. He continued to suck at Dean's dick until the younger man practically begged him to stop. Then he took a moment to clean Dean up before collapsing into his open arms.

"You are amazing..." Dean kissed him lingeringly, his hands trembling a bit. "I love you so damn much."

"I love you too, Dean." He nuzzled into Dean's neck, his own body trembling as well.

"Are you okay, Cas?" The younger man stroked his fingers down Castiel's back. "I'm sorry that I couldn't warn you. I should have-"

"No, I'm fine. I was worried... I wouldn't be good enough."

"Not good enough? Cas- that thing with your tongue and fingers felt so good I was seeing stars. I can't wait to see what it feels like when you fuck me." The thought had Dean groaning as he kissed the older man's jaw.

Overwhelmed with relief, Cas closed his eyes. "You would really let me?"

"Give me twenty minutes or so and I will be up and ready for you to." Dean gently stroked his face, tilting his head. "I mean, I love being inside of you, I just…"

Cas kissed Dean's fingers lovingly. "Me too, Dean."

"Mm... now, I have to insist on food. I have this boyfriend who is pretty insistent about me eating..." Dean told him with a grin. Food and Cas- the perfect combination.

Cas laughed and rolled away from Dean so the younger man could get up.

"What kind of food do you want?" Dean reached forward, grabbing his hands and tugging him closer.

Cas's stomach growled noisily. “A burger.”

"Fuck, a burger sounds amazing..." Bouncing over to the stand, Dean grabbed the menu.

“With bacon,” Cas added, curling up in the pillows.

Deciding to let him lay back, Dean looked over the menu, chewing his lower lip a bit as he tried to figure out what he wanted. "So... can I order some pie for dessert?"

“Dean,” Cas said sharply. “You’re my man. You can order anything you want. Anything.”

"Oh." Dean felt his cheeks heat and he ducked his head as his freckles stood out. "Yeah. I just... I didn't want to assume-"

Cas sat up and cupped Dean’s face in his hand. “You are my man,” he repeated firmly. “This isn’t about me owning you or you being my pet. This is me wanting to give you everything your heart desires.”

"So... pie and you?" Dean pressed a kiss to his palm, grinning. "You're hot when you're bossy."

“So I’ve heard.” Cas touched his forehead to Dean’s. “Get me some pie, too.”

"Mm... I can do that." Dean stole a kiss, wrapping his arms around Castiel. Alright, he was easy to please and easily distracted when Cas was involved.

Cas kissed him back, squeezing him gently. “And fries. A bacon burger, fries, and pie. My arteries are already screaming.”

"Sexy. Cheesy fries?" Dean grabbed his cell phone with a laugh, dialing to order.

The older man groaned happily. “Yes.”

Dean smirked at him, reaching out to stroke a teasing hand over Castiel's chest as he spoke to the woman on the phone.

Cas closed his eyes, enjoying Dean’s playful touch. How had he found such an incredible, generous man?

Hanging up, Dean snuggled against his chest. "Best boyfriend ever. You know that, right?"

“I would have to disagree. I believe you are the best boyfriend.”

"We will have to agree to disagree." Smirking, Dean let his fingers find the sensitive spot on Castiel's side, tickling him.

Cas laughed and squirmed. “Hey, it’s the day after Christmas. I have an idea.”

Deciding to have mercy on his lover, Dean sat up to watch him. "What's that?"

“Let’s go buy all the clearance merchandise we can find and take it to some shelters.”

"And socks... and shoes?" Biting his lower lip, Dean felt his brow furrow as he thought about the idea. "I can't tell you how many I stole for Sam. I lost count."

“Yes.” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead lovingly.

Dean kissed him, relaxing in his arms. "I like that idea... and some pads and stuff." He still felt like he was spending Castiel's money for him and had a feeling that wouldn't change. "I've got to get Milton paid back, too. I want to do it as soon as possible."

Cas's eyes narrowed dangerously. “You aren’t giving my brother a penny. Gabe is handling everything.”

"You gave me that envelope, though... or was that just for getting the workshop upgraded and stuff?" Dean bit his lower lip at the look in his eyes. That shouldn't be a turn on, should it?

“That is all yours, Dean. And I can’t tell you how to spend it. But Gabe is speaking with our lawyer and she will ensure that my brother doesn’t get a dime of his money back.”

Snorting softly, Dean moved to grab a bottle of water. "I'm still working on accepting the money. I know that it's annoying, it's just hard."

“I know, babe.” Cas reached out and smoothed Dean’s hair back. “But...what if you take care of your bills and you donate the rest if it bothers you so?”

"Uh huh... because you're just going to pay them anyway, aren't you?" Unable to help himself, Dean laughed softly. "I will get things handled, paid for... then we'll see. I do have a bunch of things that I really want for my workshop that'll make things easier."

“Of course. And I cannot wait to see what my amazing boyfriend creates.”

"Lots of sexy things inspired by my gorgeous boyfriend." Dean nuzzled along his neck, making a pleased sound only to swear at the knock on the door. "I've got to get dressed." He grabbed a robe before slinging it around his shoulders. "Ready?"

Cas reluctantly covered himself with a sheet. “Get some cash from my wallet for a tip, sweetheart.”

"Of course." Grabbing Castiel's wallet, Dean grabbed enough money for the tip before he answered the door only for his eyes to go wide at the sight of his father. "...Dad!"

Dean’s anxiety made Cas jump out of bed and grab his pants. He shoved them on and went to Dean’s side.

"Dean..." The scent of alcohol was thick in the air around John Winchester, fury coloring his face as he watched Castiel. "You were fucking him?! You fucking faggot!"

Stepping in front of Castiel, Dean raised his chin. "You are the one barging in here, not us. Why are you even here?"

"Because you fucked up my check! Twenty thousand dollars and you fucked it up- what, you didn't swallow? If you're going to take it up the ass, you might as well get paid properly!" John's babble was slurred and he glared at his son before swinging at his son, connecting with his jaw.

Cas swore and shoved John away from Dean, his expression dangerous.

John's hand flashed out, hitting Castiel in the side as Dean's fist connected with his father's jaw, knocking him back and to the ground, still. "Son of a bitch!"

Cas stood there, staring at Dean’s father. His side ached and he felt the urge to kick the older man. “What the fuck...”

"Are you okay? Fuck- you're bleeding!" Dean pulled at Castiel's shirt, his face paling.

Cas looked down at his side, his knees becoming weak. He grasped Dean’s arms for support. “He...he stabbed me!” His voice was full of anger and disbelief.

"I am so sorry, I..." Dean was shaking as he put pressure on the wound. "Sit, I will call an ambulance."

He didn't argue with Dean and let his boyfriend help him sit down. The pain was settling in and he gasped softly.

Dean took a deep breath, bracing himself as he put pressure on the wound. "Okay? I am going to tie him up, Cas. Keep pressure on here." He grabbed his phone, dialing 911 before he grabbed the belt off of the other robe and bound his father's hands. Cas was going to leave him for this. He couldn't want him after…

When he turned back around, Cas was no longer sitting up. He had passed out on the bed, his face pale and slack.

"Fuck!" Dean was shaking as he listened to the 911 operator, putting pressure on the wound again. He had to call Gabriel, had to stop Castiel from bleeding... He felt sick. This was all his fault.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Gabriel stirred slowly, pouting as he opened his eyes and realized that Sam wasn't in bed with him. "Sam?"

Sam looked his head out of the bathroom. “I’m here, babe. Just getting a shower.”

"I suppose that I can forgive you for showering." Gabriel stretched, then climbed out of bed. "I should shower too."

Gabe came into the bathroom and Sam laughed. “Hey, who invited you?” He teased, his dick quickly perking up at the sight of Gabe’s messy hair and marked up neck.

Smirking at Sam, Gabriel made quick work of brushing his teeth before wrapping himself around Sam. "Oh, I most definitely did. How was your shower?"

"Actually, I was just about to step into the shower." Sam raised his eyebrows playfully.

"Mm... waking up. Should have realized." Gabriel told him, grinning as he stole a kiss.

Sam gladly leaned down and deepened the kiss. His hands ventured down to cup Gabe's ass.

"You are ever so accommodating," Gabriel told him against his lips. "Love you so damn much..." his hands slid down Sam's back, pressing closer.

"Love you, too." They kissed a little longer before Sam started the shower. "Join me?"

"Mm... definitely." Gabriel reached over and turned on the precisely temperature controlled shower with a button.

They kissed again and Sam stepped into the enormous stall, with Gabe right behind him. The pulsing stream felt amazing on his back and he moaned softly.

"Good, Sweetness?" Gabriel ran his hands over Sam's shoulders, teasing them both as he stroked the muscle.

"Mm-hmm..." Sam's eyes closed and he leaned into his boyfriend.

Grabbing his shampoo, Gabriel eyed Sam's hair. "I don't suppose that you'd kneel down while behaving, would you? So I that I can wash your hair, then add conditioner while I clean your body?"

"I can try." Sam sank to his knees, coming face to face with his abdomen. "You take such good care of me, Gabe. I'm lucky."

Gabriel smirked, "Good boy- and I intend to buy a stool for this. It wouldn't do to hurt your gorgeous legs, kneeling in the shower." He carefully wet Sam's hair, brushing the long strands away from his face before massaging the shampoo into a lather on his scalp.

"I want to be good for you." Sam closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. "Want to make you happy."

"Mmm... and you're such a good boy." Gabriel's voice dropped as he spoke, carefully massaging Sam's hair. "What do you want your reward to be?"

"Mm... this. You touching me."

Gabriel's lips quirked as he started to rinse Sam's hair. "Very specific, Sweetness."

"It's true. I love when you touch me, even not in a sexual way."

"Good thing that I'm planning on touching you as much as possible." Gabriel leaned down, stealing a kiss from Sam before he reached for the conditioner. "Did I mention how much I love your hair?"

"I don't think you have. I'm glad you do."

"Mmhm... I definitely love it. I can play with it, run my fingers through it..." Gabriel let his fingers tease over his scalp before he gripped the wet locks. "Even grab it."

Sam's dick was suddenly painfully hard. "I like when you grab it. It feels… possessive," he managed.

"Mmhm... it is possessive. My Sam... my good boy." The Professor stepped back, lathering up a washcloth to start cleaning up Sam. "I am dying to be inside you again. Do you know how fucking beautiful you are right now?"

Sam blushed deeply and stroked the backs of Gabe's legs. "I want you to be in me again, too. And I want to be in you."

Fuck. Gabriel had been doing his damnedest to ignore his erection, but Sam's words brought it sharply into focus. "Mm... I could ride you. You would be so damn deep..."

"I want you to ride me. Then I want you to bend me over our bed and pound into me."

"Fuck, Sam..." Gabriel's hands sped up as they stroked over his skin, carefully but thoroughly cleaning his lover. "Stand and rinse off while I shower. Then we're going back to bed." The older man paused, "Unless you are hungry-"

"Can we order some food? We could play around until it arrives." Sam obediently stood up and rinsed his long hair.

"Of course." Gabriel kissed his shoulder, starting to lather up his own hair.

A moment later, Sam's long fingers were buried in Gabe's honey locks. "I love you, Gabe," he murmured, his eyes shining with adoration and love.

"I love you too, baby. And I love it when you look at me like that." Gabriel grinned, moaning softly as Sam washed his hair.

"You deserve it. You make me so happy." Sam dug his fingertips lightly into Gabe's scalp.

"Sweetness..." Gabriel's lashes drifted shut and he leaned into the taller man. "I'm gonna let you do that for hours."

“I can.” Sam pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Mm. Maybe not right now. I promised to feed my lover." Gabriel kissed his jaw, smiling as Sam's fingers ran through his hair.

“You did. And I’m starving.” Sam finished rinsing Gabe’s hair.

They made quick work of finishing up their shower. Gabriel didn't even touch Sam all that much. Just mostly.

Once he was dry, Sam dressed in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Then he reached for Gabe’s takeout menus.

"What do you think, baby?" Gabriel moved to make himself a cup of coffee.

“Can we have Chinese?”

"Of course- I love Chinese." He replied in Mandarin.

“Showoff,” Sam teased affectionately.

"And you think that it's sexy," Gabriel smirked, leaning over to steal a kiss.

“Oh, God, I do.” Sam returned the kiss enthusiastically.

"What do you want to eat?" Honestly, it was hard to concentrate, but damn if he didn't love Sam enough that it was a priority.

“Sweet and sour chicken, and a few egg rolls.”

Gabriel nodded and quickly placed their order, speaking Mandarin with his favorite Chinese restaurant's owner.

Sam watched him adoringly, caressing Gabe’s arm as he watched his man.

Finishing his call, Gabriel tossed his cellphone aside. "I love that look."

“I love you,” Sam replied easily. “Love watching you.”

"I love you, too." This kiss was Sam's fault, of course- he was too sweet, and it made him need to taste him at his deepest level.

They continued to touch and kiss until their lunch arrived. Sam sat down on Gabe’s opulent couch while Gabe paid the delivery man.

Gabriel carried in a delicious smelling box, packed with a variety of foods.

Sam’s stomach grumbled loudly. “That smells so good.”

"And here we have our feast!" Plucking the containers from the box, Gabriel handed them to Sam to set out on the table.

Sam gladly sorted out the food. Then he and Gabe sat down together after Gabe grabbed two sodas for them. “After lunch, maybe we could go back to bed.”

"I like that idea." Gabriel poured his soda over ice, then sipped it. "And then later I can give you a massage..."

“Only if it ends with your finger inside of me.”

"And what if I was thinking pure, innocent thoughts that you just corrupted with your dirty thoughts?" It was honestly impossible to resist teasing Sam, especially given how sexy he was.

“Honey, there is nothing innocent about you,” Sam shot back as he found an egg roll.

Shrugging, Gabriel gave up playing innocent with a sly grin. "Well, at least you know me that well. I'll have at least one finger in your gorgeous ass by the time that we're done- how about that?"

“That would make me very happy.” Sam leaned over and gave him a sloppy kiss before eating the rest of his egg roll. He had not bothered dressing and his cock was half hard as he ate.

Gabriel watched him closely, easily distracted from the food as he watched Sam. He could feel his own cock, plumping up, thickening.

Sam polished off another egg roll. “This is delicious.”

"Mm. They are." Gabriel jerked his gaze up to the food, grabbing an eggroll.

Sam licked his fingers and hummed happily as he ate. He had a delicious meal, his lover beside him, and his brother was just in town being made happy as well.

"I should have made my boy put pants on," Gabriel told him with a laugh, grabbing his sesame chicken.

Sam cracked up and glanced down at his cock. “Hey, I thought you liked looking at my dick.”

"I do, but I'd rather be sucking it than eating, and it's very distracting." Taking a bite of his chicken, Gabriel considered him as he chewed and swallowed. "I'll let you finish before I pounce you."

“I appreciate that.” Sam quickly ate some of his chicken.

"I figured. You burned a lot of calories last night. So what do you think about our house?" Gabriel shot him a grin, sipping his drink.

“It’s enormous. And gorgeous.” Sam glanced around the living room. “And it feels like you.”

"I'm glad that it does. Castiel and I worked really hard to put this together, to make it as nice as possible." Glancing around the room, Gabriel looked back to Sam. "I wasn't planning on falling in love with a giant, so we might have to adjust furnishings, but…"

“We’ll make it work.” Sam leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I love that you’re even thinking about it.”

"I'm jumping in, maybe a bit rash, but I want this to work between us. We've talked kids, I want to marry you when I convince you to allow it..." His breath caught a bit as he watched Sam. Why was it only with Sam that he ended up caring that he could be rash? That he could react poorly? He cared about Cas, but Cassie was used to it...

Sam reached out and cupped Gabe’s cheek. “I love you. And I see marriage for us.”

"Careful, Sam... knowing that I will want it sooner than later." Gabriel kissed Sam's hand, letting his lips linger on his palm.

“I need time to buy you a ring.”

Biting his lower lip, he put down his chopsticks before focusing on Sam. "Seriously, Sam... you say that and I want to drag you to the store."

“I know. But I mean it. I want to save up and buy you a ring.”

Gabriel wiped off his fingers, then pushed a hand into Sam's hair, his eyes hot as he watched him closely. "Sam, why do you need to save up?" He nipped at his jaw.

Sam’s eyes closed. “It’s important to me,” He murmured.

"If it's important to you, I won't push you... but I will remind you that I love you." Gabriel watched him for a long moment before he kissed him.

“I love you too, Gabe. So much.” He ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair.

Gabriel relaxed, nuzzling along Sam's jaw. "Almost as much as I love you, I'm sure."

“Mm-hmm. Let me eat a few more bites and I’ll show you.”

"Eat, and we'll see." The professor winked at him, grabbing a teriyaki chicken stick.

“Who are you kidding? I have you wrapped around my finger.”

"I don't feel any fingers... and it'll take at least three before I let you get away with anything," Gabriel told him with a smirk.

“Promises, promises.”

"Mmhm..." Done eating, Gabriel pushed his food back before wrapping a hand around his own cock and stroking it.

Sam growled and quickly finished eating. Then he pushed himself into Gabe’s lap, straddling his boyfriend.

"Possessive, Sweetness?" Gabriel smirked before he grabbed Sam's hips.

Sam pushed his hands into Gabriel's hair, nipping at his mouth. “Yes, I am. You are all mine. Your hands, your lips, your gorgeous cock... you’re mine.”

"And you're mine. Always." Gabriel pulled Sam into a passionate kiss, his hand pushing into Sam's hair and teasing the damp strands. He couldn't resist nipping at Sam's lower lip, then soothing it with his tongue.

“Always.” Sam rubbed against Gabe’s hard cock, sighing in pleasure. “You feel so good.”

"Fuck, Sam... love the feeling of you..." Gabriel ran his hands down Sam's muscled back to cup his ass.

Sam nodded eagerly, arching his back. “I love you so much.”

Making a pleased noise, Gabriel sucked at Sam's neck, his hands gripping his ass.

The younger man was aching with need. He reached between their bodies and began stroking himself.

Gabriel spanked him, growling as he pulled his hand away. "Naughty boy... That's mine."

Delighted, Sam pulled away and placed both hands on Gabe’s shoulders. “Yes, sir.”

"Now... go bend over our bed." Gabriel told him firmly."I think my boy deserves a spanking."

Breathless, Sam nodded and quickly got out of Gabe’s lap. His cock was heavy and aching as he rushed to their bed and bent over the mattress.

Gabriel followed him, his eyes dark as he watched. He stepped up behind him, then spanked him sharply on each cheek. Hm... he would manage to fuck him in this position even if he needed help. His one stool would be perfect.

Sam jumped at the contact, his ass stinging deliciously. He buried his face in his arms and groaned happily.

Settling into a rhythm, Gabriel let his spankings turn Sam's golden skin red. "You seem to be enjoying this- good boys don't like spankings, do they? Are you my naughty boy?"

“I’m your naughty boy,” Sam managed, wriggling his hips in anticipation.

"Mmm... such a dirty boy... I bet you like your ass fingered. Do you finger your ass, Sam? Tell me." Gabriel's voice was low and husky as he trailed his nails over Sam's sensitive skin.

“I do, sir. But I prefer your fingers.”

Smirking, Gabriel leaned forward and scraped his teeth in a teasing bite. "Then beg for them."

Sam had a better idea. “Professor, I know I’m failing your class. But I have to pass to graduate. What can I do?”

Fuck. Fuck... "I could be persuaded... An A for an A?" Gabriel offered in his Professor's voice. He was hard as a rock, and if Sam thought that this was going to be an easy A, he was in for a surprise.

“I’ll do anything for an A, Professor Novak.” Sam peered over his shoulder. “Anything.”

"My office is down the hall. The light switch is to the left of the door. Turn on the switch and get the lube from the middle drawer of the desk and put it on the end of the desk and wait for me." Gabriel stepped back, heading for his closet. He needed one essential thing for this little fantasy.

Sam straightened up and obediently went to his lover’s office. As soon as he stepped inside, he practically felt Gabe’s presence. Everything in the room had Gabe’s touch and it was oddly soothing to him. He retrieved the lube and set it on the edge of the desk as Gabe had ordered.

Dressing quickly, Gabriel made sure that the knot on his tie was perfect before adjusting his collar. He knew that Sam had been staring at it for most of his lesson, and when Sam had been asking a question, he'd slowly pulled it off, he'd seemed to forget the topic entirely. Fascinating...

Sam waited patiently in Gabe’s office, his cock giving a twitch of anticipation. He was head over heels for his Professor and this was going to be the stuff of his fantasies.

Unable to resist the pull of the desirous illusions that lay ahead, Gabriel headed into his office, pausing as he saw Sam to allow him to appreciate what he wore.

Sam drank him in, his eyes darkening with desire. “Professor...”

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Perhaps it was perverse, but he wanted it. He wanted to hear his Sam ask it… Hear his good boy be naughty.

Sam shuddered and tried to find some composure. “Sir, I know I have an F in this class, but I need an A to graduate.”

"Do you? And you think that you have something that I want, Sam?" Gabriel walked over to his desk, going around to his chair.

“I’ve seen you watch me.” Sam waited for him to sit down, then he fell to his knees in front of the older man. “I’m a virgin. Don’t you want to change that?”

Gabriel bit his lower lip, reaching out to trail his fingers through Sam's hair. "Now, now, Sam... Let's be honest, you want this just as much."

“Yes, sir. There’s no other teacher whose dick I want to suck.”

"Go ahead, Sam. Take out my cock- if I get your virginity, then I want it all. I want you to think of me any time you think of anything close to sex." Gabriel ordered him, tugging at his hair a little.

Sam gasped and grabbed Gabe’s belt with shaking hands. “Yes, sir.” He pulled out Gabe’s hard cock. “Oh...”

"And you've never done this before?" He shifted his hips, letting his cock slide in his hand.

“Never.” He batted his eyes at Gabe. “But I’m eager to learn.”

"Let's see your best efforts then, gorgeous. Maybe if you're good at it, I'll give you a kiss." Gabriel bit his lower lip, watching Sam closely.

Nodding eagerly, Sam made himself comfortable before he swallowed Gabe down.

"Oh fuck, Sam... that's so damn good. That's..." Gabriel made a soft noise, groaning at the feel of his throat around him.

Sam gripped Gabe’s thighs and pulled back, then took him down again. His thumbs gently massaged Gabe’s muscular thighs.

Damn, his boy knew how to suck cock. He was too damn perfect. And as hot as this was, his student- Sam being his was the hottest thing about this.

Swallowing him down to the root, Sam paused for a moment to let them both adjust. Then he hollowed his cheeks and began sucking in earnest.

"Fuck, that's.." Gabriel pushed a hand into his hair, groaning. He was only able to take Sam's mouth for a few minutes before he was pulling him up into a deep kiss.

Sam returned the kiss with enthusiasm, running his fingers through Gabe’s hair. “I love you.”

"As much as I love you?" Gabriel stood, pulling Sam towards the middle of the desk.

“I hope so.” Sam began to squirm with anticipation as he came closer to the desk.

"Now... I'm wondering.. would you allow me to tie you up for this A, Sam?" Gabriel started to unlace his tie, watching the younger man closely.

Sam nodded slowly. “I would, sir.”

"Lean over the desk, then put your arms behind your back. Green is good, yellow is slow down, and red is stop. Understand?"

“I understand.” Sam tucked his hands behind his back and leaned over the desk obediently.

"Good boy..." Gabriel bit his lower lip, then started to tie Sam's arms with his tie, carefully binding his arms behind him.

Sam relaxed and closed his eyes, filled with anticipation.

"So fucking beautiful, aren't you? An A for an A?" Gabriel grabbed his thing of lube- mostly used to jerk himself off to Sam's memory and slicked his fingers.

“Yes, sir. I’ll do anything.”

"I'm sure that you will." He made a pleased noise, sinking a finger inside of Sam's tightness, working him with it for long moments until he could fit in another.

Sam moaned in pleasure. “That’s it, Gabe. That’s so good.”

Gabriel smirked, letting his fingers tease at Sam's rim, then stretching it wider. "Look at you, Sam... I bet that you'll be able to take three soon."

“Mm-hmm.” The younger man closed his eyes, shuddering. “Need more.”

"You need more? You need this?" Gabriel worked the third finger inside of him, growling as he watched Sam's body take it. "Fucking beautiful..."

“Need you.” Sam relaxed his body, enjoying the slight burning sensation.

Gabriel bit his lower lip, then added more lube as he worked him with his fingers. "Fuck... my gorgeous student."

The younger man inhaled sharply and wriggled his hips. "Fuck... that's so good..."

"Is it?" Gabriel moved up behind him, his eyes hot as he slicked his cock."Look at you... You want my cock, doing you?"

"Yes, sir." Sam ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "I want your cock."

Gabriel bit his lower lip, moving around behind Sam. He put a stool into place, clicking two things so that stool wasn't going to move. He'd never thought that this fantasy was going to happen, but he knew that he needed a bit of a boost to get the angle right for his lover. He got his pants off, then slicked his cock.

Sam waited somewhat patiently, listening to his lover behind him. How many times had he fantasized about this very moment?

Trailing his hand over Sam's back, Gabriel carefully pressed inside, gasping Sam's name at the feeling of him tight and hot around him. "Fuck…"

Sam threw his head back and gasped. "Oh, God."

"That's Professor, Sam. I want to hear it from your pretty mouth." Gripping Sam's hips, Gabriel made sure that Sam could take him before he started fucking him hard and fast.

The younger man cried out, his hands struggling against the tie. "Professor! Fuck me harder!"

"Ah, ah... don't you hurt yourself." Gabriel spanked him, wanting to drive Sam as crazy as he was as his cock filled him again and again, their bodies smacking together.

Sam cried out again, wanting to feel his lover deeper and deeper. He hoped he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

"Fuck, Sam... so damn perfect..." Growling the words, the Professor rolled his hips, watching as his cock sank deep inside of Sam. "That's my student, my Sam..." He bit his lower lip as he felt Sam tense around his cock. Fuck... he'd definitely hit his prostate there. "Like that, Sam? Is that where you need me?"

He couldn't find words as pleasure shot through him. Instead, he pushed back onto Gabe's cock, crying out in need.

"Fuck- Sam!" Gabriel's fingers tightened on his hips. His body was shaking, and he knew it wouldn't be long. "I want to feel you come on my cock, Sam."

Sam nodded frantically, his cheek rubbing against the desk. "I'm so close!"

"That's it, Sam- come all over my desk. I want you to pull my orgasm from me. Gonna fill your gorgeous ass." He was too fucking perfect- his love, his Sam- he was going to fill him hard, until his come dripped down…

One more thrust was all Sam needed. He let out a hoarse scream as he came, shuddering around Gabe.

Gabriel thrust deep, grinding himself home as his orgasm made his knees shake. Long moments passed and he pulled free, looking Sam over for a long moment before getting off of the stool and running his tongue around Sam's stretched entrance, smeared with his come.

Sam let out a soft sound and pulled at the tie binding his hands.

"All right, love, if you insist." Gabriel laughed softly, then undid the tie, rubbing Sam's arms and wrists.

Sam shuddered and stood upright, his legs trembling.

"All right, Sam?" Gabriel carefully wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing his shoulder. "Let's go to bed."

"Okay..." Sam leaned against his lover as they made their way back to their bedroom.

Hearing the phone. Gabriel grinned at his lover, depositing him on the bed before he answered. "Dean-o, sorry, we- Cas has been what?" The color faded from his face, and the hand holding the phone trembled.

"Stabbed, I am so sorry, I... we're going to the hospital. They wouldn't let ride with him, so I am driving in Baby." Dean told him quickly, his voice nearly robotic.

Sam sat up carefully, worriedly watching his boyfriend. "Gabe? What's wrong?"

"Be safe. We will be there in fifteen minutes." Gabriel hung up the phone, going to his closet to quickly dress. "Someone stabbed Cas. Dean is following the ambulance to Saint Mary's hospital."

Sam immediately got out of bed and grabbed his clothes. "Is Cas okay? What do we know?"

"Dean babbled something about blood and him passing out on him. Beyond that..." Gabriel shook his head, biting his lip hard as he dressed. Fuck, he was shaking.

Sam dressed quickly, needing to reassure his boyfriend. "He'll be okay, baby. I'll drive."

"Sam, I can't..." Gabriel looked at Sam, then shoved his feet into his shoes.

"Okay, baby. It's going to be okay." Sam put his own shoes on and hustled his lover out of their home and to his car. In less than ten minutes they were at the hospital.

Sam ushered Gabe inside, where they found Dean waiting anxiously near the doors. "Dean!"

Gabriel's hands skimmed over the blood on Dean, and he looked around for his brother. "Is... have you heard anything?"

Shaking his head, Dean looked down at his bloody hands. "No... I'm not sure what's going on."

Sam still gave his brother a reassuring hug. "Hey, it's Cas. He'll be fine."

Dean hugged him back, hard, pressing his face into his chest.

"How the fuck did this happen? You two were alone in a hotel room!" Gabriel growled after a moment, gesturing towards the doors that his brother was behind.

Sam glared at Gabe. "Babe, calm down."

Gabriel watched Sam for a moment before he backed down. "I'm sorry, I just... I stopped watching him, Dean." He'd trusted his brother with Dean and now he was hurt.

"I know. It's my fault. I... I'm..." Dean took a deep breath, forcing himself to be calm. Panic wasn't going to help anyone. "We ordered room service, and I went to answer the door- and it was Dad. He was pissed because of the money. I think that his plan was to stab me, but Cas…"

Sam's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where's the son of a bitch now?" he growled.

"Jail. They arrested him on a bunch of charges, including the check." Dean told him, clearing his throat.

Now that he was calmed down, Gabriel could see a hell of a bruise coming in on Dean's face to his face. "Dean, have you been seen yet? Has anyone checked you over?"

Dean frowned as he looked at him. "Cas is-"

"In the best hands possible. Come on, let's make sure you're okay."

"Sam, my insurance doesn't cover-" Dean stilled at the look on Gabriel's face.

"If you think that Castiel or I would allow you to pay for this, you're being utterly ridiculous. Go, get checked over, and then you can assure Sam that you're all right." Gabriel told him firmly, looking over at Sam. "Go ahead, get him seen to."

Sam nodded and gently took his brother by the arm, ushering him to the nurses' station. He was quickly seen to and Sam stayed by his side the entire time.

"You've got some severe bruising, but amazingly, your teeth look all right. Your teeth might feel a bit strange from the swelling, and you're going to-"

Dean zoned out on the nurse, feeling the tenderness rising up his cheek towards his eye. It wasn't broken, it just hurt like a bitch. He'd been hit more than enough to know what was up at this point.

Sam patted his brother’s back soothingly. “But he’s not seriously hurt?”

"No, he's liable to have a headache, though. We'll prescribe some ibuprofen for the swelling." She assured Sam, looking over at Dean. "He's right, your eyes are very green."

Dean blinked at her words, tilting his head. "What...?"

“Your boyfriend. I assisted with his intake and he kept talking about your beautiful eyes.”

"When can I see him?" Straight to the point, Dean, at last, showed some interest in what she was saying. "Is he all right?"

“He was stable when I checked on him about twenty minutes ago. He’s a lucky man.”

Dean stood, looking at Sam. "Let's go see him. You have to tell Gabriel." He paused, looking at the nurse, "Thanks, seriously."

“You’re welcome, sweetie.”

Sam helped Dean to his feet. “Come on, De.”

Ignoring the throbbing in his face, Dean looked at Sam. "Let's go. I need to see him."

"How are you feeling, Dean-o?" Gabriel stood from where he'd perched himself, moving over to look at the elder Winchester's jaw.

“He’s not badly hurt. But I’m going to try to get him into Cas's room.”

"They told me that I had to wait because of green eyes," Gabriel smirked at Dean, having relaxed after talking to a doctor. "We're ready when you are."

Dean felt his cheeks heat and cleared his throat. "Ready when you are... I need to see him."

Sam held his brother’s arm to support him, and after lying to the staff and insisting Dean was Cas's husband, the trio was allowed to see Cas.

They found him in his room, resting in bed. He had an IV and a heart monitor and his eyes were closed.

"Cas? Gorgeous?" Dean bit his lower lip, moving into the room to touch his arm gently.

Gabriel watched them, relaxing as he saw the even breathing in his chest.

Cas's eyes fluttered open and he gave Dean a dopey smile. “Dean...”

"Hey there, Gorgeous..." Dean gently stroked his fingers through the older man's stubble. "I've got you. I'm here. Gabe's here, too."

"Hey, Cassie." Gabriel smiled, moving on the other side of the bed.

Cas slowly turned his head in his brother’s direction. “Hey...”

"How are you feeling, Cassie?" Gabriel reached over, smoothing Castiel's hair.

Dean cleared his throat, trying to subtly wipe at his eyes.

“I feel... funny...”

"Mm. That's the pain killer." Gabriel grabbed Castiel's chart, looking it over. "Do you remember what happened?"

Dean took a deep breath, the grabbed the chart, only to feel his breath catch at it. He could have died.

Cas blinked and panic seemed to fill his features. “Dean, Dean!”

Tossing the chart against Sam's chest, Dean moved to Castiel's side, carefully taking the Professor's hand. "Cas, I am right here, I'm okay…"

Gabriel stepped back, letting Dean over to his side.

Cas grabbed his hand and held it tightly. “Are you okay?”

"I... I'm fine. I promise. I didn't get hurt. You did..." Dean stroked his fingers, biting his lower lip hard.

“I was so scared... but you’re really okay...?”

"I promise. Just an ugly bruise. See?" Dean motioned to his jaw, then leaned down, kissing his hair. "God, I love you…"

“Love you too, Dean.”

Sam glanced at Cas's erratic heartbeat on the screen. “Try to calm him down, Dean.”

Dean sat down carefully on the side of the bed, smoothing Castiel's hair. "Baby, I need you to breathe for me, all right? Take a breath. I've got you. I'm here, I'm safe. Can you do me a favor and think of five random numbers for me?" An odd trick, but Dean'd used it for man years with his own anxiety, and Sam's. The brain couldn't seem to freak out and give him the numbers at the same time.

Cas gripped Dean’s hand tightly, blinking back tears. “E-eighteen... ninety-nine... four...”

"That's it, gorgeous... two more? Then can you tell me what you're smelling and seeing? Everything's all right. We're all safe. He's gone, and he's never going to be able to hurt anyone again." Dean gently stroked his fingers over Castiel's arm.

“Fifty two...one...” Cas inhaled deeply through his nose.

"That's it. Now, what do you smell? What are you seeing in here, love?" Dean gently smoothed his hair, feeling the soft strands. "I've got you."

“I smell soap...and I see you...” he placed his free hand on Dean’s chest. “I feel you.”

"Good job, love. Perfect." Dean gently covered Castiel's hand with his own, feeling himself relax at the same time. "I've got you, and we're right here together. Nothing's going to happen to any of us. We're safe, and no one is getting hurt."

Gabriel's brow furrowed, and he looked over at Sam. "He's done this before." He said quietly.

“Done what, babe?” Sam whispered back.

"How often has he calmed you down from anxiety?" Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam, watching Dean quietly talk to his brother.

Sam’s face fell. “More times than I can remember.”

Gabriel pulled him close, kissing him gently. "I love you, and I've got you. Thank you... for holding me together until now." He didn't know what the fuck he would have done without Sam.

“You don’t have to thank me.” He gave Gabe a squeeze.

"Still, Sam. I'd have fallen apart without you." He kissed him softly, looking back at the bed.

Dean stroked Castiel's hair, feeling himself relaxing. "So... we sort of had to lie to the hospital people."

“About what?” Cas whispered, his eyes closing halfway.

Biting his lower lip, Dean smiled as he watched him. "How about I tell you later after you sleep some?"

Cas's head dropped to his shoulder. “Don’t leave me.”

"Shh... you couldn't get rid of me if you tried, Cas. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Dean held him gently, kissing his hair gently.

"Cassie, we're going to go and get you and Dean a change of clothing. The doctor said that you wouldn't have to stay too late tomorrow." Gabriel told him quietly, watching the pair. "We're not leaving yet, though."

“Okay...” Cas yawned against Dean’s shoulder.

Gabriel pushed Sam into a chair before he gently sat on his lap. "Sweet dreams, Cassie. We all love you."

"Sleep sweet, Cas. I'm right here." Dean held him gently, carefully adjusting the blanket.

Cas easily fell asleep in Dean’s arms, and Sam waited a little while before speaking softly. “He looks so tired.”

"He is pretty drugged up. Apparently, he had a panic attack in the ambulance, waking up without Dean there." Gabriel returned sotto voce. He felt nearly limp in relief that Castiel was all right.

"They wouldn't let me." Dean stared at Castiel for a long moment. He looked pale in comparison to his usual, and his five o'clock shadow stood out in stark contrast.

“He’ll be okay, De.” Sam squeezed Gabe gently. “You’re here for him.”

"I know. And I'm not moving, I just..." Dean shook his head, pressing his face into Castiel's hair.

Gabriel leaned against Sam, biting his lip. "How are you feeling?" Now that things were calming down, he was realizing that Sam hadn't even gotten a snuggle after the rough ride.

“I’m fine, sweetheart,” he whispered into Gabe’s ear. He was tender but he was more focused on Cas.

Gabriel relaxed, watching as Dean's breathing started to even out and he fell asleep against his lover. "Looks like they're asleep."

“That’s good. They’ll sleep better together.”

"Mm. Like I do with you." Gabriel kissed Sam's jaw, gently stroking his face. "I love you, so damn much."

“I love you, too.” He nuzzled into Gabe’s neck and sighed. “We should get their clothes. Dean’s are wrecked.”

"They definitely are. I don't know what happened to Cas's but..." Gabriel trailed off, sure that they'd need cut off.

“We can go grab them and bring Dean a snack. They probably won’t let us stay long, but they’ll let Dean stay.”

"Well, as his husband, of course," Gabriel smirked a bit, looking at the ring Dean had moved to his left hand.

Sam smiled softly and hugged Gabe tighter. “Come on. Let’s go get the stuff.”

Gabriel nodded, then headed for the door. As much as he trusted Dean and knew Cas would want him there, it still felt like he was abandoning his little brother.

The younger man followed him, tired and still worried for Cas.

Reaching the car, Gabriel climbed into the driver's seat. "Sam... I want to call my attorney give you power of attorney in my living will."

Startled, Sam swung his head to look at his boyfriend. “Why? We’re both young. You... we don’t...”

"Because life happens, Sam. This happened. I don't want you to be locked out if I fall down the stairs at work, or there's an accident like Dean almost was." Gabriel took a breath, realizing that he'd commandeered his boyfriend's car. To hell with it, Sam was tired.

That gave Sam pause. He would be utterly destroyed if Gabe was injured and he couldn’t get to him at the hospital because of red tape. “Okay. You’re right.”

"And Cas can still weigh in and stuff as my brother. I trust you, though." Buckling in, Gabriel stole the keys from Sam before starting the car.

Sam leaned over and kissed Gabe’s cheek. “I love you.”

Turning his head, Gabriel brushed his lips over Sam's. "I love you too."

They quickly drove to Bobby’s and grabbed a clean change of clothing for Dean. Bobby'd been livid- completely, and assured them that he'd be down to visit. Gabriel was pretty sure if he saw John, Bobby'd have killed him for touching 'his boys'.

They headed back to the hospital, grabbing dinner for Dean.

Gabriel had switched into the passenger seat after Bobby's and relaxed, trying to ignore the delicious smelling food in his lap. Thankfully, the ride wasn't long. Still... he peeked into the box. Sam might not see…

Sam caught him and laughed. “You’re starving, aren’t you?”

"Ah, baby- I'm... yes. I should have eaten more Chinese rather than allowing myself to be distracted by the delicious dessert." Gabriel laughed, closing the box.

“Let’s get this to Dean and make sure they’re settled. Then we’ll grab some groceries and I’ll make dinner for you.”

"That's sweet of you." Gabriel patted his thigh, then relaxed. "So... how do you think Cas will react to learning that he's 'married'?"

“I think he’ll be fine. If anything Dean was the one I was worried about”.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Gabriel tilted his head. After that statue Dean'd made Castiel, he would think that Dean was fairly serious.

“Dean loves Cas. But he’s never expressed interest in marriage. At least, not until Cas.”

"We'll have to see. I'm sure that he loves Casie, and that Cassie loves him." He said with a grin. "Oh, we're here!"

They quickly parked and grabbed their bags before heading inside. They easily found Cas's room again, and Cas was still sleeping deeply in Dean’s arms.

Dean's eyes opened the moment the door opened but he relaxed seeing them. "Food?"

"Definitely food, Dean-o." Gabriel set the bags and soda for Dean down on the table.

Sam held up his own bag. “And clean clothes.”

"...I actually think that I'm more excited about clean clothing." Dean told them, hugging Castiel gently.

“I’m sure.” Sam looked at his boyfriend. “Gabe, can you trade with Dean so he can clean up?”

Gabriel paused in arranging the food for Dean like he would Castiel. "Sure thing." And damn if Dean wasn't looking like death warmed over. He moved, and the pair of them managed the switch with only one or two grumbles from Cas in his sleep.

Dean looked down at himself and made a face at all of the blood from trying to staunch Castiel's wounds. "I don't think that the nurses saw the blood or they'd have kicked me out."

Sam gave him his clothes. “But she didn’t. We convinced them you’re married and they’ll probably kick us out, but not you.”

"Yeah." Dean swallowed hard, then headed into the bathroom to get changed. Thoughts were racing through his mind, number one being about Castiel and his father. The last thing Castiel would ever want would be to marry him after this clusterfuck. He was going to take care of him while he could, though.

Sam sat down by the bed and stroked Gabe’s arm. “Are you good?”

Gabriel nodded, smoothing Castiel's hair back from his face. "That's my baby brother, you know?" And he felt better holding him.

“I know.” Sam leaned forward and kissed Gabe’s cheek. Then he sat back down.

Dean came back out after a moment, clearly scrubbed up in the sink. "Thanks, guys."

“Welcome. Now eat,” Sam insisted lightly.

"Bossy." Dean hugged his brother before he sat down. "Damn, this is that fancy place..."

"Yelp said that they have the best pie," Gabriel told him, then adjusted the blanket.

“Enjoy, De. When you’re done, Gabe and I are gonna head home.”

"Thanks, Seriously. This... today's been fucked up." Dean bit his lower lip before picking p the plastic fork. "The cops are going to want to talk to you about Dad."

Gabriel frowned at the mention of their father. That son of a bitch...

Sam’s expression turned dark. “Why? That asshole should rot.”

"I... it was quick. I know he was up and bitching about us, and I think that they're going to want to know... the way they talked, about us growing up. They pulled my file, so..." Dean took a breath, then started to eat. “Apparently he followed the Impala to the hotel.”

“I’ll tell them everything. He could have killed Cas!”

Dean wanted to hide it but Sam was right. The rage he felt... he'd wanted his father's blood. Attending to Castiel's wounds had been more important, than that, though. "I know. I agree. It's... I just hope that he doesn't hate me."

“I could never hate you, Dean,” Cas whispered, his eyes opening halfway.

Dean swore inwardly, not having intended to reveal that fear to Castiel."Cas, how are you feeling? I'm so sorry."

Cas reached out to Dean, blinking blearily. “Don’t.”

Dean blinked at the command, then moved over to his side. "What?" He gently took the older man's hand in his own.

He squeezed Dean’s hand tightly. “Don’t blame yourself. Please.”

Dean could feel a lump in his throat forming. "Cas... it's my fault. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't-"

“Your father did this to me,” Cas insisted sharply.

"Yeah... and shouldn't have risked you meeting him." Dean bit his lip, stroking Castiel's hand.

"You know, I have Flogger that you can borrow." Gabriel supplied helpfully.

Cas huffed and rolled his eyes. “When you finish eating, Dean, come here.”

Dean gave him a look, going to obey.

Debating whether or not to tease his brother about calming down, Gabriel opted to cuddle him.

Cas immediately relaxed and grumbled, “That won’t always work.”

"What won't?" Dean raised a brow as he dug into the food.

"Just so you know, Sam, I will spank you if you blame yourself," Gabriel whispered to his lover.

“Gabe cuddling me. He thinks he can always distract me with it.”

"It has always worked," Gabriel said, stroking his hair.

"Sammy too," Dean assured Gabriel.

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled. Dean was right but he didn’t have to admit it.

Dean ate quickly, more than used to having to scarf his meal down before he moved back over to Castiel's side.

As soon as Dean was beside him, Cas shifted away from Gabe and into Dean’s arms. His entire body ached but his side made him want to cry out in pain. He buried his face in Dean’s shoulder.

Dean slipped his arms around him. "I've got you, Cas. Always, okay? I'm sorry..."

“Stop, Dean. I’m okay. I promise.”

"All right, if you insist," Dean told him, sighing. As he kissed his hair.

“I insist. But I know you’re worried.” He rubbed Dean’s arm soothingly

Dean shrugged, pressing his face into Castiel's shoulder. "I never thought that I would see a huge part of my worst nightmare come true."

Gabriel moved, snuggling against Sam.

Sam held his boyfriend tight, stroking his hair.

“Dean, it’s okay... I’m safe with you...”

It took a long moment for Dean to softly reply, "Yeah. I know. I just..."

Gabriel hugged Sam closely, letting his touch sooth him.

“I know you will keep me safe.”

"Always. I promise I'll never let anything hurt you again." He still couldn't get the sight of his father stabbing him out of his mind. Being hit didn't shock him- hell, it was almost normal with John Winchester.

They sat there for a while until as Sam predicted, a nurse came in and asked Gabe and Sam to leave.

Sam was thankful when she simply smiled at Dean and asked if he would like a cot.

Dean watched their brothers leave before he managed to talk his way into sharing the bed with Castiel with the cot there as a second option.

"You and your husband are so cute, I suppose that I can't say no. If he's uncomfortable, at all..." She told him firmly, then slipped from the room.

Cas relaxed when the door closed. “I want to go home tomorrow.”

"You should be able to. We can pick up your stuff.." Taking a deep breath, Dean hugged him closer.

Cas leaned against him gladly. “You make the best pillow.”

Stroking his fingers through the older man's hair, Dean made a soft, pleased noise. "Cas, did you hear what she said? We had to pretend that I was your husband."

Cas yawned tiredly. “As long as it allows you to stay with me...”

Dean stroked his hair, holding him back. "Love you, Cas. I'm so glad that you're all right."

“I love you too, Dean. And I’m very sore, but I’m fine.”

"I'm sorry that you're sore." He bit back words about how bad he felt because Castiel wasn't going to want to hear it.

“Don’t. Just keep touching me,” Cas ordered sleepily.

Dean gently stroked his fingers along his shoulder. "I can do that. Sweet dreams, Cas."

“Please don’t leave,” Cas whispered, his head heavier on Dean’s shoulder.

"I'm yours, Cas. I'm not leaving unless I have to, okay?" Resting against him, Dean made a quiet noise. He'd have to take more ibuprofen for his face.

Cas lazily nuzzled Dean’s shoulder. “Okay...”

The pair fell eventually drifted off with more murmured words of love and affection.


	15. I Don't Wanna Wait

Gabriel looked over at Sam as they entered the house with bags of food. "How are you doing?"

“I’m okay, babe.” Sam closed the door behind them.

"It's a hell of a way to end the year," Gabriel moved to put away the groceries, sighing.

“Yeah, it is.” Sam set two steaks on the counter. “Should I start cooking now, or do we want to wait a bit?”

"I'm pretty hungry, but I can find a snack for now." Gabriel grabbed out a candy bar with a grin. 

"There's some leftovers too."

“Alright, sweet tooth.” Sam kissed his head affectionately. “I’ll start cooking in a bit then.

"Who, me?" Opening the candy, Gabriel stole a kiss from him. "And it's delicious. It's not like I'm diabetic."

“Sure.” Sam ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair. Then he ducked his head and stole a bite of Gabe’s candy bar.

"Hey..." Gabriel pouted at the candy bar then at his lover. "Seriously? I didn't even get a kiss for my candy."

Laughing, Sam covered Gabe’s lips with his own.

"Thief." The professor couldn't even keep his pout on straight as he watched him before he kissed him back. "Stole my heart and everything."

“Sorry, but you’re not getting that back.” He slid his arms around Gabe.

"Just going to hold onto that, hm?" Gabriel looked up at Sam, sighing a little bit. The top of his head was barely to his giant's shoulder. Hell, his stool had worked to put him up to the task earlier. He couldn't stop his amusement at the thought.

“Yes, I am. I love you so fucking much.”

"Sam..." Gabriel pressed his face into his chest for a long moment before pulling him down into a passionate kiss. "I love you too, baby... always."

He cupped Gabe’s face in his hands. “Do you think we could redo our little scene later? I missed getting to snuggle with you.”

Smiling, Gabriel turned his head and kissed his palm. "Which part do you want to redo, Sam? I definitely missed the cuddling part."

“You fucking me against your desk. Then the cuddling.”

"Hmm... and I think that sounds amazing." Sliding his hands down, Gabriel gripped Sam's ass. "Did you enjoy what we did earlier?"

“I did. I just wish we could have relaxed after.”

"Cuddles are very important." Gabriel mused, his hands massaging the strong muscles in Sam's ass.

Sam sighed pleasurably and arched against Gabriel. “They are. No one... I’ve ever dated understood...”

"To be honest, it sort of felt like we hadn't finished. Like we were going to finish and didn't get to." Gabriel confessed, nuzzling along Sam's jaw. Sort of. He was so ridiculously, sexily tall, it was more along his neck/clavicle with the top of his head bumping his jaw.

“Exactly.” He kissed the top of his love’s head. “You make me happier than anyone ever has, Gabriel.”

"And you do the same thing to me. You soothe me in a way that I never imagined." Stroking his hands up Sam's chest under his shirt, Gabriel let his fingers tease his chest. "And harder."

That made Sam laugh as he felt Gabe’s erection pressing against him. “You’re hard again already?”

"It happens." Gabriel laughed softly, letting his fingers tease Sam. "Rationally, I'm dealing with a lot of chaos from earlier. I'm relieved, I'm feeling guilty- I wasn't there, I was glad that it wasn't you, I..." He shook his head, kissing over his heart. "I need to touch you and reassure myself that you're all right."

“Well, I can certainly accommodate that.”

"Can you, Sam? Can you accommodate me?" Gabriel purred the words, rubbing himself against Sam's cock.

“I can.” Sam suddenly turned Gabe around and roughly bent him over the counter. He ground his hips against Gabe’s ass.

Gabriel moaned, grabbing at the counter as he felt Sam. "Sweetness, fuck... that's..." The zing of arousal that went through him had his cock throbbing.

Chuckling wickedly, Sam reached around and squeezed Gabe’s cock through his pants.

The noise that Gabriel made was hungry, and he bucked into his hand, looking for more. Sam taking charge like this, right now... he was too damn perfect.

Sam let go and slid his hand past the waist of Gabe’s pants so he could feel his lover better.

"Too many clothes..." Then Sam's hand was there, inside his pants. "Yes-"

Sam nipped at the back of Gabe’s neck and thrust against him again. “I’ll make you come.”

"Sam, please..." He whined, grinding back against him, biting his lower lip. He could feel Sam's erection through their clothing and hated every layer.

"Love you, Sam- love you so much, love how you make me feel" Gabriel swallowed hard, trying to get his pants down.

Sam continued to eagerly stroke Gabe’s dick, coaxing him closer to his orgasm.

"Yes, Sam- I'm almost there, I..." Gabriel fisted a hand into his hair, his hands bucking into Sam's hand. "I'm gonna come."

“That’s it, baby,” Sam rumbled, grinding harder against Gabe’s ass. “Come for me.”

It was fast and dirty- and just what the older man needed. He whimpered as he came, his hips bucking as his come splashed against the cabinet and over Sam's fingers. "Sam…"

Sam thrust again until he came as well, gasping Gabe’s name. “Oh fuck, yes!”

"Did I mention how fucking perfect you are, baby?" Gabriel relaxed against the counter, making a soft noise.

“Mm...perfect for you, maybe,” Sam rumbled, kissing the back of Gabe’s neck.

"Next time, baby... we're going to have you come all over me." Gabriel turned, wrapping his arms around him. "Love you so fucking much. I want cuddles. Bed."

“Course...” his legs shook as he quickly cleaned up their mess. Then they shuffled off to their bedroom.

Gabriel helped him to get cleaned up before following him into their bedroom. "All right, Sweetness?" He pulled off his clothing as they entered their bedroom.

“So good,” Sam replied drowsily, struggling with his own clothes.

Watching him, Gabriel kissed his shoulder before he moved to help Sam undress."Come on, baby. Lay down. Let me take care of you and I'll be in your arms in just a second. Okay?" His hands moved quickly as he spoke.

“Okay.” He was so lucky to have Gabe. He gave his lover a dopey smile as Gabe helped him undress.

"I love you, Sam... So damn much." Gabriel cleared off their come, then moved to lay on the bed next to him. Their nudity was comforting as he held him. "How's this, sweetness?"

“Perfect.” He draped a long leg over Gabe. “And we don’t have to do anything until Cas is released from the hospital...”

"Mm... mine." Gabriel hugged him close, his lashes heavy. "Love you."

“All yours.” He kissed Gabe’s forehead lovingly. “Always.”

"Mm... always yours." Gabriel yawned softly, hiding it in Sam's chest. Pouting at it, he pressed closer to Sam.

Sam gladly welcomed him closer. “You’re my heart.”

"And you're mine, love. Always." Gabriel rubbed his cheek along Sam's chest. "Love you so much... love how you feel touching me, holding me..." He trailed off, his voice fading as he started to fall asleep.

“And I love you, Gabe. Always.”

 

XXXX

In the middle of the night, Cas cried out as he startled awake. He was sweating and trembling as he tried to orient himself.

"Shh, Cas. I'm right here. I've got you." Dean smoothed his hair, watching him closely. He'd slept a lot longer than he was used to, and had been laying there holding Castiel. He'd figured that he'd eventually fall asleep.

Hearing Dean’s voice, Cas immediately curled into him. “You’re here,” he breathed. “You’re here. You’re still here.”

"Shh... of course, I am, baby. What's wrong? What'd you dream of?" Dean gently stroked his fingers over his lover, leery of his wound.

“Your father… he stabbed you...” Cas couldn’t hold back a pained sob. “You died in my arms...”

"Oh, Cas... no. I'm okay. I'm fine, I promise, okay? He didn't hurt me." Dean pushed a hand through Castiel's hair, feeling his body shake with his emotions. "I've got you. I'm right here. We're safe."

“It was so real.” He slid his hand under Dean’s shirt, desperately needing to feel his skin.

"Okay... okay." Dean sat up a bit, pulling his shirt off. "Look, I'm okay. See?" He caught Castiel's hands with his own, stroking them over his chest.

Cas stared at his unblemished chest, blinking against tears. He ran a trembling hand over Dean’s chest.

"There, see? I'm all right, Cas. " His face hurt like hell, but he wasn't hurt. Not like Cas had dreamed, and not like Castiel had been hurt.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, turning his teary gaze to his lover.

"Shh... what do you have to be sorry for? You're the one who was hurt." Dean cupped Castiel's face, then stroked his thumb below the older man's eye. "I've got you."

“I woke you up.” Cas sniffled and leaned into Dean’s hand.

"I was awake. You didn't wake me up at all." Leaning forward, Dean brushed his lips over Castiel's lashes. "And always, always wake me up if you need me, no matter how little it is."

"But...I know you don't sleep a lot…"

"I don't, but that's normal for me. I'm used to getting sleep when I can with my schedule." Hell, it'd been that way his whole life, dealing with Sammy crying or sick or just needing a cuddle. It'd never adjusted. "I was just laying here holding you right now. Watching you sleep, knowing that you're safe with me... it makes me happy."

Cas wiped at his eyes with shaking hands. "It does?"

"It does. I don't think I've ever held still like this and just been happy. Not until you." Smiling at Castiel, Dean pushed Cas's hair back from his face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dean," Cas said softly. "I don't ever want to contemplate not having you."

"I just met you in November, and I... I can't either. I can't think of my life without you in it." The thought alone was enough to see the knife coming at Castiel again- him dying, him being angry at Dean... him leaving. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing.

Cas buried his face in Dean's neck, finally relaxing. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "But I'm thankful you were here."

"I'm not leaving unless I have to." Dean pulled him a little closer,  
careful not to hurt him.

"I'm not sure I can go back to sleep right now." He began playing with Dean's long fingers. "Can we turn on the TV?"

"Sure, we can." Dean grabbed the remote, flipping it on. "Dr. Sexy okay?"

"That's fine." He curled against Dean and placed a hand over his tender side.

Dean stroked his hand down his back, holding him close. "Are you okay, Cas? Not too much pain?"

"Not too much. I think I pulled it a little when I was waking up, but the pain is bearable."

"Good. It kills me to think that you might be hurting." Dean told him quietly.

"I'm okay. I promise." His fingers lightly stroked the back of Dean's neck. "Let's watch your show. Maybe I'll be able to go back to sleep."

"Good. You need to rest up." He looked at the screen, watching Dr. Sexy work with a patient. Relaxing, he gently ran his hand down Castiel's back.

The familiar and soothing touch made Cas relax even more against Dean. He looked at the TV as well, yawning.

Dean kissed his hair with a smile, "Look! And this is where you can tell that Dr. Sexy is entirely in love with... well, that's spoilers."

Cas let out an adorable, sleepy laugh. "Dr. Sexy is quite...sexy."

"Mm. Yeah, I guess, I mean... the boots." Dean felt his cheeks heat, pressing his face against Castiel.

“Should I wear boots?”

"If you want to pin me to the nearest surface and fuck me, sure." Dean felt himself blush at the words.

A laugh rumbled through Cas's chest. “I could do that.”

Dean stilled at the image of Castiel in cowboy boots fucking him against the wall. "Damn, Cas."

“I want to make your fantasies reality, Dean.”

"You are my fantasy." Dean cupped Castiel's face, moving their bodies to kiss him.

The tender sentiment had Cas's heart swelling. “Dean...”

"What, Cas?" The emotion in Castiel's eyes had Dean stroking his fingers along his stubble.

"I just... I love you so much."

"I love you too, Cas... more than I ever thought I could." Dean brushed his lips over his forehead.

Feeling more relaxed and cozy, Cas closed his eyes and listened to the show.

Dean relaxed, waiting for Castiel to fall back asleep before he closed his eyes.

XXXX

The last thing that Gabriel expected to see when he walked into the hospital was Michael and Lucifer walking towards Castiel's room

Sam was beside Gabe and he immediately tensed. “What are those assholes doing?” He hissed.

"Castiel has my lawyer's contact information in case I need it," Gabriel told him, stepping forward. "Michael, to what do we owe the displeasure?"

"My youngest brother was stabbed, Gabriel. Did you really think that I'd ignore it?" Michael stepped towards them.

Sam straightened up to his full 6’4" height. “The only people allowed with Cas right now are us and Dean,” he growled.

"Oh, his... husband? I'm afraid that the hospital staff has been informed of Castiel's marital status and they've removed him from the hospital grounds." Michael looked at his watch before looking back at Sam. "He was getting coffee, I hear."

"You son of a bitch-" Gabriel growled only for Sam to stop him.

Sam carefully restrained his boyfriend, his eyes glittering with hatred. “Gabe, go get Cas released. We’ll take him home.”

"I think that Castiel should come home with me," Michael spoke as Gabriel turned to walk away.

Gabriel's hand fisted and he struggled to reign in the urge to beat his brother. Sam. And Cas. He needed to get the fuck over to the desk and get Cas home- and figure out what the hell had happened with Dean.

“Go, babe,” Sam said sharply.

Watching Gabriel obey the boy, Michael snorted. "Look at you, so in control of my incipient brother. What'd you promise him, hm? Happy ever after? I'll give you a million to walk away. Hell, you and your brother go? Five million."

“You can take your five million and shove it up your ass.” Sam narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Careful, Mr. Winchester- surely you noticed what law-firm your little scholarship is through." Micheal looked him over, sneering. "Wouldn't you hate to lose it?"

“I’ve made it this far without that money. I can finish it.” He mirrored Michael's cold sneer. “Besides, when I marry Gabriel, none of that will matter.”

Michael heat entered Michael's gaze as he glowered at him. "I knew it. Just after his money-"

"And my cock, honestly. He's got a thing for it, and the way I can swallow his giant dick all the way down. Now, if you'll kindly fuck off, I'm going to get Castiel and go home." he glowered at him, then opened the door to Castiel's room, leaving Michael gaping at him.

Castiel was sitting in bed, struggling to button his shirt. His head shot up when the door opened. “Dean?”

"All right, Cas. We're going." Gabriel told him, hurrying over to his side.   
"Let's go, all right?" His hands hurriedly did up his shirt before bringing over the wheelchair.

Cas obediently sat in the wheelchair, anxious and desperate to see Dean.

"Dean's okay, I'm sure." He had to be. At the worst in jail and he'd have to figure out how to get him out.

Sam grabbed the chair, protectively patting Cas's shoulder. Then he pushed his friend out of the room.

Gabriel didn't know where Michael had fucked off to and honestly didn't care. He was being an asshole because he could. He concentrated on carrying Castiel's things.

Cas looked exhausted. “Gabe, where’s Dean?”

"We don't know. Cas. It's...Michael was on his way to your room. He said some shit about your marital status and then Dean..." And he was sure that Castiel was going to be pissed.

“Dean?” Cas looked around anxiously. “Michael, you bastard!”

"Cas, stop, it's okay," Gabriel swore, grabbing Castiel's shoulders. "Calm down!" Honestly, he was incredibly surprised that he wasn't seeing fucking Michael or Dean.

Sam gently patted Cas's shoulder with a free hand. “Let’s get you home, Cas. We’ll find Dean.”

Cas nodded wearily, but he was still anxious. He just wanted his boyfriend.

Gabriel managed to get his brother and his boyfriend loaded into the car. "Go ahead and call his cell phone. If he's here, we'll grab him."

Cas nodded and called Dean’s number. “Please answer, Dean..”

"Cas? Babe- I'm sorry, they threw me out. Threatened to call the cops on me if I didn't leave then and there." Dean told him quickly, shoving his hair back. "Where are you?"

“I’m in the parking lot in Gabe’s car. I need you.”

"I'm around by the entrance. Can you come along and get me?"Dean bit his lower lip, shoving a hand through his hair.

Cas looked at his brother. “He’s at the entrance, Gabe.”

"All right, I'm going." Gabriel made sure that they were all buckled into the car before he pulled towards the front gate. He shook his head as he saw Dean walking towards them.

Sam got out and opened the rear door for Dean. He was still seething at Michael’s antics.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean patted his shoulders. His hair looked as if it'd been destroyed by his hands running through it. "They said I'd be arrested-"

“I’m just seething at that piece of shit Michael. But don’t worry about me. Cas is really upset and it’s not good for him.”

Dean ducked around Sam, moving to get in the car. "Cas? I just... I was going to get coffee." His arms were suddenly full of his injured boyfriend.

Kissing his hair gently, Dean held him close. "I'm here, Cas. I've got you. I'm sorry."

Motioning for Sam to get into the car, Gabriel adjusted his seat belt as he watched them. "I'm going to start driving home."

Cas shuddered and tried to breathe. “I could kill him.”

"Cas... it's not worth it. Let's just get home, okay?" Dean kissed his hair, stroking his hands over his back. "I've got you."

The drive to Cas and Gabe’s home took ten minutes, and when they arrived Dean insisted on helping his boyfriend out of the car. Cas grumbled but didn’t have the strength to fight him.

"I've got you, Cas." Dean tugged him close, then kissed his hair. "Let's go get onto the couch. We can snuggle and let Gabriel and Sam spoil us, okay?"

That actually sounded like heaven to Cas. He nodded and made his way slowly to the couch.

Gabriel watched the pair as Dean got them settled on the couch, taking off their shoes. "You hungry, Cas? We'll get dinner and something to drink."

Putting their shoes by the door, Dean looked up. "I'm definitely thirsty."

“I don’t think I can eat much,” Cas admitted, leaning into the couch cushions. “Gabe, can you make me something small but that has a lot of protein?”

"Of course, all right? We'll work it out." Gabriel assured them, then hurried into the kitchen to start dinner.

Dean moved, sitting on the couch next to Castiel. "Are you okay? I thought that I'd be five minutes at the most, and..."

“I’m not angry with you. I swear. But I am infuriated with my brother.”

Dean smoothed his hair, biting his lower lip. "I feel like I caused a lot of this. He made it a point to sneer at me, to just be an asshole and deride me and us."

“Fuck him,” Cas snapped, grasping Dean’s shirt.

Dean gasped a little as he grabbed his shirt, then hugged him close. "Well... he's not the brother I'm in love with, so I don't care."

Cas nodded against Dean’s neck and let the younger man calm him.

Sam went into the kitchen and found Gabe trying to decide what to cook. He kissed Gabe’s head gently. “Gabe?”

"Yeah, Sam?" Gabriel bit his lower lip, staring at the fridge for a moment before looking up at his lover.

“I feel like I need to say this again.” He ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair. “I don’t give a shit about your money.”

Gabriel listened to his words before he pushed Sam into the fridge, his hand in the center of his chest. "Sam, if I thought that you gave the slightest fuck about my money, we wouldn't be together. I know you, I know how you feel- and I sure as hell know my feelings. I love you, and I'll be damned if I let some shit that douche bag piece of shit says take you from me."

“No one will ever take me from you," but  
Sam looked torn. “Michael implied he could take away my scholarship.”

"He probably will, but fuck him. I'm taking care of my love, and schooling is part of it." Cupping his face, Gabriel pulled him down for a kiss.

Sam kissed him, but when it ended he said, “He also offered me and Dean five million to walk away from You and Cas. I told him to fuck himself.”

"Damn straight- I'm worth at least ten." Gabriel pulled Sam into a deep kiss, nipping at his mouth. "Don't worry, Samsquatch. I'd have paid to see that, though."

“Yeah...” Sam’s arms came around his sweet lover. “But today frightened me, Gabe. Michael was able to just walk right in there...”

"What can I do, baby?" Gabriel stroked his hand over Sam's back. "I hated it too. I think Cas'll update his healthcare proxy and stuff..."

“I take back what I said.” He pulled Gabe closer. “Marry me. Now.”

The Professor's head jerked up and he stared at Sam. "Sam... are you sure? I don't want you to be pressured."

“I’m not pressured. I know I want you to be mine. I want to be yours.”

Gabriel pressed his face into Sam's chest, taking a deep breath before he slowly exhaled. "Okay, gorgeous...I'm yours. I don't have a ring for you, so we'll have to go shopping."

“I don’t have the money to get you a ring...”

"Sam..." Gabriel growled his name before nipping at his jaw. "My money is your money, and you will get spanked if you don't listen to me and spend it as needed. Do you understand me?"

Sam immediately calmed and nuzzled into Gabe. “Yes, sir.”

"Good boy." Gabriel his him, holding him close. "Now... what should I make, hm?"

“Cas wants something light but full of protein. We could cook a couple of chicken breasts, slice them up and add them to a nice salad.”

Hugging Sam close for a long moment, Gabriel nodded. "Mm... that's actually close to what I was thinking. Let's get cooking."

Nodding, Sam opened the freezer and pulled out a pack of chicken breasts. “I’ve had fantasies about cooking with you. Is that weird?”

Weird? Hardly- if it was, then Gabriel'd hate to think of what he'd think about some of the things that he'd thought- little, easy domestic things that just were silly and happy.

Sam shifted uneasily. “Gabe?”

"Sorry, it isn't weird at all. I like it, a lot." Gabriel explained with a grin. "I have one about sweeping with you."

“Sweeping? And mopping?”

"And mopping." Gabriel shot him a wicked grin, then started to get everything out to cook. Pretty soon, he had the chicken going.

Sam stayed at his side, helping and occasionally stealing little kisses.

Gabriel smirked, easily distracted as they finished putting the food together. It was much easier than having to deal with the anger at Michael. If Sam hadn't been there, he'd just clean the entire house, but with Sam there... he distracted him for much of the time. "I love you. Let's get Cassie's food out to him, and Dean's."

“Sounds good, gorgeous.” Sam kissed his head and grabbed one of the plates.

"Thanks, Sam." Gabriel shot him a smile before heading to their brothers. "Food is done, guys."

Cas was sleepy and had to be gently nudged awake, but he took his plate. “Thanks, guys...”

"Mmhm. Eat up, Cassie. You've had a hell of a time with it." Gabriel smoothed his hair. "Dean's right here, I'm going to make Sammy and me some."

Dean looked at his plate, then looked at Castiel. "I told you, the first day in the diner- there was going to running. I didn't picture green stuff," He teased him.

Cas laughed sleepily and took a bite of his salad. “But there’s lots of chicken.”

"Fine, fine... it smells all right." Fucking delicious, honestly. Dean kissed Castiel's temple, then started to dig in. He had a feeling that faking his own death wouldn't end well right now.

“Looks like Sam added lots of chicken and tomatoes to yours,” he observed

"It looks and tastes pretty good. Lots of cheese, too." Dean admitted after another bite. He relaxed, leaning into Castiel.

Cas nodded and tried to eat a few more bites as their brothers joined them with their own salads.

"How's the food?" Gabriel waited for Sammy to sit before sitting next to him. "We are out of croutons."

“It’s delicious,” Cas murmured as he took another bite.

"Good. You need to eat well." The older professor pushed his hair back before taking a bite of the food.

"So... er... nice house," Dean said after a long minute.

Cas perked up at Dean’s words. “I’m pleased you like it.”

It was every bit as nice as the hotel was, and Dean looked around. "I don't think that I have ever seen a house like this."

"Mm. If he's like Sam, he will freak out on it a bit later." Gabriel said, spearing a tomato with his fork.

Cas chuckled and nodded.

Sam nudged his boyfriend. Or fiancé?

"Just wait until you see the ring I buy you." Gabriel whispered to Sam. "And why nudge me? I am sweet and innocent."

Dean snorted, sipping his drink.

“So am I calling you my fiancé now, angel?”

Biting his lower lip, Gabriel looked up at him, his hair falling in his face. "Aren't I?"

“You are.” Sam pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. “My fiancé...”

"Clearly, Cas, we missed something." Dean tilted his head as he watched Gabriel steal a kiss from his brother.

"My fiance... eat up so I can force you to cuddle me," Gabriel told him, hugging him close.

“Sounds good.” Sam looked at his big brother. “Cas's experience panicked me.”

"Oh. Yeah." Dean nodded, looking at his salad for a moment. "I need a drink. Where's the kitchen?"

"I can get it. The kitchen is this way-" Gabriel blinked as Dean headed through.

“Dean, bring me more water please?” Cas called out.

Dean stared around the kitchen for a minute before he nodded. "I... yeah, no problem." He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, his hand hesitating in front of one of the beers before he grabbed a water. He blinked as he turned around to see Gabriel there. 

"You all right, Dean-o?" Gabriel tilted his head, his eyes seeming to bore into him.

"...Fine." Dean told him, blinking at the shorter man who somehow seemed to take up more space than needed. He headed back for the living room.

Cas handed his plate to Gabe. “I can’t eat any more.”

"All right, Cas. Just let me know if you're hungry later." Gabriel told him, heading to take it to the kitchen.

Dean reclaimed his seat, handing Cas his water. "Here you go."

Cas took his water and nestled into his sweet boyfriend.

Opening his water, Dean took several large gulps before putting the top back on it.

Sam watched as Gabe finally returned to his side. He wrapped a strong arm around his fiancé. “There you are.”

Gabriel nuzzled along his jaw, making a happy noise. "I didn't go far, promise."

"You guys want to watch TV?" Dean asked after a moment of eating his salad. It might not be his favorite, but he'd clean the plate.

“TV sounds good,” Sam responded, lightly stroking Gabe’s side.

Gabriel grinned and pushed a button on the couch next to him.

Dean's jaw dropped as he saw the TV revealed from a picture. "Holy shit." 

Cas leaned more heavily against Dean, “I’m going to rest my eyes.”

"Then rest, baby. I've got you." Dean assured him, holding him close. He gently stroked his hair.

Nodding, Cas closed his eyes. "You're the best…"

"Shh... get some rest." Unable to resist, Dean stroked his fingers through his hair.

As Gabe settled on a comedy movie, Sam snuggled into him. "Now that Cas is home, maybe we should do some real grocery shopping," he murmured to his fiancé.

"Mmm... definitely. Going to make all of the desserts. Make some candy for you." Gabriel mused, stroking his fingers along Sam's."

"I would love that. Can we make pies, too?"

"Of course- anything that you want."Turning a bit to look at Sam, Gabriel grinned. "Actually, I would love to make candy with you. One of those domestic things we discussed."

"You wouldn't mind teaching me?"

"I would love to teach you." Gabriel purred the words, toying with Sam's hair.

Sam made a happy sound and leaned into Gabe's hand.

"Haven't you figured out that you're my candy, sweetness?" Gabriel murmured, stroking his scalp with his nails teasingly.

"I love when you do that." Sam let out a sound that suspiciously resembled a purr.

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply when a fart sounded by their brothers. 

"Uh... oops." Dean coughed, smirking a little. Big brother, he couldn't help it.

Besides, the last thing that he wanted to hear was to hear anything like sex noises from his brother.

Sam groaned and glared at his idiot brother. “Ass.”

"Yep." Dean grinned, looking back at the movie. 

"To be fair, I wouldn't want my little brother to be made out with next to me, and he knew where I was headed." Shrugging, Gabriel relaxed next to his lover.

“He’s just an ass,” Sam repeated staunchly, his hand gently rubbing Gabe’s arm.

"You'll live, Sammy." Shrugging, Dean cuddled Castiel closer, careful of his side.

Gabriel kissed Sam's jaw, grinning. "I love you, sweetie."

“Love you too, pudding,” Sam responded teasingly.

"I will add more sit-ups to my exercise regimen." Gabriel laughed, snuggling against him.

“Hey, I love your tummy.”

"Mm." And Gabriel loved Sam's. If Sam thought that he was sexy, that was all he needed. He shoved Kali's words back.

Sam pulled Gabe closer and gave him a little squeeze. Then he rested his head on Gabe’s and looked at the TV.


	16. Heaven

Dean had decided after a few days of nursing Castiel to start his work on the cars for Gabriel. He just couldn't sit still for too long. The cars were near mint and seemed like they were well cared for, so it wasn't too much work compared to what he thought it would be. Gabriel had made it sound much more... eh.

Around lunchtime, he decided to head into the house. To his surprise, he found Cas in the kitchen, cooking grilled cheese sandwiches.

"I was going to come to get you lunch." Dean headed to the sink to wash his hands.

“I wanted to make you something. I haven’t been on my feet for long, I promise.”

"If you're sure..." Making sure that his hands were clean as he rinsed the soap from them, Dean looked at Castiel. "If you're sure... I don't want you to hurt yourself for me." He dried off his hands before kissing Castiel's shoulder. "Looks good, though."

“I added ham to yours. Sam said it was your favorite.”

Gently hugging him, Dean kissed his neck. "Definitely my favorite..." And adding ham to grilled cheese, or pepperoni? A damn good way to make a simple sandwich delicious for picky kids.

Cas sighed contentedly at the kiss. “Would you prefer soup or chips with your sandwiches?”

"Chips- I want something salty." Dean carefully stroked Castiel's good side. "Want me to grab them or am I only watching?"

“You can grab them. I don’t want your sandwiches to burn.”

"Sexy, aren't you?" Dean kissed his neck again and ducked away to get the chips.

“Mm-hmm. You know it.”

"Damn right," Dean added chips to the plates on the counter.

Cas finished the sandwiches and carefully placed them on the plates. Then he turned off the stove. “They smell delicious.”

"Very. Thanks, Cas." Dean told him with a grin, moving to get a drink for each of them.

“You’re welcome.” Cas freed a hand and playfully grabbed Dean’s ass.

Dean jumped, shooting him a grin. "Really can't resist my ass, hm?" He set the drinks down before kissing him.

Cas eagerly returned the kiss, melting into his boyfriend. “I love your ass.”

"Mm... well, then, we will have to explore that when you're feeling better and we've eaten." At Castiel's leisure, of course. He started kissing his neck.

A shudder went through Cas. “Oh...”

"Hungry, Cas?" Dean teased him with a grin.

“I am,” Cas whined, his hardening dick pressing against Dean.

Nuzzling Castiel's stubbled jaw, Dean teased him a bit, "Then we better eat." He rubbed his plumping cock against Cas and stepped back towards the table.

The older man heaved a sigh and sat down at the table. “No fair, teasing me with your dick.”

"Well, you eat, then we'll see what happens." If Castiel was up with it. He wasn't going to push it.

Cas nodded and picked up a sandwich, taking a big bite.

Dean took a bite of his own, moaning. "Fuck..."

The older man tried not to gasp. He ate another bite, eager to finish his meal.

Savoring each bite, Dean licked his fingers before reaching for his drink. "This is damn good, Cas."

“I’m glad you like it, Dean,” he rumbled.

Dean paused, taking a bigger gulp of water. Fuck. His voice... He held water in his mouth for a moment before he swallowed in a partial effort to cool himself.

To Dean's relief, Cas ate all of his sandwich and most of his chips before he was full.

Snagging the last few chips from Castiel's plate, Dean smirked. "Thanks for lunch, gorgeous."

"You're quite welcome. Now can we go upstairs? I understand my side is still healing, but I'm sure you can find some way to make me experience an orgasm."

Dean bit his lower lip, then moved over to him. "Come on, then. I promise I will make you come so hard..."

Thrilled, Cas rose to his feet and set his dishes in the sink. Then he took Dean by the hand. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you, Cas." Dean squeezed his hand, tugging him towards their bedroom- well, Castiel's suite.

They walked into Cas's room together and Cas pulled off his shirt and pants, then sat down on the bed. His side was still healing and protected by a light dressing.

"I'll change that after, make sure that it's clean," Dean said as he took off his shirt. "How is it feeling?"

"Just a little tender," he responded absently, his eyes locked on Dean's chest.

"Good." Dean tossed the shirt towards the hamper. He stepped in front of the Professor, almost close enough to touch. "Want me?"

"Of course I do, Dean..." Cas reached out and grasped the front of Dean's pants. "I always want you."

"Cas..." Dean ran his hands over his shoulders. "I am yours, Cas, always. I need you."

The older man nodded shakily and played with the button on Dean's pants. "How can we carefully do this?"

"Depends on what you were planning." Dean trailed his fingers along the curve of Castiel's back.

“I just want to be close to you. Feel your skin on mine...”

"Frottage, Cas?" Dean kissed his jaw, letting his hands find his lover's. "Then undress me..."

Thrilled, Cas obediently pulled down Dean’s pants and boxers. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s navel.

"Careful, Cas. We can move however you need." Dean's abs flexed under the touch of his mouth.

Nodding, Cas settled his hands on Dean’s hips, thankful he was sitting. His legs suddenly felt very weak.

"You green?" Dean stroked his fingers through Castiel's hair, watching him closely.

“Yes.” Cas looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “Yes.”

"Now... I liked that you were confident enough to tease me with that kiss." Dean licked his lips, his green eyes dark.

“So did I.” He tugged Dean between his legs. “You make me so hard.”

Dean shifted his body, letting Castiel having just enough of his weight before holding the rest carefully above him. "Almost as hard as you make me." He rolled his hips, teasing them both.

Cas gasped and tossed his head back. “Dean!”

"Mm, yes, babe? You like that? Or I could suck you... fuck you with my tongue, but I don't think that you'd hold still..." Dean mused, nipping along Castiel's shoulder.

He whimpered and nuzzled into Dean. “Whatever you think is safest...”

"I think laying on this side here..." Dean traced his hand over Castiel's good side, "Facing me, that should work."

Nodding, Cas immediately shifted onto his uninjured side. “Okay...”

"There, look at you..." Scooting forward, Dean ground his against Castiel. "Do you know how sexy you are? How good you feel?"

“You feel good as well,” Cas moaned, his hand reaching between them to touch his own dick.

"Now, now... like this, Cas." Dean slipped his hand around Cas, holding his cock against his own, then put the professor's around his own. "See?"

Cas nodded frantically, breathing hard as he started to stroke them both.

Dean's hand moved with Cas's and he rolled his hips. "Yes, Cas, just like that." The groan the younger man let out was nearly pornographic.

“Dean, I’m not gonna last long,” Cas choked out. “This feels so good.”

"Good- come for me, and I'll do it again later- swallow you down..." Dean gasped, stealing a kiss from   
him.

Cas nipped at Dean’s bottom lip, moaning softly. “Oh God...”

Panting against Cas's lips, Dean growled a bit at the perfect zip of pain. "Fuck, Cas, right with you, gonna come.'

Cas only needed a few more strokes and he came with Dean’s name on his lips.

The moment he felt Cas coming, Dean followed him. He pressed his face into Castiel's shoulder, growling his name.

Cas gasped again and sank into Dean’s arms, trembling.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean gently stroked his chest with his clean hand.

“Y-Yeah... ‘m good...”

Relaxing, Dean smoothed Castiel's hair. "Guess I should clean up... or do you want me to hold you?"

“There are wipes... in the nightstand,” the older man managed.

"Mm... that's my fastidious professor." Dean winked at him, going to grab the wipes. It didn't take Dean long to clean the pair of them, then snuggling against him.

Pleasure washed over Cas as he nestled into his sweet boyfriend. “I missed that...”

"Mm... I missed it too." More than he'd wanted to admit but it was a big part of how he expressed his love.

Cas freed a hand and touched his side. “It’s still fine.”

It'd kill him to know that he'd hurt Castiel. He was so essential to him. "Good. The last thing that I want to do is hurt you, all right?"

“I know. That’s why I trust you so much,” he murmured, stroking Dean’s cheek.

Dean turned his head, kissing Castiel's fingers. "Good, because I love you."

“I love you, too. So much.” Cas's eyes started to slide shut. He lazily draped his leg over Dean’s.

"I've got you, Cas..." Pulling Castiel closer, he made a pleased noise as he felt Castiel's leg over his own. It made him feel possessed, and damn if he didn't love it."

Cas let out a yawn and buried his face in Dean’s neck. “You’re too good to me...”

The soft feeling of Castiel's breath on his skin made Dean smile. "Never." If anything, Cas was too good for him.

His fingertips gently rubbed Dean’s back. “Love you.”

Relaxing into his arms, Dean made a soft, pleased noise. "Love you, Cas. You need me to change that bandage?"

“Probably soon...”

"Up then, gorgeous. We're getting this taken care of sooner than later." Bouncing from the bed, Dean grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom before returning.

Cas laughed softly at Dean’s eagerness. It was one of the countless things he loved about Dean. He shifted so that Dean could easily remove the bandage from his side.

"I'm glad that it's closed over now," Dean told him, working to take off the old bandage

“As am I. And the scar will be hardly noticeable.”

"Mm. I... you know, I got angry when he punched me around. I got pissed when he did it to Sam, but that's... it was one of the few times that I was scared." Dean admitted quietly, carefully working on the bandage.

“I’m okay, sweetheart. I’m with you and I’m safe.”

"Yeah, I know. I just..." Dean shrugged, putting on the triple antibiotic. "They said ten to fourteen days."

“And well do every one  
of them. I’m not going to risk an infection.”

"Well, the doctor said it'd been like mostly healed by the end of it." And Dean might be being overly cautious, like when Sam broke his arm. Or his shoulder.

“Mm-hmm.” Cas relaxed when Dean finished his work. His body still felt loose and relaxed, and he just wanted to snuggle with Dean for a while.

Dean cleaned up before hugging Castiel to him. "I really never thought that I'd find someone like you."

“Why? You’re handsome, sweet, endearing, and sexually stimulating.”

Snorting softly, Dean shrugged. "Yeah. That's the first time I remember being called anything but sexy or hot by someone that I'm sleeping with."

“It’s the truth.”

Pressing a kiss to Castiel's stubbled jaw, Dean shrugged. "Yeah." If Castiel thought it, that was the most important part.

"Yeah is right. You're unimaginably handsome... I can't keep my hands off of you." Cas trailed his hands over Dean's chest.

"Oh? You're tired, remember?" Dean teased him, kissing him lingeringly

"I am. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy copping a touch."

Dean grinned, kissing him again. "You mean copping a feel?"

"...I suppose," Cas grumped.

Laughing softly, Dean nuzzled along his jaw and neck. "Are you tired, Cas?"

“No...”

Ah, his dirty professor... his perfect match- the only person who made Dean feel whole. Smirking, he trailed his fingers down Castiel's chest. "You sure?"

“I'm sure...”

Dean raised a brow, looking in Cas's eyes. "Mm. I think you should sleep. Short answers mean that my dear professor is sleepy. Not that you're as talkative as Gabe, but…"

Cas chuckled sleepily. "Post-orgasmic bliss…"

"Yes, that. And later, when you're up to it, I'll blow your mind." Snuggling in against him, Dean made a pleased noise.

The older man nodded and slotted his leg between Dean's. "Mm-hmm..."

Dean pressed his face against Castiel's shoulder. "Remember, you need anything, wake me up. Sleep sweet, baby."

"Love you, Dean..."

"Love you, Cas." Dean hugged him close, letting himself relax and start to fall asleep.

 

XXXXX

 

Eyeing his lover, Gabriel trailed his fingers lightly along the V of Sam's abdomen, watching his cock. He was so damn beautiful, and today he was taking him to buy rings... so of course, it should start off with a bang.

Sam squirmed restlessly, his fingers gripping Gabe's silk sheets. "That's... oh..."

"Mm?" Purring the soft sound, Gabriel nuzzled along his stomach, letting his tongue traced the line, then nuzzling Sam's cock.

"Oh, Gabe..." He freed one hand and grasped Gabe's hair. "You're so good..."

"Mmm... wanted to wake you up and make you feel good." Gabriel licked along Sam's hard length, smirking. "Seems to be working."

"I'm so hard for you," the younger man panted. "Only for you."

"Good boy." Gabriel stroked him for a moment before swallowing Sam's cock down to the base. He growled with pleasure, letting his fingers tease between his lover's thighs.

Sam nearly came off of the bed, crying Gabe's name. Why was his fiancé able to drive him so wild almost instantaneously?

Gabriel started a rhythm, sucking Sam in and out of his mouth until he felt him shaking and pulled back. "You know, Sam... I think that I have an idea... I can't decide if I want to just ride this gorgeous cock in front of me or fuck you."

"Ride me, Gabe," Sam begged, his voice hoarse. "Please?"

"Hmm... aren't you lucky that I stretched myself in hope that you'd be agreeable." Staddling Sam's hips, Gabriel added a squirt of lube to his cock before rubbing his entrance over Sam's cock.

Sam nodded frantically and grabbed Gabe's slender hips. "Fuck, you're all mine."

Feeling Sam's cock right where he needed him, Gabriel pressed down and groaned as Sam slid inside. "Fuck- _Sam_... that's..."

"I've got you, babe. I've got you." Sam held still to allow Gabe to adjust.

Gabriel cupped Sam's face, pulling him into a deep kiss, nipping at his mouth as he fully adjusted to him. "You've got me... all yours, Sam..."

They moved together, finding a delicious rhythm as they touched and kissed. Sam came first, thrusting up into his lover.

Coming a few moments later, Gabriel made a pleased sound, pressing himself against Sam. "Mmm... Good morning?"

"Good morning," Sam murmured, running his hands over Gabe's chest.

"Mmm... I made breakfast." Nuzzling against Sam's chest, Gabriel pointed to the bar, holding some fresh fruit, coffee, eggs, bacon, and potatoes.

Sam grinned and carefully sat up, letting Gabe remain snuggled against his chest. Then he reached for a slice of bacon. "You are the best."

"Damn straight. I treat my baby good." The Professor wrapped his arms around Sam, smiling as he watched him eat.

"You do. You treat me better than anyone ever has."

"Well, that's kind of the point. I love you, you're my fiance." Reaching up, Gabriel pushed Sam's hair back from his face with a smile.

"I am." Sam kissed his temple. "I'm your fiancé and I'm so in love with you."

Turning, Gabriel snagged a strawberry, then kissed him. "I am so damn happy... how you make me feel..."

“You deserve it, angel. You deserve every bit of it.”

"Mmhm." Gabriel wiggled in his position a bit, then bit his berry. "Do you that Dean's happy for us? It seemed weird when we talked about it..."

“He is. He just wants me to be happy, and you make me so happy.”

"Mm. Good." Finishing off his strawberry, Gabriel stole a piece of bacon. "I'm glad. He just seemed..."

“It’s just Dean. Trust me, he’s fine.” Sam grabbed a slice of toast and nibbled on it.

"Good. And if you haven't noticed, I've made the ultimate commitment- toast in my bed." Gabriel told him very seriously, his brown eyes alight with laughter.

Sam grinned and stroked Gabe’s cheek. “You’re adorable and sexy. How is that even possible?”

"Oh really?" Sounded like a terrific combination if it got him his Sam. Gabriel kissed his palm. "You're fucking gorgeous and smart... and tender... and you make me laugh."

“You should really stop describing yourself,” Sam teased.

Bursting out laughing, Gabriel tickled Sam's side. "Brat. My ego appreciates it, though."

Sam laughed and caught Gabe’s lips in a kiss. “So what do we have planned for today?”

"We're going to a little, family-owned store," Gabriel smirked, kissing Sam back. "And it will be a glorious adventure."

“That sounds like a lot of fun.” Sam grabbed another slice of bacon.

"Mmhm. We're going to have a blast with it." Gabriel grabbed a sausage, licking syrup from the tip before winking at Sam.

Sam’s jaw went slack and his dick gave a valiant twitch.

"Mmm... I felt that, gorgeous. You thinking round two?" Gabriel teased, sucking the sausage.

The younger man groaned, and as soon as Gabe swallowed his food, Sam took control. He rolled Gabe beneath himself, never pulling out of his lover. Then he caught Gabe’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Gabriel gasped against his mouth, wrapping his legs around Sam's his. Fuck... if that was what Sam wanted, he was all for it.

It only took a few more kisses before Sam was hard again. He ran his hand down Gabe's side and slid his hand under Gabe's ass. "Fuck, you're gorgeous."

"Almost as gorgeous as you, sweetness?" Rolling his hips a bit, the Professor moaned as he ran his hands over Sam's shoulders.

"Mm..." He loved how Gabriel tightened around him. He began a slow, easy pace, thrusting into Gabe.

Reaching down, Gabriel stroked his hard cock for a moment before shifting his hips just so, moving with his lover. A helpless whimper escaped from his lips, and he grabbed at Sam.

"That's it, angel," Sam growled, giving another thrust. "Grab me. Mark me."

Now the idea of scratching Sam up, of marking his lover- that was perfect. Gabriel let his nails dig into Sam's shoulders as he slid all the way home. That slow glide was maddening, and he rolled his hips.

Sam nodded frantically, a smile curving his lips. He loved the sting of Gabe's blunt nails. "Oh, fuck."

"Feels so damn good." Gabriel nipped at Sam's lower lip in a move that had his cock prodding Sam's abdomen. "You drive me crazy."

"Good. You do the same to me." Sam grabbed the headboard and pounded harder into Gabe.

Fuck- Gabriel bit his lower lip hard, unable to help the cries of pleasure escaping his lips. Sam knew exactly what he was doing to him. His perfect student.

Encouraged by the Sounds Gabe was making, Sam bit his neck and moved harder and faster.

"Yes- oh fuck yes-" His nails slid along Sam's back, but he was helpless. Just that easily, Gabriel was out of his mind with pleasure moving with Sam almost desperately.

The headboard began slamming against the wall with the force of Sam's thrusts. Sam couldn't think; he could only focus on his boyfriend's face so full of pleasure.

"Gonna come, Sam- I... please, Sam, don't stop." Gabriel heard the words, but it took him a moment to realize that he was the one saying them.

“Not gonna stop, baby,” Sam whispered, reaching between them to stroke Gabe’s dick. “Come for me.”

"Fuck, fuck- _Sam_!" Gabriel's hips bucked up, and he was coming with a cry. His Sam- so deep, so hard, so perfect- he could feel his body clenching around the bigger man's cock.

Sam came moments later, his hips stuttering as he cried out in ecstasy.

"Mm..." Making a pleased noise, Gabriel ran a hand through Sam's hair. "You're so fucking amazing…"

Sam draped himself over his boyfriend. “Wow...”

"Mmhm... definitely gotta put a ring on it. Best ring- shiny..." Gabriel told him, nuzzling against Sam's chest.

Sam snuggled closer to him, easing his soft dick out of Gabriel. “Want the world to know you’re mine...”

"Mm... so I need a shiny ring too, hm?" Pouting, Gabriel sighed as he was empty. Even his soft cock was something… "Mind you, feel the same. You're mine, and I intend to make it very obvious to the world."

“Me too, angel. Want everyone to know.”

Gabriel shot him a grin. "We should go shower so we  
can commence with our plans."

“Sounds good.” Sam carefully rolled away and sat up, stretching comfortably.

"You're so damn gorgeous, you know that?" Gabriel mused as he watched Sam before he stood. Showers, finishing breakfast and getting out the door took less time than the blond had thought- which was probably a good thing. He was bouncing a bit as he drove them to the shop.

Sam sat in the passenger seat, his window down and the breeze mussing his hair as he tried to sing with the radio.

Gabriel sang with him, glancing over at him. "So any guesses as to where we are going?"

"No idea, but I love surprises!"

"I will do my best to make sure that you get surprised- good surprises- in our relationship." Turning left, Gabriel parked in front of an old building.

Sam got out of the car and realized they were standing in front of a jewelers store. His breath caught. "Gabe..."

"Sam?" Gabriel moved around, slipping his hand into the taller man's.

He swung his gaze to his fiancé. "We're really doing this?"

Pausing, Gabriel felt his heart clench a bit at Sam's words. "Well... from what you had indicated, I thought that we were."

"I just..." Sam suddenly began pulling him toward the door.

It took the Professor a moment to realize that Sam wasn't pulling his hand away and was going towards the shop. He stumbled after Sam, catching himself as the younger man reached for the door.

They managed to enter the store and Sam tried not to bounce around. Gabe really wanted to marry him!

Hell- he was happy! His Sam hadn't realized how very serious he'd been. Gabriel relaxed, hugging him tightly. "So... what do you want in a ring, Sam?"

Sam's expression turned confused. "Uhm... I don't know."

"Round?" Unable to stop smiling, Gabriel tugged Sam over to the counter. "With a hole in the middle for your finger?"

"I'm very basic," Sam said with as serious an expression as he could muster.

"Versus acidic?" Gabriel looked up as an older woman came out of the back and greeted them.

Sam smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Sam, and this is my fiancé, Gabriel. He surprised me with picking our engagement rings today!"

A grin appeared on her face. "Congratulations! And it's wonderful that you came here, we carry only the best jewelry!" She finished shaking Sam's hand, then shook Gabriel's.

"We have narrowed it down to a ring so far." Laughing, Gabriel let go of her hand and hugged Sam.

Sam held Gabe tight and kissed his head. "Definitely need a ring."

"What sort of metal are you looking for?" She asked, smiling. 

"I was thinking platinum- I want our rings to stand up through the years." Gabriel smiled against Sam's chest, then looked at the woman who beamed.

Running his hand through Gabe's hair, Sam nodded. "I'd love to look around, too."

Hm. Score one. He'd been utterly certain that his fiance was going to fight him on that. Gabriel shot the woman a smile. "If we could just-"

"Of course, please let me know if anything catches your eye." She told them.

"Thank you very much." Sam reluctantly let go of Gabe and walked over to the counter to peruse a display that had caught his eye.

Gabriel smiled as he watched his lover for a moment. "Sam... lovely... we're looking over here... What caught your eye?"

“I just want to see all of the options. You never know...”

"I know that I'm getting you a good ring that'll last at least as long as we do, and hopefully can go to our kids when we're done with them." Gabriel headed over to look at another display.

"Of course, angel." Sam studied the rings, his eyes rounding as he looked at the price tags. Who had tens of thousands to spend on a single ring?

Gabriel's eyes locked on a band with a few jewels in the band. It looked like his brother's.... almost. It was brighter, with a few high-quality stones. "This is beautiful…"

Sam’s eyes scoured the dozens of bands. He had to find the perfect ring for his angel.

Looking around, Gabriel took twenty minutes or so to decide that the first ring that he found was the best. He hurried back over, talking to the woman.

Finally, Sam went back to his love. “Gabe?”

"Did you find one? I found the perfect ring!" Gabriel bounced, kissing his jaw.

Sam's face fell a little. "I need to look a little longer. I haven't found the right one. But can I see mine?"

"Of course." Gabriel cleared his throat, then took a knee. "Sam, I know that this might seem silly, but you deserve to be asked. You mean more to me than I ever thought possible. This... us is the family that I dreamed of having. We are moving fast, perhaps, but I am seizing the moment and the sweetest thing in my life. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and being my partner on this crazy adventure?"

Tears gathered in Sam's eyes and he dropped to his knees with Gabe. "Gabe, I love you so, so much. Of course, I'll marry you."

Gabriel kissed Sam, slipping his arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. "My sweetness... love you so much."

“Love you too, Gabe.” He pressed his lips to Gabe’s, kissing him sweetly.

The older woman grinned as she snapped videos during the filming on Gabriel's phone.

Gabriel took Sam's left hand in his, gently sliding the ring on his finger.

Sam stared at the ring, his mouth agape. He had seen the price tag. “Gabe, this is too much for a ring...”

"No, Sam, it's as beautiful as you. Not ostentatious but beautiful." Gabriel told him firmly, his voice low.

“But Gabe...”

Gabriel leaned forward and slipped a hand into his hair. Whispering in his ear, he made it look like sweet nothings as he growled, "Sam, I am giving it to you as a gift. Be a good boy and accept it.”

A shiver went through Sam as Gabe slipped the ring onto his ring finger. “Yes, sir...”

"Good boy." Gabriel stole a kiss, then smiled. "We should stand."

“Okay...” they both stood up, their hands still linked. “I still have to choose your ring.”

Gabriel stroked his hand down Sam's back reassuring him. "Do you want me to leave you alone for it?"

“No...” he bit his lower lip. “This might be unromantic, but would you help me?”

"Of course- I think that it's plenty romantic." The Professor leaned up, kissing his jaw.

Relaxing, Sam held him close and looked at his ring for a long moment as he held Gabriel. Damn, Gabriel really had found the perfect ring! He really had needed his help! “I’d like yours to match mine.”

"Really, I love that!" Gabriel hugged him, looking at the ring. "They had one in my size."

Sam easily spotted the ring Gabe was referring to and he immediately fell in love. “That’s the one!”

"You sure, sweetness? I want everything to be perfect." Gabriel silently asked the woman to take the ring out.

Sam took the ring from the smiling woman and examined it. “Yes, Gabe.” But then he saw the price tag and blanched.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Gabriel frowned at the sight of him.

“They’re just... so expensive,” he whispered.

"Sam, want me to buy the store?" Gabriel raised a brow at him, smoothing the back of his shirt. "And the contents?"

“What? No!”

"Perhaps the company that makes the rings?" It seemed like a preposterous but he would do it.

“Gabe, now I think you’re teasing me.”

"Maybe, but am I? Maybe I am dead serious and have the papers drawn up, anticipating this because you're a naughty boy."Gabriel spanked him lightly.

Sam jumped and glanced around the store. "You're making me hard," he whispered into Gabe's ear.

"Then behave, Sam." Gabriel turned to the woman, "Thank you. We'll take these rings."

"Yes sir, of course." The woman went to the register to write up their receipt, and Sam stared down at Gabe in wonder.

"Good." Gabriel kissed Sam, then tugged him into the sun. "Do you like our rings?" He turned them so that the stones shone.

“Gabe, I absolutely love them. But more important is what they stand for. Us, forever.”

Sam's understanding had Gabriel tugging him towards Cherry. "Exactly."

Sam couldn’t help toying with his ring as he followed Gabe. It felt so right. “I want to celebrate this.”

"So do I, what are you thinking of doing?" Gabriel opened Sam's door for him, brushing his cock against him.

“Pie.”

"Pie?" A bit different from what Gabriel had been planning.

Sam rubbed his chin. "Hmm."

"Mmm?"Gabriel watched him rub his chin, smirking a bit.

“It’s probably too early to drink.”

"Nah, not really. It's about noon, and you know brunch exists so that people can drink in the morning." Gabriel trailed his fingers along Sam's neck, teasing him.

Sam’s eyes lit up. “You’re right. And we have cabs.”

"Exactly. So what are you thinking, sweetness?" Gabriel smiled, leaning up to steal a kiss.

“I’m thinking I’d like to go get brunch and tell everyone who will listen that we’re getting married.”

"Then we're going to go and get Brunch and flash our rings all over." Gabriel grinned hugging him close.

Thrilled, Sam pulled his man into a deep kiss, not caring who saw.

Gabriel moaned, pushing a hand into his hair, eagerly returning the kiss. When the kiss broke off, he stared up at his Samsquatch. "Fuck... That's..."

“Amazing,” Sam supplied, his eyes sparkling.

"Damn amazing. And later, my bad boy will get the spanking that he deserves for worrying about the price of a gift." Gabriel spanked Sam's gorgeous ass, smirking.

Sam gasped and nodded. “I do deserve a spanking.”

"Damn straight. Now... be a good boy and get in the car." Kissing him, Gabriel motioned for him to get in.

Sam obediently got into Cherry. When they arrived at Gabe’s favorite place to have brunch, Sam got out and waited for his lover.

Gabriel smirked at Sam, putting a hand on the small of his fiance's back. "Besides, it's Balthazar's. We're obligated to go here and flash our shiny rings- we went on our first date here."

“Is Balthazar working today? We have to show him!”

"He is. I might have checked earlier." Opening the door for Sam, Gabriel motioned him inside.

Balthazar spotted them almost  
immediately and grabbed a bottle of champagne. “Here comes the happy couple!”

The staff, that that had walked out on Zachariah with Sam, Meg, Ruby, and Inias, all cheered for them, rushing forward to greet Sam. Charlie shook her head, grinning with them. "Honestly, you didn't even text me _anything_!"

Sam hugged her, looking apologetic. “It happened very quickly.”

She punched him lightly on the shoulder, hugging him as tight as possible. "I'm so happy for you! Seriously!"

"...Gilda?" Gabriel raised a brow at the fellow Professor standing behind Balthazar and Charlie.

Glinda nodded to Gabriel and slid her arms around Charlie. “Hello, Gabriel.”

Charlie's cheeks turned a little red as she looked up at Sam. "I was going to tell you, it's just been... busy." She leaned back against Gilda, unable to stop herself from grinning.

"Lovely to see you," Gabriel told her with a grin, holding up his ringed hand with a grin.

“You’re engaged? Congratulations!”

Sam pulled Gabe close. “We just bought our rings”.

Charlie grinned, pouncing. "That's... seriously, that's brilliant!"

Meg rolled her eyes as she poked at Sam. "Good god- look at the size of that rock. Oh, rocks!"

Sam looked a tiny bit self-conscious. “Gabe wanted to be sure our rings would hold up well.”

Rolling her eyes, Ruby looked at Inias. "I think they're gorgeous, don't you?" 

Gabriel squeezed Sam's waist, looking at Meg. "That, and I'm damn proud that Sam's mine."

"I'm just saying, I'm a size two carats for Christmas." She winked, looking the ring over. "Seriously, they match your big hands."

Sam blushed and kissed Gabe’s head. “I wouldn’t have cared if he gave me a ring pop. I just want him.”

"I definitely would have said yes for a ring pop," Gabriel told him with a grin, then yelped as he was grabbed up by Balthazar in a tight hug.

Everyone laughed as Balthazar squeezed Gabe tight. “Congratulations, darling.”

Gabriel hugged him back, making a face as the other man lifted him. That was Sam's job- still, this was typical of his friend. "Thanks, Balthazar- and of course, we had to come here. Cas and Dean would be, but…"

“But what?” The older man asked curiously.

“Well, Cas is still recuperating from his accident. But he’s doing so well.”

Gabriel moved back to Sam's side, sliding an arm around his waist. "He worries me but Dean is sitting on him, so…"

“Mm-hmm.” Sam kissed Gabe’s temple. “But for now, we want to celebrate and do some day drinking.”

Balthazar laughed, looking at his staff. "Day drinking- I think that we can manage."

Gabe handed his keys to Balthazar and Sam nodded approvingly. “We’ll be taking a cab home.”

"Now, the usual rules apply with Cherry-" Gabe told Balthazar, following Meg to a table. 

"Yes, yes, darling, of course. I won't smudge the leather." The British man winked at Sam as he pocketed the keys.

Sam pulled out a chair for Gabe and winked back at Balthazar.

"Brats, you're all brats." Gabriel rubbed himself along Sam before sitting in the chair that he'd pulled out. 

"That is why we get along. Now... what sort of alcohol are you thinking, Sam? I know Gabriel's favorites." Balthazar smirked, laughing a little at Sam's wink internally.

Sam looked at Gabe. “I’ll try whatever you bring Gabe.”

"When he's drinking, he always starts with a blow job- at least for celebrations, and I do think the theme is appropriate, don't you?" Balthazar winked at them, heading to the bar with a smirk.

Gabriel shot him a grin, winking at his Fiancee. "I approve! Shots for everyone! And a finely aged-"

"Yeah, yeah, something that you can look up the kilt of." The Brit called over his shoulder.

Sam had to laugh as he rubbed Gabe’s thigh. “I love you, angel.”

"Almost as much as I love you!" Gabriel stole a kiss from him, nipping at his lower lip.

“I don’t know about that.”

Gabriel looked like he was going to say something but a Balthazar arrived with the shots and two scotches.

Sam picked up one of the shots and studied it. “To getting drunk for the first time as an engaged couple?”

"For sure, sweetness," Gabriel smirked and set his shot on the table before him. "What do you know about blowjobs?"

A confused look crossed Sam’s face. “I thought mine were okay.”

"Sweetness..." Struggling to keep the laughter off of his face, Gabriel pulled Sam into a kiss, grinning into his mouth. "These." He winked as he put his hands behind his back, leaning over the table. 

Watching Sam, he licked at the whipped cream before wrapping his lips around the shot glass and straightening. The professor easily downed the shot composed of Kahlua and Bailey's. 

Balthazar watched him then display the cherry to Sam on the tip of his tongue and snorted a little.

Sam’s eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, I see!”

"They're delicious. If I didn't think most of the people in here would stare, I'd think about doing body shots off of you, sweetness." Gabriel handed Sam his knotted Cherry stem.

The younger man’s eyes dilated. “Can we do that at home?”

Fuck... if Sam kept reacting like that, he was going to say fuck the celebration, but that was hardly fair. "Do you like that idea? I think that we could do some body shots."

“I think it would be a lot of fun.” Sam leaned over and gently scraped his teeth over Gabe’s neck. “So much fun.”

Pleasure shot through Gabriel and he didn't even try not to groan at the feeling of Sam's teeth- "Sam..."

Charlie looked over at Glinda, her lips quirking. "I bet they leave early."

“I’ll bet you’d be right, babe.” Gilda pulled Charlie closer.

Charlie grinned at her girlfriend, nuzzling into her neck. "I cannot wait to see you dressed up- LARPING is so much better with you."

“You’re just trying to butter me up,” Gilda teased, running her fingers through Charlie’s red hair.

"Sounds slippery." Charlie winked at her, her eyes shining.

"...I don't want to know." Gabriel snickered, holding out a shot to each of them.

They both accepted the shots and Sam reached for his own.

“Hey, I’m not getting behind.”

"Don't worry- I'll lick up anything that slips past your lips." Gabriel patted him, sipping his Scotch.

“Promise?” Sam ran his tongue around the rim of the shot glass.

"Of course. I take care of you, don't I?" Gabriel's eyes centered on Sam's lips on the glass. Fuck...

“You do. It’s one of the many, many reasons I’m marrying you.”

Gabriel ran a reading hand up Sam's side. "Then show me how good you swallow."

Gasping, Sam locked eyes with him for a moment. Then he threw back his shot, relishing the sting as it went down.

Watching as Sam set the glass down, Gabriel pulled him close so that he could lick a drop clinging to his full lower lip. His good boy being so very naughty... if Gabriel had his way, anyway.

Gasping, Sam roughly pulled the smaller man into his lap. “God, you’re so hot.”

Rough hands on his body- Sam's- had Gabriel's cock hard and heavy in what felt like no time. "Mmm... so are you, sweetness." He didn't have to but he figured that the situation called for it- he pressed his cock against him.

Sam gave a little thrust in response and gently tugged Gabe’s hair. “Hey, don’t start something you can’t finish,” he whispered.

The Professor's hand slipped into Sam's hair, tightening a little as he turned his head to nip at Sam's jaw, teasing him with his teeth before grinding against his Sasquatch of a lover. "I think it wouldn't take   
much for me to finish this…"

"You're terrible, Gabe..."

"I am, but you fucking love it." The older man shot him a smirk, rolling his hips against Sam. "Now... shouldn't we be drinking?"

Sam’s mind momentarily went blank at the thought of burying his dick inside of his fiancé. He had to take a breath before he downed his shot.

Gabriel downed a shot, knowing by the look on Sam's face that he'd at least planted an idea in his fiance's mind. Other people? They didn't exist in the room as Gabriel teased Sam's shoulders with his fingers, massaging the string muscles.

Sam sighed and leaned into Gabe’s knowing touch. “That’s good...”

"Mm... I take care of you, you know that." Grabbing a drink off of the tray, Gabriel poured the liquid into his mouth before he moved so he was over Sam, kissing him as he shared the shot. 

Meg blinked. "Hot. Balty, how come you never kiss me like that?"

Sam didn’t hear her. He was too caught up in sharing the kiss with his incredible lover.

Balthazar gave her a smirk, shaking his head. "Meg, Pet, you'd bite me if I tried to kiss you."

Gabriel's hand tangled into Sam's hair, and he slid his tongue along the bigger man's, sucking at the muscle. He was erect, and if people looked- fuck, he didn't care. There were lots of other places for their eyes to go.

Sam sighed and finally broke the kiss, his pants painfully tight. “Fuck...”

Meg trailed her gaze over the thick cock in Sam's pants before she bit her lip, looking at Balthazar. "I might bite you if you don't." 

"Fuck... hm. Look at you, sweetness. Your eyes are all dilated, your skin flushed... your breathing...." Nuzzling along his neck, Gabriel licked over his pulse.

Sam let his head fall back. “Oh... Gabe... I’m so hard,” he hissed into Gabe’s ear.

"Mmm... I can feel that." Gabriel made a pleased noise, kissing his jaw. "What are you feeling baby?"

“I’m feeling... like I wanna bend you over...”

Gabriel's eyes widened as he watched him, his eyes dark. "Then I am getting my way."

“You can have whatever you want,” Sam swore, his hips bucking.

Gabriel growled, looking up to see people leaving the room. "Mmm... good. Because that's what I want. You wanna go or are we going to the bathroom?"

“I wanna go to our bed,” Sam murmured, unable to keep the neediness out of his voice.

"Then we're going to our bed." Gabriel kissed him softly, nearly sweetly as he pulled back.

Sam gently brushed Gabe’s hair back. “Do we need anything before we go home?”

"Probably to say goodbye  
before we go." Gabriel turned his fingers, smiling as a persistent lock fell forward again.

“Sounds good.” Sam made a face. “Just... give me a minute.”

"Sorry, love." Gabriel ran his fingers teasingly down Sam's thigh before he turned to talk to Balthazar, who had his hand in Meg's hair and... ah.

Sam looked to Balthazar. “We’ll be back in the morning for Cherry.”

"Good boy, and Congratulations to you both. I expect to cater." Balthazar managed to say as Meg nipped his ear lobe.

" _My_ good boy." Gabriel slipped his hand into Sam's, hugging his arm.

“You know I’m all yours,” Sam rumbled into his ear.

"Good." Gabriel spanked him, then looked at their hosts and friends, "Thank you for everything, you're lovely- please eat, drink, fuck, and be merry!"

Everyone applauded as Inias began pouring shots for everyone, and Sam nuzzled Gabe’s neck. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

"Mmm... almost as lucky as I am to have you." Slowly stroking his fingers through Sam's hair, Gabriel relaxed against him only for Sam's phone vibrate with their ride.

They exchanged a kiss and said another round of goodbyes before walking out to their ride.

Thankfully, it was a quick ride back to the house, and when the driver enthusiastically congratulated them when she saw their rings, Gabriel tipped her exorbitantly. "Thank you!"

Sam looked at Gabe adoringly and they got out of the car. He was wonderfully buzzed and ready to fuck his fiancé into oblivion.

Getting into the house was an adventure with Gabriel trying to tease Sam only to really drop the keys. 

Snickering, he wiggled his hips at Sam, looking at him over his shoulder.

Glancing around, Sam grabbed Gabe’s hips and ground his dick against his ass.

"Fuck-" The keys forgotten, he frotted himself back on Sam's erection. "Sam..."

“Yes?” He purred into Gabe’s ear.

"I fucking need it... get me inside, now," Gabriel growled, reaching for him.

“Yes, sir.” Sam finally got the door open and pushed Gabe inside.

Gabriel gave a sexy laugh as he headed inside. "Good boy." He looked at Sam, heading towards their bedroom. "Didn't I promise you a spanking?"

“You did. And I need a spanking. I need it so bad.”

"Then get naked... now. Bend over the bed." Gabriel stripped off, watching Sam closely.

“Yes, sir.” Sam immediately stripped all of his clothes off. Once he was entirely nude, he bent over the foot of the bed, tucking a pillow underneath his head and arms.

"Good boy." Stroking his fingers along the curve of Sam's ass, Gabriel licked his lips. "Should we just use my hand or celebrate with a paddle?"

Sam wiggles his ass in anticipation. “I’d like you to choose, sir.”

"I think that we're going to do a paddle." Going over to his closet, Gabriel pulled out a box. "I bought this when I first fantasized about spanking you, bending you over my desk..."

Sam had to take a breath and focus on not touching himself. “I want to make our fantasy come true.”

"Now, now, sweetness.... every day that you're with me is a fantasy, even if it's not the ideal, or sexual..." Gabriel moved, showing him the paddle. "What do you think?"

Sam lifted his head and nodded approvingly. “No one has ever used a paddle on me...”

"Well, this one isn't overly fancy- just a simple leather paddle. It's over wood though. Now... if it's too painful, we'll definitely straighten you up, have that sexy ass stretched a little less tight." He nipped at the curve of Sam's ass, then smirked. "Red, yellow, green- and... let me know what you think." He straightened, starting to paddle his lover with careful control.

Sam squirmed pleasurably, the slight stings blending into pleasure. “Green.”

Watching Sam closely, Gabriel started to paddle him, watching the way his skin pinken, then turning red with each stroke. "Look at you, Sweetness... how's this feel? Tell me?"

Biting his lower lip, Sam peered over his shoulder. “It feels good,” He panted.

"Good. Now breathe." Gabriel told him working the paddle over Sam's thighs and buttocks. "My beautiful sweetness, my fantasy…"

The stinging sensation sent shivers up Sam’s spine. “Oh...”

"That's my good boy..." Gabriel tossed the paddle onto the bed, scratching his legs gently over the red skin after a moment. "Oh, Sam?" He was so beautiful as he laid there, spread out.

His skin was overly sensitive and he gasped softly. “Please...”

"Please, Sweetness? Tell me." Grabbing washcloth that he'd cooled with some ice water from the bar, Gabriel wrung it out before wiping it oh so gently on Sam's skin.

“Please...I need to come...”

"Do you, baby? How do you want to come?" Gabriel's eyes were dark as he watched his lover.

Sam carefully rolled onto his back. “Can you touch me, sir?”

Crawling up on the bed next to Sam, Gabriel stole a kiss from him before wrapping his fingers around Sam's cock. "Of course, sweetness." He watched Sam closely, stroking him slowly.

“Just like that.” He gave a lazy thrust of his hips. “Just like that. You’re amazing.”

Gabriel's other hand came to cup his balls, teasing them as he stoked. "My amazing fiance... my good boy."

“Gonna marry you,” Sam managed, closing his eyes. “Make you mine forever.”

"I am yours, Sam- always." Gabriel nipped his jaw, letting go of Sam's sac to stroke his own cock in time with Sam's. "Can't wait for you to be my husband."

Sam pushed himself up into a sitting position. “Will you ride me, sweetheart?”

"Anytime you want." Gabriel let go of their cocks, grabbing the lube from the nightstand. Moving in from of Sam, the blond straddled his lap before slicking his fingers and pressing them inside of his ass. Thankfully, it didn't take much to get him ready after their morning, and he moaned at the feeling of his fingers where he wanted Sam.

Sam stared, his eyes hot with arousal. “I could come just watching that...”

"Someday I'll make you... then I'll get you hard for me again," Gabriel smirked, adding the slick to Sam's cock. "You want me, Sam? I love the feeling I get with you watching me."

“I want you, Gabe.” Sam covered Gabe’s hand with his own, his heart pounding. “I want you. I need you.”

It only took a moment for Gabriel to spread the lube before he growled for Sam to hold his cock- and then Gabriel was sinking down on it. His head fell back and he groaned as the thick head stretched him wide. "Yes, just like this, sweetness- I need this, need you..."

Sam grabbed his hands and linked their fingers together, supporting his love. “I need you, too...”

Gripping Sam's fingers with his own, Gabriel let his body adjust to the brunet's thick cock before he started to ride him. "Love you so damn much..."

“Love you...” Sam watched Gabe’s face in wonder, studying his expressions and committing them to memory.

Biting his lower lip, Gabriel stared into the kaleidoscope of Sam's gaze. His hair was starting to curl around his face, the sweat on his brow accenting it as their bodies smacked together.

Sam grabbed Gabe’s hips, encouraging him to move faster. “Fuck, you’re so tight!”

Fuck, Sam's hands on his hips, he bit his lip in concentration as he moved. Sam was helping and watching his muscles flexing...

“I love you.” He squeezed Gabe’s hips and ran his hands over the older Man’s chest. “I love you so damn much!”

"Sam- yes, love you!" Gabriel pushed a hand into Sam's hair, pulling him close and kissing him. He was painfully close, his cock leaking.

Sam’s right hand closed around Gabe’s cock, squeezing it firmly. “Come for me!”

Fuck- Gabriel cried out, his back arching as he came between them. He lost the rhythm, trying as he ground down on Sam's cock, his ass clenching around him.

Sam was right behind him, screaming Gabe’s name as he came hard. “Gabriel!”

Gabriel kissed him, making a pleased sound as their bodies stilled. "Fuck, sweetness..."

Sam’s heart pounded as he looked at his fiancé. “Gabe… I’ve never... You’re the greatest lover...”

"You are, Sam. You're..." Shaking his head Gabriel kissed, gently stroking Sam's hair. "I love you so damn much. Being with you is unlike anything that I have ever experienced."

“I feel that way about you...” Sam pulled Gabe down to lie on his chest. “Never want it to end...”

"Exactly." Gabriel nuzzled against his chest, carding his fingers through the locks that he was playing with. "You are my heaven, Sam."

Sam kissed the top of Gabe’s head. “God, You make me so happy...”

"When do you want to get married?" Gabriel turned his head, kissing him lingeringly. He couldn't help it.

“Soon.” Sam carded his fingers through Gabe’s damp hair. “Very soon.”

"I am definitely in agreement with that." Gabriel shifted his hips a bit, looking at Sam. "You have to fuck me over my desk."

“I will.”

"Good." Gabriel laid his head on Sam's shoulder. "I never imagined that someone could love me like you."

“I’ll try to show you that every day,” Sam murmured, watching Gabe with complete adoration.

"I know that you will" The Professor smirked a bit, tracing his fingers over Sam's jaw. "And I am going to do the same thing for you."

“I know you will.” And he felt so damn lucky.

"Now, because I can't keep a secret from you, and if I marry you quick enough, you can't testify against me, Castiel was actually fine and had something planned for your stubborn brother, but he wouldn't say what it was." Gabriel kissed along Sam's jaw as he spoke before sitting up to look at Sam. "What do you suppose he has planned?"

Sam looked bewildered. “I’m not sure, but Dean will love it.”

"Hm. We'll have to be nosy later." Sighing, Gabriel snuggled against Sam.

“We can do that,” Sam yawned.

"Want me to move, or are you good sleeping with me like this?" He kissed his chest over his heart.

“Don’t you dare move,” Sam rumbled.

"Good. This is all I want right now." Laying his head down, Gabriel snuggled against his lover. "Love you."

"Love you more, gorgeous."

Snorting softly, Gabriel ran a tickling hand along  
Sam's side. "Impossible."

"Totally possible."

"Nope. I'd step on a lego for you. Bang both elbows, too." Keeping his voice serious, Gabriel looked up at him.

"Well... I'd take a Charley horse for you."

"I'd give up candy for you and eat liver." Which he loathed- the texture of it... He wrinkled his nose without intending to.

"I would mess with Baby for you."

"...Not allowed. That's inspiring fratricide, and I'm not letting it happen." Gabriel told him firmly, shaking his head- it was far too easy to picture Dean's reaction to that.

Gabe’s protectiveness was heartwarming to Sam. Gabe would never let anything happen to him.

"Tired, aren't you?" The professor asked as if he hadn't been the one continuing to talk as Sam held him.

“A little. Need my energy so I can fuck you against your desk,” He responded softly.

Pulling the blankets over them, Gabriel stretched and yawned. "...We should definitely sleep. I'm exhausted. Let's rest."

“Mm..” Sam pulled him closer and wrapped himself around his sweet fiancé.


	17. I Love Your Penis

Dean took a deep breath as he came out of the bathroom, moving to get himself a shirt. "Cas, I'm out of the shower. I know that you said that you were uncomfortable, do you want me to get you more pain killers? Coffee?" Honestly, it made him nervous that Castiel would be feeling so much better only to be feeling lousy enough today that they didn't go to Balthazar's for Sam and Gabriel. Hell, he supposed it wasn't their real engagement party anyway.

“No, I’m okay.” He was lying in their bed, reading quietly and trying not to think about his naked boyfriend.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should let me look at it, make sure that it's not red or anything." Dean tossed his shirt onto the dresser, padding over to the wounded man's side. The last thing that he wanted was for Castiel to get something like sepsis and die. Hell, he'd had nightmares about it.

“Dean, it’s fine. I promise.”

"Are you sure?" Dean brushed the messy hair back from Castiel's brow, half checking for a fever.

Cas leaned into his lover’s hand, sighing contently. “I’m fine.”

"Are you sure? You weren't feeling well enough to go to Balthazar's." Leaning down, Dean stole a kiss, keeping it tender.

“I actually wanted to surprise you, sweetheart.”

Blinking, Dean sat down next to him. "Oh, dude. You don't have to, but that's..." he shot him a grin, shaking his head.

Cas rolled onto his back, showing his half hard cock. “I want to.”

"I am definitely a willing participant." Dean moved over him, suddenly very glad that he hadn't felt the need to dress- nudity felt natural for him around his professor, and he was taking full advantage of it. The younger man held his body just off of Castiel's, his cock, however, had other ideas.

Cas hummed pleasurably and let his eyes close halfway. “I love your penis.”

"Babe, we gotta work on your dirty talk... but he loves you too." Dean shot him a killer grin, although his eyes were focused with lustful intent.

The older man laughed softly and closed his hand around his own arousal. “I’ll try.”

"So you're my surprise? I am a fan." Dean lowered his body to the side a bit, watching as Castiel's hand moved. "That's so fucking hot. Makes me want to suck the head while you stoke... "

“You can do whatever you like,” Cas rumbled.

"Thanks," leaning forward, Dean kissed the head of his cock before sucking it in as Castiel's hand reached his base.

He let out a shuddering breath and used his free hand to stroke Dean’s hair. “Oh...”

Dean hummed as he pulled back towards the tip, his cheeks hollowing out around Cas's thick cock. He reached out, encouraging him to keep stroking. Thankfully, Cas was a fast learner, and they quickly found a rhythm. Add the hand in his hair? Dean was in heaven.

Pleasure filled Cas's senses and his breathing became erratic. How did Dean have such an impact on him?

Dean pulled back, looking at Castiel, his lips swollen. "God, Cas…"

“Keep going,” Cas demanded hoarsely.

"Yes, Sir." Dean dropped him a saucy wink, sucking him back into his mouth. That deepness of his voice- fuck. 

Dean shifted how he was laying, giving himself a better angle- for both his dick and his mouth.

Cas let his head fall back as his orgasm swelled up deep inside of him. His toes curled and he could only focus on Dean’s talented tongue.

Working him as best as he could with his tongue, Dean moaned around his cock- with the tenseness of his body- the way his cock swelled just a bit, the tremble... Knowing that he'd reduced Castiel to this was incredibly hot.

“Dean,” Cas moaned, unable to hold back. “Dean, That feels unbelievable...”

Dean felt the splash of Castiel's come in his mouth and moaned as he swallowed him down. This was perfect, and Castiel's moans... he waited for the other man's pleasure to finish before he pulled back, licking his swollen lips.

Cas finally opened his eyes, his pupils so dilated Dean could barely see a ring of blue. “I love you.”

"I love you too, Cas." Dean moved, stroking his fingers along his stubble. "You are so damn beautiful, you know that?"

“Not as beautiful as you.” Cas reached down and began touching Dean’s erection.

Dean bit his lower lip, watching Castiel as his hand wrapped around his cock. His eyes darkened, and he leaned forward, kissing him.

Cas deepened the kiss, moving his hand lazily. Dean felt so big and firm in his hand and he was eager to bring his lover as much pleasure as he’d just experienced.

Dean rolled his hips with Castiel's hand, sliding his tongue along the other man's, teasing him with a taste of himself.

The older man shuddered and broke the kiss, nuzzling into Dean’s neck. “Oh...”

"Oh?" Dean gasped as Castiel teased at the sensitive skin of his neck. "Cas..."

“Are you close, Dean?” Cas growled. “Are you going to come for me?”

Dean's hips bucked urgently into the Professor's hand. "Yes- Cas, _fuck_ , don't stop." Was that raw voice him?

“I’ve got you, Dean.” Cas began teasing his sac.

Dean bit Castiel's shoulder as he came, the heated white splashing over them. "Love you so much..." he panted into his skin.

“I love you as well, Dean. More than you know.”

Pressing a tender kiss to Castiel's newest love bite, Dean smiled, his sandy hair a mess. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Cas purred contently. “No, not at all.”

"That was an amazing surprise." Snuggling against Castiel, Dean stroked his fingers along the other man's side. "I... honestly, I worry that we're crazy, Gabriel and Sam included. I care so much about you, and... Sam and my lives are so different..." The younger man stilled as he realized what he was saying. What if they were rushing? What if they changed their minds? What if-

“No. Stop that, Dean,” Cas ordered sharply. “You make me happy.”

"Sorry, Cas..." Dean pressed his face into Castiel's neck before meeting his blue gaze.

Cas gently lifted Dean’s head. “I love you,” he repeated softly. “You make me indescribably happy.”

"I love you too... and I am terrified of something happening to you. I didn't know that this kinda happy existed for me." The younger man leaned forward, stealing a kiss. "In a decade, you can tease me about it."

“Absolutely. I would be very happy to do that.”

Laughing softly, Dean smoothed Castiel's hair only for it to return to its previous position. "Only one thing wrong with your surprise, gorgeous- I need another shower."

“It was all part of my plan,” Cas joked, pulling Dean closer.

"Quite cunning. What next?" Dean slipped his leg between Castiel's, smiling at the shared warmth.

“A shared shower?”

"Brilliant. I like conserving water." Dean nipped along Castiel's throat. He could help it, he was delicious.

“A wise idea,” Cas murmured.

"You know, it's almost a shame you probably can't get hard again that quick- I could suck you more in the shower, and I know I left lube in there." Dean teased him, tickling the older man before he rolled from the bed.

“If we give it a few minutes, I’m certain you can arouse me again,” Cas assured him, stretching out on his sheets.

Watching Castiel's body arch into his stretch, Dean swallowed hard. "A few minutes... might be able to do that."

“I enjoy the way you’re looking at me right now, Dean.”

"And how am I looking at you?" Dean's voice was low, husky as his eyes trailed over him like a caress.

“You’re looking at me like I’m your world.” Cas's voice dropped and he ran his fingertips over the sheets.

Was he? It was true though, wasn't it? Ever since he'd run into the room to bitch at Professor Novak for giving his little brother an unfair grade, his entire life, in some way or another, had fallen into place around Castiel... it was intense, it was overwhelming, but it was right. "That's because you are, Cas."

A shiver went through the older man. “You are mine as well.”

"I should get that as a tattoo- that I'm yours." Dean stepped over to the bed, holding out his hand to the dark haired man.

Cas placed his hand in Dean’s. “That is unnecessary. I’ll tell you every day.”

"You wouldn't like your name on me?" Tracing Castiel's fingers, Dean laced their fingers for a moment before tugging on his hand. "Come on."

“I can think of other ways to announce to the entire world that your beautiful penis belongs to me.”

"And how's that?" Laughing softly, Dean debated just straddling Castiel's lap and... but that would also defeat the shower, and…

“Well...” Cas rolled out of bed and padded over to his lover. “I’ll mark your neck...”

"You're going to get me all rowdy again, Cas." The marks had faded mostly from their previous sessions, and it was strange how much Dean missed them.

“That is my objective.” Cas leaned over and nipped at Dean’s neck.

Baring his neck to the older man, Dean made a pleased noise. "I think that I'm pretty damn good with all of your objectives and plans today."

“Good.” Cas rubbed against Dean, sighing happily.

Dean pulled Castiel closer, sliding his hands down to cup the dark-haired man's ass. Fuck... and his teeth, nipping at him... He moaned as he repeated the motion.

Cas was impressed but not terribly surprised when it only took a few minutes for his erection to return. “Dean...”

"I can feel you..." Reaching down, Dean made a pleased noise as his hand wrapped around Castiel's erection. With such hefty encouragement, of course, he was soon just as hard as Castiel was.

Soon Cas was panting and trembling. “Shower?”

"Definitely." Slowly letting him go, Dean stepped back. "Look at you, flushed, hard..." His dark hair was a mess, sweeping over his brow, drawing even more attention to his blue eyes

“Only for you,” Cas said firmly, giving himself a little stroke. “All for you.”

"Fuck, Cas..." Reminding himself that the end goal was in the shower, Dean stepped towards the bathroom.

Cas followed him, eager to get into the shower. “God, I love your ass.”

"Do you?" Smirking at him over his shoulder, Dean turned on the water before moving out of the way of the cold stream.

“I do.” Cas reached out and playfully grabbed Dean’s ass.

Dean leaned forward, pressing his hands against the wall, making a pleased sound as the water hit him. Damn, he loved the way the water was here... almost as much as he loved Castiel touching him."Well, it's yours to do what you want with."

“I love that.” Cas paused before giving his firm ass a small smack.

Dean almost felt his heart stop as his arousal went into overdrive. "And I loved that..." He'd be embarrassed later, he was too busy enjoying it now.

Smiling widely, Cas stepped into the shower with Dean. The water was perfect as it pulsed down on them and Cas resumed kneading Dean’s ass.

What was it about Cas that made this so damn special? _Everything_. Dean looked at Castiel over his shoulder, biting his lower lip. Everything he loved about Cas made every touch that much _more_.

Soon Cas's hands drifted lower, stroking the backs of Dean’s thighs.

"Cas..." Dean shifted his hips, making a soft sound.

“What do you need, Dean?” He murmured.

More of that stroking? Or was it the spanking? Even those strokes... but Dean canted his hips a bit, presenting himself to the older man. "I need you inside of me, Cas."

Pleased, Cas gently grasped Dean’s cheeks and spread them. “I can do that.”

Fuck, was it wrong to love the feeling of Cas looking at him like that? Pushing the thought away, Dean reached over to the shelf and grabbed the lube before handing it to the Professor.

Cas took the bottle and sank to his knees. “I’m going to enjoy opening you with my tongue.”

"Cas..." Dean felt his knees tremble and his fingers tightened against the tile as if looking for grip before he grabbed the base of his cock.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas growled.

"Please, I want... I need your tongue." Yeah, definitely embarrassed later, but if it got him what he wanted now...

“Alright, Dean.” Cas spread his cheeks again and gave a little flick of his tongue.

Whimpering, Dean pressed his face against the warm tile of the shower wall as he felt the silky muscle slide over him. He was suddenly sure, if Castiel wanted to, he could make Dean come like this, and the whimper deepened to a moan as the clever tongue moved.

Cas worked him open enthusiastically, making pleasurable sounds as Dean came apart in his hands. His lover was perfect.

Gasping for breath, Dean fisted a hand into his hair, biting back the words about to slip from his lips. The feeling of Castiel's tongue, thrusting inside of him, teasing his rim open for the professor... His cock was aching, and he couldn't stop himself from fucking his ass onto Castiel's tongue the best that he could.

Cas pulled away for a moment, running his hands up Dean’s hips. “Dean?”

"Cas?" Dean nearly pouted, immediately missing the sensation and he looked at him over his shoulder.

Smirking a little, Cas pressed his thumb against Dean’s hole. “You’re so needy for me.”

"Yes, I need you so bad, Cas...." He shifted his hips and moaned as he felt the digit slip inside. "Please, Cas, that's, I need more."

Nodding, Cas watched in fascination as one finger, then two, eased into Dean.

"Fuck- yes, please..." He could feel the stretching around his digits, and Dean pushed back for more.

After a third finger, Cas was confident Dean was ready for him. He withdrew his fingers and coated his cock in a generous amount of lube.

Empty, Dean pouted as he looked over at Castiel. "I feel so empty, Cas- please." In the bedroom, he'd have pushed him back on the bed before he rode him, but Cas had other ideas.

“Be patient,” the older man growled.

Reaching down, Dean gave his cock a lazy stroke before he looked back at Castiel. "I'll do my best."

“Mm-hmm.” Cas stood up and pressed himself against Dean’s back, teasing him with his dick.

Fuck, Dean pressed back against him, teasing the slick length of Castiel's cock. He wanted to beg, but his professor had told him to be patient. "You gonna spank me if I beg again?"

“I think I should certainly spank you,” Cas growled into Dean’s ear.

"Cas, please..." That growl sent a shiver down his spine and Dean bit his lower lip. His boyfriend was a tease, and he loved it. Not that Cas was even thinking of teasing him- no, he just was taking his time.

A sharp slap to his ass made him gasp, and as pleasure shot through him, Cas suddenly buried himself inside of his lover.

Dean's ass spasmed around his cock, and he cried out. "Cas- fuck! I..." He pressed his head to the wall, making himself breathe for a moment as his body accepted Castiel's cock.

Cas paused to allow Dean to adjust. “You’re so tight, Dean. You want my dick, don't you?”

"Yes, Cas, please- I'm good, just fuck me." Biting his lower lip, Dean took a breath, then rolled his hips. "I promise, I'm good, I just need you."

Cas kissed the back of Dean’s neck. “I’m going to give you what you need.” He thrust into Dean and shuddered.

Dean rocked his hips, practically twerking on Castiel's cock as it stretched him wide and deep. They started up a rhythm, and Dean was sorely tempted to just stroke his own cock but bot yet, he wanted to draw this out.

As Cas moved his hips, he peppered kissed over Dean’s neck and shoulder.

"Feels so good, Cas- love having you inside of me, your lips on me." Unable to resist, Dean reached down to stroke his cock- the shift in his body enough to have Castiel's cock head hit his prostate.

Cas began to thrust harder, his brow furrowed in concentration. “Love being inside of you. Love watching you stroke yourself. It makes me so hard.”

Dean stroked his thumb over the head of his cock as he stroked, moving with him. "Going to make me come, Cas, talking like that." He groaned, the sound half desperate.

The older man grinned. He could do that. “You make me hard, Dean. Sometimes I’m awake at night...” he grunted with a particularly hard thrust. “And I touch myself while you’re asleep.”

Crying out, Dean stroked his cock faster. The thought of Castiel stroking himself off while he slept... "Cas, fuck- please, that's... supposed to wake me up-" His words, his cock filling him again and again, Dean was quickly losing control. "Cas!" His ass tightened on the older man's cock, and he whined, shaking as he came.

Cas was almost there and he grabbed Dean, thrusting harder into him. “Almost...”

Dean rolled his hips, making a hungry noise. "Please, fuck- you feel so good. Fill me with you come, Cas."

The sound of skin on skin and Dean’s eager pleas filled Cas's ears. He came suddenly, gasping and choking out Dean’s name.

Panting, Dean leaned against the wall, making a pleased sound. "Mmm... love you so fucking much, Cas."

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas eased his softening dick out of Dean, gently patting his ass as he did so.

Dean pouted a little, looking at him over his shoulder. "I hate being empty after you fuck me. I wish that you could just stay inside me for hours." He turned, pulling the older man closer again and stole a kiss. "Mmm..."

Cas sighed contently and played with Dean’s wet hair. “If I could do that, we would never get anything done.”

"Well, gorgeous... that's definitely true." Dean laughed, softly, running his hands over Castiel's body. "So what's next? Food? Me drawing you like one of my French girls?"

“Hmm... well, I am hungry. And you know when my blood sugar drops I become rather crabby.”

"What are you thinking? I didn't think we have much to make a meal of." Dean mentally began sorting through the food that they had.

“We can go grocery shopping, and while we’re out we can stop for lunch somewhere?”

Grinning, Dean kissed Castiel's jaw. "Perfect. I like that idea."

Pleased with Dean’s reaction, Cas returned the kiss and lightly rubbed Dean’s chest. “Let’s wash up and get dressed.”

"Mmm... I suppose that I can allow that." Dean winked at him, moving to get Castiel's poof and body wash.

They took their time cleaning up and sharing lazy kisses. Once they were clean they got out of the shower, dried off, and changed into clean clothes.

Reaching over to the dresser, Dean pulled out some of Castiel's clothing, looking through it. "You should wear this shirt?"

Cas glanced over and looked at the shirt Dean held up. Smiling, he took the shirt and pulled it over his head.

"I'd offer to let you dress me, but I don't have that many outfits with me," Dean told him with a laugh, turning to dig through his bag.

“I love anything you wear, Dean.” He grabbed a pair of boxers and black slack

"I know, but it can be kind of sexy to dress your lover, you know?" Grabbing out some boxer briefs, Dean pulled them on before he turned for his jeans.

“Absolutely.” Cas watched him intently. “But nearly everything you do is sexy to me.”

Dean grabbed his belt, working it through the loops before looking at Castiel."Which is always good to know." He winked at him, then reached for a t-shirt that Castiel had bought him.

Cas grinned and put his socks and shoes on. “Dean? Would you be open to adopting a dog with me one day?”

"When's one day?" Dean shot him a grin, making quick work of his own socks and shoes.

“I don’t know. Maybe at the end of the spring semester?” He replied shyly.

"I'd love that, actually." Slipping on his leather jacket, Dean hugged him from behind. "I've never had a pet like that."

“Neither have I.” Cas leaned back into his boyfriend. “I’ve always wanted a dog.”

"Then we will adopt a dog from a shelter." Dean nuzzled along Castiel's neck, grinning at the thought.

“That would be so perfect.” Cas's hand came up and stroked Dean’s cheek. “We could take some donations as well. Food, beds...”

"Maybe some of those bones for them to chew? Toys? I mean, it's kinda a sad place..." Dean trailed off, kissing Castiel's fingers.

“Yes. We can buy out the pet store if you’d like,” Cas promised.

Dean bit his lower lip, watching him. "I can't wait to see where our life goes... what our dog looks like." Sappy, much, Dean? Damn.

“I feel the exact same way.” Cas closed his eyes as he relaxed in Dean’s arms.

Dean snorted softly, after a long moment. "I definitely am going to end up in a monkey suit by the end of it, depending on what Sammy and Gabe end up doing."

“What do you mean?”

"Sam always told me I was his best man." Dean shrugged, nuzzling along his jaw.

“Oh, I see.” Cas snuggled closer to Dean. “Gabe will give Sam whatever he wants.”

"What'd you think that I meant?" Turning to the dresser, Dean grabbed Castiel's brush then carefully began to run it through the older man's hair.

“I’m not certain. I’m afraid I’m not very good at reading into messages.”

"Neither am I, honestly I just assume, and then..." Finishing with Castiel's hair, Dean blinked at the neatness before he kissed his lover to mess it up. Satisfied with the end result, Dean nodded. "But yeah, Ass- U- Me?"

Cas's brow furrowed. “What?”

"I'm saying I can get into the habit of assuming stuff, and it gets me into trouble- Assume, it makes an ass out of U and Me?" Dean smiled at that little brow furrow. "So I try not to."

“I see.” Cas turned and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean made a soft, pleased sound at Castiel's fingers, "We should go before we stand here and I find the ability to pounce you again."

That made Cas chuckle softly. “Okay. Let’s go.”

"So what sort of dog do you like?" Thankfully, it didn't take them long to finish getting ready and heading for the door.

“I’d prefer a larger breed, but I think we should let the dog select us.”

"That's great- honestly, I'm really excited about that," Dean remarked as they got into the Impala. "Cas... we should fuck in my car."

A shudder went through Cas. “God, yes.”

"Later." Dean pulled him into a deep kiss, nipping at his mouth. "But I am glad that it turns you on too."

“Dean,” he said sharply. “Everything about you turns me on.”

"Cas..." Dean bit his lower lip, then nodded. "I just meant that some people aren't as into cars. I just have had a lot of fantasies about you in Baby."

"I may not be as passionate about Baby as you are, but I would love to fuck you in the backseat of her."

Dean swallowed hard, then pulled him into a deep kiss. "I need to feed you before I change my mind about it because of the image that you just put in my head."

"Yes, I need to eat," Cas rumbled, breaking the kiss.

Dean sat back, buckling himself in before he started the car. "What kind of food, then?"

"Mm... surprise me?"

Surprise him... Dean could do that. He headed towards the bar next door to Opus.

Cas kept his hand on Dean's thigh as he drove them. Occasionally he looked over at his lover, and every time his heart jumped a beat.

Dean shot him a grin, lacing his fingers together with Castiel's. The drive to the bar was quick, and Dean neatly parked Baby out front.

Cas got out of Baby with Dean. "I'm getting a bacon cheeseburger."

"I love those here. Ash makes the most kick-ass meat- anything. I think it's something to do with his grill." Dean opened the door to the restaurant as they reached it, letting Cas in first.

Once Dean was back at his side, Cas grabbed his lover's hand. "It smells fantastic."

"And it is!" Ash looked up from downing a beer, his grin quick and easy. "You're going to love it- are you Dean's Professor? I figure you better be, holding his hand. You see Garth yet?"

Cas smiled at the scraggly man wearing denim. "Hello. I am Castiel Novak."

"My Professor," Dean added, moving to hug Ash. "Cas, this is Ash."

Can held his hand out to Ash. "It's nice to meet you, Ash."

Ash shook his hand, using it to pull him into a hug. "Welcome to the family, man. Sit down, I will load you up with beer and burgers."

Dean grinned, honestly touched at the warm welcome. He'd have to make Ash something for the bar.

"I'd love that." Cas returned the hug, patting Ash's back.

Ash shot him a grin, patting his back again. "Nice hickey, Dean."

Cas pulled back and laughed. "He asked for it."

"Oh, I meant the one you have." Looking at Dean, Ash laughed, nodding his head.

"Well... I asked for it."

"Hey, man, I am all for claiming your lover. Love bites are a hell of a lot cheaper than diamonds." Ash told him with a shrug.

The older man looked at Dean. “Do you want diamonds?”

"Diamonds... I..." Dean blinked at him as Ash headed into the kitchen.

Cas tilted his head, worried. "Do you not like diamonds? Would you rather have something else?"

"What do you mean, Cas?" The younger man finally managed to stop just staring. "For what?"

"Just... for anything. I want you to have anything you want."

Dean shrugged as he looked at him, unsure how he felt about gems in general. Fingering his ring, Dean shrugged. "I am sure if you give me anything it will be fine."

Nodding, Cas leaned into Dean and they went to a table ash had cleared for them. Cas sat down and picked up a menu.

Sitting down, Dean relaxed, taking a breath. "I will probably get my usual."

“What is your usual?”

"Double bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a beer- Ash does awesome appetizers too." Stretching out his long legs, Dean grinned at the thought of food. "Add pie in next door, and…"

"You know..." Can set the menu aside. "I'll have that. It sounds perfect."

"Coming right up!" Ash shouted from the bar. "And my latest appetizer, nacho bacon fries!"

"You rock, Ash! And some of your beer." Dean called back. He grinned as Ash gave him a thumbs up. "He makes his own, and with some computer stuff, it's just awesome."

“I can’t wait to try it,” Cas replied earnestly.

"So what about you? Diamonds or something else?" Taking off the ring, Dean held it over for Castiel to look at. "I only really wear this and the necklace that Sammy got me." He pulled that out so that the older man could see it as well.

Cas shrugged, admiring the necklace. “I don’t wear jewelry.” He started the next sentence cautiously. “But... if I had a wedding ring...I’d want something simple.”

"Yeah... me too." What ring would Dean pick for Castiel? His professor was deserved something special, even if it was simple. He slid the ring back on, glancing at it. "It was my Mom's. I have this and a picture or two left."

Cas reached over and squeezed Dean’s hand. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

"It's okay. It's..." Simple... elegant. Special. Like Cas. Dean bit his lip, watching Castiel for a long moment as he let himself play with his fingers. "She would have loved you, you know that? So damn smart, funny, and kind..."

“I wish I could have known her, Dean.”

"Me too." Dean slid the ring back on his finger. "She is part of why I love pie. I have this vague memory of her and making a pie, then eating."

“Wonderful memories.” Cas ran his fingers over Dean’s cheek. “She would be proud of the man you became.”

Catching Castiel's fingers before he kissed them. "I like to think so. Cas... where do you see yourself in five years?"

“Tenured at the college. Still close to my brother.” He met Dean’s eyes. “Still with you.”

"I see myself pursuing my art more, working at the garage and on Gabe's cars, but I see myself building something with you. Our family, with Gabriel and Sam's." Kissing Castiel's fingers, Dean watched him closely. "And of course- a dog, at least."

“A dog and a guinea pig, or two. And maybe a bird.”

Dean laughed, reaching over to pull Castiel's chair around to him. "I love it."

Cas moved willingly to be closer to Dean. “So do I.”

"Such a very good boyfriend." Stealing a kiss, Dean smiled against Castiel's mouth.

Cas laughed softly and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean gave a little purr of happiness as his fingers ran through his hair. 

Garth looked over at Ash as he watched the pair cuddling. "I win the bet, right?" He squinted at the pair but didn't see a ring on Cas. Damn it.

“Not yet, compadre.”

Cas curled closer to Dean and sighed happily. “I can already smell our burgers.”

"Mm. Me too- that bacon? He uses the bacon grease on the grill, man." Dean told him with a grin, running his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"...Hm. They'll get there in their own time." Garth shrugged, then eyed Ash for a long moment before pulling him away from the grill and stealing a kiss.

Ash grinned against Garth’s lips and shamelessly grabbed his boyfriend’s ass. “Hey. Trying to work here.”

"And I was trying to steal a kiss from my hard-working boyfriend." Garth shot him a quick grin. "Besides, I will work on your nacho fries for you- the sooner you're done, the sooner..."

Dean snorted softly, looking at Castiel. "I tricked them into kissing. It worked."

The older man chuckled softly. “Sure.”

"Mistletoe, Cas. Worked magic." Dean ripped the end off of his wrapped straw and blew the paper at Castiel.

Amused, Garth watched at the bar as he got their beer.

Cas playfully poked Dean with his straw. “You’re ridiculous.”

"You love it." Dean poked him back with a grin, tucking his leg around Castiel's.

“I do,” he sighed, kissing Dean’s temple.

Garth set the beer down, grinning at the couple. They were too damn adorable together. He was going to have to thank Rowena. "Here you guys go."

"Thanks, Garth." Dean took his beer and toasted the other man in a minute tilt of his hand before taking a sip.

Cas took his own beer and sipped at it. "mm..."

"Good, hm?" Dean smiled as he watched him drinking.

"I brought a pie for you both, too. I'm not serving it now, because it's dessert, and my boyfriend will yell." Garth nearly preened as he spoke of Ash as if he were proud.

Cas grinned back at Garth. “I’m certain Dean can relate. I would scold him if he served pie before dinner.”

"That sounds good to me," Dean told him, shaking his head with a laugh. "Honestly, what's wrong with pie for dinner?"

“You’ll get a stomach ache,” Cas teased him.

"Hmm... we'll have to see. Not today, though. Burgers, pies... delicious." Dean conceded after a moment, sipping his beer.

“Exactly,” Cas hummed. His stomach was already growling.

"Well, here are the nacho bacon fries- the burger will be up in a few, guys," Garth told them with a grin before he went to help assemble the burgers.

"These are delicious, you should try them," Dean told him, finding the best one before holding it up for Castiel to eat.

Giving Dean a sunny smile, Cas leaned forward and bit into the cheesy fry. “Oh...”

Cheese stuck to Castiel's fuller lower lip and Dean watched his tongue chase it away. "Good, isn't it?" He let Castiel finish the fry, thinking to lick his fingers.

“It’s nearly orgasmic,” Cas rumbled, rubbing his thumb over Dean’s lips.

"Orgasmic, hm? I love that you can enjoy food the way I do." Dean licked his lips, then reached to pick up another fry.

Cas also grabbed another fry, letting his fingers touch Dean’s. “Do you enjoy food play, Dean?”

"I guess. I haven't done a ton of it?" Dean's fingers paused as he looked at Castiel. "What sort of food play are you thinking?" Food for Dean had been mostly getting himself fed, Sam fed, work done... and he'd been working on it, but... yeah.

“I mean taking whipped cream, or some of this cheese, spreading it all over you and licking it off your sweet skin,” Cas whispered.

Dean swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Uh. Sure, that sounds fun." He could picture Castiel doing so, and a shifted a bit in his seat, feeling his cock responding eagerly to the idea.

Cas chuckled softly and stroked Dean’s arm. “I love you.”

"I love you too, Cas." Dean shot him a grin, eating another fry before he licked his fingers clean. He sipped the beer, letting it cool him a little.

Cas also ate more of the fries, humming happily. Ash was a master chef.

"And here are your burgers, boys!" Ash grinned, sliding the tray onto the table. "How's the beer? I bet Dean-o's making love to his fries again."

Dean debated flipping off Ash, but he was in charge of the food, and the fries _were_ good. Scooping up cheese on his finger, Dean sucked it off. "Thanks, Ash."

“They are mouthwatering,” Cas told ash, reaching for another fry.

"You lot enjoy, I'm going to go play with my boyfriend- we'll check on you in a few." Ash winked, heading out.

Dean eyed the massive burger, two thick, hand made beef patties dripping in delicious cheese, piled with bacon, lettuce, tomatoes...

Cas reached for his burger first. The aroma alone made his stomach growl loudly.

Dean leaned forward, inhaling the scent of his burger before he picked it up. "It's art," he proclaimed," Which didn't stop him from taking a large bite.

Cas grinned around his own bite and nodded approvingly.

Garth snapped a Polaroid of the pair, turning to Ash with a grin. "That's one for the wall."

Swallowing his bite, Cas narrowed his eyes at them. “I’ll get both of you back.”

"Go for it," Ash told him, pointing his fingers the Professor with a nod that showed off his mullet. "I defend my man."

Dean snorted softly, swallowing his bite. "If that's how you want to play it... just leave my food out of it."

“Of course, Dean.”

After their delicious dinner and pie, Cas was feeling a pleasant buzz and he couldn’t stop staring at his boyfriend. “I wanna adopt all the animals with you.”

"Cas, what, now?" Dean blinked, then grinned as he finished the last sip of his beer.

“Mm-hmm. All of them.”

"I'm willing if you are." Dogs, cats, a Guinea pig for Cas. Hell, he could picture it all ready

Cas pumped a fist in the air and nodded exuberantly. “Yes!”

Dean tossed money onto the table as he stood. He could see Garth and Ash making out at the bar, and didn't want to disturb them.

The older man stood up, slightly wobbly. “Oh, this is gonna be fun.”

Dean moved, slipped an arm around his waist. "My Professor is feeling it a bit, isn't he?" He couldn't resist kissing Castiel's jaw.

“I didn’t even drink that much,” Cas whined, curling into Dean.

"Ash's beer sneaks up on you. That's why I nursed the one." Dean held Castiel against him. "Let's head out, Cas."

"But the room is spinning," he complained, shuffling along with Dean.

"Spinning, hm?" Dean got him out to the car after calling a quick goodbye to Garth and Ash, who flashed them a rock on sign.

Cas curled up in the backseat of the cab, only relaxing when Dean joined him. “I think I need a nap...”

"We're going to head home, love. Take a nap. Garth is following us in Baby and then he's taking the cab back." Dean pulled Castiel against his chest, kissing his hair.

Cas snuggled into his chest. “Still wanna adopt all the dogs...”

Smiling, Dean trailed his fingers through the older man's hair. "We can adopt a dog later, Cas. When you're feeling a bit better."

He inhaled deeply and nodded. “Wanna marry you...”

"Do you really?" Dean couldn't help but love him. He was so perfect...

“Mm-hmm. Cas… Castiel Winchester...”

"You'd be even sexier taking my last name." Fuck. He couldn't propose now, right? Dean fingered the ring, looking at Castiel.

Cas's eyes closed and his head became heavier on Dean’s chest.

"Sleep sweet, Cas." Dean hugged him closer, smiling as they road in the cab. If not for his Professor, Dean'd probably have driven, but he could deal with it. Thankfully, it didn't take long for them to arrive   
back at Castiel's house.

Cas woke long enough for Dean to help him stumble inside. “Everything is spinning,” he complained again.

"Poor love..." Dean kissed his hair, "You want the couch or bed? I'll take off your shoes, tuck you in... then we can snuggle."

“Bed,” Cas murmured, squeezing Dean. “I love you so much.”

"I love you too, Cas. Here we go." Angling their bodies, Dean got Castiel through the wide doorway before heading towards the plush bed.

Cas eagerly collapsed into their warm bed. “Yes!”

"Excited, hm?" Dean's eyes twinkled as he started to take off Castiel's shoes.

“So excited,” he moaned in response.

"Me too. I'm glad to be home." Sitting next to Castiel, Dean started taking off his boots.

Cas watched him dreamily, his eyes warm. “You’re gorgeous.”

"And you're drunk," Dean tucked his socks into his boots before he moved to kiss him.

"Mm..." Cas lazily returned the kiss, clearly enjoying the contact.

Stroking his fingers through Castiel's hair, he moved so that Castiel laid against his chest as he often did while they slept. "I love your kisses... the different types..."

“Me too,” he rumbled happily. “Love your lips.”

"Love yours, Cas..." Dean smiled against his lips, rubbing his back.

Cas arched into Dean, content and comfortable. “Tomorrow is gonna hurt...”

"I will make it better. Not my first hangover." Even Sam would give in and drink it.

“Promise?”

"I promise, Cas." Dean closed his eyes, inhaling his scent. "Sweet dreams."

“Good night, Dean...”


	18. Doggos, Kitties, and Lollipops (Happily Ever After)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! The reviews and kudos mean so much! <3

Gabriel winked at Dean, tugging Sam's hand towards the door. "We'll see you later."

Dean turned, watching Castiel enter the room. "Ready for lunch?" A few days had passed since their date, and the artist had made time to plan.

“I am.” Cas was practically bouncing at the thought of going to the shelter to choose their first pet.

"Maybe we can do pie instead?" Dean mused, knowing Garth's was farther from the shelter.

Cas's brow furrowed. “I suppose...”

Dean headed outside, determined to pull this off. He opened Castiel's door for him before he climbed into the car. "You hungry? I'm starved."

“I think I could eat, yes.”

"I have a new place in mind." Turning from the driveway, Dean turned on some music.

Cas settled back in his seat, looking out the window as a gentle tune started.

Dean looked over at him before looking back a the road, singing as the lyrics started. _"As you lie in my arms  
Girl my hearts on my sleeve  
Words come so hard, in moments like these  
there's feelings I have, that are so hard to show..." _

A soft smile curved Cas's lips. He reached out and gently squeezed Dean's thigh.

Smiling, Dean laid his hand over Castiel's, lacing their fingers together. He'd never imagined being as happy as he was, and Cas... he was making sure that it lasted. _But right now there's one thing  
I want you to know  
As long as the tides ebb  
The earth turns the sun sets  
I promise I'll always be true  
And as long as there's Stars over Texas  
Darling I'll hang the moon for you."_

Slowly Cas leaned over and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder.

"I think it's out this way..." Dean said as the song ended, looking them around a few times a few miles apart, starting to take them around to the shelter.

Cas's eyes lit up as he saw the signs. “Dean...”

"You were supposed to be completely distracted by me, but..." Dean laughed, looking over at the other man as he hit his turning signal.

Now Cas was excited as he took in their surroundings. “We’re getting our dog!”

"We definitely are, gorgeous." Parking the car, the younger man unbuckled before stealing a kiss from Cas.

Cas melted into the kiss, then unbuckled his seatbelt and eagerly climbed out of the car.

"Whoa, whoa, gorgeous. I need a bit of time with these bow legs." Snorting softly, Dean moved over slipped a hand into the older man's.

“I’m very excited, Dean.” Cas squeezed his hand tight.

"So am I." And nervous as hell. Squeezing his hand back, Dean grinned. He could do this. Before too long, he'd be leaving with his fiance.

They walked up to the entrance of the shelter, and they could both hear dogs barking and howling. “I want to meet every dog, Dean. Not just puppies.”

"Of course, Cas. Honestly... I don't want a puppy. I want a dog- there are lots of people who will adopt the younger ones." He greeted the man at the desk, who beamed at them, asking them to go down the hall with the dogs.

Cas gripped Dean’s hand tighter, his smile growing. He was certain they would find their dog today.

A black and white pit mix ran up to the gate, wagging its tail eagerly. Dean grinned, moving to stroke the dog's ears.

Cas followed suit and stroked the dog’s coarse fur. “How sweet...”

"Aww, she's a pretty girl. Look how happy she is." Dean grinned, scratching her ears. "She's too sweet."

Another dog caught Cas's eye a moment later. While all of the other dogs were barking, whining, or just trying to get attention, this dog simply sat in the corner looking forlorn. Cas's brow furrowed. The dog was small, her fur a mixture of tan, white, and black. She was mid-sized and resembled an Australian Shepard. He scooted over and tried to gain her attention.

How perfectly typical of his boyfriend. Dean grinned, moving over to her as well. "What a pretty dog..."

She whined at him for a moment before she sniffed at the tips of Castiel's fingers, then licked at them shyly.

Cas held perfectly still and made a soothing sound. “Hello, sweetheart... would you like to take a walk with me? Hmm?”

Dean watched her nuzzle his fingers, warily creeping closer to him. "She's beautiful... what's her name?"

The volunteer gave a sad smile. “Her name is Rosie. She’s six years old and this is the third time she’s been with us.”

"The third time?" Crouching down, Dean let her sniff at his fingers as well. "What happened?"

“Well, she was originally a Christmas present for a family.” There was an obvious disdain in her voice. “They brought her back a few weeks later. The second person who adopted her... we don’t know the full extent of what they did to her, but she still has scars.”

Cas's stomach twisted painfully.

“The third time a couple took her, but she only lasted about a month with them. They brought her back claiming she was too afraid of everything and constantly needed to be with someone.”

"Rosie..." Dean bit his lip, carefully stroking her through the kennel door. "We'd like to see her, please." He waited while the door was opened, and couldn't help but grin as the dog crawled into Castiel's lap. "I think she likes you, Cas."

Cas wanted to hug her, but he was afraid of startling her. So he gently stroked her head and ears. “Hello, Rosie. Hello...”

The volunteer carefully closed the door again. “She’s been here for two years, since the last time she was surrendered. No one has shown an interest in her.”

The dog watched him carefully before butting her head up against his chin, her tail wagging. Spotting Dean, she sat on Castiel's lap, accepting the treat that the younger man held out.

“We’ve done everything we can to make her more adoptable. She can do an extensive number of tricks, she’s good with children, and she interacts well with other animals. But cats seem to be her favorite.”

"She is ours. She can stay with me when you work, Cas." Dean told him only to be licked by the dog.

Cas ran his hands over her soft fur. “She can stay in my office with me after classes, too. We could give her a good home.”

"All right, I'll get the paperwork!" The woman beamed, looking between the couple of them. She couldn't stop the bounce in her step as another woman headed over to watch them.

"We can work this out." Dean kissed Castiel, petting the silky girl as well. "I can't wait to get her home. Maybe a friend for her too?"

Cas met Dean’s eyes. “Let’s let her choose!”

"Perfect." Dean rubbed her ears, grinning. "Does our Rosie have any friends?" He purred to the dog, getting another lick.

Rosie licked at Castiel as well, snuggling against the Professor.

Cas looked up at the volunteer. “Could we visit with any of the cats with Rosie?”

"You can- actually, Rosie is who we use to see who gets along with dogs. She is very gentle." The woman explained 

"That's perfect." Dean scratched the dog's ears, standing.

Cas carefully stood up, his movements slow and unthreatening. “Let’s go find you a cat, Rosie...”

Rosie eyed them, whining and pressing her nose into Castiel's hand.

"You're ours, Rosie. We have you." Dean assured her, watching her with Castiel. The older man was handed a leash.

Pleased, Cas carefully attached the leash to the collar around Rosie’s neck. “You’ll love Bobby’s scrapyard,” he told her, gently scratching her ear. “There are dozens of squirrels you can chase.”

Realizing that she was going with Castiel, Rosie wagged her tail, pressing her face into his leg.

"She's a good girl, isn't she?" Dean hugged Castiel, kissing his jaw.

“She’s so good.” Cas leaned into Dean for a moment. Then they followed the volunteer to the cat section of the shelter. Cas kept Rosie beside him, constantly reassuring her in his soothing voice.

"What sort of cat are you thinking, Cas?" Dean asked, looking at all of the cats in the room. Thankfully, he was on allergy medication.

“I think Rosie should choose.” Cas rubbed her head and began walking her to the closest cat. “Rosie, which cat do you like?”

Rosie stopped walking for a moment and seemed to look for a certain scent.

"That'll be Duke," the girl told them, pointing to the corner where a cat was laying, his ear ripped. It was obviously an old wound, and he didn't care as he flicked it, eyeing the men.

Rosie made a beeline for Duke and sat down beside him, her tail wagging furiously.

Duke waited a moment, then stood. After a leisurely stretch, the cat rubbed up against Rosie, a deep rattle of a purr starting in his chest.

Rosie nuzzled Duke, her tail still wagging hard.

Cas looked to Dean. “We can’t leave without him...”

"We won't, I promise." Dean moved over to the cat, crouching down so that he could sniff at his fingers.

Duke suddenly let out a low growl, his ears flattening.

"Shh..." Dean slowly started to pull his fingers away. Hell, even he knew that was cat for no.

Duke growled again and, to his surprise, went to Cas and rubbed against his leg.

"You know what? I like him better too." Dean laughed a little, watching.

Cas reached down and lightly rubbed under duke’s chin. Duke let out a rumbly purr.

"As long as he likes you." Dean grinned, watching as the dog nuzzled the cat. "We're taking them both home." Where Gabriel, Sam, and the others were waiting with food and a small party... and Dean was going to propose. Hopefully, Cas liked his Mom's ring.

As Cas gently stroked duke’s fur, a tiny kitten began making its way over. But something was very clearly wrong with the little thing. It wobbled and stumbled, a pitiful cry escaping her. Duke immediately pulled away from Cas and trotted over to the kitten.

"Aw, poor bud..." Dean looked him over, then at the woman. "What's wrong with the kitten?"

“Celia is blind,” the volunteer explained sadly. “Duke has been somewhat of a foster father to her. He’s really taken a shine to her.”

"... So we have a kitten, too." Nodding, Dean looked at Castiel. "Are you okay with that?"

Cas immediately melted and nodded. “Of course...”

"Rosie, Duke, Celia... okay." Dean kissed him softly, then grinned. "Let's get our pets back to your place."

Cas bent down and rubbed Rosie’s head. “We have all sorts of treats for you at home,” he murmured to her. “You’re going to be so happy.”

"And a flushing toilet litter for you kitties." Dean grinned, petting Rosie too.

“Well have to stop for some kitten formula food,” Cas added. “And stimulating toys.”

"Of course- and a book on blind cats," Dean added, thanking the woman as she handed him his paperwork. Since there had been an approval process, most of it was done already.

Cas scooped up Celia and gave her a little cuddle. “How many animals are available for adoption in this shelter?”

She sighed, shaking her head as she told them the price. "We're no-kill as a strict policy. There's only so much people do…"

Cas glanced at Dean, then back to the volunteer. “What if we pay the adoption fee for every adoptable pet here? Can we do that?”

"Well, you can, but we still have to screen people." She stared, stunned at the men.

"Of course, of course. But it could potentially help, correct?"

"Definitely, though veterinary costs concern some prospective buyers." She bit her lip, and Dean tilted his head. He had a feeling that his soon to be fiance would be easily persuaded...

"How about this." Cas gently set Celia down beside Duke again, then pulled out his checkbook. "I'll make a donation to this shelter, and you wonderful people can use it to best help these sweet animals find their forever homes."

"Sir, That's..." she hugged him after a stunned moment of silence.

Dean grinned, snapping a picture. He'd want to remember this later.

He smiled softly and wrote a check for $500,000 to the shelter. "This place does great work. I just want to help."

She and the rest of the staff were in tears by the time that they left. Dean helped Castiel get the pets into the Impala, pausing Cas before he could get in. He pushed his fingers into the older man's hair, kissing him deeply.

Cas looked dazed as Dean pulled away. "What was that for...?"

Laughing softly, Dean smoothed Castiel's hair back a bit before stepping back. "Because you're you and I want you to know how proud I am that you are mine."

A big, gummy smile illuminated Cas's features. "I feel the same about you, Dean." He gave Dean another little kiss. "Come on. I want to get our new babies home."

Thankfully, the trip home wasn't too bad, barring some growls from Duke.

They made a brief stop at the pet store, grabbing a few things for Celia that she needed. Then they drove home. 

When they got home, Cas immediately got out of the car and helped Rosie out of the backseat. "Hi, sweet girl. We're home..."

Rosie looked around before finally moving a step from where Castiel put her. Sniffing around, she quickly began hunting for a good spot.

"Apparently, we're just in time." Dean lifted up the extra large cat carrier with Duke and Celia.

"Well, we have the pooper scooper inside." Cas nodded approvingly at Rosie. "That's a very good girl."

Rosie wagged her tail eagerly before she spotted the door and headed towards it. 

"She knows where home is." Hell, she was even digging at the door a bit, wanting in. Dean's heart clenched a bit. She was in her forever home now.

Relief washed through Cas as he observed Rosie. It was almost as if she was meant to be with them. He reached out and unlocked the door. "You'll be happy here, sweetheart," he promised her. "I already bought you so many toys."

Dean let Castiel enter the house ahead of him, following closely. He set the cats down gently, the went to a knee after closing the door. "Castiel, I knew from the moment that I met you that I wanted you. I didn't know that I'd grow to gain a best friend, and so damn much more. I don't ever want this to end. You are my soul mate..." Dean paused at the words, feeling his cheeks heating. Everyone was watching, and he didn't normally talk like this. With Castiel, though, it was worth it. "I love you. Will you marry me?" He carefully held up his mother's ring.

Cas stared at his boyfriend, Rosie's leash slipping from his hand to the floor.

The dog turned, nuzzling at his hand as she wagged her tail.

Shit. He wasn't saying anything. He shouldn't have invited everyone, but he knew how much it meant to Cas to be claimed- the marks... Dean licked his lips, then cleared his throat. "Cas?"

The older man finally blinked, his eyes suddenly watery. He couldn't find any words but he held his left hand out to Dean.

Dean could hear their family and friends cheering for them as he slid the ring onto Castiel's finger. Unable to resist, the younger man stood and swept his fiance into a kiss.

Cas was crying as the kiss broke and he hid his face in Dean's neck. "I love you..."

Rubbing his hand gently over Castiel's back, Dean kissed his hair. "I love you too, Cas... so much."

Rosie became nervous as Sam and Gabe walked over to them. She pressed closer to Cas's legs.

"Oh, look at her..." Gabriel looked at Sam before he knelt down.

Bobby sipped his beer, eyeing the growling box by the door. "What do you suppose is in there?" He asked Ellen, tilting his head.

Garth snapped another picture, looking over at Ash. "They are so damn cute!"

Dean kissed Castiel gently, rubbing his back. "Are you all right?"

"I think so..." Cas sniffled and wiped his eyes before reaching down to comfort Rosie. "You're alright, sweetheart. You're safe."

Dean picked up the cats, "I'm going to set them up in your room with the litter in the bathroom."

"Your room?" Gabriel blinked, watching the dog move to lick at her owner's hand then Gabriel's as well.

“That sounds good, sweetheart. Just make sure there’s nothing Celia can trip on.”

"Of course. I'll plug in the little heated kitty bed too." Dean assured him, petting Rosie's ears before going to Castiel's room.

Cas picked up Rosie’s leash again and turned to Gabe and Sam. “This is Rosie,” he said, lightly rubbing Rosie’s head.

"She's gorgeous, Cas... is Celia making that noise?" Gabriel gave the growling box a wary look as it passed before petting the dog again.

“No, that would be Duke. He’s a very cranky nine-year-old former feral cat.”

"Ahh... I'm sure he'll love it here." Gabriel scratched at the dog's ears, smiling. "I'm glad for you guys. Your pets are adorable."

“We also met a tiny blind kitten named Celia. She and Duke are bonded, and Rosie loves Duke. So now we have a dog and two cats.”

"Well... we were going to adopt a dog," Gabriel told Castiel, eyeing his brother. "I think the four of us need to talk about living arrangements."

“Well...” he lowered his voice. “I’ve begun searching for a place near Bobby and the school. Dean is adamant on remaining close to Bobby.”

"Really? Cas, if you're sure. You don't have to move, but..." Gabriel trailed off, looking over at Sam.

“I know we don’t have to. But Dean wants a family one day. We should have a house."

"Just not too far away," Gabriel told him, pulling his brother into a hug.

Dean came back out, moving to hug his brother. "How are you doing, Sammy?"

“Good, De.” He whispered in his brother’s ear, “Was that mom’s ring?”

"Do you mind? I just... it seemed perfect. Cas wanted simple, but it had to be special." Dean thumped his brother on the back lightly.

“He’s the best person you could have chosen to give the ring to. Mom would be so happy.”

"That's what I thought." Dean grinned, then moved to kiss Castiel's jaw. "Did you meet Rosie, Sammy?"

Sam looked longingly at Rosie. “I didn’t want to startle her.”

"Rosie, sweetie..." Dean patted his thigh and the dog wagged her tail before running over. Dean. "Rosie, this is Sammy, this is Rosie. Rosie, this is Sammy."

The dog turned, sniffing at Sam.

Sam extended his hand to her, palm up, and stayed perfectly still.

Rosie sniffed at him, then nosed at his palm, her tail wagging. "She likes you," Dean said with a grin.

Quietly thrilled, Sam gave it another minute before he gently touched her head.

She bumped her head against his hand, and Dean shot a grin over at Castiel. "She's doing so well."

“I just don’t want to overwhelm her.”

Sam nodded knowingly. “I’ve read about the effects of abuse in dogs. I’ll be very careful not to startle her.”

Gabriel nodded, looking between the pair. "You guys got a good girl. I'm excited to meet the cats later."

"She's sweet. She likes me, but she loves Castiel, and the cats love him." Dean explained, moving to get himself a beer.

Cas nodded, amused. “Duke greeted Dean by growling at him.”

"...Did he get a pet?" Ash asked with a snort, sipping his beer.

Looking up, Dean shook his head at his friend. "I did. I got three of them." They'd warm up to him, soon.

Rosie allowed Sam to pet her for a few more moments before she returned to Cas's side. Cas reached down and rubbed her head. “I smell something delicious. Ash, did you cook?”

"You know it, man. It's a party when Dean-o gets engaged." Ash smirked, looking over at Rosie as she sat on his foot. "I'm catering."

Gabriel looked over at Sam, stroking his fingers over Sam's back. He could see the longing in when Sam looked at the dog. They were going to get one, soon. “That’s perfect.”

Sam looked at his boyfriend and absently rubbed his arm. “I want a dog...”

Pulling Sam closer, Gabriel kissed his jaw. "I know, Sweetness. We're going to get one after the party."

“Can we go to the shelter, too?”

"Of course we can." Gabriel smoothed his hair, smiling as he watched him. "That was my plan, love."

“You’re the greatest.” Sam pulled him close and kissed him sweetly.

"Of course. We just couldn't because of Dean's plan earlier." Gabriel kissed him back, smiling as Sam's hair fell against his face.

“I know. And now they’re engaged too!”

"They are." Gabriel glanced over at his little brother who still seemed slightly overwhelmed. "I have a feeling that he'll pounce Dean after we all leave."

“Of course. And they’ll want to get the animals all settled too.”

Gabriel slid a hand down Sam's back, watching his fiance. "The only demands that I have are that the pets like me too."

“Of course,” Sam chuckled, brushing Gabe’s hair back.

"My hair is getting too long." The Professor watched Sam as his fingers ran through the strands, leaning up to steal a kiss.

"You Novak boys... coming into my house, stealing my boys..." Bobby had a stern look on his face for a minute before he pulled Gabriel into a hug, then reached for Castiel. grinning. "Look how happy they are now."

Cas tried not to blush. “I love Dean more than anything.”

Dean looked over at him, grinning as he helped Ash set up for the meal. 

"I'm damn glad. You boys are mine now too," Bobby told him, hugging him and Gabriel close. He grinned as he saw the look on the blond's face.

Gabriel swallowed hard, wiping at a tear.

“Thank you, Bobby,” Cas murmured, patting his brother’s back.

Bobby patted them both, then kissed Gabriel's forehead. "You'll get used to it, Son. Don't worry." 

Turning to Ellen, the bearded man slipped a hand into hers. "Er... just so you know, Ellen is moving in, we're going to figure out how to open up a bar for her, and... we're engaged."

Dean looked up with a grin, moving to hug them. "Hell yeah!"

Sam also hugged them, nearly bouncing in excitement. “That’s so great!”

"Well, we were looking at your sculpture, Dean and it... we don't want to waste any more time." Bobby scratched his beard as the hug finished.

Dean blushed at the words, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh. That's..."

“Wonderful news,” Cas finished for him.

Ellen goosed her fiancee before slipping her arms around him. "I am glad that you boys think so."

“We do.” Cas leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You’re wonderful.”

Dean grinned, watching as Ellen kissed his in return, then patted Castiel's cheek. 

"Nearly as wonderful as you, gorgeous." Ellen shot them a grin, then laughed as Gabriel hugged her.

The celebration went on for another hour, with dinner and light drinking. Eventually, Cas took Rosie into the backyard when she became overwhelmed again.

Outside the sun was just starting to set. Cas picked a spot in the sun and sat down, calling Rosie to him. She sat down next to him and he ran his hand through her fur, feeling scars on her skin. “You’re safe now, baby...”

Rosie snuggled in, licking at his chin with a whine. Without all of the people, she was settling down.

He laughed softly and let her continue to lick him. “I know... I didn’t think we’d have everyone here tonight. But it’s okay. They’ll go home.”

"They're heading out now." Dean leaned in the door, a fresh scratch on his arm. "I didn't know about Rosie or Duke. Sorry."

“It’s okay, Dean. They’re our family.” Cas kissed Rosie’s head. “We’re just enjoying the sunset.”

"I'm glad that you were okay with it." Dean bit his lip, stepping down the stairs from the porch. "If you want another ring, we can do that."

“Why would we do that? I love this ring.” Cas looked admiringly at the ring on his hand.

"Well, I... it's used." Dean managed after a moment, sitting down next to him. Rosie eyed him, then licked his hand.

“By your mother. It’s an heirloom, Dean.”

Dean nodded, then blinked when Rosie moved to sit between them. "Rosie, what are you doing?"

The adorable dog laid down, resting her head in Cas's lap. Cas nearly cried as he carefully held her head.

"She is so damn pretty..." Dean's brow furrowed as he studied the scene, trying to memorize every detail.

“She really is.” Cas sniffled and gently rubbed her head. “She may be anxious tonight.”

"It's all right. We'll work it out. I expected the pets in the bed with us." Dean stroked his fingers lightly down his back.

Cas leaned into his fiancé and closed his eyes. “This feels so good.”

"It does." Holding Castiel, Dean smiled as the dog cuddled in between them, her tail thumping between them.

“I can’t wait to give her toys, and treats.”

Dean looked up, peering around the corner of the house to see the driveway. "We could head inside and give her some. I mean, they're all gone."

Cas looked at Rosie. “How about that, Rosie? Would you like to try some treats?”

Rosie's ears perked up at the word 'treats', and she wiggled until she was standing. Dean laughed, reaching over to pet her. "Look at our girl, hm?"

“She’s absolutely precious.” Cas eased to his feet and took her leash. Then he pulled Dean to his feet. “You’re going to get so many treats, Rosie.” She had six years of catching up to do.

Dean followed Rosie and Castiel inside of the house. Rosie seemed to look around, relaxing as she realized that the people were gone. "I fed the cats. Duke attacked me, but we're good."

Cas snorted. “He’s probably anxious and protective of Celia. Is she okay?”

Dean rolled his eyes, "I see, I get attacked, but worry about the kitty." Amused, He nodded, tossing a treat to the dog. "She's fine. She's had a blast."

“Good.” Cas rested a hand on Dean’s hip. “Don’t be jealous. I’ll kiss it better later.”

Looking at Castiel, Dean shot him a grin. "Good. I'm desperately injured." 

Rosie spotted a squeaker toy and ran over, grabbing it before looking around as if it'd be taken away.

Cas looked at Rosie. “Hey, that’s a good girl!” he praised.

"Such a good girl with your treat!" Dean grinned, watching as the dog let herself play a little with the toy. "How long do you figure until she gets the squeaker out."

“Hmm... I’m not sure.” He carefully unclipped her leash and hung it by the door.

Rosie squeaked at the toy, wagging her tail excitedly. She was going to get that squeaker out and kill it!

"She's too damn cute." Dean looked around the house, relaxing as he realized that there was no clean up from the party.

Cas went back to Dean and lazily gripped his hips. “Did Ash leave leftovers?”

Making a pleased sound as he felt the dark-haired man's fingers, Dean leaned back against him. "Of course he did. And there are desserts from Garth."

“Good. We won’t have to cook for a day or two.” He began nuzzling Dean’s neck.

Dean bared his neck to him, moaning softly as he felt Castiel's stubble. "Cas..."

“I think it’s time to properly thank you for my ring...”

"Mm... I think that I'd like that." Dean pressed his hips against his professor's, making a soft noise.

“Yeah?” Cas suddenly sank to his knees and unzipped Dean’s pants.

Dean's green eyes darkened, his pupils expanding as he looked down at him. Just that quickly, he was hardening. "Cas..."

Cas looked up at him with hopeful eyes. “May I?”

"You know that you can, Cas." Dean reached down, running a hand through his hair. Fuck, that little hopeful look there, the desire...

Grinning, Cas eased Dean’s dick free of his boxers. His mouth was already watering.

"When you look at me like that... fuck, Cas." Dean bit his lower lip as he watched him. "You're so damn perfect."

He licked his lips. “I just want you to know how much I desire you. How attractive I find you.”

"I think you're going to make my legs shake showing me," Dean told him, stroking his fingers through his hair.

“Why don’t we move you to the couch, so you don’t fall?” he suggested, pressing a little kiss to the tip of Dean’s erection.

Moaning softly at the feeling of Castiel's lips, Dean nodded. "Definitely.... otherwise I'll be falling for you in the wrong way."

“Can’t have that.” Cas stood up again and led Dean over to their plush couch. After Dean sat down, Cas dropped to his knees again, settling between Dean’s legs.

Fuck, he was already going to be in trouble. Dean bit his lower lip, pushing his hand into his hair. He was already rock hard, knowing he was going to love the heat of Castiel's mouth.

Grinning, Cas ran his hand over Dean, enjoying the feel of his dick. “You fit so well in my hand.”

"Do I?" Unable to help himself, Dean made a soft sound, rolling his hips. "And you feel so fucking good touching me."

“Mm-hmm.” Cas watched him in fascination. “I wonder how quickly I can make you orgasm.”

"Oh?" Fuck. He was in for it. Dean shifted his hips, watching him closely. "You're going to drive me wild."

“That is my intention, yes.” He settled more comfortably between Dean’s legs. Then he took Dean into his mouth, relaxing his jaw as he worked.

Dean cried out, his hand tightening in Castiel's hair. The hot, tight _suction_ on his cock had him arching.

Cas placed his hands on Dean’s thighs and stroked them as he worked Dean’s erection. He loved pleasing Dean this way.

God, Cas was so damn good at that- he did that thing with his tongue and he moaned, bucking his hips up, unable to stop. "Cas, God- I... it's not fair to you..."

Narrowing his eyes, Cas released him with a soft pop. “Shut up,” he growled before taking Dean back into his mouth.

Fuck. That order, the narrowing of his eyes... Dean gasped as he sucked him into his mouth. It did take long for the Professor to have him shaking, his cock leaking.

Cas quickly and easily worked Dean up, using his hands and his mouth. He could feel Dean start to shake and he moved his tongue faster.

"Cas... fuck. I'm going to come. I'm so fucking close already." He groaned, struggling not to roll his hips and fuck his mouth.

Pleased, Cas began teasing his sac with two fingers. He knew Dean wouldn’t be able to last after that.

Dean growled, his hand fisting in Castiel's hair as he came, his body bowing. "Cas! Yes!"

Swallowing every last drop, Cas finally pulled off of Dean and crawled into his arms, panting softly.

Dean kissed him, pulling Castiel's body against his own. "Love you so much..."

“Love you, too.” Cas gladly snuggled into Dean’s chest, lazily hugging him.

Trailing his hand down Castiel's body, Dean palmed his cock through his pants.

Cas shook his head a little. “That was all for you, Dean.”

"But I like making you feel good too." Dean kissed along his neck only for Rosie to jump up by their feet.

Cas immediately looked at her. “Rosie, are you alright?”

Rosie snuggled up to them, licking Castiel's foot. 

"She just wants snuggles." Dean grinned at her.

Cas leaned over and patted the couch. “Come on, sweetheart. Come snuggle with us.”

She eyed them for a second before crawling up to where Castiel had patted. She nosed at his palm, then laid down.

"Such a good girl, good Rosie..." Dean gently pet the dog, smiling as her tail wagged.

Cas relaxed into Dean’s arms again. He felt loose and content and proud that he had made Dean grin like that.

"I will, of course, be making you scream, later," Dean whispered in his ear, then nipped at his ear lobe. "When our good girl is relaxed and not needing love."

“Is that a promise, Dean?”

"You know that it is." The older Winchester laughed lowly, the sound husky.

Pleased, Cas tucked his head under Dean’s chin and resumed rubbing Rosie’s soft fur.

 

XXXXXXX

Honestly, Gabriel hadn't thought that he was teasing Sam during the party, or on the way to the shelter. He'd just been sucking on a lollipop, thinking about Sam while he was driving along. He figured that Dean and Castiel would keep Rosie and their cats in their suite for tonight, they'd get their pets in their suite...

Sam, meanwhile, couldn’t stop staring at his man’s mouth. His pants were uncomfortably tight and he kept shifting in his seat.

"I know how excited you are- I am too," Gabriel assured him, reaching over to pat Sam's thigh. He was utterly sure that Sam was going to find the best dog.

Sam gasped softly. “Babe, don’t. I’m really hard right now.”

"You're hard?" Gabriel licked his lips, considering for a long moment before he sucked at his lollipop, glancing over at Sam's lap. "I think you should show me how hard you are."

Sam’s eyes went wide. “Right now? In the car?”

"Right now. In the car." Making a left turn onto a country road out of traffic, Gabriel glanced over at him. "Show me how hard you are."

Hands trembling, Sam unbuckled his jeans and pulled his aching dick free. He sighed in relief and gave it a little squeeze.

"Fuck, Sam... Look how hard you are. What got my good boy so flustered, hm?" Fuck, he was delicious looking- and Gabriel needed to park the fucking car. He shifted, looking around.

“You and your damn lollipop,” Sam growled.

"My damn lollipop, hm?" Spotting a road, Gabriel turned onto it. "Stroke your cock, Sam. I'll be sucking you in just a minute." His own dick was throbbing, trapped in his slacks.

Nodding, Sam began stroking his dick leisurely, his breathing nice and even. “Mm...”

"My dirty boy was thinking about my mouth on his cock, wasn't he?" Gabriel pulled out onto a seasonal road, then grinned as he saw a turn off a moment later. "After all, that's what you want, isn't it?"

“Yes, sir. Love your mouth on my dick. You’re so perfect...”

Gabriel parked the car, then kissed him quickly, nipping at his mouth. "Beg for it, Sam. I want to hear the words."

Desire rushed through Sam as he let his head fall back. “Please, sir. I need your mouth on my dick. Please. You’re the only one who knows how to take care of me.”

Growling, Gabriel wrapped his hand around Sam's cock and stroked its mighty length before he moved to swallow him down. Fuck- he could feel his cock stretching his mouth, his throat as his tongue worked him. Perfect, delicious... Sam.

Sam gasped and ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair. “Oh god...yes! Just like that. Please...”

Wrapping his fingers around the base of Sam's cock, the Professor stroked him in time with his sucking. He wanted to take him deeper, but the angle in the car made it difficult to go all the way to the base. He also wasn't sure entirely how private it was here.

Closing his eyes, Sam focused on the immense pleasure washing over him. He didn’t even try to stave off his orgasm. He just let it build.

Fuck- the pre-come coated his tongue, and Gabriel moaned at the taste, letting the sound roll over the turgid cock in his mouth.

“Oh fuck... Gabe that’s so good...”

Sam's fingers tightened in Gabriel's hair and he growled, suddenly wanting to take the lube from the glove box and fuck himself on Sam's cock. He'd stave off the younger man's pleasure until he was begging... but still. The professor moved, kneeling on his seat and swallowed Sam to the base. All right, so having a car with no backseat was rather fucking stupid in moments like this, but Gabriel had many to choose from- he'd just have to remember that next time.

Sam’s hips bucked and he grabbed desperately at Gabe’s shoulder. “Fuck! I can’t... I’m gonna...”

Squeezing Sam's knee, Gabriel started a rhythm, swallowing his cock to the base, then pulling back a bit- Sam's bucking hips were fucking his cock into his mouth, and damn if that wasn't perfect.

Sam couldn’t control himself. He thrust again, desperately searching for his release.

Pulling back, Gabriel licked his lips as he looked at his lover. "Poor Sam, so very hard..."

“Please,” he begged mindlessly. “Please let me come...”

"Not yet, Sweetness. I want you to fuck me."Gabriel moved, nipping at Sam's jaw.

Growling, Sam pushed the door open. Not caring that they were in public, he grabbed the lube and shoved it into Gabe’s hand. Then he easily pulled his lover from the car.

Gabriel gasped, his eyes darkening as he was promptly pushed over the hood of his car. Fuck. It was so much of a turn on that Sam could just move him how he wanted...

Once Gabe was just where Sam wanted him, Sam yanked his slacks down. “Gonna open you up.”

Swearing as his pants disappeared, Gabriel pulled his legs up and apart for him. "Do it, Sam. Get me ready for you."

“Only for me,” Sam growled as he gripped Gabe’s ass. “All mine.”

"Yes- only yours, Sam. I'm all yours." Biting his lower lip, Gabriel offered Sam the lube, more than eager for Sam to be inside of him. His lips were swollen from sucking the younger man's thick cock, the color red and vivid as he watched him.

Pleased, Sam poured a generous amount of lube into his hands and warmed it in his palm. Then he began opening Gabe up with a long finger.

"Fuck, Sam... give me another, please. I can take it." Gabriel wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it.

Grinning, Sam obediently added a second finger, then a third.

"Oh, fuck- _Sam_ , yes..." Unable to help himself, the Professor rocked his hips, fucking himself onto Sam's fingers. "That's so good."

Sam nodded approvingly and gently stilled Gabe with his free hand. “Are you ready for my dick?”

"I am, Sam, please, I need you to fuck me. Give it to me." Gabriel nearly ordered, pouting as Sam stilled his hips.

“Alright. Gotta give my man what he wants,” Sam rumbled, taking himself in his hand.

Gabriel watched as Sam lined up, and pressed the head against his entrance. "Fuck, Sam..."

Grinning, Sam let out a moan as he pressed into his fiancé.

Wrapping his legs high around Sam's hips, Gabriel arched up as he slid home. "So fucking perfect- every time, Sam."

Sam ran his hands over Gabe’s abdomen, moaning his name. “You’re so tight...”

Gabriel's eyes were dark as he watched his fiance. "You're so damn enormous, Sam..."

Grinning wickedly, Sam gave a little thrust. “You like that, sir?”

"You know that I fucking love it." Gabriel moaned as he teased his prostate.

“Harder?”

"I think that my boy likes topping." Gabriel purred, rolling his hips. "I also think that you like fucking me where we can get caught... and yes, harder."

“I do like it.” Sam snapped his hips harder. “I like fucking you.”

"That's my good boy- fuck me like that." The sound of their bodies seemed to echo on the quiet road, and Gabriel reached down to shove his shirt up.

Sam took advantage and ran his hand over Gabe’s chest before lightly tweaking his nipple.

Fuck- Sam may love calling him Sir but Gabriel had a feeling that his Samsquatch had a little dom in him- that wasn't Gabriel, obviously. "Yes, please... just like that!"

Thrilled, Sam began thrusting in earnest, gasping as his hips rocked. “Yes!”

Grabbing his cock, Gabriel began stroking it in time with their movements. "Love your big cock in my ass, Sam, please!"

“Gonna fuck you so good, Gabe!” Sam grunted as his balls slapped against Gabe’s ass.

"Yes- please, right there- I'm going to come!" The blond's hand flew over his cock, and he groaned.

“Come on my dick, Gabe. Now!”

Gabriel's body arched as if in obedience, his orgasm racing through him. Cum splashed against his chest and stomach, narrowly missing his shirt.

The sight of Gabe coming sent Sam into ecstasy. He pounded harder into his fiancé until his own body suddenly stiffened and he filled Gabe with his come.

Panting, Gabriel stared at him before sitting up and pulling Sam into a kiss. "The way you make me feel..."

Sam easily lifted Gabe into his arms. “Me too, gorgeous.”

Gabriel kissed him, making a soft noise as Sam's softening cock slid inside if him. "I need to clean up. Hand me your boxers."

“Got it.” Sam fumbled for his boxers and gave them to Gabe. He was relaxed and wonderfully fuzzy as he held Gabe to his chest.

Cleaning them up as best as he could, Gabriel tossed the soiled underwear behind the driver's seat before settling in Sam's arms. "Thanks, Sweetness."

“Mm-hmm.” They stood there for a minute before finally climbing back into the car. Sam was all loose-limbed and smiled dopily at his man.

Gabriel grinned back at him, stealing a kiss. "Buckle up, beautiful," he reminded the younger man as he buckled in himself.

“Yes, sir.” Sam buckled his seat belt. “Can’t wait to get to the shelter.”

"We should have taken one of the SUVs. Cherry doesn't have a lot of room." Gabriel told him, starting the car.

“It’s okay. We’ll manage.”

Gabriel patted Sam's thigh, grinning as he turned towards the shelter. "I can't wait."

When they arrived at the shelter, Sam’s heart immediately broke at all the barking he heard. There was no way they could save all of them...

"Sam?" The Professor reached over, taking Sam's hand in his own. "I worry about you."

“What?” He looked at his fiancé. “Why?”

"Your heart is so damn big and beautiful, I just... I want to keep you safe and make the world better for you." Gabriel stroked his thumb over Sam's hand. "I love you."

“I love you too, Gabe. So much.” His heart twisted again. “I just want to help all of the animals here...”

"Well, I know that Cas donated half a million..." Gabriel told him, squeezing his hand. "We can add on another half and see about an adoption fair?"

Sam’s eyes went wide and he leaned over, kissing Gabe deeply.

Gabriel gasped, slipping his arms around Sam's shoulders. "Mm... what's that for?"

“Because I love you and you’re fucking amazing. I’d rather have this than a big wedding.”

"You're getting both." Gabriel licked his lips, then stepped back. "Let's go get our new pet."

Nodding exuberantly, Sam got out of the car and grabbed Gabe’s hand.

Gabriel laughed, squeezing his hand before, following him into the shelter. I can't wait to see what they have."

“I really want a dog. Not necessarily a puppy, but I want to see everything.”

If they came out of there with only one dog, Gabriel was going to be very surprised. "I know. I want a dog with you, Samsquatch."

“Me too.” Sam slung his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders and kissed him again as they walked inside.

After some quick talking at the desk, they were led back to where the dogs were.

Immediately the barking intensified, each dog vying desperately for their attention. Sam was immediately overwhelmed.

"Sh... we'll make sure they can find homes," Gabriel assured him, kissing his shoulder. "It'll be all right."

“I don’t know where to start...”

"We'll visit each of the dogs for a little while, and we'll narrow it down." Reaching up, he smoothed Sam's hair.

“Okay.” Sam leaned into his comforting touch.

"This first dog is... she's a failed service dog. She was a bit too much for the family that adopted her." The woman explained as they stopped at the first cage.

"Awww... she's so precious." Gabriel looked at Sam.

Sam looked at the dog, a Siberian husky with big blue eyes. She looked back at him and wagged her tail as she nudged at the lock on her kennel door.

The woman went to stop her, but the dog was smart- and quick. Just that quickly, she was out and sitting in front of the pair of them expectantly.

Sam laughed and knelt down in front of her. “Well...you’re a handful, aren’t you?”

"She's adorable!" Gabriel watched, grinning as she promptly offered Sam her paw to shake.

Sam shook her paw and scratched her head. “You would cause us all kinds of sleepless nights, wouldn’t you?” he teased her.

She barked as if she agreed, then spun in a happy circle. Spotting Gabriel, she wagged her tail before sniffing.

"She's too sweet, though." Gabriel reached out, petting her ears.

Sam pulled out his phone and took a picture of her. “We have to meet the other dogs, but we’ll be back,” he told her with a grin.

She licked his cheek, then Gabriel's before going back into her little area to lie down. 

"We'll definitely be back." The Professor sighed, reaching for Sam's hand.

Sam nodded and grasped Gabe’s hand as they went on to the next kennel.

They spent an hour with other dogs, but Sam couldn’t stop thinking about the first one.

"What's her name, Sam? I forgot to look, I was too distracted by how cute she was." Gabriel told him, glancing back up towards her kennel.

“Molly. But Gabe, she’s very mischievous. I think it would be better if she had a friend.”

"I definitely agree. She needs a buddy." The older man's words slowed as he looked into a crate, biting his lip as he saw the older pit mix quietly watching him. "Hey, man, what's up?"

Sam also stopped and looked at the dog. “He looks so sad...”

"Hey, buddy... I'm Gabriel." He crouched down, holding his fingers out for him to smell. He smiled as the dog leaned forward, sniffing.

Sam knelt down behind Gabriel, watching the two. “It’s okay...”

Leaning forward, the dog spit out a ball, nosing it towards Gabriel's hand.

"Oh my Gosh, we haven't been able to get him to let go of it." The woman exclaimed. "When he was brought in... his family died in a car accident."

“That’s awful,” Sam said miserably. “Poor guy...”

"He is so sweet." The woman let him out and watched as Gabriel fell in love, taking the ball and rolling it back to the dog, who had markings that looked like angel wings on his back. "His name is Angel."

“Angel...” Sam watched his fiancé, his heart swelling. “We want him. And Molly.”

Angel barked, quickly warming up and bouncing over to Sam too, nuzzling his jaw before giving Gabriel the ball again.

"Yes, we are taking you home, boy, I promise. We will love you and spoil you." Gabriel pet the dog, smiling as he cuddled between them only for Molly to turn up by Sam again, poking him with her nose.

Sam cracked up as he pulled molly close. “Ma’am, did you let yourself out again?”

She licked happily at his chin, wiggling with excitement.

"Our girl knows what she wants and took it." Gabriel laughed, watching as Angel moved to sniff her.

"We suggest deadbolts. She hasn't undone those... yet." The woman explained.

“Good idea. We’ll work with her,” Sam responded warmly as he rubbed her soft fur. “We also have a massive home and yard. I might be able to wear her out.”

"Sam runs, I do too, but not like him," Gabriel told the dogs, laughing when Angel licked his face.

Sam rubbed both of the dogs. “You guys wanna go home with us?” He lit up and looked at Gabe. “They can have their own room! We can use the room next to ours.”

"I agree, but I have a feeling that they are going to want to stay in ours." Gabriel grinned as the dogs perked up and began bouncing in excitement, sensing that they'd found their people.

“That works for me. What’s the point in having a king size bed if you don’t have dogs to fight over it with?”

Gabriel laughed, stealing a kiss from Sam. "It is called _Fur_ niture."

“Exactly! We need to find a good groomer, too.”

"Definitely. Our babies need to have the best." He looked at the woman, "What do we owe you for them?"

He pulled out his checkbook, fully intending to write it the half million over the fees for the dogs.

“Angel’s adoption fee has been waved, so it’s just $60 for Molly.”

"...But why would his fee be waived?" Gabriel frowned, looking at the dog and scratching his floppy ears. He was almost offended on his behalf.

“Because of his breed,” she explained sadly. “People want puppies, and they want breeds that won’t be disallowed by their landlords or rental agencies.”

"...Well, I paid for his price and a donation." Gabriel told her, writing out the check with a bit of flare.

Her eyes widened when she saw the amount, and tears filled her eyes. “Are you related to Castiel?”

"I am. I'm his big brother, Gabriel." The professor reached out, patting her back. "Don't cry, please..." He glanced at Sam, not sure what to do.

“You don’t understand... Castiel came in earlier and donated half a million dollars...”

"I know." Gabriel eyed her for a moment and pulled out his handkerchief, handing it to her. "It's all right. May I hug you?"

Angel eyed them, then nuzzled up against her, trying to make her feel better.

She nodded and let Gabriel hug her. Then she scratched Angel’s head. “Angel is a wonderful boy. And I’m so glad you’re taking him. He was so lonely like he was giving up”

Gabriel stilled, his body tensing before he moved to hug the dog close. "You're coming home, baby. You're coming home with your daddies." 

Angel nuzzled against him, and Molly soon joined him, knowing that Gabriel was upset.

Sam wiped at his eyes and rubbed Gabe’s back. “They’re safe, babe. We’re going to take them home.”

Clearing his throat, Gabriel wiped his own eyes, pressing his face into Sam's side. "I want to take our babies home."

“We are.” Sam gently squeezed the volunteer’s arm. “Thank you,” he said earnestly.

Thankfully, it didn't take them long to get the dogs into their harnesses and outside to walk around a bit. 

Gabriel managed to control himself as he walked Angel. "Sam... I don't like the idea of Castiel moving out. Even if it's with Dean and their pets. That's bad, isn't it?"

Sam looked at his fiancé with a slight tilt of his head. “No, babe. It’s not bad at all.”

The Professor's brow furrowed as the wind blew through his hair, sending a lock to frame his face. "He wants a house for a family someday."

Angel sniffed at a bush, then lifted his leg.

“Can’t you add onto your house? Or maybe build another house on that property?”

"That was what I was thinking, but you're are my fiance. You have a say too." Gabriel explained to him, watching him as the dogs did their business.

“I would love to have our brothers with us. I’d miss Dean if he moved out.”

"We will talk to them in the morning. I want to make sure that Cas is okay with it first." Gabriel looked at the dogs. "You okay with doggos on your lap?"

“What kind of question is that? My lap is for doggos.”

Gabriel pulled Sam into a kiss, smiling against his lips. "Doggos and your fiance. Let's get home."

Sam hugged Gabe tightly and teasingly nipped his bottom lip. “I love you.”

Making a pleased noise at Sam's little nip, Gabriel hugged him back. "I love you too, Sweetness. So damn much..."

They enjoyed a few more kisses before getting into Cherry. Immediately Angel and Molly squeezed into Sam’s lap and Sam had to laugh as his vision was blocked by two adorable furry heads.

Gabriel had to laugh, snapping a picture of them. "This picture is one to keep." He climbed into his own seat and started the car.

Sam grinned as he held both pups close. “We’re going home, guys!”

Angel grinned, sticking his nose in Sam's ear before looking out the window. 

The husky, Molly, was exploring the car as much as possible from her seat on Sam's lap as Gabriel started to drive home.

Sam looked ridiculously happy as they drove. He felt like a part of their family had been completed with molly and angel.

They made it home, and Gabriel parked the car. Tucking the keys into his pocket, he leaned over to kiss Sam.

As he tried for the kiss, Molly ducked between them and licked Gabe’s face furiously.

Bursting into laughter, Gabriel shook his head, petting her. "Not quite what I was looking for, beautiful girl!"

Molly barked and licked him again when Sam laughed harder.

"I see. You don't want my kisses." Gabriel told him only for Angel to start licking him too. "What-" he grinned, petting them.

Sam laughed and opened the car door. “Come on, guys. See your home!”

Angel tilted his head at Sam, then climbed over into Gabriel's lap- he wasn't upset, just not interested in getting out.

"What are you doing, silly boy?" Gabriel ruffled his ears, smiling.

Sam took Molly’s leash as she hopped out of the car. “Come on, Angel. Come here, buddy.”

Angel eyed him for a moment before following Molly out of the car. Car rides tended to mean he was getting left. Molly seemed happy, though...

"...We're turning car rides into a good thing." Gabriel frowned, thinking through his various cars. He loved Cherry, but there was no room.

Sam showed their new babies around the front yard. “Look at this, guys. This is all yours.”

"We need to make sure that our girl doesn't figure out how to open the gate around the yard," Gabriel told him with a laugh, moving around to press a hand to Sam's back. "Look at those tails going!" He laughed, watching Molly play bowing and bouncing around.

“Oh yeah. We’ll baby proof it if we need to.” Sam kissed Gabe’s temple. “I’m gonna go grab the tennis balls I bought.” He darted to the front door.

At the word 'Ball' Molly perked up, racing after him with a bark. Understanding that this was something to be excited about, Angel raced after them.

"...They're going to love going running with Daddy." Gabriel shook his head with a laugh.

Sam grinned and opened the front door, grabbing a pack of tennis balls that were sitting by the door. He came back outside and opened the balls. “Are you guys ready?” He asked Molly and Angel eagerly.

Molly jumped up, excitedly, bouncing around him. Angel did the same, his tail wagging a million miles an hour behind him. 

"Hmm... I'm not sure, what do you think, Sam?" Grinning, Gabriel pulled out his phone to take some video.

“I think they might be.” Sam pulled out the balls and threw them gently. “Go get them!”

Molly and Angel raced after the balls, and when the husky swiped the ball from under the other dog's nose, Angel whipped around, looking for the other one.

Slipping a hand over Sam's back, Gabriel enjoyed the feeling of his muscles as he stroked him through his shirt.

Sam pulled Gabe close and kissed his fiancé. “Gabe... I know it sounds weird, but I feel like we were missing something, and they fixed it.”

Looking into Sam's beautiful eyes, Gabriel reached up to stroke Sam's hair back from his face. "I agree- but I do want to make it clear because I don't want any thoughts otherwise. I want you to live with me. I want us to start a home, a family... we're getting married. I don't want to sleep without you, ever again if I don't have to."

“Baby, that’s exactly why I’m marrying you.”

"Good." Gabriel pulled Sam's mouth to his own only to be knocked on his ass by two excited dogs, eager to show him the tennis balls they had conquered.

Sam doubled over in laughter as Molly and Angel licked Gabe enthusiastically. “Poor Daddy!”

"Poor Daddy indeed- my pride feels very wounded." Gabriel pet the dogs, hugging them for a moment before throwing the two balls again.

This time Sam ran with the dogs as they chased the balls. “Get it, Molly! Hurry, Angel!”

His fiance was so damn gorgeous... Gabriel bit his lower lip as he stood, watching as the dogs raced to their balls. Sam was right there, encouraging them happily.

Sam dropped to the ground and let the dogs climb all over him. His happiness was undeniable as he laughed and tried to avoid slobbery kisses.

Gabriel's eyes darkened as he moved over to their side, watching as the dogs loved on him- except Molly took a minute to make sure that he was all right first. "You're so damn gorgeous, Sam. I love that our babies make you happy."

Sam beamed up at Gabe. “The three of you make me so happy. You’re all I need.”

Molly sat on him, bumping her nose along his chin.

"That's how I feel," Gabriel snapped a picture of them before he leaned down to pet the dogs.

Molly huffed and nuzzled his hand, her tail wagging eagerly.

Angel pressed the ball into Sam's hand, his whole body wriggling with excitement. 

Loving that little huff, Gabriel pet Molly's ears. "Want your ball thrown again, hm? Do you want me or Daddy to throw the ball?"

Molly barked and jumped off Sam, her entire body trembling in excitement.

"I do believe that translates to "Throw the damn ball."" Gabriel threw each of the balls, watching as the two took off. "Look at how fast they are!"

“They are!” Sam sat upright and watched them go. “Maybe we can wear them out so they sleep well tonight.”

Holding a hand out to his lover, Gabriel grinned. "We can try that. I, of course, will make sure that you're worn out so that you can sleep."

Sam gripped Gabe’s hand and stood up. “Sweetheart, you wear me out every night.”

"Do I?" Spotting a leaf in Sam's hair, Gabriel shot him a grin. "I know that I try." He was too damn gorgeous, and the Professor couldn't wait to see where their lives went.


End file.
